Le coeur D'Alice
by Walkyrie
Summary: Alice a tout vu , a tout entendu et tout vécut . Elle a vu mourir celui qui fut son frère , son mentor et son amour . Par vengeance elle fera tout pour arréter le fléau Kira avec les deux seules personnes chères à son coeur qui lui reste .
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Ne pouvant plus publier cette fanfic sur mon site habituel je la poste sur celui-ci . Je l'ai commencé en 2007 et espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira . Bonne lecture !

_1 ) Avant que tout ne commence _

Un orage terrible frappait la nuit de l'orphelinat de Wammy'house . Dans le grand salon deux hommes regardaient un feu brûler dans la cheminée .Tout à coup, un petit garçon aux cheveux noir ébouriffés et aux yeux encore plus sombre entra dans la pièce. L'un des deux hommes l'aperçut et eu un sourire attendrit:

_ Tu ne dors pas L ? Demanda-t-il .

_ J'ai entendu du bruit dehors . Répondit le garçonnet .

_ C'est l'orage et la pluie que tu entends .Répondit l'autre homme .

_ Non , pas ce bruit là, un autre bruit. On dirait quelqu'un qui pleure . Répliqua le petit garçon .

Les deux hommes se regardèrent perplexes. Ils n'avaient rien entendu à part le tonnerre et la pluie . L n'avait beau avoir que sept ans, il était d'une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne des autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat . Son désir était de devenir un grand détective et de pouvoir protéger l'humanité. Avec lui , se trouvaient dans l'établissement , deux autres enfants qui pouvaient avoir le même potentiel intellectuel que lui : Mello , un petit blond de trois ans et Near un argenté de deux ans .

_ Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis , L ? Demanda le premier homme, qui n'était en fait que le fondateur de cet orphelinat : Quillsh Wammy . Un homme assez grand avec une moustache grise ainsi qu'un air calme et posé qui lui donnait l'air d'un britannique.

_ J'en suis sûr à 99 % . Répondit calmement l'enfant .

Il était vrai que L ne se trompait jamais dans ses raisonnements . Les deux hommes se levèrent de leurs fauteuils et avec le garçon , se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'orphelinat . Quillish allait ouvrir quand la sonnette retentit . Le fondateur ouvrit la porte et vit s'enfuir une ombre, drapée sous la pluie battante .

_ Attendez ! Qui êtes vous ? Cria-t-il . Mais l'étrange personne avait disparus dans la nuit .

_ Curieux . Déclara le deuxième homme .

_ Regardez par terre ! S'écria L .

Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux . Sur le pas de la porte, était déposé un panier en osier avec des couverture . L s'approcha et plongea ses petites mains dans les tissus pour les écarter et tomba nez à nez avec un bébé .

_ Ça alors ! S'écria le second homme , qui était en fait, Roger, le directeur de l'orphelinat .

_ Il n'y a ni mot , ni indice qui pourrait nous dire qui est ce bébé . Remarqua le garçonnet .Il souleva le bébé dans ses bras. Celui-ci ouvrit les paupières et L admira ses yeux bleus marine et brillant comme des étoiles. Roger prit le panier et tout quatre retournèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment . Arrivé dans le salon , Roger fit sonner une des surveillantes et s'approcha des deux autres qui examinaient leurs trouvaille . Le bébé ne devait pas avoir un an . Il était très petit .

_ En tout cas, c'est une petite fille. Fit remarquer Quillish .

_ Elle est adorable . Murmura L .

_ En effet . Elle va désormais faire partit de notre famille .Déclara Roger .

_ Il faut lui trouver un prénom . Tu n'as pas une idée L ? Demanda l'homme moustachus .

Le garçon passa son pouce sur ses lèvres , l'air pensif et déclara avec un grand sourire :

_ Alice ! Elle s'appellera Alice .

_ Je suis d'accord . Ajouta Roger .

_ Moi aussi .

Le bébé tourna son regard vers L et gazouilla en lui tendant les bras . L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et prit Alice dans ses bras.

_ Je vais prendre soin de toi . Tu verras ; tu seras heureuse avec nous . Bienvenus dans ta famille Alice .Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle venait de faire un sacrifice énorme qu'aucune mère ne voudrait faire . Elle tentait de faire disparaître sa souffrance en courant sous la pluie glacée le plus loin possible de l'endroit où elle venait d'abandonner son enfant. A bout de souffle elle s'arrêta dans une rue et laissa ses larmes se mélanger à la pluie . Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un cahier noir où ces mots étaient sur la couverture :

« Death note ».

_ Chronos ! Chronos ! Appela-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Une étrange créature , ressemblante à une momie rouge avec le visage déformée apparut devant-elle .

_ Pourquoi l'as-tu abandonnée ? C'est ta fille et tu l'abandonne .Demanda la créature qui était en fait , un dieu de la mort.

_ J'ai tué son père avec ce cahier, il voulait faire d'elle une bête de foire . J'ai agis par amour pour elle . Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse tout ça . Chronos, j'abandonne mon droit sur le death note et je te demande une faveur .

_ Laquelle ? Demanda Chronos .

_ Dés que tu redeviendras possesseur de ce cahier , écris mon nom à l'intérieur car dés que j'aurais perdus la mémoire, je voudrais aller la reprendre. Mais j'ai vu son avenir, il ne sera pas radieux si je la garde avec moi . Elle a hérité de mon don et elle apprendra à l'utiliser auprès de ces personnes .Ils lui donneront de l'amour et un avenir .Répondit la femme en sanglots.

_ Très bien. Déclara Chronos .

Quelques minute plus tard, une femme se faisait renverser par une voiture et mourrait sur le coup .


	2. Chapter 2

_2 ) Je vois des choses …_

Trois années s'écoulèrent . Un matin , Mello qui avait maintenant six ans sortit dehors,une tablette de chocolat à la main. Il faisait beau. Ce soleil de printemps était vraiment agréable . Les arbres étaient en fleurs et l'air sentait la brume .Il promena un regard circulaire dans la cour où les enfants jouaient au ballon, à la marelle , à la corde à sauter …etc .

Ses yeux bleus clairs s'arrêtèrent sur trois enfants jouant prés d'un chêne centenaire . C'était L qui avait maintenant dix ans, Near , cinq ans et enfin Alice,trois ans . Il courut vers eux . Near faisait un puzzle et L observait la petite fille qui dessinait dans un carnet, une boites de craies grasses colorés à ses pieds. Alice était devenu une superbe petite fille avec de grands yeux bleus marine étoilés ainsi que des cheveux noirs corbeau longs jusqu'aux oreilles . Toute petite , elle s'était pris de passion pour le dessin .Elle aimait tendrement les trois garçons qui la considérait comme leur petite sœur .L , Near et Mello restaient toujours auprès d'elle . Les quatre enfants partageaient tout. Ils virent arriver le petit blond.

_ Mello ! L'appela joyeusement la petite fille. L leva les yeux du cahier de sa cadette et Near de son puzzle en souriant.

_ Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda le garçon en arrivant sous l'arbre .

_ Alice a encore fait un dessin . Répondit L .

_ T'as vu encore des choses Alice ? Demanda Mello en s'accroupissant devant la fillette .

_ Oui pleins de choses ! S'écria joyeusement Alice .Le petit blond s'attendrit et s'assit au cotés de L .Ils passèrent environ une heure à rire et Alice racontait ses visions. Car , depuis longtemps déjà , l'enfant avait développer des dons de médium : Elle voyait des images d'un futur proches de temps en temps et aussi était capable de voir des créatures magiques qu'on ne connaissait que dans les contes et l'imagination des enfants .Au début cela avait inquiété les adultes et les enfants se moquaient beaucoup .Mais , au fil du temps Roger et Quillish finirent par accepter l'idée qu'ils avaient une petite médium parmi leurs pensionnaires . La chose ne paraissait pas si extraordinaire vu qu'ils avaient déjà trois petits génies .

_ J'ai fait quelque chose pour toi L .Déclara la fillette en passant une feuille à son aîné . Le petit garçon l'examina Near et Mello penchaient par-dessus son épaule . Sur le dessin était représenté L avec des policier et qui envoyé un homme en prison , l'homme était avec plein de sac de billets de banque.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda L .

_ Cette nuit, j'ai vu ,dans mes rêves qu'un jour ,une grosse voiture allait venir te chercher pour te demander de capturer un dangereux bandit .

Le petit garçon le regarda les yeux brillants . C'était son rêve , de faire la justice dans le monde entier.

_ C'est vrai ? Mais quand ? S'excita-t-il .

A cet instant Quillish apparut devant les trois enfants .

_ L ? Veux-tu venir avec moi s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il. Sceptique , le petit garçon regarda vers la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat où se trouvait un groupe de personnes habillés en noir accompagné de policiers.

_ Est-ce qu' Alice , Mello et Near peuvent venir ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Oui bien sûr . Allez venez .Répondit le fondateur.

Les enfants se levèrent . Alice rangea ses craies et défroissa sa robe blanche à fleur rouge et prit la main que L lui tendait .

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Roger .Alice se cacha timidement derrière L , impressionnée par le groupe de personnes .

Roger rajusta ses lunettes et se leva de son bureau.

_ Bien L , ces messieurs font partit du FBI .

Les enfants s'inclinèrent et les messieurs les saluèrent d'un signe de tête .

Roger poursuivit :

_ En ce moment ,un cambrioleur, très doué , sévit à travers toutes les Etats-Unis . La police et le FBI n'arrivent pas à l'attraper . Cet agent est l'un de mes amis et je lui ai parlé de toi et de ton désir de devenir détective ainsi que de tes capacités .Donc avec son accord, nous allons faire une opération qui sera pour toi un essai.

_ Un essai ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le garçonnet .

_ Ce que Roger veut dire , L ,c'est que si, grâce à toi et à ton intelligence , nous réussissons à capturer ce bandit , tu seras officiellement nommé détective malgré ton jeune âge. Répondit l'agent du FBI.

Le cœur de L manqua un battement et il retint son souffle. Enfin il avait l'occasion de réaliser son rêve et de rendre la justice. Il sauta de joie, au cou de Quillish .

En sortant du bureau de Roger, il embrassa fort Alice sur la joue.

_ Merci Alice, merci…Murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui et en pleurant de joie.

Le soir, L partait avec ces hommes et Quillish pour l'Amérique, sous le regard des autres enfants.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux mois , alors que ce cambrioleur sévissait déjà depuis un an , à L pour le capturer et il revint à l'orphelinat Wammy's house en héros. Alice, en le voyant revenir , un matin très tôt avait réveillé tout l'établissement, était sortit en chemise de nuit et s'était jeté dans ses bras.

_ L t'es revenus ! Cria-t-elle de joie.

Les années passèrent encore. Des années durant lesquelles, L se fit reconnaître comme le plus grand détective du monde. Accompagné de Quillish, sous l'identité de Watari , le mystérieux détective résolu d'importantes affaires , devenant presque une légende. Personne ne connaissait son nom ,seul Watari le savait, mais tout petit, le garçon lui avait demandé de l'appelait uniquement L ou Ryuzaki .

Autre que ces noms, le détective en avait d'autres comme Erald Coyle .A l'orphelinat, Mello et Near l'admiraient tellement qu'ils faisaient tout pour marcher dans ses pas . Quand à Alice, plus elle grandissait, plus son admiration pour le jeune homme prenait de l'importance. Mais elle se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amour fraternel pour lui .Parfois, il l'emmenait avec lui car ses dons de médium lui furent utiles. A onze ans, la jeune fille était plus qu'amoureuse de L . Quand il était prés d'elle , elle se sentait la plus heureuse . Ses absences l'inquiétaient ou la peinaient .De son coté,L s'était bien aperçus de l'amour que son amie éprouvait pour lui mais il aimait juste comme une sœur et s'en voulait de la faire souffrir. Il voulait faire de Near et de Mello ses successeurs. Cependant la relation entre ses deux cadets s'était détériorée : Ils étaient toujours en compétition . Ou plutôt, Mello considérait Near comme son rival et voulait toujours être plus fort que lui . Mais malgré ses efforts et son travail , excellent, Near était toujours en premier. Encore plus grave : si au départ, le petit blond voué une véritable admiration au détective, celui-ci baissa peu à peu dans son estime pour une raison toute particulière : Alice.

Elle était devenu très belle . Toujours habillée de vêtements colorés et avec ses cheveux noirs attachés en couettes par des élastiques à perles ou un pompon de toute les couleurs, elle ressemblait à une petite lolita. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi profonds et brillants . Ne se séparant jamais de son carnet à croquis, elle dessinait sans cesse .Mais son plus précieux trésor était une petite broche en argent en forme de papillon que L lui avait offert pour son dixième anniversaire.

Mello était tombé amoureux d'elle . Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, malgré leurs trois années de décalages. Elle était gentille et douce avec lui , l'encourageait dans ses efforts et passer des heures à l'aider, veillant parfois très tard avec lui. Quand elle s'endormait sur son épaule, il respirait son parfum de fraise dans ses cheveux noir. Mais elle l'aimait uniquement en tant que frère. Il savait bien que c'était de L dont elle était amoureuse . Il savait aussi que son aîné était au courant et ne supporter pas de le voir faire semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Comme j'aimerais que tu me regarde avec les mêmes yeux avec lesquels tu le regarde . Ils sont si pleins d'amour et disent tellement de choses . Pourquoi a-t-il cette place dans ton cœur?Alice si lui ne t'aime pas, moi je t'aime comme un fou . » Se disait Mello en ruminant sa souffrance et sa jalousie quand ils les voyaient ensembles. Quant à Near, il observait tout cela , jours après jours et avait beaucoup de peine pour le blond. L'argenté aimait les trois autres très tendrement comme une famille mais n'osait pas l'avouer à Mello , de peur de se faire crier dessus. Car Mello pouvait entrer dans de violentes colères . Seuls Alice et L arrivaient rapidement à le calmer.

Un jour Alice , âgée désormais de onze ans , venait de sortir de classe quand elle vit L sortir du bureau de Roger avec Watari . Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort en voyant le beau jeune homme qu'était devenu L . Il avait maintenant dix-neuf ans, très grand, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi mal coiffés . Ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs que ses cheveux et de profonde cernes étaient tracées en dessous. Il était toujours habillé d'un jeans et d'un gros pull. Malgré son air faible et chétif, il était doté d'une très grande force. Elle courut vers lui :

_ Eh L !

_ Alice, tu as finis tes cours ? Demanda son frère avec un doux sourire .

_ Oui ! Répondit joyeusement la jeune fille.

_ Alice, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Déclara le détective avec un air très sérieux .Alice , d'habitude très énergétique , se tenait toujours tranquille quand L prenait cet air .

Ils se rendirent dans les salon. L s'installa accroupi dans un fauteuil et Alice , en face de lui sur le sofa.

_ Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. L poussa un soupir , sachant que ce qu'il allait annoncer à son amie aller être très dur à avaler.

_ Tu as entendu parler de Kira ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, cela fait plusieurs mois que cet homme tue des criminels . Personnellement je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Répondit la jeune fille.

_ J'ai commencé à enquêter sur lui . Avoua L .

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi .Ricana Alice .

_ Je vais partir au Japon pour mener l'enquête sur place.

_ T'aurais dû me prévenir , le temps que je fasse mes baguages et …

_ Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi . La coupa le jeune homme.

Le cœur d'Alice fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_ Pardon ? Comment ça je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ C'est bien trop dangereux. On ne sait pas comment tues Kira . Je ne veux pas te faire courir de risques.

_ J'ai déjà participé à des enquêtes très dangereuses et je suis toujours là ! Laisse moi venir avec toi !

_ Non Alice . Insista L .

Il était têtu , mais Alice l'était plus encore.

_ L , on forme une équipe ! J'ai vu aux informations ce que fait ce criminel . Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir en danger alors que je serais ici ! Je t'en supplie , emmène moi avec toi ! Supplia la jeune fille dont les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

_ As-tu eu des visions par rapport à Kira ? Lui demanda le détective .

Elle fit signe que non .

_ Ne …Ne t'en vas pas …Gémit-elle en commençant à pleurer .

_ Alice …

_ N'y vas pas ! Oh L , je t'en supplie n'y vas pas ! Pas seul ! Même si Watari est avec toi , j'ai peur que tu ne revienne plus jamais ! Cria-t-elle en sanglot. Ces pleurs alertèrent Near et Mello qui coururent au salon et trouvèrent L serrant fort l'adolescente dans ses bras pour la calmer . Le sang de Mello ne fit qu'un tour et le détective sentit le regard choqué du blond sur lui .

« Il ose. Il ose la faire pleurer ! » Pensa le jeune homme en serrant les poings.

« Mello, je sais que tu l'aimes . Pardonne moi si je me comporte ainsi, mais je veux la protéger. » Pensa le détective .

_ L , tu devrais emmener Alice avec toi . Elle est grande maintenant et tu lui as appris à se battre. De plus, ses dons te seront sûrement très utiles lors de cette enquête .Déclara Near , qui avait tout compris de cette scène .

L regarda ses deux successeurs et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de sa sœur .

« Après tout, Near a raison . Et puis, sans elle à mes cotés, je n'aurais pas le courage d'avancer . A la fin de cette enquête je compte me montrer au grand jour , et je vais lui en faire la surprise . »

_ C'est bon . Conclut L.

_ Quoi…Hoqueta Alice.

_ Tu peux venir avec moi .

D'abord surprise , la jeune médium sécha ses larmes et sauta au cou de son aîné avec un grand sourire .

_ Merci L ! MERCI !

Le départ fut dur pour Mello et Near. Les deux personnes qui chérissaient le plus au monde partaient pour une affaire plus que dangereuse .

L embrassa les deux enfants avec beaucoup d'amour et malgré son amertume, Mello ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ne jamais revoir son héro . Il faillit pleuré quand il le serra dans ses bras.

Alice déposa un baiser sur la joue des deux futurs détectives et se serra contre eux. Le blond respira le plus possible le parfum de sa bien aimée.

_ Faîtes attention à vous… Murmura-t-il.

_ Rassures toi , nous serons très prudent. Déclara Alice.

Accompagnés de Watari, L et Alice partirent pour le Japon.

Fin de ce second chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

_3 ) Le combat commence_

Ce n'était plus qu'au Japon que les criminels mouraient par centaine, cela touchait aussi les Etats-Unis désormais. Quand L et Alice arrivèrent au Japon, ils installèrent leur quartier général dans un immeuble dont l'adresse était tenu secrète. Avant de partir, L avait fait cette demande à Interpol quelques jours auparavant, il avait aussi demandé la coopération de la police japonaise. Ses paroles avaient étonné Alice : d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait , c'était la première fois que son aîné demander de l'aide aux forces de police d'un pays pour résoudre une enquête.

Pour qu'elle ne reste pas enfermée toute la journée, L avait inscrit la jeune fille dans un collège non loin de leur base. Alice avait accepté à contre cœur mais elle ne voulait pas contredire celui qu'elle aimait .

« Peut-être qu'un jour, mon don me permettra de repérer Kira dans les rues. »Pensa-t-elle.

Un jour, Alice prépara son cartable et s'apprêta à partir pour son collège . Elle était inscrite depuis trois jours et se montrer déjà bonne élève. Elle avait réussis à se faire des amis mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup quand les élèves parlaient de Kira ou , pire encore le faisait passé pour un type bien qui débarrassait le monde des criminels.

La jeune fille sentait son sang bouillir à ces paroles. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre du jeune homme et entra timidement. Le détective regardait le soleil par sa fenêtre. Alice sentit la chaleur lui monter au joues .

« L est si beau quand il est éclairé par le soleil. On dirait un ange. » Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

_Tu n'es pas partis au collège ? Demanda L en se retournant .

_ J'y allais , je voulais venir te voir avant c'est tout.

Le jeune homme sourit et retourna vers son ordinateur . Alice le suivit du regard et le rejoignit alors qu'il s'asseyait à même le sol devant l'écran.

_ Tu as l'air inquiète. Remarqua-t-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

_ Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, Kira est un peu trop apprécié à mon goût . Au collège, la plupart des élèves le considère comme un justicier.

_ Et toi ? Que penses-tu de lui ?

_ Personnellement je pense que personne n'a le droit de décider de la mort d'autrui, même si ce sont des gens malhonnêtes . Pour moi, Kira est un meurtrier, ni plus, ni moins.

_ Tu as raison, garde toujours cette pensée pour toi. Cela t'évitera de t'égarer.

La fillette s'agrippa tendrement de son aîné par derrière et poussa un soupir d'aise .Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment .

_ Tu as fait appel à la police japonaise pour t'aider. Cela veut dire que Kira est très dangereux . S'il te plait, ne te met pas trop en danger …Murmura-t-elle.

_ Je vais essayer, Alice. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, tu vas être en retard . Déclara L .

La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit de la pièce. L la regarda s'éloigner en souriant .

_ Ma petite princesse …Murmura-t-il attendrit .

Tout à coup la sonnerie de l'ordinateur se fit entendre et Watari, habillé d'un grand manteau noir et d'un chapeau apparut sur l'écran.

_ L ? Appela-t-il .

_ Oui Watari ?

_ Tout est prés pour ce soir .

_ Parfait va rejoindre la police et attend mon appel.

_ Bien.

Et il coupa la communication.

« A nous deux Kira ! » Pensa le détective.

Il en fut de peu pour qu'Alice arrive en retard en classe . Elle s'assit à sa table et reprit son souffle.

_ Ouf c'était moins une. Encore un quart d'heure et j'étais en retard. Dit-elle .

A deux pupitres d'elle, était assis une jeune fille. Cheveux bruns et longs, yeux bruns, l'air malicieux et très mignonne. Alice avait tout de suite eu de la sympathie pour elle . Son nom était : Sayu Yagami .

Elle parlait avec ses amis et sa conversation fit plaisir à Alice.

_ Je m'en fiche de Kira . Bienfaiteur ou criminel, la police le recherche parce qu'il tue des criminels . Un homme qui tues d'autres hommes, cela s'appel un meurtre.

_ Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas bien de tuer ? Demanda l'un de ses amis .

_ Oui car pour moi per…

_ Personne n'a le droit de vie ou de mort sur un autre être humain . La coupa gentiment Alice qui s'était levée et s'était dirigée vers le petit groupe. Sayu se tourna vers elle étonnée puis lui fit un sourire .

_ Tu es la nouvelle ? Tu t'appelles Alice je crois ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Exact ! Mon prénom est Alice et toi ?

_ Je m'appelle Sayu Yagami ! Heureuse de te connaître ! Répondit la jeune fille .

_ Moi aussi .

La journée se passa plus que bien pour la collégienne . Elle était heureuse de s'être fait une nouvelle amie, qui de plus, était d'accord avec elle à propos de Kira . Le soir, à l'heure de partir, Alice allait sortir de la classe quand la main de Sayu se posa sur son épaule .

_ Hé Alice ! Je vais faire du lèche vitrine, tu viens avec nous ?

La jeune fille allait répondre quand elle ressentit un choc au niveau de sa poitrine . Elle chancela et des images rapide défilèrent devant ses yeux :

Dans un décor noir et froid, elle voyait Sayu toute calme vivant son train de vie. A ses cotés se tenait une silhouette plus grande qu'elle ressemblant à un garçon . Cette silhouette tenait quelque chose dans sa main mais Alice, ne voyait pas ce que c'était . Brusquement, la silhouette ouvrit de grands yeux rouges qui fixèrent Alice d'un air cruel. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la petite médium, mais ce frisson se transforma en sueur froide quand elle vit une affreuse créature, plus grande qu'un homme , ressemblant à un squelette habillé en rock star se dressait derrière la silhouette en ricanant diaboliquement .

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'étonna-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. La vision disparus .

_ Alice, Alice ! Ça va ? Demanda Sayu inquiète.

_ Je ne me sens pas très bien… Je vais rentrer . Cela ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non rassures toi . Si tu es malade, rentre vite te soigner. On se voit demain.

Les deux jeunes filles se quittèrent et Alice se mit en marche vers l'immeuble où elle logeait. Tout au long du chemin, elle réfléchissait à cette vision. Pourquoi Sayu lui avait elle montrer une vision si sombre, si violente ? Avait-elle un rapport avec Kira ? Si c'était le cas, vu l'air calme et ignorant que la vision avait montrée d'elle, cela montrait qu'elle n'était pas au courant .Alice s'arrêta et se prit la tête.

_ Décidément trop réfléchir donne la migraine . Déclara-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle passait devant un écran publicitaire, l'image de celui-ci se brouilla et un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noir y apparut . Il était assis à un bureau et sur celui-ci était posé une plaque où il était inscrit : Lind L Tailor.

Alice se frotta les yeux .

« Lind L Tailor ? Mais c'est l'un des surnoms de L ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventer ? »Se demanda-t-elle.

Une voix se fit alors entendre:

_ Nous interrompons notre programme pour diffuser une annonce d'Interpol en direct et retransmise simultanément dans le monde entier .La traduction simultanée en japonais est assurée par Yoshio Anderson.

_ Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda un passant en s'arrêtant pour écouter .

A la grande surprise d'Alice la voix qui suivit ne fut autre que celle de L :

_ Je suis le seul homme capable de faire agir toutes les polices du monde . Mon nom est Lind L Tailor dit L .Les meurtres en série qui ont touché les criminels de nos sociétés représentent un acte comme nous n'en avons jamais connu et que nous ne pas tolérer.

_ Alors c'est lui L , le grand détective ? Demanda un autre passant.

« Qu'est-ce que cette mascarade ? » Se demanda la jeune fille.

_ Kira j'imagine globalement quelles sont tes motivations pour faire ce que tu fait mais sache bien une chose: ce que tu fais est MAL !

_Wouahh il attaque fort . Déclara Alice avec une pointe de fierté. Elle continua à écouter le message rien que pour entendre la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_ Les polices de tous le pays ont commencé à enquêter …Tout à coup, l'homme qui se disait être L mit les mains sur sa poitrine et tomba sur sa table mort.

_ Oh non ! S'écria Alice.

_ Je …Je n'en reviens pas . Balbutia le détective dont la voix tremblante rassura sa cadette.

« Si L a fait cette mise en scène , c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une seule raison, il voulait savoir comment Kira fait pour tuer. »

Les pensées de la collégienne s'avérèrent exact puisque la voix de son frère reprit, expliquant à Kira que l'homme qu'il venait de tuer était un prisonnier condamné à mort qui devait mourir à l'heure de la diffusion de ce message. Il expliqua aussi qu'il avait été arrêté dans le plus grand secret sans que les informations ne purent filtrer. Alice pouffa de rire s'imaginant la tête que faisait Kira à cet instant. Comme L l'avait prévus, Kira se trouvait dans la région de Kanto.

_ Mais moi L je suis vivant . Allez vas-y tue-moi !

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça.

« Il est complètement fou ! » paniqua-t-elle.

_ Allez ! Dépêche- toi ! Insista le détective, provoquant d'avantage Kira et Alice qui prit ses jambes à son cou , fonçant chez son frère. A chaque fois qu'elle passait devant un écran, la peur que son frère se fasse tuer lui tordait l'estomac.

Elle était à mi-chemin , quand elle passa devant un écran qui s'éteignit sur ses paroles :

_ A bientôt Kira …

L était en vie, Kira ne l'avait pas tué .Alice poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais son cœur se gonfla de colère contre le détective. Il avait mit sa vie en danger en narguant Kira .

_ Je vais le tuer cet espèce de …!Hurla-t-elle en reprenant sa course vers l'immeuble .Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et monta les escalier quatre par quatre.

Elle entra dans la chambre de L sans frapper , exténuée et aux bords des larmes. Prés de son écran , le détective venait de couper la communication et surprit par cette entrée fixait sa cadette dont le visage reflétait de la colère. Il comprit rapidement l'état d'Alice.

_ Je peux tout t'expliquer. Déclara-t-il .

_ M'expliquer ? Comment ça m'expliquer ? En voyant ta provocation contre Kira , j'ai faillis avoir une attaque ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Il aurait put te tuer ! Éclata Alice.

_ J'ai voulus faire un test pour savoir comment tuer Kira. Se défendit L .

_ T'étais pas obligé de jouer à le provoquer ! Il aurait put te tuer ! Cria-t-elle.

_ Mais il ne l'a pas fait Alice.

_ Et si il avait fait .Si il avait put le faire. Je serais rentrée et je t'aurais trouvé mort. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai eu peur…De grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues . L sentit le remord atteindre son cœur .Il se leva et s'approcha d'Alice qui serrait les poings. Il tendit une de ses grandes mains blanche vers la collégienne

_ Pardon Alice…Murmura-t-il.

Mais la jeune fille évita sa caresse et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

L sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il savait déjà, avant cette opération que si Alice découvrait tout elle serait en colère . Il savait également qu'elle réagirait de cette manière et s'y était préparé. Mais en voyant la peur dans le regard bleu de la jeune médium , son cœur de frère s'était fendu. Il regarda son ordinateur et rattrapa Alice.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

_4 ) Fais moi confiance_

Alice courut dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Elle ne la ferma pas à clef . D'ailleurs, elle ne fermait jamais la porte de sa chambre à clef : Elle disait qu'elle n'avait aucun secret pour ses frères sauf bien sûr, ses sentiments pour L . Elle se jeta sur son lit et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il ne comprend donc pas à quel point j'ai eu peur ? Sanglota-t-elle .

L arriva à la hauteur de la porte et frappa doucement , même s'il savait qu'Alice ne lui répondrait pas.

« Je comprends sa colère . Tant pis pour le secret d' enquête ! Il faut que j'explique à Alice que si je veux capturer Kira, je vais devoir sûrement prendre des risques et encore changer mes habitudes . »Pensa-t-il en ouvrant doucement la porte. Une fois entré, il posa son regard noir sur le fin corps de la fillette ,allongée sur le lit , tremblant. Seuls ses longs cheveux noirs dépassaient de l'oreiller.

_ Alice ? Appela-t-il doucement, toujours à la porte.

La jeune fille se redressa mais tourna le dos au détective, ses épaules tremblaient.

_Laisse moi …Souffla-t-elle à travers ses larmes, toujours le dos tourné.

_ Je comprends ta colère. Je te demande de me pardonner.

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Demanda-t-elle , s'efforçant à ne pas crier de colère.

_ Si je t'en avais parlé, tu te saurais inquiétée . Je ne voulais pas t'angoisser. Expliqua son aîné .

_ Tu as fait pire que ça ! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

_ Je sais, je t'en pris, pardonne moi.

_ Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner ? Je ne te comprends pas .On forme une équipe, on a toujours tout partagé . Mais c'est la première fois que tu te comporte de cette manière : Depuis que cette affaire a commencé, tu ne me dis plus rien , tu ne partage plus ni tes projets, ni tes informations avec moi ! Que se passe-t-il L ? Pourquoi tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, mouillant ses paumes de larmes.

Tout à coup, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise. Le détective ,à moitié assit, la prit tendrement contre son torse. Sa tête lui commandait de se débattre et de se dégager . Mais son corps et son cœur ne pouvaient résister à cette étreinte , ses bras si doux, ce parfum de sucre et cette chaleur si tendre. Elle se sentait si fragile mais pourtant, si en sécurité entre les bras du jeune homme. L posa son front sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

_ Alice, j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui .Mais Kira est un être imprévisible et malin . J'ai peur pour toi . J'ai peur qu'il découvre notre lien et te fasse du mal. Si il t'arrivais malheur, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je sais que ma conduite est impardonnable mais je te le demande quand même. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter en te parlant de chacun de mes plans.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Articula-t-elle.

_ Cette enquête s'annonce difficile, donc, je vais sûrement être obliger de changer certaines de mes habitudes durant celle-ci.

_ C'est parce que tu avais peur que tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'étonna Alice en se retournant vers le détective .

_Oui .

La jeune fille regarda son frère de ses yeux rougis . Il semblait sincère et réellement désolé. Elle poussa un soupir, essuya ses yeux de sa manche et prit le visage pâle du jeune homme dans ses mains. Elle lui sourit tendrement .

_ L . Je suis inquiète pour toi à chacune de tes enquêtes . J'ai toujours peur pour toi . Mais si je trouve le courage d'affronter cette inquiétude , c'est parce que je te fais confiance . Tu dis que tu me fais confiance, mais tu as peur de m'inquiéter et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit. Mais si tu ne me dis rien, je vais finir par croire que tu ne fais plus confiance et c'est de ça dont j'ai peur. Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas en dehors de cette affaire. Je ne veux plus qu'on est des jours comme aujourd'hui.

_ Je te le promets …Murmura L en souriant . Ses yeux suppliaient Alice de lui pardonner. La collégienne comprit le message . Elle se colla à lui et il referma ses bras sur le corps frêle .

_ Je te pardonne . Dit-elle avec tendresse .

_ Merci petite sœur .

_Si tu savais L , si tu savais comme je t'aime et que j'ai peur de te perdre. Souffla-t-elle, les joues rosées .

_ Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur . Dit L même s'il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire par aimer. Il préférait encore ne rien lui dire.

Alice eu une pointe de tristesse quand elle comprit que le détective n'avait pas interprété ses sentiments correctement. Mais elle ressentit aussi du soulagement : Ce n'est pas un jour pour se déclarer.

Elle se sépara du détective qui l'embrassa sur le front.

_ Je vais faire mes devoirs . Dit-elle.

_ Très bien, je t'appellerais pour le dîner .

_ D'accord .

Et il sortit de la chambre. Alice le regarda sortir et caressa sa précieuse broche papillon avec amour.

Elle frappa dans ses mains :

_ Bon c'est pas tout ça : J'ai du travail qui m'attend !

Déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

L était soulagé, sa sœur lui avait pardonné son silence. Il se jura de ne plus la laisser dans l'ignorance de cette enquête . Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'avança vers la fenêtre . Regardant la nuit venir sur la capital, ses pensées retournèrent vers Kira .

Une question lui vint à l'esprit : Pourquoi Kira ne l'avait-il pas tué ?

Cela le ramena à son hypothèse sur le fait que cet homme ne pouvait pas tuer sans avoir le nom et le visage de sa victime.

Cette nuit, Alice se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur . Elle avait fait un affreux cauchemar :

Dans son rêve, elle voyait encore la silhouette de cet homme, cette fois assit à un bureau . La petite médium n'arrivait pas à voir son visage mais vit qu'il écrivait sur quelque chose. Autour de cet homme, des silhouettes de personnes s'écroulaient les unes après les autres dans des hurlements étouffés et des bruits de battements de cœur qui stoppaient et reprenaient .Il y avait encore cette étrange créature, se tenant debout derrière la silhouette assise . Elle ne cessait de ricaner . Tout à coup elle se retourna vers Alice qui s'éveilla à cet instant.

_ Encore cette chose . Mais qui est-elle ? Se demanda la collégienne. Elle se leva, alla jusqu'à son bureau et prit son carnet à dessin avec un crayon, dans un tiroir . Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et commença à dessiner la créature de son rêve.

_ Je finirais par découvrir ce que tu es . Déclara-t-elle.

Fin de ce chapitre .


	5. Chapter 5

_5 ) Le monstre du bus _

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent . Des jours qui ne furent roses ni pour L , ni pour la police et ni pour Alice. A peine le lendemain de leurs promesse entre elle et son frère , ils apprirent que Kira avait tué vingt-trois criminels la veille grâce à une crise cardiaque. Pour le détective, ce geste était une véritable provocation. Alice le voyait bien que son cher L était fâché de la situation. Plus grave encore, par peur de mourir, plusieurs policiers de la cellule d'enquête donnèrent leurs démissions.

_ On ne peut pas trop leur en vouloir L, c'est normal d'avoir peur de mourir . Avait déclaré la petite médium quand son frère lui raconta sa journée.

Cependant, elle faisait toujours les même cauchemars et y voyait toujours cette étrange créature ainsi que cette silhouette . Cela la fatiguait et l'intriguait beaucoup. Heureusement, elle ne fléchissait pas pendant ses cours et arrivait à garder la tête froide.

Cependant, L commença à supposer que Kira pourrait bien être ou faire partie de la police . Peut-être même les familles de ceux-ci . Alors, il fit appel au « Fédéral Bureau of Investigation »( Désolé si je ne met pas les abréviations mais le langage des portables est interdit sur le sites donc je ne peux pas mettre que les lettres ) pour l'aider à enquêter sur environs cent quarante et une personnes.

Alice trouvait cette opération un peu risquée : si ces cent quarante et une personnes découvraient que L enquêtait sur elles et leurs familles , elles pourraient se retourner contre lui . Mais bon , le détective était assez malin pour ne pas se faire prendre, du moins, c'est que la collégienne espérait.

Un soir lorsqu'elle rentra de l'école, L lui demanda de venir voir dans sa chambre. La jeune fille s'exécuta et le suivit. Il s'accroupit devant son ordinateur.

_ Dis moi Alice, peux tu me dire ce que peu représenter ce dessin ? Demanda le détective. Sa cadette se pencha à son tour sur l'écran. Sur celui-ci figuré la photo d'un pentacle tracé sur un mur avec du sang. Elle grimaça de dégoût puis se ravisa .Elle fixa un petit moment la photo puis se tourna vers L.

_ C'est un pentacle . Cet objet a plusieurs significations : On le trouve surtout dans les religions païennes . Mais de nos jours, cela représente le diable. Expliqua-t-elle.

_ Le diable dis-tu… Murmura le détective en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres, l'air pensif.

_ Je trouve ça bizarre, ça n'a aucun sens . Pourquoi un prisonnier ferait-il une chose pareille ? Demanda Alice.

_ C'est une victime de Kira . Répondit le détective .

_ Oh je vois . Mais je vais te dire une chose L : Ce pentacle n'a aucune signification , je crois plutôt que c'est une mise en scène macabre assez grotesque. Expliqua la petite médium.

_ Je pense un peu comme toi. On pourrait croire que Kira fait des expériences avec les criminels comme cobayes. Supposa son aîné .

_ Des « cobayes » …Quelle horreur…Dit Alice avec révulsion .

L se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avec tendresse .Il avança sa main et caressa la joue de sa sœur du bout de ses doigts . La fillette rougit à ce doux contact.

« L je t'aime. » Pensa-t-elle le cœur battant.

_ Tu devrais aller faire tes devoirs. Lui dit-il.

_ J'y vais tout de suite . Au fait L, demain , je peux aller rejoindre mes amies à la piscine ?

_ Bien sûr à condition que tu ne rentre pas trop tard.

_ Ouais ! Super ! Merci L ! S'écria joyeusement la fillette en quittant la pièce.

Depuis son écran, L s'attendrit . Voir Alice si joyeuse lui faisait vraiment plaisir .Il était aussi très heureux qu'elle est put se faire des amis si rapidement.

Alice s'étira d'aise. Elle venait de finir ses devoirs quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

« Je vais écrire à Mello et Near à l'institut ! »

Pour cause de sécurité , aucun elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec l'orphelinat par téléphone et lorsqu'elle écrivait à ses deux autres frères, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre son adresse sur l'enveloppe mise à part le pays où elle se trouvait.

Mais la petite médium avait mit au point une astuce pour que Near et Mello devinent que ces lettres venaient de leur sœur :

Elle leur avait expliqué, qu'à chaque lettres qu'elle leurs enverrait de l'étranger, à la place de mettre l'adresse de l'expéditeur, elle dessinait un petit papillon au ailes blanches. De cette manière, les garçons savaient que c'était un courrier de la petite médium.

Chers Near et Mello.

Tout en écrivant , elle pensait à ces deux frères adorés. A Near : avec ses cheveux blancs, qui devenaient argentés à l'ombre. Elle aimait les cheveux de Near, surtout quand il se mettait à entortiller ses mèches du bout de ses doigts. Elle trouvait cela mignon car après ses cheveux ressemblaient toujours à une grosse boule de coton très douce. Cette pensée la fit rire alors que les mots défilaient sur le papier. Elle pensa aussi aux yeux de Near , bruns et inexpressifs comme ceux de L . Mais la jeune fille savait bien que sous son air froid, Near était la douceur et la tendresse incarnées . Elle se remémorait tout leurs souvenirs quand ils étaient petits , Near lui trouvait toujours des craies ou des crayons pour qu'elle puisse dessiner. Il adorait prendre des bains avec elle et lui prêtait toujours ses jouets . La collégienne pensa ensuite à Mello : Ce sacré Mello , autant Near était sage et calme, autant Mello était agité et vif. Mais Alice adorait son frère , c'était son démon à elle , avec ses cheveux dorés coupés comme ceux d'une fille. Elle avait toujours gardé cette remarque pour elle afin de ne pas le vexer ,mais elle trouvait que cette coupe lui allait bien avec toujours ses tenus noirs ça lui donnait un air rebelle qui soulignait bien son caractère. Puis elle pensa à ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus comme des turquoises en amandes. Il sentait bon le chocolat , forcément , puisqu'il en mangeait toujours. Alice s'était toujours demandée , comment il faisait pour ne jamais tomber malade en mangeant autant de cette sucrerie. Mello partageait toujours sa friandise avec sa sœur et la collégienne aimait aider son frère dans ses études ou jouer avec lui . On pouvait toujours voir une flamme briller dans ses deux prunelles bleus qui montraient les envies de réussites chez le petit blond. Alice soupira , ses frères lui manquait énormément . A la fin de sa lettre elle ne put s'empêcher d'écrire :

Vous me manquez , je pense à vous et je vous aimes de tout mon cœur .

Votre sœur qui vous adore :

Alice

Le lendemain Alice prit le bus de dix heures . Celui-ci faisait plusieurs arrêts dont l'un à Spaceland même, elle faillit le rater. Confortablement assise sur sa banquette elle regardait les rues défilaient derrière la vitre. Puis le bus fit un arrêt et la petite médium vit monter un jeune couple. A première vue, c'étaient des lycéens d'abords une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et noirs puis un garçon aux cheveux brun et aux regard froid . Son regard fit frissonner Alice. Mais elle retint un cri de surprise en voyant apparaître derrière eux une étrange créature noire. La petite médium écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

« Mais , c'est la créature de mon cauchemar ! » S'étonna-t-elle. En effet : plus grande qu 'un homme avec des yeux rouges et ce look de rock star croisé avec du gothique, il n'y avait aucun doute. Le couple passa prés de la fillette et alla s'asseoir dans le fond du bus. Alice promena discrètement son regard : Apparemment elle était la seule à voir cette chose . Soudain, un grand homme en imperméable entra à sont tour dans le véhicule et alla s'asseoir derrière le couple. Le bus redémarra. De temps en temps Alice se tournait discrètement vers l'arrière pour voir la créature debout au fond .

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un démon ? Non , peut-être un ange de la mort ou un messager ? » Se disait-elle.

Brusquement, le monstre tourna son regard vers la collégienne qui se colla contre sa banquette tétanisée.

« Oh non ! Si il m'a vu c'est fichus! » Se dit-elle en tremblant.

Mais les ennuis empirèrent car tout à coup, un homme assez laid monta dans le bus , dirigea vers le chauffeur et pointa une arme sur sa tempe.

_ Ce bus est à moi ! Hurla-t-il .

Les passagers poussèrent des cris de terreur. Le bandit , Alice le reconnu, elle avait vus un reportage sur lui : Il avait attaqué une banque et tué trois personnes. Elle savait qu'il était drogué et donc très dangereux. Ce fou téléphona à Spaceland en exigeant une voiture et de l'argent. Cependant, elle entendit aussi le jeune homme aux cheveux brun chuchoter avec l'homme en imperméable derrière lui. Un bout de papier tomba de la poche du garçon et celui-ci voulut le ramasser mais le bandit le vit :

_ Eh toi ! Ne bouge pas ! C'est quoi ce bout de papier …Il s'avançât en le menaçant de son arme et ramassa le bout de papier. Alice sentit une étrange énergie semblant provenir de ce papier.

Après avoir traités le jeune homme de minable le bandit voulut retourner vers l'avant du bus en annonçant des menaces quand brusquement il paniqua en constatant de voir, comme Alice l'étrange créature au fond du bus.

_ Tu peux me voir…? Demanda la voix rauque de la créature qui semblait aussi surprise qu'Alice.

Le bandit menaça de tirer sur l'apparition .

_ Zut ! Il doit avoir une hallucination provoquée par les effets de la drogue ! Que tout le monde se baisse ! Cria l'homme en imperméable . Alice se baissa et mit les mains sur ses oreilles mais elle entendit la créature parler de : Feuille, Death note …Mais elle ne put rien entendre d'autre à cause des bruits de coups de feu que le bandit avait commencé à tirer sur le monstre qui apparemment , ne sentait au milieu de ce bruit, Alice entendit clairement le mot « Dieu de la mort » , cela lui glaça le sang. C'est alors que le bandit n'eu plus de balles. Paniqué, il se précipita vers le chauffeur et lui ordonna de s'arrêter Enfin il sortit en vitesse du bus et trébucha sur la route avant qu'une voiture ne le percute de plein fouet.

Alice était complètement terrorisée.

« Mon dieu, c'est pire qu'un cauchemar! »

Et un nouveau chapitre de finit .


	6. Chapter 6

_6 ) De nouveaux visages_

Alice fut soulagée quand Watari vint la chercher à l'arrêt de bus . Elle se jeta contre l'homme en imperméable noir , encore toute tremblante .

_ Tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda le vieil homme inquiet en caressant la chevelure corbeau de la collégienne.

_ Non , mais j'ai eu très peur . Avoua-t-elle en se cramponnant au manteau.

_ Viens , je vais te ramener à l'appartement. Déclara Watari en lui prenant la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la collégienne était en sécurité, dans les bras protecteurs de L ,heureux de la savoir saine et sauve.

_ Tu t'es retrouvée au milieu d'une fusillade . Si tu avais été blessé ou pire…Je ne me le saurais jamais pardonné. Déclara le détective en la berçant . Tout deux étaient assis sur le sofa ,L accroupit tenant Alice dans ses bras. Elle sentit le corps de son frère frémir alors qu'il parlait et se sentit dans un état mélangeant la tendresse et l'inquiétude.

_ L'important est que je sois là . Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter .Mais j'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange dans le bus .

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda L .

Alice hésita à répondre . Ce qu'elle avait vu était difficile à faire croire à quelqu'un .

_ En fait , c'est en rapport avec mon don L ,mais je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider pour l'enquête . Expliqua-t-elle .

_ Cela m'intéresse quand même . Dit-il en souriant.

Sa sœur lui décrivit donc la créature qu'elle avait vu ainsi que les mots qu'elle avait entendu. Le détective fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif quand elle exprima les mots « Dieu de la mort ». En effet , en même temps que le pentacle dessiné par un prisonnier, celui-ci ainsi que les autres morts avaient laissé des messages où L y avait découvert une sorte de phrase cachée qui parlait du dieu de la mort. L délaissa un instant Kira pour se concentrer sur le petit corps qui venait de se détacher de lui pour prendre une tasse de thé qui se trouvait sur la table basse en face d'eux.

« Et si Kira avait manipulé ce bandit ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il a découvert qu'Alice était attaché à moi sinon elle serait morte depuis longtemps. »

Après avoir bu son thé, Alice se leva et déclara :

_ J'ignore qu'elle est cette créature , si c'est le dieu de la mort ou non , mais je vais continuer mes recherches . En attendant , je dois téléphoner à Sayu et lui expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas venu , elle doit être inquiète .

Son frère ne dit rien et Alice commença à se diriger vers sa chambre quand :

_ Alice . L'appela L .

_ Oui ?

_ Sois en sûre : Je ne laisserai jamais quiconque te faire du mal et surtout pas Kira .Dit le détective.

La collégienne , les joues rouges fit un grand sourire.

_ Je te fais confiance L . Dit-elle avec tendresse avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Les jours suivant, le chef du FBI annonça à L que son organisation allaient se retirer de l'affaire Kira à cause de la mort de douze agents qui enquêtaient au Japon.

Cependant, dans deux jours, c'était les fêtes du nouvel an , en classe Alice remarqua que Sayu semblait triste et inquiète .A la fin de la journée elle lui demanda :

_ Qu'as-tu Sayu ? Tu semble désemparée ça ne vas pas ?

_ Si rassures toi . Sauf que : Mon père ne peux pas participer au fête du nouvel an cette année .

_ A cause de son travail ? Demanda la jeune fille.

_ Oui , mais il y a autre chose .

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Il fait partit de la cellule d'enquête sur Kira et il risque sa vie . J'ai peur qu'un jour il ne meurt à cause de cet homme. Répondit Sayu au bord des larmes. Alice posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie .

_ Tu dois garder confiance . Je sais que c'est dur .

_ Tu as de la famille qui enquête sur Kira ? Demanda la collégienne.

_ Oui, mon grand frère et à cause de ça , nous sommes aussi séparés de notre famille pour le réveillon. Mais j'ai confiance en lui et en toute la justice qui lutte contre Kira . Expliqua Alice.

_ J'admire ton courage Alice : Tu es forte et confiante sachant qu'une personne que tu aimes risque de mourir à tout moment. Soupira Sayu .

_ Moi aussi je t'admire beaucoup Sayu et je suis heureuse de t'avoir pour amie . Dit la petite médium en posant une main amical sur l'épaule de son amie.

Sayu lui fit un grand sourire et elles partirent ensemble alors que la neige commençait à tomber.

_ Dis moi Alice , ça te dirais de venir avec moi au temple ? Proposa Sayu .

_ Quand ? Demanda Alice .

_ Après demain , ça te dit ?

_ Aucun problème mais …La petite médium sembla hésiter.

_ Mais quoi ? Demanda son amie surprise par son air hésitant.

Alice soupira :

_ Sayu , tu m'as déjà invitée deux fois et à chaque fois je n'ai pas put venir . Je suis vraiment désolée . J'ai peur que tu pense que je ne tiens pas parole mais je …Elle ne put continuer : la jeune Yagami avait mit sa main sur sa bouche et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Écoute Alice : La première fois que tu n'avais pas pus venir, c'est parce que tu avais fait un malaise et la seconde fois, tu m'en a parlé au téléphone c'est parce que tu t'es retrouvée dans un bus pris en otage par un criminel . Je ne te connais que depuis très peu de temps, mais je vois bien que tu es quelqu'un d'honnête qui tiens toujours ses promesses et si tu n'y arrive pas par un coup du sort, ce n'est pas grave . Crois moi, jamais je ne penserai du mal de toi.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se sentit plus léger .

C'est avec ce même cœur qu'elle franchit la porte de son appartement et trouva L debout dans le salon, très occupé à regarder par la fenêtre.

_ Bonsoir L ! Déclara sa sœur.

Le détective se retourna et sourit.

_ Le collège s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?Demanda-t-il.

_ Très bien. Mais tu as l'air préoccupé . Déclara la collégienne en posant son sac sur le sofa.

L ne répondit rien pendant un instant puis il déclara:

_ Un gâteau à la framboise ,ça te tente ?

_ Oui ! Répondit sa sœur en se léchant les babines.

Le lendemain ,Alice rentra à l'appartement . Elle entra comme à son habitude en criant :

_ C'est moi ! L je …La fin de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge quand elle trouva son frère dans le salon en compagnie de plusieurs hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

Eux aussi semblaient très surpris de voir débarquer une petite fille chez L ,le grand détective.

_ Bonsoir Alice, permets moi de te présenter la cellule d'enquête de Kira. Déclara le détective en désignant les hommes assis en face de lui.

La jeune fille fixa son aîné stupéfaite. Jusqu'à maintenant L n'avait jamais montré son visage à qui que ce soit et voilà qu'il le faisait aujourd'hui .Il l'avait prévenu qu'il changerait ses habitudes mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait aller aussi loin.

C'est un homme plutôt jeune avec des cheveux noir coupé en bol qui la salua en premier.

_ Bonjour jeune fille je m'appelle Matsuda .

_ Moi je suis Aizawa .

_ Je m'appelle Mogi .

_ Et moi Ukita.

C'est alors que le cinquième homme prit la parole.

_ Mon nom est Yagami, je suis le chef de la police qui enquête sur Kira.

« Yagami ? C'est sûrement le papa de Sayu . C'est drôle il est exactement comme je l'imaginais . » Pensa la jeune médium.

_ Eh bien Alice , tu ne salue pas nos hôtes ? Demanda L d'un ton légèrement amusé par la surprise se lisant sur le regard de sa sœur.

_ Euh … Ah Oui …Euh Bonjour je m'appelle Alice , je suis la petite sœur de L .Dit-elle en s'inclinant rejetant ses deux couettes noires en avant de sa tête.

_ Sa sœur ? S'étonna le groupe . La fillette ne put s'empêcher de rire face à leur réaction.

Elle s'avança et s'accrocha au cou du détective par derrière .

_ Partout où mon frère va, je l'accompagne ! Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Alice est médium, durant mes précédentes enquêtes, son don m'a été d'une grande utilité . Expliqua le détective.

Les cinq policiers le regardèrent perplexes .

_ Excusez moi Ryuzaki mais sincèrement , je ne crois pas à ces choses . Expliqua Yagami assez poliment.

_ Je comprend monsieur Yagami , peu de personnes y croient mais je vous promet que je vous dis la vérité. Sinon, Alice ne serait pas avec moi aujourd'hui.

_ Comment peux-tu nous aider grâce à ton don ? Demanda Matsuda intéressé .

Alice apprécia tout de suite cet homme , jeune et curieux . Elle s'approcha de lui .

_ Donnez moi vos mains, paumes ouvertes vers mon visage s'il vous plait.

Le jeune policier s'exécuta.

Alice regarda les paumes et ferma les yeux.

_ Que vois-tu ? Demanda Ryuzaki.

_ Hum, je vois que monsieur Matsuda est un jeune homme qui est entré à la police il y a peu de temps, qu'il a un grand sens de la justice et qu'il est toujours célibataire . Répondit Alice avec un grand sourire.

Matsuda la regarda stupéfait et rougit fortement.

_ Tu es douée …Grommela-t-il .

_ Merci si vous me le permettez je vais aller faire mes devoirs. Dis L la prochaine fois, écris tes notes sur du papier et non sur les tables. OK ?

_ Oui oui …Répondit le détective d'un air de jugement foutis te .

« C'est à peine si il m'a écouté. » Se dit la collégienne amusée en rentrant dans sa chambre.

2 heures plus tard, L pénétra dans la chambre de sa cadette. Celle-ci était allongée sur le lit en train de dessiner dans son carnet.

_ Pardon de ne t'avoir pas prévenu avant mais cette décision de montrer mon visage s'est fait à l'improviste. Expliqua-t-il.

_ Pourquoi tu leur as montrer ? J'avoue que tu m'a surprise .

_ En fait ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas confiance en moi tant que je serais resté caché. Alors j'ai accepté de tous les rencontrer pour leur prouver ma bonne foi .

_ Attends comment ça tous ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a que ces cinq hommes pour enquêter sur Kira avec nous ? S'étonna la petite médium.

_ Oui . Répondit son aîné .

_ Je vois . Et toi , tu leur fais confiance ?

_ Ils ont tous ma confiance , je les ai assez observé pour voir que ce sont des personnes honorables et j'ai particulièrement un grand respect pour monsieur Yagami.

_ Je connais sa fille, on est dans la même classe .

_ Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es fait des amis .

_ Tu en doutais ? Demanda-t-elle avec une fausse moue vexée.

_ Pas du tout . Répondit son frère en riant.

_ Mais je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec eux surtout avec Matsuda.

_ Tant mieux car il se peut que nous travaillons longtemps ensembles.

_ Génial notre équipe s'agrandit ! S'écria la collégienne en sautant sur son lit.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu connaissais Sayu Yagami ?

_ Oui , pourquoi ?

_ As-tu eu des visions la concernant qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec Kira ? Demanda le détective très sérieusement. Alice se crut à un interrogatoire puis se souvint de la vision qu'elle avait eu en rencontrant Sayu pour la première fois. Elle hésita à répondre , elle ne voulait pas que son amie soit mêlée à cette histoire d'une quelconque manière. Mais elle ne voulait aussi rien cacher à celui qu'elle aimait . Elle fixa les grands yeux noirs de L . Ils étaient si beau , aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoiles , ne reflétant aucune émotions mais pourtant si doux . Elle aurait tout donné pour voir une seule fois une flamme de passion pour elle dans ses grandes prunelles ténébreuses.

_ Oui, j'ai eu une vision le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontrée . Expliqua-t-elle.

_ Tu me racontes ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant sur le lit.

La fillette lui raconta sa vision ainsi que ce qu'elle pensait être son interprétation.

_ Je pense que si Kira est dans son entourage , elle ne doit pas être au courant.

_ Je vois, merci Alice tu m'as bien aidé . Au fait en présence de ces policiers , il faudra m'appeler Ryuzaki .

Il allait sortir quand :

_ L…Appela doucement Alice.

_ Oui ?

_ Sayu est mon amie. Écoute je sais qu'il faut arrêter Kira, mais je t'en pris , promets moi que Sayu sera en sécurité. Déclara-t-elle la voix étouffée par l'inquiétude.

_ Je te le promet . Maintenant viens, nous allons compter les dernières secondes avant minuit .

La fillette sourit .

_ J'arrive ! Dit-elle en courant vers son frère.

Et un nouveau chapitre de finit ! Un !


	7. Chapter 7

_7 ) Une promesse éternelle _

Le lendemain , Alice se rendit vers la place où elle et Sayu s'étaient données rendez-vous avant de se rendre au temple. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de passer dans le salon pour embrasser son frère qui été déjà très affairé avec le reste de la cellule d'enquête . Elle l'avait trouvé assis sur le canapé face à plusieurs postes de télévisions montrant des images des caméras surveillance au moment de la mort d'un des agents du FBI qui enquêtait au Japon : Raye Penber .

« Kira va jusqu'à tuer des agents du FBI , ça prouve que c'est plus un criminel qu'un justicier. » Pensa la petite médium en arrivant à la place. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de voir arriver son amie qu'elle accueillit par un grand signe de la main.

_ Bonjour Alice !

_ Salut Sayu!

Les deux jeunes filles partirent vers le temple.

C'est très essoufflée qu'Alice gravit les marches de celui-ci . Sayu se mit à rire.

_ Tu es déjà essoufflée ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

_ Quand je pense que je croyais que seul les gens de mon pays avaient la folie des grandeurs : je me trompais ! Rétorqua la fillette en reprenant son souffle et en riant à son tour.

_ Tu n'es pas japonaise ? Demanda Sayu étonnée.

_ Non, je suis née en Angleterre et j'y ai grandi . Puis mon frère est venu au japon car il devait faire un stage dans la police étrangère à notre pays, mais lorsque l'enquête a commencé, nous n'avons pas pus rentrer chez nous .Expliqua son amie. Bien sûr, elle mentait sur sa véritables identités et sa présence dans ce pays.

_ C'est drôle , j'ai crus que tu étais japonaise : tu parles très bien la langue et tu n'as même pas d'accent anglais. Déclara Sayu.

Alice rit de nouveau .

_ Je pense qu'à un moment, tu te serais doutée de ma nationalité grâce à un seul détail.

_ Lequel ?

_ Mes connaissances, sur les coutumes japonaise : Elles ne se limitent qu'aux signes et gestes de politesses ainsi qu'à certaine de ses croyances .

_ Vraiment ? Eh bien si c'est ainsi, je vais devenir ton professeur ! Avec moi tu vas tout savoir comment devenir une vraie japonaise ! Déclara fièrement Sayu.

_ OK prof par quoi on commence ? Demanda Alice en se prêtant au jeu .

_ Leçon numéro 1 : Comment faire ses vœux de nouvelle année au temple !

Les deux collégiennes se rendirent sur un autel déposer des bâtons d'encens et firent un vœu chacune . Alice ne savait pas trop quel vœu elle voulais faire :

Que Kira soit vite arrêté ? Qu'il y est la paix sur Terre ? En fait elle avait un vœu en particulier : Que L tombe amoureux d'elle . Mais elle savait que s'était un vœu égoïste , on ne force pas une personne à vous aimer . Finalement elle choisit :

« Je souhaite avoir le courage d'avouer un jour mes sentiments à L ! »

Peu après , elles allèrent s'acheter un sandwich et s'assirent sur un banc. A quelques pas d'elles trônait un superbe cerisier centenaire dont les branches nues et massives se balançaient lourdement sous le souffle du vent.

_ Il est magnifique ! Déclara Alice en l'observant.

_ Tu devrais le voir au printemps : Quand il est couvert de fleurs, c'est encore plus beau et il y a un délicieux parfum qui circule.

La collégienne écoutait son amie imaginant cet arbre au printemps . Elle poussa un soupir et remonta loin dans son passé : Elle voyait le vieux chêne dans la cour de l'orphelinat. Leur coin de jeux favoris à elle et à ses trois frères. En été, ils allaient s'asseoir sous son feuillage pour se protéger du soleil, en automne , ils dansaient autour en faisant voltiger ses feuilles roussis . Elle sourit à ses merveilleux souvenirs du temps où L n'avait pas encore son titre de détective et que Near et Mello étaient encore unis comme les doigts de la main.

_ Alice, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda son amie .

_ Heu , en fait j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs . Ce cerisier me fait un peu penser au vieux chêne qu'il y a chez moi en Angleterre.

_ Dis , tu veux bien me parlait de ton pays ? Demanda Sayu .

Alice finit son sandwich et se leva du banc.

_ C'est un pays où il y a autant de mystères et de légendes qu'ici . Le ciel y est aussi bleu que l'océan et à la couleur de l'acier quand il pleut . L'air embaume toujours la pluie et l'herbe verte qu'importe l'endroit où tu te trouve , enfin, sauf à Londres , ça sent toujours la ville humide même quand il fait beau . Cependant , notre pays baigne toujours dans l'histoire . Légendes ou faits historique, il y en a pour tout les goûts.

_ Ça a l'air super ! J'aimerais bien y aller .

_ Qui, sait : Peut-être que tu y iras un jour . L'encouragea la jeune fille. Alice continua à décrire l'Angleterre à son amie comme elle le voyait.

Son amie l'écoutait les yeux brillant de plaisir .

Elle vit que son regard avait légèrement changé et montrait à présent de la tristesse.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est …Ma famille : Elle me manque . J'ai deux frères qui m'attendent en Angleterre et je n'ai aucune nouvelles .

_ Je suis sûre qu'ils finiront par t'en envoyer d'une façon ou d'une autre .

Alice étira un sourire en continuant de fixer le cerisier. Elle se disait qu'elle avait une chance énorme d'avoir une amie comme Sayu et elle espérait que cette amitié dure . Mais brusquement, elle se souvint des visions la concernant . Et si Kira se trouvait dans l'entourage de Sayu ? Peut-être sa famille ? Non ! Surtout pas ! Si par malheur Kira faisait partit de la famille de Sayu , alors, en le découvrant Alice perdrait sûrement son amitié ! Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait la perdre.

Elle regarda son amie d'un air angoissé.

_ Sayu … Tu es sûre de vouloir être mon amie ? Demanda-t-elle en tremblant. La jeune fille la regarda étonnée .

_ Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je veux être ton amie ! Pourquoi me pose-tu une question pareille ?

Alice hésitait à répondre . Elle avait envie de tout dire à Sayu mais elle ne pouvait pas : Cela risquerait de mettre L en danger. Son esprit était torturé par un choix difficile : L l'amour de sa vie et Sayu sa première amie en dehors de l'orphelinat.

_ Sayu …Je ne … J'ai peur de te perdre … Tu es ma première véritable amie … Et …

Elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer Sayu l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui caressait le dos avec réconfort.

_ Peu importe ton passé ou ta vie, tu es mon amie et rien , ni personne ne changera cela .

La petite médium n'eu le temps de rien dire que la collégienne lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le cerisier .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sayu ?

Elles arrivèrent à son tronc noueux et la collégienne posa sa main sur celui-ci .

_ Leçon numéro 2 : Les arbres magiques ! Déclara-t-elle fièrement .

_ Les arbres magiques ? S'étonna Alice.

_ Oui ce cerisier est magique , il parait qu'il y longtemps , une princesse s'était liée d'amitié avec une servante du temple . Malheureusement leurs rangs sociaux les empêcher de prolonger cette amitié : La servante devait partir en pèlerinage pour plusieurs années . La princesse voulut partir avec elle mais son père refusa car il disait que la place d'une princesse n'était pas sur les routes comme les vagabonds. Très triste , la princesse courut vers le temple pour voir son amie et lui expliquer la situation. La servante, savait que le roi avait surtout peur de perdre sa fille . Alors elle emmena la princesse dans le jardin et c'est là qu'elle plantèrent cet arbre, symbole de leur amitié éternelle. Après l'avoir planté , elles posèrent leur mains sur la jeune pousse et se jurèrent de se revoir à ce même endroit un jour et que d'ici là elles continueraient à être amies malgré la distance et les années qui s'écouleront.

_ Elles ont finis par se revoir ? Demanda Alice. Son amie haussa les épaules .

_ Je ne sais pas . En fait, personne ne sait la fin de cette histoire car on en à jamais parlé de la fin. D'après ce que m'a dit maman, c'est à nous de la deviner.

_ Mais pourquoi m'as-tu raconté cette histoire ?

_ Pose ta main sur le tronc de l'arbre. Ordonna gentiment Sayu . La collégienne s'exécuta.

_ Ensuite ?

_ Ensuite donne moi le petit doigt de ton autre main.

Alice le leva et Sayu l'attrapa avec son petit doigt à elle. Mais à l'instant où leur peau entrèrent en contact, Alice eu une vision : Elle vit le cerisier en fleur, ses pétales roses et blanches s'envolaient sous le souffle du vent. Sous son feuillage , appuyer contre son tronc la jeune médium vit la silhouette d'une jeune fille aux cheveux longs faire face à une autre silhouette féminine aux cheveux un peu plus courts . En regardant ces images, elle sentit un sentiment de chagrin , de joie et de soulagement envahir son cœur . Puis les images disparurent et elle se retrouva devant Sayu .

_ Sayu…Murmura-t-elle.

_ On va se faire la même promesse que la princesse et la fille du temple. Dit le en même temps que moi ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Alice fit un grand sourire .

_ Sous ce grand cerisier, nous faisons cette promesse : Peu importe la distance où les années , nous sommes amies pour la vie et un jour , nous nous reverrons ici ! Déclarèrent-t-elles en chœur . Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire. La journée se finit dans la bonne humeur. Alice et Sayu rentrèrent chez elles chacune de leur coté . Alors qu'elle marchait l'âme légère Alice sentit son portable vibrer et décrocha.

_ Allo ?

_ Alice ici L .

_ Bonsoir grand frère ! Dit la jeune fille les joues rouge.

_ As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

_ Excellente !

_ Parfait . Par contre j'ai deux nouvelles à t'apprendre . La voix de L semblait plus inquiétante . Alice sentit que ces nouvelles n'allaient pas être bonnes.

_ Je t'écoute . Se résolue-t-elle .

_Nous allons changer d'hôtel mais rassure toi, tu seras plus prés de ton collège.

_ T'exagère , tu as pensé à la note ? Soupira sa sœur agacée.

_ Aussi Alice l'autre nouvelle risque de t'énerver et je te demande de ne pas hurler .Continua L .

_ Heu , et bien dis toujours .

_ Voilà je suis sûr qu'il y a 5 % de probabilités que Kira se trouve dans une des familles des policiers qui enquêtes avec nous et j'ai donc décidé de placer certaines de ces familles sous surveillance vidéo . Deux pour être plus précis.

_ Mais L , au japon la loi interdit ce genre de pratique . Tu dois le savoir ?

_ Oui je le sais , mais on a pas le choix si on veut capturer Kira .

_ Je comprend et qu'elles familles vont être mise sous surveillance ?

_ La famille du sous-chef Kitamura et celle du chef Yagami .

_ QUOI ? Hurla Alice.

De son côté , le détective ayant deviné la réaction de la fillette tenait son téléphone à un mètre de lui sous le regard surprit des membres de la cellule d'enquêtes.

_ Je sais que cette décision ne te plait pas à cause de la relation que tu entretiens avec Sayu Yagami mais on a pas le choix.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Alice assez en colère.

_ Tout simplement parce que c'était les deux familles sur lesquelles Penber a enquêter avant de mourir.

Alice soupira à nouveau. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Sayu et elle étaient amies et s'introduirent dans sa vie privée de cette manière n'était pas très respectueux. Mais si le détective disait qu'il y avait 5 % de probabilités, elle ne devait pas prendre ça à la légère.

_ Très bien …Fais ce que tu veux.

_ Je suis désolé Alice.

Le collégienne raccrocha et retourna à l'hôtel d'un pas lourd.

Elle arriva à l'entrer quand elle rentra dans quelque un et tomba assise sur le trottoir.

_ Ouch ! Excusez moi je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute Alice, c'est moi. Répondit la personne . La fillette leva les yeux et vit que c'était monsieur Yagami qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider . Elle la saisit et se retrouva sur ses jambes. Elle regarda le policier qui semblait très fatigué et bouleversé . Elle comprit clairement et s'imaginât ce qu'a put être la scène entre lui et le détective quand celui-ci a annoncer sa décision.

La fillette baissa les yeux.

_ S'il vous plait : Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Ryuzaki .

L'homme la regarda avec étonnement . Puis il comprit. Il posa sa main dans la chevelure de la petite. Celle-ci releva ses yeux brillants vers lui.

_ Je te remercie de ta compréhension à mon égard Alice. Je considère L comme le plus grand détective de la Terre. Quant à toi , ta gentillesse et ta compassion envers ma famille me touche. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Ryuzaki complètement. Dit-il en lui souriant gentiment .

Alice lui rendit son sourire et s'inclina .

_ Arigato monsieur Yagami.

Et elle remonta auprès de L.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre


	8. Chapter 8

8) Un cadeau fait ensemble

En Angleterre, il pleuvait . Accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Mello regardait la pluie tomber. Il s'ennuyait . Il n'avait jamais aimé la pluie surtout les après midi de printemps . Il aurait bien voulu aller jouer dehors pour évacuer le trop plein d'énergie. Il soupira et alla s'affaler sur son lit puis son regard se posa sur la photographie qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet .Il adorait cette photo. Dessus étaient représentés L , Near , Alice et lui quand il avait cinq ans lors de vacances à la montagne. Alice était rayonnante et souriante ,L veillait sur le petit groupe prenant son rôle d'aîné très à cœur quant à Near c'était durant ces vacances qu'ils avaient le plus rit . Mello repensa au rire doux et cristallin de son cadet quand ils jouaient ensembles. Il sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une grande tendresse en observant le visage de l'argenté sur la photo où il se trouvait, emprisonné entre les bras du blond. Mais tout à coup le jeune homme se ressaisit : Near était son rival et il n'y avait aucune tendresse entre eux ! Le passé c'est le passé ! Aujourd'hui , Near apparaissait à ses yeux comme un gamin collant, méprisable et qui n'était que le chouchou de l'orphelinat ! Mello ne voulait pas se l'admettre : Il se forçait à détester Near . De plus il n'essayait même pas de comprendre pourquoi il agissait envers son cadet de cette manière alors que quand ils étaient petits les deux enfants étaient inséparable .Il secoua la tête et dirigea ses pensées vers Alice. Sa belle Alice. Il se répétait sans cesse qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle fille sur Terre. Son cœur se mit à accélérer , il aurait aimer que elle ainsi que son grand frère reviennent pour Noël et le nouvel an .Il maudit Kira de l'avoir séparé des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour aller vers là cuisine se chercher une plaquette de chocolat. Tout en marchant il se remémorait la lettre que la petite médium leur avait envoyé à lui et à Near . Ses nouvelles , ses peurs , ses espoirs de retour rapide …Elle avait tout écrit sauf quelque chose que Mello savait qui ne sera jamais écrit : « Je t'aime Mello, attend moi » Ou quelque chose dans le genre . Le blond soupira . Il arriva devant le salon où il fut surpris de découvrir Near qui , assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre regardait la pluie tomber. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées car il ne remarqua la présence de son compagnon.

Cela irrita Mello.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton mauvais en s'approchant de son cadet.

_ Je réfléchissais … Répondit calmement l'argenté.

_ Pour pas changer . Déclara le blond toujours sur le même ton.

_ Je pensais à L et à Alice . Je me disais … Il hésita à continuer de peur que Mello s'énerve. Il tourna son regard sombre vers le jeune garçon qui le dévisagea méchamment .

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il impatient.

_ Qu'on pouvait lui répondre à notre tour. Elle serait sûrement heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de la maison ainsi que L.

_ T'as qu'à lui écrire et à L aussi .

_ Tu veux pas m'aider ? Demanda l'argenté.

_ Et puis quoi encore ! T'es le petit génie de l'orphelinat et t'es même pas capable d'écrire une lettre ? Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? Cracha le blond.

Near se leva maladroitement et fixa celui qu'il considérait comme son frère malgré les sentiments de celui-ci.

_ C'est pas une lettre que je veux leurs envoyer mais un enregistrement vidéo où nous et les autres membres de l'institut nous leurs dirions un mot ou un bonjour . Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour préparer deux cadeaux.

_ Deux cadeaux ? S'étonna le blond.

Near se dirigea vers la table basse du salon où se trouvait une boite en métal .Il la saisit de ses petites mains et la tendit à Mello.

_ C'est ma tirelire . J'ai économisé assez pour acheter cette belle poupée aux cheveux blonds qu'Alice voulait depuis quelque temps . Je vais aller demander à Roger si il peut préparer la caméra et prévenir les autres. Pendant ce temps , tu peux aller acheter la poupée au magasin pour moi ?

Le jeune homme blond ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés : Near lui confiait son argent ainsi que la responsabilité du cadeau d'Alice ! Mello se demanda si Near ne se moquait pas de lui. L'argenté posa la boite dans les mains de son rival et se dirigea vers le seuil du salon. Mello se retourna vivement :

_ Eh une minute ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais aller gentiment acheter cette poupée avec ton fric et non pas le garder pour moi ? Ricana-t-il en toisant le plus jeune.

_ Parce que je te fais confiance en ce qui s'agit de faire plaisir à Alice . Il a cessé de pleuvoir , tu devrais y aller avant que ça ne retombe.

Aux paroles de Near, le petit blond tourna vite la tête vers la fenêtre pour cacher la rougeur sur ses joues. En effet le soleil se montrait à travers les nuages gris. Quand il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Near, celui-ci était déjà partit. Mello fixa un long moment la boite entre ses mains. Une étrange boule se forma dans sa gorge comme s'il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi , malgré toute les méchancetés qu'il faisait à Near , celui-ci restait toujours de marbre ou se comportait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu . Mais ce geste de la part du petit garçon argenté troublait énormément Mello . Si il lui confiait son argent c'est qu'il lui faisait confiance comme il venait de le dire. Mais aussi il avait précisé que sa confiance envers lui n'allait que dans le sens où s'était pour le plaisir d'Alice.

Le premier successeur de L secoua la tête pour y remettre de l'ordre et retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son manteau. Il en profita pour ouvrir la boite et y jeter un œil . Elle contenait 5 £ ce qui n'était évidemment pas assez pour acheter la poupée en question. Mello avait vu de nombreuse fois cette poupée et il savait qu'elle valait plus cher que ça . Il grogna et sortit sa tirelire en forme de poussin , cadeau fait par Alice pour son anniversaire , et regarda à l'intérieur. La somme qui s'y trouvait complétait largement celle de Near. Mello n'hésita pas une seconde : C'était pour Alice .

Il s'empara de son argent et de celui de son cadet et avec l'autorisation de Roger sortit en ville et se dirigea vers le magasin de jouets . Après avoir fait le tour des rayons, il tomba finalement sur la dites poupée : Une belle poupée en plastique , pas trop joufflue ,portant une robe bleue marine et violette avec des rubans ainsi qu'un bonnet en dentelle qui lui donnaient un air un peu gothic lolita . Elle portait aussi des bas blanc en coton et des souliers noirs à boucle vernis . Ses cheveux étaient tout dorés, ses yeux bleus azur , sa peau pâle comme celle d'Alice et ses lèvres rouge comme une rose.

_ Elle sera très contente ! Déclara Mello.

Il arriva avec la poupée à la caisse et le vieux marchand lui demanda avec un sourire :

_ Est-ce que je vous fait un paquet cadeau jeune homme ?

_ Oui s'il vous plait . Répondit-il en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Le marchand l'emballa dans une boite en carton avec du papier cadeau doré et attaché par un ruban blanc.

Mello paya et se rendit compte qui lui restait assez pour s'acheter du chocolat mais son honneur lui souffla que la monnaie devait revenir au petit génie .

« Fichus honneur ! »Pensa-t-il .

Quand il retourna à Wammy house , il fut surpris de trouver le salon bombé d'enfants.

_ Allons , du calme les enfants ! Chacun de vous pourra saluer Alice et L ! Déclara Roger alors que lui et Near installaient une caméra devant le sofa. L'argenté aperçut Mello parmi le groupe et s'avança doucement vers lui .

_ Je vois que tu as réussis à la trouver . Merci . Dit-il doucement en désignant la paquet. Le jeune homme fouilla rageusement dans sa poche et tendit la monnaie à Near. Celui le prit avec étonnement .

_ Ne te méprends pas ! C'est pas par gentillesse que je te le rend c'est par honneur ! Cracha le blond.

_ J'ai compris . Avec Roger, on a préparé des biscuits à la cerise et au miel pour notre grand frère . On va faire la vidéo puis on enverra le tout par colis . Tu veux commencer ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda Mello.

_ Tu as acheté la poupée , je pense que c'est à toi de passer en premier pour la vidéo . Tu veux le faire ?

Son aîné se mit à rougir .Il hésitait mais il fut entraîné et assis sur le sofa par le reste du groupe d'enfant. Roger se mit à coté de la caméra.

_ Tu es prés Mello ? Demanda-t-il.

Mello rougit et fit signe que oui . Donc le directeur alluma la caméra.


	9. Chapter 9

_9) Rencontre avec le diable_

Alice n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec son frère .Seulement quelques jours après avoir mit sous surveillance la maison des Yagami , il soupçonnait déjà l'un des membres de cette famille. Cela ne la surprit pas vraiment du fait des visions qu'elle avait eu concernant l'entourage de Sayu . Cependant elle était inquiète pour la sécurité de son amie .

Mais ce qui surprit la petite médium , au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait put imaginer, ce fut la décision de L : Pour mieux surveiller le grand frère de Sayu , qu'il soupçonnait à environ 5% , il allait passer les examens d'entrée à l'université en même temps que celui-ci et se faire passer pour un étudiant. A cette nouvelle Alice se demanda si son frère ne s'était pas cogné la tête où si les sucreries ne lui avaient pas déconnecté le cerveau . L allait enfin sortir dehors, il allait enfin se montrer au grand jour qui plus est devant des gens de son âge . Pour la fillette cela aurait put être un rêve qui se réalise si il n'y avait pas eu Kira et cette enquête . C'était juste pour l'enquête .

« Dommage… » Pensa-t-elle. Mais au moins elle savait désormais pourquoi à leur arrivée au Japon , L lui avait demandé de se présenter au collège sous le nom d' Alice Ryuga : Le détective allait se présenter à l'université sous l'identité de Hideki Ryuga, qui était le nom d'une vedette japonaise de la musique.

Grâce à cette identité , Kira ne pourrait sûrement pas le tuer car ce serait le vrai Ryuga qui risquait de mourir. Lorsqu'elle le vit partir pour les examens elle sentit quand même une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour la raison si oui ou non son héro allait réussir les examens : il était vraiment impossible qu'il les rate, mais c'était le fait de peut-être voir enfin le visage de Kira qui lui faisait peur.

C'est avec angoisse qu'elle passa toute la journée à attendre L dans sa chambre d'hôtel vu qu'il n'y avait pas cours pour elle aujourd'hui . Le soir venu elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant revenir son frère en bonne santé .

_ Tu l'as vu ? Lui demanda-t-elle à l'écart des policiers .

_ Oui et je lui ai dit qui j'étais .Répondit L .

Le cœur d'Alice manqua un battement . Elle se retint pour ne pas gifler son frère et le traiter d'idiot vu que les autres membres de l'équipe étaient à côté .

_ Tu n'as peur qu'il devine la supercherie ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante .

Le détective compris l'inquiétude de sa sœur et s'attendrit . Il posa sa main sur la chevelure noire d'Alice.

_ Ne crains rien : Kira a besoin du visage et du nom de sa victime , hors, avec tout les faux noms que je possède, je suis pour l'instant en sécurité . Et même si il venait à savoir que je suis L , personne ne connaît mon véritable nom.

C'est à cet instant qu'Alice réalisa qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas le véritable nom du détective . Elle l'avait toujours appelé « L » . Même Mello et Near ignoraient son vrai prénom . Elle sentit au fond de son cœur l'envie de lui demander son prénom . L retourna auprès de l'équipe mais n'entendit pas sa sœur murmurer , les joues rouges :

_ Est-ce que je le saurait un jour ?

Durant plusieurs jours , L retourna sur le campus auprès de ce suspect . Ces moments furent très pénible pour Alice mais aussi pour monsieur Yagami qui avait du mal à supporter que son fils soit soupçonné d'être Kira . Hors une après midi alors qu'elle était de retour à l'appartement elle vit toute l'équipe , excepté Ryuzaki , travaillait très durs . Monsieur Yagami semblait exténué . Elle sourit avec compassion et se rendit dans la cuisine . Elle prépara du café pour tous . Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint dans la pièce portant un grand plateaux avec le café .

_ J'ai pensé qu'un café vous ferez du bien . Déclara-t-elle .

_ Oh merci Alice , tu es très gentille ! Déclara Aizawa .

La petite étira un jolis sourire et posa le plateau sur la table basse . Elle prit une des tasses et la tendit à l'inspecteur chef.

_ Merci A… Commença-t-il mais brusquement il se crispa et empoigna sa chemise au niveau de la poitrine avant de s'écrouler .

_ Monsieur Yagami ! Hurla la petite médium en se précipitant sur lui .

_ Appelez une ambulance ! Hurla Matsuda en la rejoignant à toute vitesse.

Sur le coup la jeune fille crut que c'était Kira et s'horrifia puis se ressaisit rapidement et décida de téléphoner à son frère .

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, la fillette faisait les cent pas lorsqu'elle vit L arriver . Elle voulut courir se jeter dans ses bras mais se stoppa en voyant la personne qui l'accompagnait . C'était un jeune homme , mais pas n'importe lequel , elle le reconnut tout de suite :

« Le garçon du bus ? Et le monstre est avec lui ! » Pensa-t-elle en essayant de ne pas trembler . Vu qu'elle semblait être la seule à voir cette créature effrayante , cela lui faisait terriblement peur surtout qu'elle se souvenait des évènements qui avait eu lieu la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu .Les deux adolescents arrivèrent à sa hauteur .

_ Où est-il ? Demanda son frère .

Alice désigna la chambre et les deux garçons entrèrent la laissant seule dans le couloir.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans la chambre tant que cette chose y était . Peu après, l'épouse de monsieur Yagami sortit de la pièce et vint vers Alice avec un sourire inquiet .

_ Tu es Alice n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle .

La petite médium fit signe que oui .

_ Votre époux va-t-il mieux ?

_ Oui , je te remercie d'avoir prévenu Sayu .

Alice observa la maman de Sayu : Une femme assez petite avec des cheveux noirs coupés en bol lui cachant les oreilles et un regard très doux qui était vraiment l'exemple de celui d'épouse, de femme et de mère.

« Sayu a vraiment de la chance d'avoir une maman et un papa comme eux … » Pensa Alice.

_ Bien je vais rentrer chez moi , tu es la bienvenus dans notre maison aussi souvent que tu le souhaite .

_ Je vous remercie beaucoup ! Déclara joyeusement la petite médium en s'inclinant.

En voyant la maman de son amie s'éloigner , Alice se demanda ce que cela faisait d'avoir une mère mais ses pensées revinrent vite à son frère et au jeune homme qui était avec lui . Elle retourna sur la chaise qu'elle avait quittée pour parler à madame Yagami . La curiosité lui rongeait le corps : Le regard froid du jeune homme et l'étrange créature lui envahissait tout l'esprit. Elle avait très envie d'entrer pour la voir . Après plusieurs minutes , elle décida de se lever mais stoppa son geste en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et vit sortir L et son étrange accompagnateur .

_ Alice, je te présente Light Yagami , Yagami , voici ma petite sœur Alice . Déclara le détective .

Light s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa sur elle un regard brun , peut-être aimable , mais aussi d'une froideur qui cloua la fillette sur place.

_ Je suis heureux de te rencontrer Alice chan . Déclara-t-il avec un sourire .

_ Moi …Aussi … Balbutia-t-elle en s'inclinant.

La sortie de l'hôpital se fit en silence, Alice s'accrochait au bras de son frère et Light les suivait . L remarqua facilement que sa cadette tremblait et compris la raison de son comportement : Il y avait quelque chose chez le jeune brun qui effrayait sa sœur . Si il avait put le voir il aurait sut que c'était cet espèce de monstre volant qui mettait la fillette mal à l'aise . Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur où la voiture de Watari les attendaient.

_ Alice monte dans la voiture . Lui dit L .

_ D'accord je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Yagami-sempai . Déclara la fillette en s'inclinant devant Light .

_ Bonne nuit à toi aussi Alice , j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt . Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire .

_ Elle est plutôt mignonne cette petite …Ricana la créature au dessus de sa tête . La petite médium sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et monta en vitesse dans la voiture pour que les deux garçons ne voit pas son visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

Light se tourna vers L .

_ Ryuzaki , n'y a-t-il pas un moyen qui me permette de te convaincre que je ne suis pas Kira ?

« Parce qu'en plus il lui a dit qu'il le soupçonnait ? A quoi tu joues L ? » Se demanda Alice assise sur la banquette arrière.

_ Si tu n'es pas Kira , je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire … Répondit Ryuzaki .

Light s'énerva :

_ Allez ça suffit Ryuga ! Imagine un peu ce qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on est soupçonné d'être Kira !

Le détective réfléchit quelques secondes puis dit :

_ Tu as raison c'est vraiment désagréable …

_ Dans ce cas , par exemple , tu pourrais me mettre sous surveillance dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de télé où il n'y a rien pendant un mois . Proposa le jeune homme . Cette proposition surprit non seulement L mais aussi Alice qui la trouva vraiment bizarre .

_ Pas question je ne peux pas ignorer à ce point les droits de l'homme et surtout ça n'aurait pas de sens d'accepter une idée d'un suspect .

Dans la voiture , Alice émit un bâillement qu'elle camoufla rapidement de sa main .

_ Excusez moi …Murmura-t-elle gênée .

L comprit que sa sœur était très fatiguée et monta dans la voiture après avoir souhaité à Light une bonne guérison pour son père. Mais avant qu'il ne parte l'étudiant pencha la tête vers la vitre et expliqua que tant que son père ne serait pas rétabli il ne pourrais pas collaborer à l'enquête .

En s'éloignant de l'hôpital Alice observa son frère , celui-ci semblait pensif . Elle posa sa main sur celle du détective.

_ Le fils de monsieur Yagami va travailler avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Oui , de plus cela me permettra de le surveiller et de prouver si il est Kira ou non . Répondit le détective .

_ Mais s'il est vraiment Kira , ça veut dire que tu t'expose au danger … S'inquiéta la collégienne . Le détective se tourna vers elle et vit de la peur dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas , je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal … Murmura-t-il en caressant sa chevelure noire.

_ Mais L j'ai quand même peur . Il y a quelque chose chez Light qui me fait vraiment peur …

La fatigue la submergeant , Alice s'endormit dans les bras de son frère qui en contemplant la belle jeune fille si petite et si fragile, se jura de la protéger même s'il devait mourir pour ça .

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de fait !

Je suis désolé si je reprend les phrases du manga mais j'en ai besoin si je veux que ma fanfic sois une réussite .


	10. Chapter 10

_10 ) Un cadeau et un coup de téléphone _

Alice appréhendait de plus en plus la tournure que prenait cette enquête :

A peine quelques jours après l'hospitalisation de monsieur Yagami , Kira fit une intervention à la télévision pour prouver son existence et envoyer un message au monde entier . Pour L c'était purement de la provocation . Kira tua plusieurs présentateurs de différentes chaînes . Ne pouvant téléphoner à la dernière victime, Ukita se rendit directement au studio mais y mourut d'une crise cardiaque juste devant l'entrée .

Malgré l'insistance de Aizawa , Ryuzaki refusa qu'il se rende sur place pour porter secours au policier . Alice n'était pas dans le salon mais regardait la télévision se trouvant dans sa chambre . Elle serra les poings en pleurant en voyant ce brave Ukita transporté par des brancardiers et s'écoeurait devant les paroles de Kira sur son sois disant monde idéal.

« Non ! Kira non ! Tu as tort ! Ce n'est pas un monde idéal que tu construis mais un monde plongé dans la peur et la souffrance ! » Pensait-elle en étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller . Mais quelques minutes plus tard , elle poussa un cri de surprise en voyant foncer dans le bâtiment , un véhicule de la police servant dans le transport de fond . Lâchant son oreiller , elle se précipita dans le salon .

_ L tu as vu à la télé ? Demanda-t-elle

_ Oui c'est monsieur Yagami qui vient de forcer la porte du bâtiment . Dit L un portable à la main .

_ Monsieur Yagami ? Je le croyais à l'hôpital ? S'étonna la collégienne.

_ Nous avons mis en place tout les moyens possible pour qu'il puisse sortir de l'immeuble sans que Kira ne le tue , il ne va pas tarder .Expliqua Watari .

En voyant les « moyens » à la télévision que L et les autres avaient mis en place , le cœur d'Alice se gonfla d'admiration non seulement pour L , mais aussi pour le courage de monsieur Yagami ainsi que le gigantesque mur de policiers qui bloquait l'entrée de Sakura TV ne laissant aucune visibilité à Kira . Quelques minutes plus tard, le commissaire entra dans la pièce, soutenu par Watari, tenant un sachet à la main .

_ Monsieur Yagami ! Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille en aidant Matsuda à asseoir son supérieur sur le sofa . Le policier sourit à la jeune fille .

_ Je vais bien Alice … Rassure toi.

La fillette poussa un soupir de soulagement .

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit , Alice faisait des recherches sur Internet , toujours sur la mystérieuse créature qui suivait Light Yagami . Tout à coup on frappa à sa porte, c'était L .

_ Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Heu … Rougit-elle .

L s'avança et s'assit sur le lit .

_ Tu travaille toujours sur ta « bête du bus » ?

_ Oui mais je ne trouve rien , ni sur Internet , ni dans les livres que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque . Expliqua-t-elle .

Le détective hocha la tête et poussa un soupir .

_ Kira veut que la police collabore avec lui .

_ Je sais et j'espère que ta réponse sera un non . Dit Alice .

_ Bien sûr rassures toi cependant …Il arrêta sa phrase comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensés .

_ Cependant quoi grand frère ? Demanda la petite médium en éteignant son ordinateur .

_ Je trouve cette intervention vraiment étrange de la part de Kira , ça ne lui ressemble pas . On aurait dit un autre Kira .

_ J'espère que tu te trompes , un seul Kira c'est déjà affreux mais si on a maintenant affaire à deux Kira , ce sera l'horreur ! Déclara sa sœur en sautant sur le lit . Elle s'enfouit sous sa couette et L se pencha sur son visage .

_ Je n'avance rien encore et j'espère me tromper .

Alice murmura :

_ Mello et Near me manque .

L sourit , ses deux petits frères restés en Angleterre lui manquaient terriblement .

_ A moi aussi Alice, mais je préfère les savoirs en sécurité à la maison plutôt qu'ici .Dit-il en caressant la chevelure noire de sa sœur .

_ Tu crois qu'ils vont nous écrire .

_ J'en suis sûr à 99 % .Ricana le détective .

Alice gloussa dans ses draps . L déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva .

_ Fais de beaux rêves petite sœur . Déclara-t-il en sortant de la chambre .

_ Essaye de dormir un peu . Lui répondit Alice . Le détective sourit avec tendresse et sortit . La petite médium passa sa main sur son front où Ryuzaki l'avait embrassé et sourit à son tour , ses joues étaient légèrement rosées .

Elle finit par s'endormir .

Le lendemain après midi , la collégienne s'apprêtait à retourner à l'hôtel quand son portable sonna :

_ Allô ?

_ Alice ici L . Il y a une surprise qui t 'attend ici , je te conseille de te dépêcher .

La fillette , qui aimait beaucoup les surprises raccrocha et courut jusqu'à l'hôtel . Dés qu'elle fut arrivé elle se dirigea vers le salon où l'équipe travaillait .

_ Bonjour à tous . Dis Ryuzaki , c'est quoi cette surprise ?

Le détective lui fit un grand sourire et désigna un colis posé sur la table .La fillette s'approcha et le prit .

_ Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? Alice ne comprenait pas vraiment mais en examinant le paquet elle remarqua un détail qui la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles .

_ Notre papillon blanc ! Ils m'ont répondu Ryuzaki ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement .

_ Je te l'avais dit : 99 % .

La petite médium éclata de rire en serrant le paquet contre son cœur .

_ Comment sais-tu qui t'as écrit Alice ? Demanda Matsuda qui avait quand même peur que ce colis ne soit qu'une ruse de Kira .

La fillette comprit son inquiétude et lui expliqua le stratagème qu'elle avait mise en place avec sa famille pour pouvoir communiquer par la poste .

_ Bien sûr cela est un secret qui devra rester confidentiel monsieur Matsuda . Conclut-elle.

_ Rassures toi je serais muet comme une tombe.

_ Et si tu l'ouvrais ? Proposa le détective .

Elle reposa le paquet sur la table et l'ouvrit . A l'intérieur , elle découvrit deux autres paquets , un grand et un petit ainsi qu'un DVD et enfin une lettre . Elle la prit et la lut silencieusement . Elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de Near :

Cher L , chère Alice et cher Watari

Comment allez vous ? Moi très bien , il en va de même pour tout le monde à la maison . On a reçu ta lettre Alice , Mello était très content et moi aussi . Roger lui aussi va bien mais il s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous trois . Je comprend que tu ais peur petite sœur , nous aussi on a très peur de Kira , même , on évite de parler de lui .

Sinon comment va L ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop de difficultés avec les changements qu'il a fait dans ses habitudes . Dis lui que tout le monde pense très fort à lui et qu'on lui fait entièrement confiance . Mello espère que tu rentreras bientôt à la maison avec lui et Watari . Est-ce que lui aussi va bien ? On l'espère tous , on a fait des transformations dans son bureau mais ne lui dit rien, ce sera une surprise . Mello mange toujours autant de chocolats , on a fait des efforts : On ne s'est disputé que trois fois depuis que vous êtes partis . Par contre , il s'est fait punir pour avoir mit des souris dans les chambres des filles . Cela s'est passé il y a deux mois . Il a aussi fait la tête quand il a apprit que vous ne seriez pas là pour le réveillon. Mais on vous en veut pas . Dis Alice , quand tu rentreras à la maison , tu pourras nous parler un peu plus de Sayu et des autres élèves de ton collège ? On pourrait tous se rencontrer un jour . Ce serait vraiment super .

Linda a fait une exposition de peintures en ville , elle a eu beaucoup de succès . Elle aussi vous embrasse . Enfin , dans le colis tu trouveras un DVD et deux cadeaux , un pour toi et un autre pour L , il y a aussi du tabac pour Watari , ça doit lui manquer . Un conseil , regardez le DVD avant d'ouvrir vos cadeau x , ça va vous plaire .

Sinon toute nos pensées vont vers vous et nous vous aimons de tout notre cœur .

Avec toute notre tendresse :

Near

Et en même temps que la signature de Near , il y avait aussi celles de Roger , de Mello , ainsi que de tout les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat . Alice pleurait de joie et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle .

Elle tendit la lettre à son frère qui la lit avec beaucoup d'intention . Monsieur Yagami vit une étrange lueur dans les yeux du détective , cela ressemblait à une flamme de tendresse . Il se dit en lui-même que le jeune homme devait sans doute vraiment aimer sa famille pour avoir un tel regard à l'égard de cette lettre .

_ Mes petits démons …Soupira le détective avec douceur .

_ Je vais mettre le colis dans ma chambre, tu passeras tout à l'heure , on le regardera . Proposa la collégienne en emportant le paquet .

_ Oui je viendrai tout à l'heure .

Quelques minutes plus tard , L arriva dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Celle-ci mit en route le DVD sur son ordinateur et le reconnecta à la télévision . Le détective s'assit sur le lit et Alice se mit à ses cotés .

Ce fut Mello qui apparut sur l'écran.

_ Vas-y Mello , tu peux parler . Intervint la voix tranquille de Roger.

_ Heu …Oui Salut L , salut Alice ! Eh bien j'espère que vous allez bien et que l'enquête se déroule comme prévu . Heu… Alice reviens vite l'orphelinat est ennuyeux sans toi …et …

_ Oulà mais ça ressemble à une déclaration ça ! Le coupa tout à coup la voix d'un garçon . Il y eu un grand éclat de rire ._ La ferme ! S'énerva Mello . L'écoute pas Alice c'est Thomas qui dit des bêtises !

_ Mello surveille ton langage . Intervint Roger .

_ Bon enfin bref , tu as ton cadeau avec L mais vous l'ouvrez pas avant la fin du film !

_ Tu n'as rien à dire à L ? Demanda la voix calme de Near .

Mello se mit à rougir ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de L . Le petit blond baissa la tête et tortilla ses doigts.

_ Ben …L , tu me manques vraiment beaucoup et j'ai pas été très sage à ton départ mais je vais me rattraper et ne pas embêter les autres jusqu'à ton retour parole d'honneur…Promit le premier successeur. Le détective sourit amour et tendresse . Il aurait voulu prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serrait contre son cœur à cet instant .

Mello se leva du fauteuil et se fut au tour de Near de s'y asseoir .

_ Bonjour Alice , bonjour grand frère . Tout va bien à la maison sauf qu'il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir . Tout le monde est obligé de rester à l'intérieur . Mais on arrive à s'occuper . L , j'ai terminé le puzzle que tu m'as offert , il est très beau merci . On a mit du tabac dans le colis pour Watari, on s'est dit que ça devait lui manquer . Sinon je vous embrasse très fort et j'espère que vous rentrerez bientôt à la maison.

Puis ce fut le tour de Linda, Marie , Thomas , Christophe , Margot , Alexis etc… Tout les enfants passèrent les uns après les autres . Alice avait les larmes aux yeux :Comme elle pouvait les aimer, comme ils pouvaient lui manquer ! Pour L s'était la même chose il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes .Il aurait tant voulut sentir tout ces enfants qu'il adorait aux creux de ses bras et surtout Near et Mello ses deux petits génies qui étaient sa fierté . Enfin ce brave Roger apparut sur l'écran tout souriant.

Alice et L l'aimait un peu comme un grand père . Watari était plus un père pour eux .

_ Bien Alice, L et bien sûr mon vieil ami Watari , rassurez vous les enfants ne vous ont pas oublié , nous vous saluons de tout notre cœur et nous vous soutenons dans votre lutte contre Kira . Cependant faites très attention . A bientôt je l'espère .

Et le film coupa .

_ Super ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pus les voir même si c'était un DVD .

_ Si tu veux , on peut leur répondre .

_ Oui je leur écrirai une longue lettre .

_ Non tu ne vas pas leur écrire . Déclara L .

_ Ben pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille .

_ Parce que tu vas pouvoir leur téléphoner ce soir .

_ Leur téléphoner ? Tu veux bien ?

_ Bien sûr que oui et je t'avoues que j'ai envie de leur parler moi aussi . Répondit le détective en souriant .

_ Ô L ! Je t'adore ! S'écria sa cadette en lui sautant au cou avec une telle force que le jeune homme bascula en arrière.

_ Ils vont être content de nous entendre.

_ Mais il est presque minuit , je ne vais pas les appeler à cette heure. Dit Alice couchée sur le torse de son frère.

_ Il n'est pas minuit en Angleterre , il doit être un peu plus de huit heure du matin .

A peine eu-t-il dit ces mots que sa sœur s'empara du téléphone et composa le numéro de l'institut .

Une tasse de thé à la main , Roger entra dans son bureau prés pour une nouvelle journée de travail quand son téléphone sonna . Il alla décrocher .

_ Allo ?

_ Allo Roger ? C'est Alice et L .

_ Alice quel plaisir de t'entendre mon enfant ! S'écria le vieux directeur avec joie .

_ On a reçu votre paquet . Dit L qui tenait le téléphone entre son visage et celui de sa cadette .

_ Tant mieux . L je suis ravis de t'entendre . Alors vous allez bien ?

_ Tout va bien ici et à la maison ? Demanda le détective .

_ Tout le monde est en pleine forme . Attendez un instant , je vais appeler Mello et Near .

Roger posa le téléphone et se rendit au réfectoire où les enfants venaient de finir de prendre le petit déjeuner . Il croisa par hasard un petit groupe avec parmi eux, Mello et Near .

Il les avertit de la situation et Mello fut le premier à foncer comme une flèche vers le bureau du vieil homme . Roger prit Near par la main et suivit la petite tornade blonde .

Une fois arrivé, il tendit le combiné aux deux garçons . Mello le prit et le plaça entre son visage et celui de son cadet.

_ Allo ? Grand frère , Alice , c'est Mello !

_ Et Near . Ajouta l'argenté .

_ Mes deux grands frères adorés comme je suis heureuse de vous entendre ! S'écria la jeune fille . Mello avait le cœur qui battait comme un tambour et se sentit rougir . Le fait d'entendre la voix d'Alice le rendait heureux à un point inimaginable .

_ Comment ça va vous deux ? Demanda l'argenté .

_ Très bien Near . Répondit L .

A l'écoute de la voix de son mentor , Mello ressentit de la tendresse envahir son âme .

_ Vous avez aimé nos cadeaux ? Demanda-t-il timidement .

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ! On va juste les ouvrir . Dit Alice en les posant sur le lit .Elle déballa le papier doré et ouvrit sa boite . Elle retint sa respiration en contemplant la magnifique poupée de ses rêves qui lui tendait les bras comme un bébé vers sa maman .

L fut heureux de découvrir les délicieux biscuits que les enfants lui avaient faits .

_ Ces gâteaux me manquaient , merci les enfants . Dit-il au téléphone .

_ Oh Near , Mello elle est vraiment magnifique ! Je l'adore ! Merci , merci , merci ! Cria la petite médium en serrant la poupée contre elle . Mello éclata de rire , satisfait de savoir que la poupée plaisait à Alice .

_ On l'a payé ensemble avec Mello . Déclara Near .

_ C'est vrai ? S'étonna la jeune fille .

_ Ouais , il n'y a pas eu de bagarre ni de casse . Ajouta Mello tout fier.

_ C'est très bien les garçons, je suis fier de vous . Dit le détective .

Les deux enfants sentirent la joie leur monter dans la poitrine . L était fier d'eux , cela valait toute les bonnes notes et toutes les récompenses du monde surtout pour le petit blond qui aurait bien voulut se jeter , à cet instant dans les bras de son héros .

_ Dis L tu vas bientôt arrêter Kira ? Demanda Near.

Le visage du détective arbora une expression partagée entre la tristesse et la tendresse . Il y eu un long silence . Alice baissa la tête et serra sa poupée contre son cœur .

_ Je vais l'arrêter Near, je te le promet . Je l'enverrais à l'échafaud et nous rentrerons à la maison. Répondit-il avec beaucoup d'amour dans sa voix.

_ On te fais confiance grand frère , face à toi , il n'a aucune chance ! Dit Mello qui malgré la jalousie qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son aîné, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer tout aussi fort .

_ De notre cotés , on va être très sage .Promit le plus jeune .

_ Je compte sur vous . Déclara la petite médium .

_ Alice, tu nous enverras d'autres lettres ? Demanda Mello les joues rouge .

_ Oui et aussi des photos de ma classe et des lieux que j'ai visité . Répondit celle qu'il aimait .

_ On va devoir raccroché, la classe ne va tarder à commencer . Avertit Near . Son aîné soupira agacé .

_ Mello , ne néglige pas ton travail . Lui dit L en entendant le soupir .

_ Heu non , non . Je travaille . Balbutia le blond gêné .

_ Sinon, Near , Mello on pense très fort à vous et nous espérons vite revenir à la maison . Vous êtes mes petites étoiles et je vous aime de tout mon cœur . Déclara Ryuzaki avec tendresse . Mello sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les retint, voulant ne pas pleurer devant son cadet qui avait tout aussi du mal à ne pas pleurer .

_ Nous aussi on t'aime très fort L pareil pour Alice ! Dit-il la voix tremblante .

_ Prenez soin de vous et revenez vite . Ajouta Near .

_ A bientôt mes terreurs . Conclut Alice en embrassant le combiné .

Et ils raccrochèrent . C'est le cœur léger qu'Alice et L allèrent dormir tandis que c'est avec ce même cœur que leurs deux frères allèrent en cours.


	11. Chapter 11

_11 ) Le repère des mystères _

Le coup de téléphone à Mello et Near avait fait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air pur dans le cœur d'Alice et elle fut joyeuse durant toute la journée .

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sayu .

_ Eh bien tu es vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Lui fit elle remarquer durant l'étude libre .

_ Oui ! J'ai reçu des nouvelles de mes frères en Angleterre et j'ai pût leur téléphoner hier soir ! Cela m'a fait vraiment du bien de les entendre . Déclara son amie .

_ Eh bien , ils devraient te téléphoner plus souvent, tu es resplendissante . Dit la jeune fille .

Les deux collégiennes éclatèrent de rire .

Le soir , alors que la petite médium rentrait chez elle en sautillant, elle passa devant une étrange boutique . Elle s'arrêta et lut l'enseigne en bois : « Le repère des mystères » . Cela l'intrigua et elle s'approcha de la vitrine . Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en y découvrant du matériel pour la magie et la divination , des grigris en tout genre , des objets réputés magique ainsi que de nombreux livres . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'aura que dégagait ce magasin n'était pas désagréable mais plutôt intrigante . Poussée par la curiosité elle décida d'entrer jeter un coup d'œil . En ouvrant la porte , une clochette dorée tinta .Alice pénétra dans la boutique où régnait un délicieux parfum d'encens , de vieux papiers et d'anciennes choses . Elle crut être entrer dans un livre de contes plein de magie et de sorciers . La boutique , de l'intérieur était assez vaste . Beaucoup d'étagères en bois contenaient des fioles de toutes les couleurs et des livres dont la plupart paraissaient anciens . En s'approchant, elle put lire sur les étiquettes des fioles : « Bave de crapaud » , « dents de serpents en poudre » , « sang de dragon indien » … etc . Alice se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver . Elle lut ensuite les tranches des livres : « Les bases de la sorcellerie » , « Les secrets de la divination en chine » , « Mythes et légendes incas »…

A la lumière des lampes à huile rouge qui éclairaient cet endroit, la collégienne se sentait un peu comme chez elle . Tout à coup une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter . Elle se retourna et se retrouva face un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc , ayant une belle moustache de la même couleur lui donnant l'air d'un gentleman anglais , portant des petites lunettes et aux yeux noisettes .

_ Excusez moi jeune fille , je ne voulais pas vous effrayer . Soyez la bienvenus dans le repère des mystères .Je vous attendais . Déclara-t-il poliment ; Il parlait japonais mais Alice comprit à son accent qu'il n'était pas du pays.

_ Vous êtes anglais ? Demanda-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle , heureuse de pouvoir la parler .

_ Je suis irlandais jeune demoiselle . Répondit le vieil homme avec un petit rire .

_ Mais qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit que vous m'attendiez ? S'étonna-t-elle .

_ C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté : Je suis Alfred Chronolius et je suis le propriétaire de ce magasin .

_ Votre magasin est très étonnant , je n'en avais jamais vu de tel même en Angleterre mon pays natal .

_ Je sais vôtre origine et qui vous êtes chère Alice . Sourit le vieil homme . La fillette sursauta.

_ Mais comment connaissez vous …?

_ Votre prénom ? C'est bien simple, je suis un médium comme vous . Sauf que j'ai plus d'expériences en raison de mes nombreuses années d'apprentissages de mes dons . Je sais que vous êtes la sœur de lait du grand détective L , que vous avez été abandonné devant l'orphelinat Wammy house à vôtre naissance et que vous êtes secrètement amoureuse de L . La coupa Alfred amusé.

La petite médium s'énerva .

_ Non mais je rêve ! Vous savez que c'est pas bien de lire dans les pensées des autres ? Et vous prétendez médium ? Moi je dis que vous n'êtes qu'un vieux indiscret !

_ Calmez vous jeune fille , je vous jure que je n'ai pas lut dans vos pensées . Toutes les informations que je sais sur vous sont seulement dus à ma capacité de voir le futur .Vous aussi vous saurez bientôt voir aussi loin . Ma boutique est à votre disposition pour vos recherches .

_ Mes recherches ? S'étonna-t-elle .

_ Oui , ne faites-vous pas des recherches pour aider votre frère dans l'affaire Kira ?

Alice ouvrit des yeux en soucoupe . Mais comment il faisait ce type ? C'était vraiment son don qui lui avait appris tout ça ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? La collégienne crut que sa tête allait exploser . Elle sortit précipitamment du magasin et courut jusqu'à chez elle . Depuis son comptoir , le vieux vendeur étira un sourire .

« Elle finira par revenir. » Pensa-t-il .

L et l'équipe discutaient tranquillement dans le salon quand Alice arriva en trombe , très essoufflée.

_ Eh bien Alice, tu rentre bien tard . Tu as courus , tu es épuisée . Constata L .

_ Tu es toute pâle . Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Matsuda .

La jeune fille reprit doucement son souffle et alla rejoindre l'équipe dans la pièce .

_ Tout va bien , j'ai un peu traîné en route et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer . Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire .

_ Nous venons d'appeler Light Yagami , il va collaborer avec nous dans l'affaire du premier Kira et aussi nous aider à attraper le deuxième . Déclara le détective . La petite médium ravala son sourire et ses yeux brillèrent d'une frayeur qui n'échappa pas au reste des personnes présentes .

_ Alors , c'est vrai , on a affaire à un deuxième Kira ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante . En fait ce n'était pas que le second Kira qui lui faisait peur, c'était aussi de revoir Light , celui que son frère soupçonnait d'être Kira . D'un coté, elle aussi le soupçonnait surtout après la vision qu'elle avait eu de Sayu . Le savoir ici , ayant à chaque instant l'occasion de tuer son cher L lui glaçait le sang . Son corps tremblait tellement qu'elle chancela et Aizawa se leva rapidement pour la soutenir . L se leva à son tour et s'agenouilla devant elle .

_ Je sais que tu as peur , mais tu dois tenir bon ma belle .Murmura-t-il avec douceur en lui caressant la joue .

_ Je vais essayer…Souffla-t-elle en s'agrippant à la veste de Aizawa .

_ Je l'ai l'emmener dans sa chambre . Déclara le policier en la soulevant de terre comme une mariée .

_ Merci monsieur Aizawa . Dit Ryuzaki d'un ton plein de gratitude .

Aizawa déposa Alice sur son lit et s'assit à ses cotés .

_ Tu sais Alice, j'ai une petite fille qui est plus jeune que toi . Tu es très jeune et je pense que tu devrais repartir chez vous .

La fillette sourit avec douceur et se redressa sur son lit .

_ Monsieur Aizawa, j'apprécie beaucoup votre sollicitude à mon égard mais je veux rester ici, auprès de L . Je suis prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde si il y allait .Lui et moi formons une équipe . De plus ,le fait d'être en sécurité alors que lui est loin de moi et risque sa vie est une pensée qui m'est insupportable . Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez , je serais forte.

Le policier sourit avec amusement .

_ Cela se voit que tu aime énormément ton frère . Remarqua-t-il . Alice rougit fortement . Le policier se releva et sortit .

_ Monsieur Aizawa . Appela-t-elle alors qu'il attrapait la poignée de la porte .

_ Oui ?

_ Vous voulez bien devenir mon ami ? Demanda-t-elle gênée . Il agrandit son sourire .

_ Ce sera un plaisir pour moi . Répondit-il en sortant . La collégienne sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie . Elle appréciait cet homme juste et intelligent . Elle se reposa un instant puis sortit de sa chambre . Mais à peine arriva-t-elle dans le salon qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Light Yagami . Celui-ci sourit :

_ Alice chan , quel plaisir de te revoir ! Déclara-t-il .

La fillette était terrorisée mais ne le montrait pas avec beaucoup d'efforts . Le monstre accompagnait toujours le jeune homme et souriait à la petite médium avec amusement .

_ Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir Yagami sempai . Répondit-elle aimablement .

_ Comme je te l'ai dit Alice, Light va collaborer avec nous . Et nous avons prévu d'envoyer une réponse au message du second Kira en nous faisant passer pour le premier . C'est Light qui jouera son rôle . Expliqua L .

_ Très bien Ryuzaki mais faites quand même attention . Dit la jeune fille .

_ Matsui je veux que vous vous occupiez de l'image : qu'elle soit d'aussi bonne qualité que celle que réaliserait Kira .

_ Oui.

_ Aibara vous vous chargerez du son .

_ Entendu.

_ Monsieur Asahi , vous allez vous arranger avec toutes les chaînes de télé pour qu'elles aménagent une plage de diffusion de 10 minutes toutes les heures.

Toute l'équipe commença à s'agiter de droite et de gauche et Alice, se sentait comme la cinquième roue du carrosse .

_ Tu te sens inutile pas vrai ? Demanda une voix rauque . La petite médium sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête . L'étrange créature qui accompagnait Light venait de s'adresser à elle . celle-ci se tenait devant elle de toutes sa hauteur, la jeune fille faisait son possible pour l'ignorer quand une main se posa sur son épaule , c'était Matsui ( vous aurez comprit qu'il s'agit en fait de Matsuda) qui la sentit frémir au contact .

_ Alice tu peux venir m'aider pour l'image ? J'ai besoin d'une assistante qui s'y connaisse en images . Dit-il avec un grand sourire . Cette proposition redonna du baume au cœur à la collégienne qui accepta avec grand plaisir . Mais alors qu'il travaillait elle entendit la conversation entre L et Light après que le jeune homme est finit son message.

_ Quand pense tu Ryuzaki ? J'ai essayé de faire comme si j'étais Kira mais …

« Pas comme si , je suis sûre que tu es Kira … » Grogna intérieurement la fillette.

_ C'est très bien fait mais… Si l'on supprime pas la phrase « Tu peux tuer L » …Je mourai .

A ces mots , Alice eu un sursaut et sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. De son coté, Light éclata de rire .

_ En me mettant à la place de Kira , j'ai pensé qu'il donnerait forcément une directive concernant L .

_ Mais Yagami sempai , il serait sage de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin . Intervint timidement la collégienne . L'étudiant posa son regard brun mais vraiment froid sur elle puis il sourit .

_ C'est une blague ! Je te laisse rectifier ce que tu veux . Déclara-t-il en s'adressant au détective .

_ Merci . Répondit Ryuzaki .

Et cet ainsi que le message pour le faux Kira fut diffuser . Le soir , avant qu'Alice n'aille se coucher, L l'appela dans sa chambre .

_ Tu voulais me voir grand frère ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Oui . Viens t'asseoir avec moi . Dit le détective accroupit sur le lit .

La petite médium s'y installa et se pelotonna contre lui .

_ J'ai eu vraiment peur aujourd'hui …Avoua-t-elle.

_ De Light Yagami ?

_ Oui , il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me parait …dangereux. Il me suffit de le regarder et j'ai l'impression qu'une aura maléfique l'entoure …Mais c'est peut-être dût au fait que tu le soupçonne d'être Kira .

_ Je suis sûr et certain qu'il est Kira mais toi tu n'es pas obliger de me croire . Proposa le détective .

_ Je ne peux que te croire et te faire confiance ! Même sans ton raisonnement je crois lui aussi qu'il est Kira, je l'ai vu dans mes visions . Affirma sa sœur .

Ryuzaki sembla réfléchir un instant .

_ Alice, je vais te confier un nouveau travail . Déclara-t-il .

_ Lequel ?

_ A partir de demain tu n'iras pas au collège et tu aideras Mogi vérifier le courrier à la préfecture de police .

_ Cela ne me gène pas d'aider comme ça mais comment va-t-on faire pour le collège . Et aussi , comment réussir à convaincre la police de laisser travailler dans leurs locaux , une fille de onze ans ?

_ Rassure toi . Je dirais à ton professeur que tu es malade et pour Mogi je trouverais une solution.

_ Très bien , je ferais de mon mieux …

C'est ainsi que durant deux jours, Alice aida Mogi . La police fut quand même surprise de voir que « l'agent spécial » de L n'était autre qu'une fillette . Après ces deux jours de travail , Mogi finit par découvrir la réponse du second Kira et prévint Watari . En revenant à l'hôtel , Alice écouta la réponse et fut surprise qu'il y énonce les dieux de la mort ainsi que d'une autre chose : l'œil de la mort . Cette annonce surprit tellement que L en tomba de son fauteuil .

Cependant la jeune fille recommença à retourner au collège pour la plus grande joie de Sayu qui avait vraiment était inquiète pour elle .

_ Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux ! Lui dit-elle .

_ Ce n'était qu'un rhume, rien de grave .

_ Au fait si on allait se balader en ville la semaine prochaine et je voudrais t'inviter à dormir chez moi !

_ Vraiment ? Que je vienne dormir chez toi la semaine prochaine ? S'étonna Alice .

_ Oui ! J'ai déjà demandé à maman , elle est d'accord . Alors ?

_ J'en serais heureuse mais il faut que je demande à mon frère .

_ Je comprend tu me diras ta réponse demain . Ok ?

_ Ok ! A demain !

Et les deux amies se quittèrent . En retournant à l'hôtel , Alice passa à coté de la boutique « Le repère des mystères » mais cette fois ci elle hésita à entrer . Puis elle se ressaisit .

« Si cet homme est vraiment un médium et qu'il peut m'aider pour élucider ce mystère à propos des dieux de la mort, je n'ai pas le choix. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas du coté de Kira . » Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la boutique . Alfred Chronolius était à son comptoir, une tasse de thé à la main et il y avait la théière , une autre tasse , du sucre et du lait posés sur le meuble comme s'il avait sut que la jeune fille allait revenir.

_ Bonjour Alice, je suis heureux de vous revoir . Puis je vous servir un thé ? Demanda le vendeur avec un sourire aimable .Alice restait silencieuse sur le pas de la porte, méfiante . Elle s'avança .

_ Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en vous ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement .

_ Oui , je suis de votre coté pas de celui de Kira . Répondit Alfred .

_ La dernière fois vous m'avez dit que vous pouviez dans mes recherches . Vous savez donc que je cherche des explications à propos de créatures qu'on appelle les dieux de la mort ?

_ En effet , j'ai de nombreux ouvrages et objets qui traite du domaines de la mort et de ses icônes . Qui sait , vous trouverez peut-être ce que vous cherchez .

_ Mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer ses articles . Dit la jeune fille .

_ Je n'ai jamais parlé d'argent mademoiselle . Cette boutique vous est ouverte à jamais et vous pouvez utiliser tout les articles autant qu'il vous plaira .

La jeune fille se mit à parcourir la boutique de long en large . Elle découvrit rapidement des ouvrages consacrés au thème de la mort et de ses dieux . Mais alors qu'elle allait se servir, un éclat de lumière l'attira au fond de la boutique . Elle suivit cette lumière et découvrit qu'elle provenait du pommeau d'un sabre japonais exposé ans une vitrine . C'était un superbe sabre dont le fourreau était noir et brodé de dragons rouge , le manche était noir ainsi qu'orné de dragon rouge également son manche dont le bout était en argent. La garde du sabre était elle aussi en argent.

_ Quel sabre magnifique ! S'exclama la petite médium .

_ N'Est-ce pas ? Il appartenait à un puissant guerrier samouraï . Le nom de ce sabre est « Vengeance rouge » .

_ Pourquoi un tel nom ? Demanda Alice .

_ Tout simplement parce qu'il y a très longtemps , ce sabre fut forgé par un grand seigneur qui voulait l'offrir à son fils pour son dixième anniversaire. Le jeune homme fut ravie de ce cadeau . Il avait une famille très unie constituée de ses parents, grands parents et de sa petite sœur . Mais le jour de l'anniversaire du jeune homme , son domaine fut attaqué par des samouraïs ennemis . Durant la bataille, sa sœur fut enlevée par ces hommes qui voulurent une forte rançons en échange de sa libération . Le père de la famille paya rapidement la rançon et les ravisseurs lui indiquèrent l'endroit où se trouvait sa fille . Malheureusement , il la retrouvait pendu à arbre la poitrine transpercé d'un couteau . L'ennemi n'avait pas tenu parole . Quand il rapporta le corps chez lui , son fils entra dans une violente colère et devant la tombe de sa sœur, le sabre dans ses mains , il lui jura de traquer ces hommes et de les tuer tous avec uniquement ce sabre . Il passa donc toute son adolescence à traquer ces monstres et les retrouva. Les légendes lui donnèrent le nom du « Samouraï au deux sabres » .

_ Deux sabres ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Alice .

_ Parce que comme je vous l'ai dit : Il s'était jurés de n'utiliser le sabre de ses dix ans uniquement pour tuer ces assassins et donc s'il avait d'autres ennemi à affronter il utilisait un second sabre blanc qu'il avait appelé « La colère de la justice ».Répondit le vieil homme .

_ Wouaah qu'elle histoire ! Vous savez , j'ai toujours rêvée d'apprendre à manier un sabre japonais . Avoua-t-elle sans quitter le magnifique objet des yeux .

_ Si vous le voulez, je peux vous l'apprendre . Proposa Alfred.

_ Vous maniez le sabre ? S'étonna la petite médium .

_ Oui j'ai été entraîné par un vrai samouraï voyez vous . C'est même lui qui m'a transmit ce sabre avant de décéder d'un cancer il y a vingt ans .Mais si vous voulez vraiment que je vous apprenne cet art de combats vous devrez me donner quelque chose en échange . Déclara le vendeur .

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda la collégienne inquiète.

_ Voilà je voudrais que vous donniez l'occasion de vous aidez à développer vos pouvoirs et cela jusqu'à ce que j'annonce que vous êtes prête à l'affronter aussi bien avec le sabre qu'avec vos capacités de médium .

_ L'affronter mais affronter qui ? Demanda-t-elle étonné car enfin de compte, ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition mais plutôt une offre .

_Ça , je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant car vous le découvrirais par vous-même . Alors acceptait vous ? Demanda le vieil homme .

Alice, commença à ressentir de la sympathie pour cet homme .

_ J'accepte ! Déclara-t-elle .

Cependant elle promit à Alfred de ne pas révéler à L son identité de médium ni les cours pour expérimenter ses pouvoirs . Par contre elle pouvait lui dire pour les recherches et pour le maniement du sabre.


	12. Chapter 12

_12) Discussion avec la mort _

La rencontre avec Alfred Chronolius et l'accord passé avec lui avait plutôt chamboulé Alice . Mais lorsqu'elle rentra le soir, auprès de L , elle s'assista à une scène qui l'attendrit plus que tout mais aussi qui lui fit avoir énormément de peine pour le détective : Light Yagami était à nouveau avec l'équipe et discutait avec Ryuzaki .

_ Ryuzaki … Dit Light.

_Oui ?

_Si j'étais Kira je ne ferais pas ça .

Alice avança dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda L .

_Parce que si tu es bien L, je connais ton caractère. Je sais que quelle que soit la menace , tu refuseras toujours d'être vu à la télévision . Tu n'as aucunement l'intention de te sacrifier pour les autres .Tu réfléchirais à un moyen pour éviter cela .

« C'est vrai , mais il a tort sur un point : L serait prés à se sacrifier pour les habitants de Wammy House et moi ! » Gronda intérieurement la petite médium derrière Matsuda et Aizawa qui semblaient complètement perdus .

_ Tu l'avais deviné ? Demanda le détective . Mais monsieur Yagami intervint :

_ Light ! Même à titre d'exemple arrête de dire « si j'étais Kira » . Bien que je sache que ce n'est pas toi , je n'aime pas entendre ça .

La jeune fille baissa le regard , elle comprenait bien la souffrance dans le cœur de père du policier .

_ Ah … Pardon papa . S'excusa Light . Mais je veux dire ma façon de penser à Ryuzaki . Pour que l'on résolve cette affaire , oui , mais aussi pour que plus aucun soupçon ne pèse sur moi .Et puis c'est justement parce que je ne suis pas Kira que je peux dire des choses pareilles …

_ Oui je sais mais …

_ Tu réfléchis trop papa .

_Non Light n'est pas Kira . Coupa tout à coup L . La fillette releva les yeux vers son héros .

« Je ne comprend pas . Pourquoi dit-il cela ? » Se demanda-t-elle .

_ Cela m'embêterait vraiment…Parce que …C'est mon seul et premier ami ! Déclara-t-il . Tout le monde fut surprit y comprit l'étrange créature qui se tenait derrière Light . Alice eu un hoquet de surprise ce qui fit que Light la remarqua . La petite médium crut à un rêve : Son frère considérait quelqu'un comme son ami . Elle ne se sentait pas concernée par cette remarque puisqu'elle n'était pas l'amie de L mais sa sœur comme Mello et Near avaient aux yeux du détective le statut de petits frères . Pour Alice , la fraternité est plus puissante que l'amitié mise à part dans certaine situations.

_ Tu es là Alice chan ? Demanda tout à coup Light la tirant de sa rêverie . L ne se retourna pas , mais pour une certaine raison : Il était gêné qu'Alice est entendu ces paroles .

La fillette sortit de sa cachette en rougissant . Mais elle étira un sourire plein de tendresse qu'elle dédia à son frère bien aimé .

_ Je suis plus qu'heureuse que tu es enfin un ami grand frère . Dit elle avec joie . Si elle ne savait pas se contrôler, la collégienne aurait sauté au cou du détective pour laisser éclater sa joie . Au lieu de cela elle alla à ses cotés et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en amazone . L lui sourit un peu gêné , ce qui amusa encore plus sa sœur .Elle avait eu le temps d'entrevoir une lueur de surprise dans les yeux du suspect , comme si il venait de ressentir de l'amitié pour la première fois .

_ Je reconnais que pour moi aussi , tu es un bon ami Ryuzaki… Dit-il .

_ Merci .

Alice fut surprise de voir son frère sourire d'une manière étrange comme s'il était au bord des larmes .

_ Quand tu manques les cours, ça fait un vide . Et puis il faudra qu'on rejoue au tennis.

_ Oui . Volontiers …Lorsque Kira et le deuxième Kira … Enfin lorsque cette affaire sera résolue et que le monde sera débarrassé de Kira , avec plaisir . Dit L avec un superbe sourire au point qu'Alice se mit à rougir fortement . Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu autant d'espoir se lisant sur le regard de Ryuzaki .

_ Moi , je sais que si tu ne te montre pas encore grand frère, c'est parce que tu es un peu timide …Murmura la fillette .

_ Pour l'instant , aller dehors , rencontrer des gens , me montrer à visage découvert me fait peur . Je préfère encore rester caché… Expliqua son aîné .

Cette explication étonna fort Alice .

_ Je ne savais pas que le monde t'effrayait autant . Remarqua-t-elle .

_ Il n'y a pas que ça : Je veux aussi que toi et les autres puissiez vivre confortablement et en sécurité . Dans le domaine du social, tu es déjà plus douée que moi vu que tu vas à l'école et que tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis . Dit le détective .

_ Mais Ryuzaki , il n'y a pas de personnes meilleurs que toi dans le monde entier ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Kira ! Aucun autre policier , détective , agent spécial n'a tes capacités et ton raisonnement ! Et en ce qui s'agit du social , je trouve que tu vraiment fait des efforts depuis que nous sommes arrivés : Tu as montré ton visage , accordé ta confiance à des policiers, sortit à l'université et enfin tu t'es fait un ami qui a un QI aussi important que le tien ! Crois moi : tu as changé depuis qu'on est ici . Expliqua Alice en se levant et en faisant face au détective les poings sur les hanches . Light regarda la scène de ses yeux froids . La créature derrière lui se mit à ricaner .

_ Dis donc Light : J'aime cette gamine de plus en plus . Elle a un caractère vraiment génial !

Alice tourna un regard étonné vers l'étudiant et la créature . Celle-ci venait de s'adresser à lui directement . Cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait la voir et l'entendre . La fillette prit peur mais la main pâle de son frère sur sa joue effaça toute frayeur en elle . L lui adressa un magnifique sourire .

_ Merci petite sœur et je vais continuer mes efforts et après cette enquête , nous irons tous à la mer . Dit-il .

_ La mer ? Génial ! S'écria la jeune fille . Elle et ses frères n'avaient jamais été au bords de la mer .

Light et les autres observèrent la scène sans rien dire .

En fin de soirée , le suspect repartit chez lui .

Dans sa chambre, Alice ouvrit son sac à dos et sortit les trois livres qu'elle avait prit au repère des mystères . Elle ouvrit celui ayant pour titre : « La mort à travers les siècles » et commença ses recherches .

Elle finit par s'endormir parmi ces bouquins et en entrant dans sa chambre, L la trouva assise à son bureau, endormie . Il étira un sourire attendris et la prit dans ses bras, sans la réveiller pour la coucher .En voyant dormir sa précieuse cadette L se dit qu'il allait devoir prendre des dispositions pour les jours suivants . Il embrassa la joue de sa sœur et retourna dans la salon où il contacta Watari .

_ Qui y a-t-il Ryuzaki ? Demanda l'ordinateur.

_ Watari , j'aimerais que tu prennes un billet d'allé simple pour l'Angleterre à l'aéroport .

_ Un allé simple pour l'Angleterre ? S'étonna le vieil homme .

_ Oui pour Alice . Si je venais à mourir dans les prochains jours , je voudrais qu'elle puisse rentrer chez nous en toute sécurité . Expliqua le détective .

Derrière son écran , Watari poussa un soupir .

_ Tu vas lui dire ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Oui , je n'ai pas le choix, je lui ai promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de secrets entre nous .

_ Fais attention Ryuzaki , cette révélation risquerait de la faire souffrir . L'avertit son compagnon.

_ Je le sais , c'est pour ça que c'est difficile pour moi de lui dire .

Le lendemain , puisque c'était un jour férié, Alice décida d'aller voir Chronolius mais avant , elle parla de lui au détective . Celui-ci s'inquiéta quand même lorsqu'elle lui parla de ses cours pour manier le sabre .

_ S'il te plait Ryuzaki ! Avait supplié la fillette avec des yeux de cocker battus ce qui , évidemment , eu raison de L .

_ Ok , mais à condition que tu sois prudente et que tu ne rentres pas trop tard .

_ Oui ! Merci grand frère ! S'écria joyeusement la fillette en lui sautant au cou .

Elle partit donc voir son nouveau mentor . Il attendait devant la boutique avec deux sabres en bois dans les mains .

_ Bonjour Alice . Dit-il en la voyant .

_ Bonjour monsieur Chronolius . Déclara la petite médium en arrivant à sa hauteur .

_ Je vous en prie ma jeune amie, appelez moi Albert . Proposa le vieil homme avec grand sourire .

Alice se mit à rire, la politesse de ce gentleman l'amusait .

_ Où allons nous nous entraîner ?Demanda-t-elle .

_ Nous allons aller au temple des orchidées , vous devez connaître ?

_ Oui il se trouve juste à coté du temple que Sayu , mon amie m'a montré une fois .Mais on ne risque pas d'attirer l'attention ? S'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher .

_ Non rassurez-vous , les moines sont de vieux amis au courant de mon secret et ils m'ont réservé un jardin spécialement pour mes séances .

Après une longue marche ils arrivèrent enfin au temple . Ils le traversèrent et arrivèrent à un autre temple aux murs blancs et à la toiture violette pâle . Un moine qui balayait devant la porte les aperçut , les salua et les invita à entrer .Ils suivirent le moine à travers de grande salle soutenu par des piliers où des moines priaient dans un silence si apaisant qu'Alice se sentit vraiment bien . Enfin le moine les conduisit vers un grand jardin d'orchidées de toute les couleurs et de toutes les variétés qui pouvaient exister .

_ Quel jardin magnifique ! S'exclama la collégienne .

_ N'est-ce pas , nous avons dans ce jardin toute les variétés d'orchidées qui existent et c'est un lieu de paix et de sérénité pour les gens qui ont des dons particuliers comme vous . Expliqua le moine .

_ Bien nous allons donc commencer par des exercices avec ces sabres en bois . Déclara Albert .

Ces exercices furent plus difficile que ce qu'Alice avait pensé : Sois elle ne baissait pas assez sa garde, sois elle la montait trop . Sois elle n'esquivait pas à temps, sois elle n'avait pas le temps d'attaquer . Mais après environs deux heures , elle réussit à appliquer les premières bases . Lors de la pause déjeuner , Albert sortit un livre du panier de pique nique et le tendit à la jeune fille :

_ « Comment communiquer avec les esprits » , qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Vous allez ne avoir besoin , aujourd'hui nous allons faire de la méditation et je vais vous montrez des images de différentes créatures et esprit du japon que vous pourrez rencontrer par ici .Expliqua-t-il en sortant un autre livre contenant cette fois ci , la liste complète des créatures mythologique du japon et des informations sur elles .

Alice découvrit donc toutes ces créatures : Kappa , Kitsune , Tanuki ,Nekomata etc…

_ Je crois que je commence à les connaître mais que dois-je faire à présent ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Vous allez fermer les yeux et vous détendre en imaginant un lieu agréable . Ressentir les esprits qui se trouve autour de nous en temps que médium demande un calme de l'âme absolus .

La jeune fille s'exécuta et essaya de se détendre . Elle se concentra sur son souvenir de Wammy house . Elle sentait le parfum des orchidées caresser son nez et le vent souffler dans ses cheveux .Tout à coup des images d'une petite fille habillée en kimono , courant et riant parmi les fleurs se forma dans son esprit .

_ Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse comme pour ne pas effrayer cette enfant .

_ C'est une Zashikiwarashi , un esprit juvénile si vous préférez . Ils sont très gentils vous n'avez pas à avoir peur . Mais vous faites des progrès rapidement .

_ Je la sens, elle est toute proche … J'aimerais lui parler …Dit doucement Alice , les yeux toujours clos .

_ Je vous montrerai comment leur parler après demain mais pour l'instant vous devriez rentrer , votre frère va vous annoncez quelque chose d'important qui va vous bouleversez mais il ne faudra pas lui en vouloir . Déclara le vendeur .

Étonnée , la jeune fille rassembla ses affaires et repartit voir Ryuzaki . A peine arriva-t-elle que son frère, en train de vérifier des sachets plastiques .Monsieur Yagami , en voyant la collégienne entrer sembla nerveux .

_ Tu es rentrée Alice ? Demanda L toujours penché sur ses sachets .

_ Oui oui ! J'ai passé une excellente journée . Déclara-t-elle .

_ J'ai à te parler sérieusement petite sœur . Déclara le détective .

Alice posa son sac dans l'entrée et s'installa devant son frère . Monsieur Yagami s'avança à son tour .

_ De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

_ Voilà , Alice si je meurs dans les prochains jours, cela voudra dire que Light est Kira . Déclara le détective .

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça dans ses veines .

_ Si tu meurs dans les prochains jours ? Mais enfin grand frère , pourquoi me dis-tu une chose pareille ?

_ Parce que je pense que les deux Kira sont entrés en contact et donc je suis en grand danger . Si je venais à mourir, ce serait monsieur Yagami qui prendrai ma relève et il serait aussi chargé de te conduire à l'aéroport . En disant ces mots il lui montra le billet d'avion posé sur la table basse . La collégienne qui faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas fondre en larmes le prit dans ses mains tremblantes .

_ Je devrais rentrer en Angleterre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée .

_ Oui , ce billet est limité jusqu'aux sept prochains mois .

La fillette se leva et regarda son frère avec des yeux brouillés de larmes . Elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre le billet en main .L poussa un soupir et se leva à son tour .

_ Ryuzaki …Commença monsieur Yagami .

_ Excusez moi un instant monsieur Yagami . Murmura le détective en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa sœur . Il s'arrêta devant la porte , hésitant à entrer .

_ Entre L . Dit la voix de la petite médium depuis l'autre coté . Le jeune homme obéit .

La fillette était assise aux pieds de son lit , les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine et elle pleurait en observant le billet entre ses doigts .

_ Désolé Alice , tu dois être vraiment en colère .

_ Je ne suis pas en colère , je suis terrorisée ! Cria-t-elle sans bouger de sa place . Son frère alla s'accroupir en face d'elle .

_ Light te fait peur à ce point ?

_ Il n'y a pas que lui ! J'ai peur de te perdre ! Si tu mourrais je ne m'en remettrai jamais ! Sanglota-t-elle en se jetant au cou de Ryuzaki .

_ Pardon Alice de te faire si peur mais moi aussi je ne m'en remettrai pas si Kira venait à te faire du mal .

Il serra fort la collégienne contre son cœur .

_ Le seul mal qu'il puisse me faire c'est de te tuer et s'il le faisait , Near , Mello et moi le traquions jusqu'en enfer … Gronda-t-elle.

_ J'ai nommé monsieur Yagami pour me remplacer mais ils restent tout les deux mes héritiers quoiqu'il arrive .C'est pourquoi je te confis une mission . Déclara-t-il en prenant le visage de sa cadette et en plongeant son regard nuit dans les deux saphirs .

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ Alice , si je meurs et que tu retournes en Angleterre , tu seras chargé de transmettre à Near et à Mello que je les désigne tout les deux comme mes successeurs et ils devront traquer Kira ensemble . Dit-il .

_ J'espère n'avoir jamais à le faire … Soupira la petite médium en pleurant contre l'épaule du détective .

Le lendemain , après les cours , Alice regagnait l'hôtel d'un pas lourd Sayu faisant un bout de chemin à ses cotés .

_ Ça ne vas pas Alice ? Demanda la jeune fille .

_ Heu si si , je suis juste un peu fatiguée . Répondit-elle .

_ Je te comprend , moi aussi . Au fait tu as parlé à ton frère de mon invitation ?

Alice se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main .

_ Quelle idiote ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Vraiment désolé Sayu …

Son amie éclata de rire :

_ C'est pas grave, tu as jusqu'à la semaine prochaine de toute façon .

_ Parole d'honneur je lui en parle ce soir ! Promit la petite médium l'air déterminée . Sayu éclata à nouveau de rire .

_ Ce que je vais te dire est un secret , il faudra que tu ne le dise à personne . Lui déclara-t-elle à voix basse .

_ Promis juré . Dit Alice .

_ Mon frère à une petite amie et pas n'importe laquelle, il s'agit de Misa Amane alias Misa Misa le mannequin féminin tendance du moment . Lui chuchota-t-elle .

_ Misa Misa dis tu ? Il me semble la connaître, mon frère a lut un article sur elle il y a quelque temps . « Et même je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont il la regardait ! » Rumina intérieurement la fillette .

_ Alors promis tu ne diras rien ?

_ Ma bouche et scellé ! Déclara la collégienne . Puis les deux amies se quittèrent . Mais à peine Alice fut arrivée chez elle qu'elle vit un spectacle qui la fit frémir d'horreur : L et les autres membres du groupe regardait sur un écran, une jeune fille blonde, attachée par une camisole de force et les yeux masquée .

_ Watari tout en restant tés prudent , quitte à utiliser des méthodes peu orthodoxes , je te charge de la faire parler . Ordonna L .

_ Oui .

_ Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? Hurla Alice faisant sursauter tout le monde .

_ Alice tu nous as fait peur … Dit Matsuda en tremblant .

_ Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer rapidement ce que tu fabrique grand frère . Gronda la jeune fille en croisant les bras .

_ Cette fille est suspectée d'être le second Kira petite sœur . Il s'agit de Misa Amane .

_ Quoi ? Cette fille c'est Misa Misa ? S'étonna la petite médium .

Elle s'approcha de l'écran et observa la scène .

_ Nous l'avons arrêté sur le campus aujourd'hui . Expliqua le détective .

_ Ta méthode n'est pas un peu exagéré Ryuzaki ? Demanda sa cadette perplexe .

_ Je ne peux prendre aucun risque . Répondit-il.

La collégienne poussa un soupir quand elle distingua une silhouette à coté de Misa . Elle regarda plus intensivement et retint un cri d'effroi en voyant à coté de la jeune fille , une créature gigantesque ressemblant à une momie toute blanche mais dont le regard semblait emprunt à une grande douceur pour la prisonnière de L .

« On dirait la même créature que celle qui accompagne le fils Yagami . » pensa-t-elle .

_ Je comprend Ryuzaki mais ne soit pas trop dur avec elle . A propos, Sayu veut m'inviter à passer la nuit chez elle la semaine prochaine, tu es d'accord ?

_ Pourquoi pas . Je suis content de voir que tu es allée si loin avec ton amie . C'est d'accord .

_ Sayu nous a parlé de ta venus et je serais ravie ainsi que ma femme de t'accueillir chez nous . Déclara monsieur Yagami .

_ Merci grand frère , merci monsieur Yagami .

Le soir, après avoir fait ses devoirs et finit ses recherches sur les dieux de la mort ainsi qu'avoir lut quelque pages du livres qu'Albert lui avait prêté ,Alice fit des recherches sur Misa et découvrit la mort de ses parents et ce qui était arrivé aux responsables de cette tragédie : Tués par Kira .

« Cela lui ferait une super motivation pour jouer les Kira numéro 2. Mais si elle est vraiment le second Kira et que cette créature qui l'accompagne à un rapport avec l'autre monstre de Light et le pouvoir de tuer de Kira , cela veut dire que L a raison et que l'on tient nos deux coupables . Mais mes découvertes sur ses monstres ne constituent pas une preuve solide . Même moi, je ne suis pas sûre. Bon je n'ai plus qu'une solution : Parler à ce dieu de la mort moi-même ! » Décida-t-elle .

Le lendemain , au temple Alice venait une fois de plus de se faire mettre au tapis par Albert lors d'un court du maniement du sabre .

_ Et vous dîtes que je fais des progrès ? Plaisanta-t-elle .

_ Certainement vous avez réussis à faire égalité avec moi deux fois de suite . Répondit-il en se remettant en position de combat .

_ Oui mais je n'ai pas encore réussis à vous battre .

_ Ça viendra ma jeune amie , il suffit juste de persévérance et d'entraînement ! L'encouragea Albert .

Il est vrai qu'Alice apprenait très vite et était motivée . Elle maniait son sabre en bois avec grâce et commettait très peu de maladresse .

Arriva la leçon de communication avec les esprits . Durant celle-ci Alice fut très attentive afin de pouvoir communiquer avec l'étrange créature blanche .

_ Elle est à nouveau là : l'esprit juvénile . Dit la collégienne les yeux fermés .

_ Bien alors vous devez d'abord l'appeler .

_ Comment ?

_ Concentrez vous sur cette esprit , visionnez la et répétez : « Viens à moi esprit que je vois , viens à moi je veux te voir et entendre ta voix » trois fois .

Alice fit ce que le vendeur lui dit :

_ Viens à moi esprit que je vois , viens à moi je veux te voir et entendre ta voix . Répéta-t-elle trois fois . Elle sentit l'esprit s'approcher très vite d'elle .

_ Ouvre les yeux . Dit une petite voix cristalline . La petite médium ouvrit les yeux et découvrit en face d'elle , assise en tailleurs à coté d'Albert l'esprit juvénile qu'elle avait vu .

_ C'est une jeune médium . Dit Albert à l'esprit comme pour faire des présentations . L'esprit inclina la tête en signe de respect et Alice fit de même .

_ Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel . Dit-elle .

_ Ne me remercie pas , tu as beaucoup travaillé pour arriver jusque là . Je reviendrai te voir autant de fois que tu m'appelleras . Dit l'étrange petite fille en la fixant de ses yeux verts pâles . Puis elle disparus dans un souffle de vent .Alice sourit , heureuse d'avoir put établir pour la première fois un contact avec une créature que seul les gens comme elle pouvait voir .

Durant trois jours elle renouvela l'expérience chaque soir en revenant du collège au temple des orchidées .Et au soir du troisième jour, alors qu'elle travaillait dans sa chambre, il y eu un remue-ménage dans le salon qui attira son attention : Misa suppliait l'étrange créature blanche de la tuer et celle-ci refusait avec beaucoup de peur dans sa voix . Sur le coup , Alice eu de la peine pour cette jeune fille qui comme elle était orpheline . Discrètement elle retourna dans sa chambre ,s'assit en tailleurs au milieu de la pièce et commença à se concentrer pour visualiser l'image de la créature blanche . Après un quart d'heure elle sentit son esprit et la visualisa ainsi elle commença à réciter la formule par trois fois . Mais il se passa rien, l'esprit semblait s'éloigner . Donc elle redoubla de concentration et récita à nouveau la formule par trois fois, en serrant les paupières .

_ Je t'ai entendu médium , tu peux ouvrir les yeux . Déclara tout à coup une voix féminine mais puissante . Alice ouvrit les yeux et vit se dresser , debout devant elle la grande momie blanche .

_ Enchantée de te rencontrer , je m'appelle Alice et comme tu l'as deviné : je suis une médium . Dit-elle en se relevant courageusement . Mais même debout elle devait encore lever la tête au point d'avoir un torticolis pour voir le visage de cette créature qui devait mesurer plus de deux mètre mais dont les yeux jaunes semblaient très doux .

_ Je m'appelle Rem et je suis un dieu de la mort femelle . Se présenta-t-elle .

_ Un dieu de la mort ? Tu veux dire que vous êtes plusieurs ?

_ Oui nous sommes tout une race , nous vivons dans un monde parallèle au vôtre et nous vous observons .

_ Vous nous conduisez dans l'autre monde après notre mort ? Demanda Alice .

_ Non , nous chargeons seulement de vous faire mourir quand vôtre heure est venu . Expliqua Rem .

_ Comment vous pouvez savoir l'instant de notre mort ?

_ Mes yeux sont différents des tiens : grâce à cette différence , je peux voir le nom et la durée de vie de chaque être humain au dessus de sa tête .

Alice prit peur pensant qu'elle risquait de mourir si cette déesse de la mort été attaché à Kira .

_ Tu arrive donc à savoir mon nom et ma durée de vie ?

_ Sur toi c'est différent , tu es une médium , à cause de tes pouvoirs , ton nom et ta durée de vie se brouillent et je ne peux pas les lire correctement . Mais ils sont nets de temps en temps ce qui me montre que tu es encore une débutante .

_ Débutante peut-être mais je fais des progrès . Dit Alice en fronçant les sourcils . Rem étira un sourire amusé et posa sa grande main blanche sur la tête de la jeune fille .

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi . Ton heure n'est pas encore venu et tu m'es sympathique . Je respecte les humains comme toi et quand tu seras plus grande, quand tu seras devenu une vrai médium maîtrisant télépathie et télékinésie à merveille, ton nom et ta durée de vie seront complètement masqués . Déclara-t-elle . Alice eu un frisson : De froid à cause de l'absence de chaleur dans la main de cette créature mais aussi d'excitation en s'imaginant déjà dans le futur .Rem se tourna et se dirigea vers le mur de la chambre .

_ Attends vas-tu …? Commença Alice .

_ Rassure toi , je ne parlerai de notre rencontre à personne . Promis Rem et elle traversa le mur disparaissant de la vue de la collégienne .


	13. Chapter 13

_13 ) Changements de comportements et étranges décisions _

Alice eu vraiment de la peine à s'endormir , encore chamboulée par sa discussion avec Rem .

« C'est donc ça un dieu de la mort ? Bon sang qu'elle créature effrayante ! Sa main était glacée ! » Pensa-t-elle en frissonnant .

Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, tentant de trouver le sommeil mais impossible de s'endormir .

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des voix dans le salon et parmi elles ,monsieur Yagami qui criait . Alice se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds . Elle en sortit et se dirigea vers le salon silencieusement . Elle vit alors que Light Yagami était là et discutait avec L . Il disait qu'il avait l'impression qui l'était peut-être Kira . La collégienne n'en croyais pas ses oreilles .Les paroles du jeune homme lui donnait froid dans le dos . La discussion entre les membres de la cellule d'enquête et le suspect était vraiment compliquée . Finalement Light fit une demande des plus curieuse : Afin de « vaincre le Kira » qui se trouvait en lui , il demanda au détective d'être enfermé pendant quelques temps . Tout le monde fut vraiment surpris et malgré son hésitation , Ryuzaki finit par accepter .

Après avoir menotté le suspect, lui avoir caché les yeux et les oreilles, Aizawa , l'emmena à sa cellule .

Alice finit par sortir de sa cachette et alla à coté de son frère toujours face à ses écrans .

_ Tu y comprend quelque chose toi ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Je t'avoue que ses paroles et son attitude m'ont surpris . Répondit le détective .

_ Combien de temps vas-tu le garder enfermé ?

_ Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra… Se contenta de répondre son frère . Cette dernière parole avait été dite avec un goût amer comme si le fait de voir Light enfermé , faisait mal à Ryuzaki .Alice n'ajouta rien et se contenta de regarder l'image du jeune homme qu'on enfermait à travers l'écran .

Le dieu de la mort était toujours avec lui .

Et les jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'y eu de changements . Mise à part l'attitude de Misa , qui , depuis que Rem l'avait quitté , semblait avoir tout oublié ,y comprit qu'elle avait été arrêté parce qu'elle était soupçonnée d'être Kira .

Enfin le soir où Alice devait dormir chez Sayu arriva . Cela soulagea un peu la fillette de s'éloigner de la cellule d'enquête où la tension était vraiment montée d'un cran dés le premier jour quand monsieur Yagami avait demandé lui aussi à être enfermé , ne pouvant supporter de voir son fils dans cet état .

A peine la petite médium eu-t-elle passée le seuil de la maison de son amie , elle se sentit vraiment bien .

_ Soit la bienvenue chez nous Alice-chan . Déclara madame Yagami .

Alice la remercia en s'inclinant , avant que Sayu ne l'entraîne dans sa chambre. La fillette examina la pièce de long en large . La chambre de son amie avait une atmosphère agréable qui lui rappelait celle de sa propre chambre à l'orphelinat . Une pièce rien qu'à elle où elle se réfugiait quand elle avait besoin de sortir du monde réel , où elle cachait ses trésors et qui lui correspondait parfaitement . Wammy's house se mit à manquer à la jeune fille .

_ Alice , tu veux écouter de la musique ? Demanda Sayu .

_ Oui avec plaisir .

_ Très bien , je vais poursuivre ton éducation au niveau de la culture japonaise . Leçon 3 : La musique ! Tu sais quel est l'avantage de la musique au japon ?

_ Non c'est quoi ? Demanda la petite médium .

_ C'est qu'on a les chanteurs les plus mignons du monde ! S'écria son amie en montrant une photo de son groupe préféré .

Alice éclata de rire .

Après le repas que la mère de Sayu avait préparé , les filles passèrent leur soirée : à rire , à discuter, à écouter de la musique , à faire des jeux … etc .

Lorsque la fatigue submergea les deux fillettes, elles s'endormirent . Alice fit un rêve : Elle s'y voyait dans un monde noir et triste gouverné par Kira . Elle était seule . Il n'y avait : ni L , ni Mello , ni Near pour la protéger . Elle se réveilla en sursaut sur le futon que Sayu lui avait préparé .

« Ouf , ce n'était qu'un cauchemar . Mais je me demande si L s'en sort avec Light et Misa ? » Pensa-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration . Elle finit par se rendormir .

Au matin , alors que les filles prenaient leurs petits déjeuner dans la cuisine . Alice remarqua l'air triste que son amie affichait en observant les places vides de son père et de son frère .

« Sayu semble beaucoup admirer son frère . Il faudra sûrement monter une excuse quand L aura prouvé qu'il est Kira et qu'il l'arrêtera. » Pensa-t-elle .

_ J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment avec nous Alice-chan ? Demanda madame Yagami .

_ Heu ..Oui ! Excellent madame ! Répondit la petite médium avec un grand sourire .

Un peu plus tard, Sayu raccompagna Alice jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus .

_ Tu sais Alice, j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi .

_ Moi aussi Sayu mais tu m'avais l'air un peu bizarre au petit déjeuner . Remarqua son amie .

_ C'est parce que , j'aurais bien voulut que tu vois mon grand frère et mon père . Tu te serais bien entendu avec eux . Mon frère veut devenir policier comme le tien . Expliqua la collégienne .

A cet instant , Alice se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise . Non seulement parce qu'elle savait parfaitement bien qui était Light mais en plus qu'il est prétendu vouloir devenir policier laissait la jeune fille perplexe .

_ Oh ce n'est pas grave . Je le rencontrerai une prochaine fois .

Peu après Alice monta dans le bus qui la ramena prés de l'immeuble d'enquête .

A peine arrivée devant celui-ci , elle pensa que les prochains jours risquaient d'être les plus pénibles .

Et les jours passèrent . Ils étaient tendus et l'atmosphère était très pesante à chaque fois que la fillette revenait du collège . De temps en temps, elle était chargée d'apporter son repas à Light, non sans peur . Mais elle se sentait en sécurité en sachant que son frère la surveillait par la caméra prés de la cellule du suspect . A chaque fois qu'Alice apportait son plateau à Light, elle regardait le dieu de la mort à coté de lui qui , jours après jours , se déformait comme un contorsionniste .

Le soir du quatrième jours, la jeune fille apporta son plateau à Light et commença à lui donner de la soupe vu que ses mains été attachées .

_ Je suis désolée pour tout ça Yagami sempaï . Déclara-t-elle .

_ Ne le sois pas Alice -chan . C'est moi qui est demandé à Ryuzaki de m'enfermer . J'ai confiance en lui et je sais que Kira sera bientôt arrêté . Dit light .

La petite médium sourit mais elle avait du mal à comprendre le jeune homme . En effet depuis que L l'avait emprisonné , les meurtres avaient tous cessés .

Après avoir donné à manger au suspect , elle sortit .

Deux jours plus tard , la jeune fille fut surprise , en revenant du collège, de trouver Light tout seul dans sa cellule sans le dieu de la mort et de plus , il se comportait désormais comme Misa : Il semblait avoir perdu la mémoire . En tout cas il n'avait plus le même regard qu'avant et ça la collégienne l'avait bien remarqué . Lorsqu'elle revint auprès de son frère elle lui demanda :

_ Tu a remarqué ce changement ?

_ Oui exactement comme Misa . C'est étrange .

_ Tu compte les laisser enfermés encore longtemps ? Les meurtres ont cessé . Ça veut dire que Light est Kira .

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il faut les relâcher pour l'instant .

Alice n'insista pas .

_ Comme tu veux .

Et les jours s'écoulèrent encore et encore . Alice commençait à se demander si elle reverrait un jour l'Angleterre . La vie à Tokyo était devenu quotidienne : Le collège , les moments passés avec Sayu , les lettres à ses frères et les séances avec Albert . Alice était devenu presque une professionnelle du maniement du sabre mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas battre son professeur . Quant à ses dons , ils se développaient de plus en plus . Alice arrivait , désormais , à communiquer avec énormément d'esprits dont certains lui donnèrent des renseignements sur les dieux de la mort , elle s'était liée d'amitié avec nombres d'entre eux . Par contre, elle n'arrivait plus à contacter Rem malgré ses nombreuses tentatives .

« Dommage, elle seule pouvait me dire comment Kira tue . Les esprits que j'ai contacté jusqu'à présent ne connaissent pas la méthode que les dieux de la mort ont pour décider du décès d'un humain . Mais je suis sûre d'une chose : Kira utilise la même méthode qu'eux . Cela veut dire que ce pouvoir peut aussi bien être utiliser par un humain ou un dieu de la mort . Je suis également sûre que ce pouvoir peut se transmettre d'humain en humain et que peut être l'ancien possesseur perd la mémoire . Quinze jours après l'emprisonnement de Light , les meurtres ont recommencé . Pourvu qu'on est pas un autre Kira dans la nature . »

Elle fit part de ses suppositions à L sans bien sûr parler des dieux de la mort .

_ Ton hypothèse semble tenir la route . Mais il ne faut pas conclure trop vite . Cependant je vais l'étudier . Ton aide m'est précieuse , merci Alice . Déclara le détective .

_ Mais de rien grand frère ! Dit la collégienne avec un grand sourire .

Puis les jours s'écoulèrent encore . Et un soir , après 53 jours , Alice, en rentrant découvrit Light enchaîné à L ainsi que Misa dans le salon .

_ Ça alors ! Tu as finis par les libérer ? S 'étonna la jeune fille .

_ Oui , désormais Light collabora avec moi 24 heures sur 24 . Au fait Misa , je te présente ma sœur cadette Alice . Alice , je te présente Misa Amané .

_ Je suis enchantée de vous connaître . Déclara la petite médium en s'inclinant .

_ Moi de même Alice chan ! Tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! S'écria Misa en s'approchant de la fillette .

_ Heu merci …

Cependant monsieur Aizawa , qui semblait excédé empoigna Misa par le bras .

_ Allez Amané … Va dans ta chambre ! Ordonna-t-il .

_ Light on aura des rendez-vous amoureux hein ? Même à trois ! Demanda la jeune femme avant que le policier ne ferme la porte .

Alice pouffa de rire .

Peu après L montra au reste de l'équipe leurs future QG définitif . Un magnifique immeuble de 23 étages avec 2 sous-sols et un système de sécurité quasi infranchissable . Il y avait même une terrasse où pouvait atterrir deux hélicoptères .

On pouvait y loger jusqu'à 60 personnes et du cinquième au vingtième étage, il y avait quatre appartements à usage personnels .

_ Grand frère … C'est vraiment impressionnant . Déclara sa cadette le souffle coupé .

Alors qu'elle préparait ses valises dans sa chambre , elle entendit frapper à sa porte . C'était monsieur Aizawa .

_ J'ai une question à te poser . Déclara-t-il .

_ Allez-y .

_ Où ton frère trouve-t-il les fonds qui ont permis la construction de cet immeuble ?

La fillette émit un petit rire .

_ Disons que … Le métier de mon frère rapporte beaucoup . Il n'a pas l'appât du gin mais tout les services qu'il a rendu ont été très généreusement récompensés . De plus nous sommes liés à une association qui permet d'avoir beaucoup d'argent. Expliqua-t-elle .

_ Quelle association ? Demanda le policier .

_ Pardon monsieur Aizawa , mais pour des raisons personnelles , je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire .

_ Ce n'est pas grave . Merci Alice . Dit-il avec un sourire .

Lorsqu'ils emménagèrent enfin dans l'immeuble , Alice eu une belle surprise de la part de L : La chambre qui avait été construite pour elle , ressemblait en tout point à celle qu'elle avait à Wammy's house . Un lit en bois de chêne , une coiffeuse et un miroir de type assez modeste , le papier peint couleur bleu ciel et exactement les mêmes rideaux que chez eux . Sous le regard effaré de Light, la petite médium s'était jeté au cou de son frère . Avec le temps, elle s'était attachée à Misa . Elles s'entendaient assez bien . Mais Alice évitait soigneusement d'aborder le sujet de Kira avec elle .

Il leurs arrivait de passer des heures entières dans l'appartement de la jeune mannequin à discuter modes, garçons , musique … etc

De plus , comme Misa s'intéressait à l'occulte , leurs conversations prenaient des tournures intéressantes pour Alice .

Mais ces nouveaux changements n'étaient pas aux goûts de tous : En effet , les pistes étant brouillées, L était obligé de reprendre l'enquête à zéro et cela le démoralisa .

Jamais Alice n'avait vu son frère ainsi et cela lui faisait mal .

Un soir en rentrant du collège, elle découvrit la chambre de Misa dans un état de ruines . Stupéfaite elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé .

_ Light et Ryuzaki se sont battus a propos de l'enquête . Ton frère à l'air de mal supporter son « échec » . Expliqua-t-elle .

Alice soupira et aida Misa à remettre tout en ordre .

_ Ils auraient au moins , pus t'aider à ranger . Ronchonna-t-elle .

_ Ne t'inquiète pas , ce n'est pas grave . En tout cas c'était une sacrée bataille . Tu aurais du voir comme mon Light était fort ! Déclara la jeune fille avec un air amoureux .

Alice la regarda perplexe .

_ Qui a gagné la bataille ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ En fait , il y a eu égalité .

La collégienne lâcha le coussin qu'elle voulait ranger et regarda Misa avec des yeux en soucoupe .

_ Quoi ? Égalité ? C'est incroyable ! Jusqu'à présent , mon frère a toujours tenu tête dans une bagarre . S'exclama-t-elle .

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire .

Quand Alice eu rejoint son frère elle lui dit en lui faisant une pichenette .

_ La prochaine fois que tu te bats dans la chambre d'une fille , ais au moins la politesse de l'aider à ranger ! Cette remarque est pour vous aussi Yagami sempai !

Le reste de l'équipe eu une folle envie de rire mais se retint . Cependant L étira un sourire attendrit .

Mais il ne travaillait plus et sa sœur désespérait .

« Il faut absolument que L est à nouveau le goût de travailler . Mais comment lui redonner ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre .

Une après midi lorsqu'elle revint de sa séances d'entraînement avec Albert , la petite médium vit avec joie son frère travailler de nouveau .

_ C'est grâce à Light . Déclara-t-il .

_ Comment ça ? S'étonna sa cadette partagée entre la joie et la surprise .

_ On a découvert un troisième Kira qui apparemment serait au seins de l'agence Yostuba . Depuis quelques temps , des personnes rivales de cette société sont mortes de maladies où d'accidents . Cela fait un peu trop de coïncidences alors on pense que cette affaire est liée à la notre . Expliqua Light .

_ Je vois . En tout cas merci Yagami sempai ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse .

_ De rien . Répondit le jeune homme .

_ Kira ira à l'échafaud Alice , je te le promets . Dit son frère .

Ainsi recommença ce jeu de chasse au Kira . Jours après jours, tout le monde se démenait pour aider de son mieux . Mogi était l'un des plus efficace . Par contre Matsuda, qui désormais se faisait passer pour l'agent de Misa , se sentait inutile .

_ Je me sens comme la cinquième roue du carrosse . Avait-il un jour confié à la fillette .

_ Rassurez vous monsieur Matsuda , votre heure viendra et puis votre rôle nous est très utile pour l'instant , croyez moi . Lui avait-elle répliqué .

Mais ce même jour, un mauvaise nouvelle alterna la bonne humeur du groupe . Monsieur Yagami revint du bureaux de la police en expliquant que désormais, Kira avait tellement d'influence sur le pays , que la police sur ordre du gouvernement , ne devait plus rien tenter contre lui . Donc tout policier enquêtant contre Kira , était viré .

A cette nouvelle Alice faillit s'évanouir . Le père de Light confia qu'il allait démissionner pour pouvoir continuer à enquêter sur Kira en cachette avec L .

Mais le détective rétorqua le contraire : Il dit qu'il pourrait continuer tout seul .

Mais Light n'était pas d'accord, il voulait continuer l'enquête avec lui .

Finalement tous décidèrent de ne pas abandonner le détective . Enfin pas vraiment tous , car Aizawa voulait garder son travail et aider L en même temps au point où il se proposa de jouer les espions mes le détective refusa obstinément .

Après une dispute assez forte où L révéla au policier qu'il les avaient testés pour savoir s'ils allaient rester oui ou non . Aizawa déclara avec colère :

_ Non je quitte ce QG à l'instant , je viens de comprendre que je déteste Ryuzaki ! Sa manière de faire , tout ce qu'il fait !

_ Aizawa ça c'est normal . Mais moi j'aime bien les gens comme vous . Dit L .

_ Voilà ! C'est ça ! Ces mensonges dits ouvertement , je déteste ça ! Cria le policier en partant .

Au bords des larmes de voir son ami partir ainsi , Alice resta un moment aussi pâle que la mort . Elle réalisait qu'à cet instant, le monde semblait tourner à l'envers : que c'était Kira qui devenait la justice et que L , le grand L qui avez fait tant de bonnes actions, devenait l'ennemi de l'humanité . Elle sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge . Elle courut pour rattraper Aizawa et réussit à le rejoindre aux garage alors qu'il allait monter dans sa voiture .

_ Monsieur Aizawa , attendez je vous en supplie ! Cria-t-elle en larmes . Elle se jeta contre le policier et s'agrippa à lui en pleurant .

_ Alice …Je suis désolé mais j'ai une famille …Déclara-t-il avec tristesse .

_ Je sais mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez . J'ai peur de vous perdre …

Le policier caressa la chevelure noire de sa jeune amie.

_ Notre séparation ne changera pas notre amitié Alice, je te le promets .

_ N'en voulait pas à L , je vous en pris . Il veut attraper Kira mais aussi protéger ses amis . Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il aimait bien les gens comme vous …

_ Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ses cachotteries pour le moment . Mais je te promets qu'on se reverra .

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Alice en levant son visage inondé de larmes vers son ami .

_ Oui à bientôt Alice . Dit-il en se séparant d'elle et en montant dans sa voiture .

_ A bientôt … Mon ami … Murmura la collégienne en voyant partir un de ses compagnons .


	14. Chapter 14

_14 ) La machine infernale est en marche ._

Désormais des enquêteurs hors la loi , L et l'équipe travaillaient dans le plus grand secret . Maintenant le troisième Kira soupçonné semblait être l'un des gérants de la société Yotsuba mais ils ignoraient lequel . Afin de pouvoir l'aider , L fit appel à deux criminels dont il entretenait des relations de confiance avec eux : Aiber, un escroc professionnel et Wedy , une grande voleuse . Alice se souvenait d'eux . Son frère les avait sauvé de la prison en échange de leur aide le jour où il en aurait besoin .

_ La dernière fois que je t'ai vu Alice, tu avais huit ans et tu avais réussit à me piéger en te faisant passer pour une petite voleuse . Déclara Wedy .

La petite médium se mit à rire .

_ C'était une idée de mon frère mais je suis heureuse de vous revoir Wedy .

Cependant parmi l'équipe . Mastuda se sentait de plus en plus inutile . Un jour , alors qu'il était à un tournage avec Misa , il commit une véritable imprudence . Il s'était introduit dans les bureaux de Yostuba afin de prendre les patrons de la société en flagrant délit mais c'était fait repérer . Heureusement grâce à l'intelligence de L , de Light, le jeu de Aiber et la participation de Misa et de certaine de ses amies , tout c'était bien terminé . Il se trouva même que la mésaventure du jeune homme avait fait progresser l'enquête et ils purent grâce à des caméras et à un habile stratagème assister à une réunion des sept suspect le vendredi 15 octobre .

Maintenant qu'il savait que Kira était parmi eux il ne restait plus qu'à,le débusquer .

Durant les jours suivant , ce fut plutôt Alice qui se sentait inutile .

Elle continuait ses habitudes mais se sentait vraiment isolé du reste du monde . Un jour elle se rendit comme un son habitude chez Albert Chronolius et commença des séances de méditation avec lui . Mais elle était si nerveuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer .

_ Calmez vous Alice . Cette séance est compromise si vous ne faites pas le vide dans vôtre esprit . Dit Albert .

_ Comment voulez vous que je sois calme alors que c'est temps ci je ne peux rien faire pour aider L ! Cria-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main . Mais au moment où elle fit ce geste , une lampe qui se trouvait sur la table derrière Albert, alla se fracasser contre le mur . La jeune fille regarda la lampe en morceaux sur le sol ainsi que ses mains , stupéfaite .

_ Il semblerait que vous ayez développé une nouvelle partie de vos dons . Déclara Albert avec un grand sourire .

_ Mais … Comment ….Je …. Balbutia la jeune médium .

_ Il n'est pas rare que chez les médiums, certains développe le don de la télékinésie . L'art de déplacer des objets par la pensée . Au début, cela se manifeste par de fortes émotions mais avec de l'entraînement, on finit par avoir une bonne maîtrise de ce don . Expliqua le vieil homme en faisant un mouvement de la main . Les morceaux de la lampe s'élevèrent du sol et allèrent dans la poubelle sous le regard ébahi d'Alice .

_ Vous pourriez m'apprendre ? Demanda-t-elle toute joyeuse .

_ Ce sera avec un grand plaisir . Répondit son professeur .

Les premiers gestes furent maladroits mais au bout de quelques heures, Alice arrivait à déplacer des petits objets . Elle rentra toute joyeuse au QG où elle y retrouva l'équipe . Un plan avait était mis en place afin de découvrir lequel des patrons du groupe Yostuba était Kira et Misa y mettait aussi la main à la pâte . Elle allait rencontrer ces hommes sois disant pour un casting de pub mais bien sûr ce n'était qu'une couverture .

Alice souhaita bonne chance à la jeune femme qui lui annonça avec plaisir que désormais Ryuzaki avait deux amis sur qui il pouvait compter : Light et elle .

Le cœur de la collégienne débordait de joie .

Le soir alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs , son portable sonna :

_ Allo ?

_ Alice , c'est Sayu !

_ Salut qui y a-t-il ?

_ Je voulais te dire , Sakura donne une fête pour son anniversaire au temple dans cinq jours . Elle m'a demandé de t'inviter , tu voudras venir ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Bien sûr ce sera avec grand plaisir mais il faut que j'en parle d'abord à mon frère .

_ Tu lui demande et tu me rappelles ok ? Oh à propos, il faudra aller à la fête en kimono .

_ En kimono ? S'étonna Alice .

Après avoir raccroché , Alice se dirigea vers la salle de surveillance où son frère travaillait avec Light .

_ Tu as finis tes devoirs Alice ? Demanda le détective .

_ Oui . Ryuzaki j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de la part de Sayu : Une de ses amies , Sakura Mikoto veut m'inviter à son anniversaire dans cinq jours au temple . Je peux y aller ?

_ Je connais cette amie de Sayu , son père s'occupe des jardins du temple . C'est un homme très sympathique . Déclara Light .

_ Bien sûr que tu peux y aller à condition que tu ne rentre pas trop tard . Dit L .

_ Merci grand frère ! S'écria Alice en sautant de joie .

Elle repartit dans sa chambre annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Sayu par téléphone .

Deux jours plus tard, Misa aller à son rendez vous .

Quand elle rentra le soir , L lui annonça que le plan avait été annulé ce qui lui valut de se faire ébouriffer la tignasse par la jeune fille .

Alice , qui dessinait , assise sur le fauteuil éclata de rire .

Cependant , l'attitude de Misa lui parut étrange : En effet celle-ci accepta le nouveau plan de L et de Light sans broncher ce que la petite médium trouva anormal . Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, elle s'approcha de la fillette :

_ Alice chan , l'autre jours tu as dit que tu avais besoin d'un kimono pour l'anniversaire auquel tu es invitée non ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Heu oui Amané san . Mais je n'en ai pas encore trouvé . Répondit la petite médium en levant les yeux de son carnet à croquis .

_ Alors viens avec moi . Déclara Misa en la tirant par le bras et en l'entraînant dans sa chambre .

Perplexe , Alice regardait Misa fouiller parmi ses vêtements dans sa penderie .

« Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait ? » se demanda-t-elle .

_ Youpi ! Je savais que je l'avais encore ! S'écria joyeusement la jeune femme en dépliant gracieusement devant la collégienne , un magnifique kimono en soie bleu clair avec des fleurs blanche brodées dessus .

_ Amané san il est …magnifique … Balbutia la collégienne .

_ N'est-ce pas ! C'est mon Kimono quand j'étais petite . C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert . Il ne me va plus mais je crois qu'il sera à ta taille .

_ Vous me le prêtez ?

_ Oui , tu n'auras qu'à me le rendre à la fin de la soirée . Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ J'accepte avec plaisir ! Merci Amané san !

_ Ah magnifique ! Attends je crois que la ceinture doit être dans un de ces tiroirs ! Déclara Misa en fouillant à nouveau dans la penderie.

Alice était heureuse : grâce à Misa elle avait un kimono pour la soirée . Cependant elle ne fut pas qu'utile à la fillette . Le lendemain elle réussit à approcher Higuchi un des patrons de Yostuba et arriva à lui arracher des aveux . Elle les avait enregistré et rapporté à L . Aux coté de son frère, la collégienne assistait à toute la manœuvre . Light et le détective observaient le suspect grâce à une vidéo surveillance . A un moment , ils le virent noter un nom sur une espèce de cahier noir . Mais ils ne comprenaient toujours pas comment il tuait . Puis il s'enfuit au volant de sa Porsche et durant le trajet tout le monde l'entendit dire :

_ Très bien Rem j'accepte le marché .

Le cœur d'Alice manqua un battement .

« Rem ? Il a bien dit Rem ? C'est le nom du dieu de la mort que j'ai rencontré ! » s'étonna la jeune fille .

Brusquement L se leva et déclara qu'il partait arrêter Higushi à Sakura TV avec Light . Très prévoyant le détective menotta Misa pour éviter qu'elle les suive . Il demanda aussi à Alice de rester dans sa chambre mais la fillette l'accompagna jusqu'au toit où se trouvait un hélicoptère .

_ Fais attention à toi … Dit elle en voyant la machine s'envoler au dessus de la ville .

La fillette alla ensuite dans sa chambre , inquiète . Si inquiète qu'elle en oublia Misa toujours attachée à sa chaise .

Elle s'allongea sur son lit , serrant sa poupée contre elle .

« L je t'en pris . Reviens moi vivant . Je t'aime . » Pria-t-elle de tout son cœur .

Sa prière fut exaucée car peu de temps après les deux jeunes hommes revinrent avec une sacrée surprise .

Quand L passa la porte . Alice se précipita contre son torse et se serra contre lui .

_ Tout va bien Alice . Higuchi est mort et nous avons l'arme du crime .

_ C'est vrai , c'est génial ! Dit la jeune fille en pleurant de joie .

Mais tout à coup elle vit entrer Rem accompagnée par le reste de l'équipe .

_ Bonjour petite médium . Dit-t-elle .

_ Ça alors ! S'écria Alice .

Mogi , qui se trouvait derrière Rem fut tout aussi surprit :

_ Alice chan comment peux-tu le voir ? Tu n'as même pas … Commença-t-il .

_ Un médium n'a pas besoin de toucher le death note pour voir des dieux de la mort . C'est un don inné .Expliqua l'étrange créature .

_ Le death note ? Demanda Alice . Elle tourna le regard vers Light et s'horrifia de voir à nouveau son regard froid comme avant .

« Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que … »

Elle commença à trembler en se cramponnant au pull de son frère .

_ Alice ? Appela tout à coups une voix que le fillette connaissait bien .Elle se tourna dans sa direction et ses yeux se remplir de larmes de joie en revoyant son ami Aizawa .

_ Monsieur Aizawa ! Cria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras .

_ Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Déclara-t-il .

C'est alors que commença l'étude du death note .

Alice n'arrivant pas à dormir ,regardait les adultes travailler . Elle était cependant curieuse de découvrir cet étrange cahier noir qui pouvait tuer . Elle s'approcha de la table et le toucha .

Rem la vit :

_ Non tu es trop jeune ! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers la petite médium .

Alice , les yeux grands ouverts hurla d'épouvante et s'effondra sur le sol , son corps tremblait et son visage était crispé reflétant l'horreur comme si elle était en train de voir l'enfer .

_ Alice ! S'écria L en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras .

_ Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Aizawa .

_ Elle est en train de voir et d'entendre toute les morts qui sont passées par ce cahier . C'est normal pour un médium . Mais il faut vite la ramener parmi nous sinon elle va mourir .A ces mots , L commença à bercer sa cadette en lui murmurant des mots doux .

_ Reviens petite sœur . N'ais pas peur je suis là . Calme toi je suis là pour te protéger .

Alice gémissait de peur mais se calma tout doucement . Elle cligna des yeux , vit le visage de son frère et se cramponna à lui en pleurant .

_ C'était horrible , horrible ! Tout ces morts c'était monstrueux ! Sanglota-t-elle .

_ Chut …Calme toi …Tout va bien maintenant . Murmura le détective en la serrant contre lui .

_ Tu as eu de la chance petite médium . L'amour de cet homme t'a ramené . Mais tu es trop jeune et inexpérimentée : Tu ne pourras supporter les visions que t'offres ce cahier dés que tu sauras devenu une grande médium .

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait put voir le visage du vrai Kira ? Demanda Matsuda plein d'espoir .

Light frémit ce qui n'échappa pas au détective .

_ Non je … ne l'ai pas vu . Désolée Ryuzaki … Murmura la collégienne avant de s'évanouir .

_ Ce n'est pas grave … Répondit L en l'embrassant sur le front .

Le lendemain , L décida d'enlever les menottes qui le retenaient à Light et de libérer Misa .

Celle-ci , avant de partir avait montré à Alice comment enfiler le kimono . Mais Alice avait l'impression que elle et Light étaient de nouveau Kira .

Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour le détective . Mais celui-ci lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et d'aller au collège . Le soir , elle alla à son cour de sabre comme d'habitude . Mais cette fois ci elle vit quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard d'Albert . Cela ressemblait à de la tristesse . A la fin de la séance il la conduisit à l'intérieur du temple . Il lui demanda de patienter , qu'il allait chercher quelque chose pour et lorsqu'il revint , il lui tendit un magnifique sabre à la poignée blanche et au fourreau argenté avec des dragons blancs brodés dessus .

_ Mais c'est … S'étonna la fillette .

_ Oui , il s'agit de « colère de la justice » . Je vous le donne, il vous appartient désormais .

_ Mais pourquoi ? Que me cachez vous Albert .

_ Je suis désolé mon amie . Tout ce que je peux vous dire , c'est que vous en aurez besoin . Répondit Albert la gorge nouée .

_ Vous me faites peur … Je vous en prie , dites moi ce que vous avez vu ! Supplia-t-elle . Mais le vieil homme s'obstina à ne rien dire .

Bouleversée , Alice rentra chez elle avec une seule réponse :

_ Quoiqu'il arrive , je vous promet de vous aider mais ne vous en voulez jamais .

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il a voulut dire ? Est-ce que L va être en danger ? Peut-être que je ne devrais pas aller à cette soirée , tout compte fait . » Pensa-t-elle en serrant le sabre entre ses doigts .

Albert lui avait aussi demandé à ce que personne même L ne voit ce sabre tout de suite et qu'elle n'en parle pas avant d'être retournée dans son pays .

_ Il en va de votre vie . Avait-il préciser .

La petite médium était morte de peur .

Le lendemain , les meurtres avaient recommencé . En revenant du collège , Alice alla se préparer pour la soirée et en apparaissant devant son frère en kimono, ce fut un ravissement général .

_ Tu es vraiment très belle … constata son frère avec un grand sourire .

_ Tu es adorable ! Dit Aizawa . Le message fut le même pour le reste de l'équipe .

_ J'ai demandé à Watari de t'emmener . Déclara L .

Alice remercia son frère mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte , elle sentit son cœur se serrer d'une douleur immense . Comme de la peur mélangée à du chagrin . Guidée par ses émotions , elle se retourna et alla se serrer contre son frère avec tout son amour .

_ Je t'aime L …Murmura-t-elle .

Le détective sourit attendrit et caressa la chevelure corbeau de la collégienne .

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Alice …

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle dit à son frère .

Watari la conduisit au temple . Depuis le bas des escaliers , elle voyait les lumières de la fête .

_ Passe une bonne soirée Alice . Dit le vieil homme .

La fillette le remercia mais avant de sortir de la voiture , elle eu encore ce même sentiment . Elle s'agrippa au milliardaire et se blottit contre son torse .

_ Monsieur Wammy , sachez que vous êtes le meilleur père que L , Mello , Near et moi avons . Je vous aime très fort .

_ Moi aussi Alice . Je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes . Dit-il en souriant .

Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut des escaliers, Alice retrouva Sayu et toute deux commencèrent à s'amuser .

La fête battait son plein , Alice et Sayu s'amusaient comme des folles . Mais alors qu'elles discutaient avec Sakura , la petite médium aperçu l'esprit juvénile . S'éloignant en prétextant les toilettes , elle le rejoignit derrière un arbre . L'esprit la regarda d'un air désolé .

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la jeune fille . L'esprit lui tendit la main et la fillette la prit . A cet instant elle eu une vision épouvantable : Elle vit L tomber de sa chaise de bureau , mort . Elle lâcha la main , la respiration saccadée et regarda l'esprit .

_ Va vite ! Mais ne laisse pas la douleur te détruire …

Alice ne réfléchit pas . Elle partit en courant de la fête . Sayu la vit partir et eu beau l'appeler , elle n'eu même pas un regard .

Pas le temps de prendre le bus . Dans la nuit éclairée par les lumières de la ville , Alice courrait à perdre halène , non sans difficulté à cause de son kimono .

Elle priait de toute ses forces pour que cette vision soit fausse et que les messages déclarés par ses amis ne désignait pas ce qu'elle imaginait .

Elle allait rentrer , voir L , se serrer dans ses bras , tout irait bien : Elle espérait ceci de toute son âme .

Elle arriva à l'immeuble et grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse . Elle déboula à bout de souffle dans la salle de recherches et trouva toute l'équipe qui dés qu'ils la virent passèrent d'un air surprit à un air de deuil .

_ Où est …Où est L ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle .

Aizawa voulut se lever mais d'un geste Light l'arrêta . Il s'approcha d'Alice et lui prit doucement les épaules .

_ Alice chan… Il faut que tu sois forte … Ryuzaki … L …ton frère et Watari … sont morts … Balbutia-t-il en faisant mine de pleurer .

Alice sentit que le monde autour d'elle venait d'être détruit .


	15. Chapter 15

_15) Brisée_

Alice sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre . Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et fixaient Light comme si elle venait de voir un film d'horreur .

L , mort , impossible ! Le fillette ne voulait pas y croire .

_ Non … C'est faux… Vous…Vous mentez ? Dites moi que vous mentez … Supplia-t-elle la voix tremblante .

Le reste des membres de l'équipe baissèrent le regard avec tristesse .

_ Alice , L est mort tué par Kira . Watari aussi est mort à cause de lui . Nous … Commença Light tenant toujours la collégienne par les épaules .

_ Non c'est faux ! Ils ne peuvent pas être mort ! Pas L , non tous sauf lui ! Vous mentez ! Je vous en supplie : dites moi que vous mentez ou que c'est un nouveau plan pour capturer Kira ! Explosa la petite médium en repoussant le jeune étudiant . De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues .

_ Alice … Murmura Matsuda en se levant .

_ L ! L où es tu ? Sors de ta cachette ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Appela Alice avec un infime espoir . Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce espérant à chaque seconde , voir apparaître le détective à l'encadrement d'une porte ou sur les écrans . Ne trouvant rien , elle voulut se précipiter vers l'ordinateur pour appeler Watari mais Aizawa se leva et l'emprisonna dans ses bras .

_ ALICE ! Arrête … L et Watari sont morts . Kira les a tués , je suis désolé …Alice . Déclara-t-il en contenant le plus possible ses larmes .

Abattus, détruite , anéantie , la fillette éclata en sanglots et se recroquevilla sur elle-même .

_ NON L !

Ses hurlements firent trembler tout l'immeuble .

Aizawa n'avait eu aucune difficulté à emporter la petite médium dans sa chambre : elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon sanglotant dans les bras du policier .

Son cœur était brisé et son âme , qu'une infime parcelle de vie . Il la déposa sur son lit mais la fillette s'accrocha à lui et pleura sur son épaule . Des pleurs fort et abondants qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas calmer . Alice venait de perdre son ami , son frère , son héro . Et ce brave Watari , monsieur Wammy , qui avait passé sa vie entière à s'occuper d'enfants était mort de la main d'un soit disant justicier . Non seulement Alice était brisée par la mort de L mais aussi par la mort du vieil homme qu'elle considérait comme son père .

_ Oh monsieur Aizawa…Si j'étais resté …Ils ne seraient pas morts …Hoqueta-t-elle en serrant plus fort son ami . L'homme lui caressa le dos avec douceur .

_ Ça n'aurait rien changé Alice… Tu n'as pas de reproche à te faire . Lui dit-il . Mais ces paroles ne consolèrent pas la collégienne qui laisser sa douleur s'exprimer de plus en plus .

Cette nuit, elle ne dormit pas . Elle pleura encore et encore . Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter : roulée en boule sur son lit , la poupée serrée contre son cœur , elle n'avait qu'une envie : mourir et rejoindre l'amour de sa vie dans l'autre monde .

« L…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Non L , grand frère ! Reviens ! Je t'en supplie . Je t'aime , depuis toujours … »

Tout ses souvenirs revenaient par vagues , bons comme mauvais : son enfance entourée de ses trois frères , le sourire de L , leurs rires , leurs jeux , leurs moments de peine . Depuis toujours ils avaient formé une famille merveilleuse et voilà qu'en un instant tout cela été brisé comme le cœur de la fillette .

Elle voulait voir L mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir . Elle avait l'impression que son corps était paralysé .

Vers six heures , monsieur Yagami vint voir son état et s'aperçut que la chambre était vide . Paniqué à l'idée que , au comble du désespoir, la fillette ne fasse une bêtise , il la chercha partout et finit par la retrouver sur le toit, en pyjama et pieds nus . Elle regardait le soleil se lever , ses longs cheveux noirs , détachés flottaient au vent .Des sillons de larmes illuminaient son visage .

Le policier vit son regard perdu et comprit sa souffrance . Après tout elle se retrouvait seule dans un pays étranger et les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus venaient de mourir .Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule . Elle ne bougea pas fixant toujours le soleil levant .

_ L aimait bien regarder le soleil se lever … Moi aussi … A chacun de ses levés , je le trouvai toujours tellement beau … Mais ce matin… Il me semble terne et triste … Vous savez pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que si avant je trouvais les levés de soleil magnifiques c'est parce que mon frère , par sa présence les rendaient inégalables . L était comme le soleil . Il était mon soleil . Dit-elle en laissant ses larmes s'échapper une nouvelle fois .

Monsieur Yagami ne répondit rien mais sentit son cœur se fendre quand Alice tourna vers lui un regard délavé , bleu gris sans aucune étoile ni lumière y brillant . Ce n'était plus les beaux yeux bleus qu'il avait connut . Ils avaient disparus .

Sayu téléphona plusieurs fois mais Alice ne répondit à aucun de ses appels ni se sortit de sa chambre de la journée . Sa souffrance l'empêchait d'avoir l'esprit ouvert mais au moins ,une chose était sûre pour elle : l'assassin de son cher L était dans la pièce à coté et faisait mine d'avoir perdu un ami cher .

Elle refusait de s'alimenter malgré l'insistance de Mogi .

Le lendemain , grâce à la contribution de tous , L fut enterré dans un petit cimetière avec Watari , prés des temples . Devant la tombe de marbre sans nom , juste une croix blanche et un socle de marbre , Alice , habillée tout en noir pleurait encore une fois les êtres aimés qu'elle venait de perdre . Elle serrait un bouquet de lis blanc contre sa poitrine . Elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar dont elle aurait voulut se réveiller mais malheureusement ce n'était pas un cauchemar . Cette croix blanche était bien réelle et en dessous reposait le plus grand détective du monde .

_ L … Grand frère . Je me sens très seule maintenant . Je suis sûre que tu es maintenant au paradis et que tu es devenu un ange . Mais ici , sans toi j'ai l'impression d'être en danger à tout moment . Je t'avais dit avant de partir que je t'aimais . Je crois que tu as compris le sens de ses mots mais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de peine . Je t'aimerais toujours L … Déclara-t-elle avant de poser le bouquet sur la tombe .

Elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire au revoir . Ces mots lui étaient insupportables à prononcer . Sa gorge était sèche et son cœur à bout de force . L'équipe était derrière elle , la tête basse en signe de respect et de deuil .

Light s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite médium . Celle-ci frissonna en sentant l'aura cruelle qui s'échappait du jeune homme .

_ L , je t'offrirais cette affaire . Ensemble nous capturons Kira et il paiera pour tout ses crimes . Tu pourras donc reposer en paix, mon ami . Déclara-t-il d'une voix triste .

Il sentit tout à coup l'épaule d'Alice trembler . Pensant qu'elle pleurait encore il se tourna vers elle pour la consoler mais stoppa son geste en voyant les yeux de la collégienne qui le fixaient . Même si le visage de celle-ci reflétait la tristesse et le désespoir, ses yeux par contre , brûlaient d'une flamme de haine inégalable . Le jeune homme retint un mouvement de recul et se souvenant tout à coup des paroles de Rem comprit pourquoi Alice le regardait de cette manière : Rem avait dit que les médium n'avait pas besoin de toucher un death note pour voir un dieu de la mort .

« Ça veut dire que le premier jour de notre rencontre, elle a vu Ryuk et également à chaque fois que je suis venu voir L . Elle a dut aussi l'entendre . Donc petite Alice , tu sais que je suis Kira » Pensa-t-il . Mais le fillette ne lui faisait absolument pas peur , au contraire cela l'amusait de la voir ainsi . Cependant , de son coté , la petite médium n'avait qu'une envie , dénoncer ce meurtrier mais à quoi bon , personne ne la croirait et elle n'avait pas de preuves matérielles .

_ Rentrons . Déclara monsieur Yagami . Tous commencèrent à s'éloigner mais Alice resta en arrière , fixant la tombe de L les poings serrés de rage et le visage baigné de larmes . Elle se mordait la lèvre tellement elle avait envie de hurler à en mourir .Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu et c'est à peine si elle arrivait à tenir debout .

_ Alice chan , viens . Je te promets que je vengerais ton frère . Lui dit Light d'une voix douce . La fillette tourna son regard vers lui et vit dans ses yeux qu'il la narguait . Son cœur ne tenait plus et elle sentit son esprit s'enfonçait dans une abîme . Ce fut comme un déclic : Elle ouvrit la bouche et hurla à pleins poumons :

_ KIRA JE TE HAIS !

Avant de s'évanouir .

Les membres de l'équipe l'emmenèrent vite à l'immeuble et Mogi fit appel à un de ses amis fidèle qui était médecin et qui examina la petite .

Son diagnostique fut inquiétant : Alice avait subit trop d'émotions brutales pour son petit cœur et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas assez mangé empirait son état . En outre elle était mourante . Toute l'équipe s'horrifia sauf bien sûr Light qui fit seulement semblant . Il se dit qu'il pouvait aisément accélérer le sa mort de cette enfant mais cela risquerait de paraître suspect . De plus , Misa qui faisait les meurtres pour lui , pour l'instant, n'accepterait peut-être pas en raison de l'affection qu'elle portait à la sœur de L . Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle meurt .

Cependant , assis au chevet de son amie Aizawa faisait énormément d'efforts pour ne pas pleurer . Il avait de la peine en la voyant ainsi : pâle , la respiration difficile et trempée de sueur .

_ Alice … Ne meurs pas . Je t'en prie bats toi . Je suis sûr que L voudrait que tu te battes . Lui murmura-t-il .

Il prit la main de la fillette dans la sienne et sentit les petits doigts blancs se serrer .

Alice ouvrit péniblement les yeux .

_ Monsieur Aizawa … Watari , L … Vous devez les ramener chez moi … Ils doivent être enterrés à la maison . Watari … Son vrai nom était Wammy … Quillish Wammy …Déclara-t-elle avec difficulté .

_ Mais Alice , L nous avez donné des directives :

S'il venait à mourir ici , il voulait que ce soit Watari qui le ramène puisqu'il en avait tout les moyens .

La petite médium comprit donc que L allait rester ici pour l'éternité si elle n'intervenait pas . Mais comment faire , elle n'avait que onze ans . Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser et s'endormit .

Elle resta ainsi plongée dans cette étrange sommeil , entre la vie et la mort pendant prés de dix jours . Chacun se relayait à son chevet . Elle gémissait et s'agitait de temps en temps mais ne se réveillait toujours pas . Ses rêves étaient confus : elle voyait des scènes violentes , le monde plongé dans le chaos et la peur , des incendies , des bagarres dans les villes , des milliers de personnes rangées sous la bannières de Kira et scandant son nom . Elle entendait des hurlements , des bruits de véhicules , des explosions . Et puis , au milieu de tout ce tumulte une silhouette se dessinait . Assez petite , avec de longs cheveux et deux grands yeux rouge opaques qui lui tendait la main .

_ Ils auront besoin de toi … Ne meurs pas … Déclara la silhouette d'une voix enfantine .

_Qui ? Qui aura besoin de moi ? Demanda Alice en pleurs .

Puis tout devint noir autour d'elle . Seule la silhouette , tout habillé de blanc lui faisait toujours face . Alice crut qu'elle était morte et se dit que ça valait mieux ainsi .

_ Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas que tu meurs petite sœur .

Alice tomba à genoux sur le sol de son rêve . Cette voix qu'elle venait d'entendre , c'était celle de L pas de la silhouette qui était devant elle .

_ L ! L emmène moi avec toi ! Je t'en pris , je t'aime ! Supplia-t-elle en sanglots .

_ Non ma petite sœur chéris … Il ne faut pas que tu me rejoigne . Rentre chez nous , préviens Near et Mello . N'oublis pas la promesse qu'on s'est faite : Ils sont mes héritiers . Ils attraperont Light mais ne leur dit pas qui il est . Ils doivent le découvrir eux même sinon Kira risque de les tuer immédiatement s'ils foncent tête baissés . Il ne doit pas connaître leurs existences .Et dés que tout sera finit … Alice promets moi de ramener mon corps à la maison … S'il te plait …

Alice pleurait à chaque paroles que prononçait son cher L car elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'entendait .

_ L je te le promets … Murmura-t-elle .

_ Bien je peux partir . Je serais toujours prés de toi pour te protéger même si tu ne me vois pas . Je t'aime comme j'aime Near et Mello . Au revoir Alice … Déclara la voix lointaine du détective avant de s'effacer dans les ténèbres .

_ L …. Au…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement sur son lit .

Dehors il faisait nuit . Elle le vit en regardant par la fenêtre . Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle des commandes .

Matsuda qui la vit entrer s'exclama :

_ Alice tu es enfin réveillée ! Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça doucement .

La fillette se sentait très faible et son estomac la tiraillait .

_ Excusez moi mais j'ai très faim . Murmura-t-elle en rougissant .

Tous sourirent attendris et Mogi lui apporta à manger . Elle avala avec appétit en observant Light du coin de l'œil qui pianotait sur son ordinateur .

_ Je comprends que tu es faim comme ça Alice : Tu as dormi pendant dix jours . Expliqua Mogi .

_ Dix jours ? S'étonna la fillette .

_ Oui entre temps on a découvert un peu plus sur la vie de Wammy Quillish , c'était un homme bien . Dit Matsuda .

_ Il a été un père pour nous tous . Déclara la petite médium avec beaucoup de tendresse dans sa voix mais les yeux toujours aussi tristes .

_ Je comprends . Nous avons réussi à obtenir une autorisation pour que tu puisse rapatrier le corps de Watari mais en ce qui s'agit de L : comme nous n'avons aucune information sur lui , nous ne pouvons pas le faire rapatrier . Expliqua monsieur Yagami .

_ Déjà que les médias sont au courant pour le décès de Wammy : Ils ont dit qu'il était mort d'un arrêt cardiaque alors qu'il était en voyage d'affaires . Déclara Matsuda en désignant le journal posé sur la table basse .

_ Il avait monté cette histoire à l'avance au cas où … Expliqua la petite médium .

_ Cette autorisation est valable trois jours , tu as le temps de te reposer . Déclara le père de Light .

_ Non monsieur Yagami , je vais rentrer immédiatement chez moi avec Watari . Je vais attendre l'aube , aller chercher son cercueil et prendre le premier avion pour mon pays . Dit Alice en se levant du fauteuil où elle était assise et en posant son assiette sur la table basse .

_ Mais Alice ! Tu es encore trop fragile ! Réfléchis bien et repose toi un peu . Il y a encore quelques heures tu étais mourante ! S'opposa Aizawa en se levant à son tour .

_ Je suis désolée mon ami mais ma décision est prise . Je ne peux plus supporter de vivre ici . Répliqua la collégienne d'un ton ferme , presque adulte .

Tous se regardèrent et Light lui déclara sans se retourner :

_ Fais ce que tu veux Alice chan . Je comprends que tu es besoin de partir mais écoute , il serait sage et prudent pour toi de ne parler à personne , de nous , de Kira ou de cette affaire . Tu comprends ?

Même si ces mots étaient dit avec une voix d'aîné voulant protéger sa cadette , la petite médium comprit tout de suite que c'était une menace . En gros : « Si tu dis que je suis Kira , je te tues . » Il n'y avait rien de plus clair .

La fillette serra les poings .

_ Oui je comprends Yagami sempai . De toute façon je ne veux plus rien à voir avec cette affaire . Je vais rentrer chez moi , enterrer monsieur Wammy et essayer de faire mon deuil . Je ne vous demande qu'une faveur , à vous tous .

_ Laquelle ? Demanda Matsuda .

_ Lorsque Kira sera capturé , contactez moi . Je reviendrais pour rapatrier le corps de mon frère et aussi … je viendrais voir Kira monter à l'échafaud .

Déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide .

Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère . Cela glaça le sang de l'équipe .

Light toujours tourné vers son ordinateur, étira un sourire cruel .

_ Nous n'y manquerons pas Alice chan .Mais il faudrait que tu nous dise où te contacter .

_ Non , je vous donnerez uniquement un numéro .Maintenant si vous le permettez, je dois contacter quelqu'un . En disant ses mots , elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre . Elle prit son portable et contacta un ami de Quillish à Londres qui travaillait à l'ambassade . Watari lui avait apprit , depuis quelque temps déjà que s'il venait à mourir dans un pays étranger , elle ou le détective devait appeler à ce numéro et que cet ami s'occuperait de tout .

Elle put lui parler et lui expliqua la situation .

A la fin de leur discussion , l'homme au bout du fil lui dit :

_ Très bien mademoiselle , je vous attendrais donc à l'aéroport de Winchester demain . Recevez mes sincères condoléances .

Le lendemain , à l'aube tous allèrent au cimetière récupérer le cercueil . Puis ils partirent vers l'aéroport .

Alice alla enregistrer son billet pendant que le cercueil était chargé dans l'appareil . Avant de partir elle se tourna vers l'équipe avec tristesse . Monsieur Aizawa sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant sa jeune amie en habit de deuil partir en compagnie d'un mort . Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit un bout de papier .

_ C'est mon numéro de téléphone . Je vous le confit car je vous fait confiance .

Aizawa le prit les mains tremblantes, au bord des larmes .

Ne tenant plus il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras . Celle-ci referma ses mains sur la veste de son ami .

_ J'espère que tu reviendras . Dit-il .

_ Si je reviens , est-ce que je trouverais quelqu'un pour me tendre la main quand j'aurais besoin d'aide ? Demanda la fillette en pleurant .

_ Oui moi ! Je te tendrais la main . Quand tu auras besoin d'aide je te tendrais la main .

Peu après , Alice s'assit dans son siège d'avion et celui-ci décolla , l'emportant dans son pays natal sans L , avec seulement du chagrin et des souvenirs .


	16. Chapter 16

_16 ) Je le vengerais pour lui et pour toi ._

L n'avait pas prévenu le reste de l'équipe : De son vivant, avant de quitter leur tout premier QG , le détective avait déclenché un minuteur qui s'il arrivait à zéro sans que le jeune homme ne l'ait arrêté avant, prévenait par un e-mail , Roger en Angleterre disant : « L is dead » .

C'est avec une grande tristesse que le bon directeur appris la mort du héros de l'orphelinat après avoir appris par l'ambassade d'Angleterre, la mort de son fondateur . Alice était en route et devait arriver vers le lendemain au aurore .

Roger, le cœur serré de douleur alla chercher Near et Mello , les emmena dans son bureau et leur annonça la mort de leur frère .

_ L est mort . Déclara-t-il assis à son bureau , les mains sous le menton . A l'écoute de ces mots , Mello , debout devant le bureau ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux . Near , assis sur le sol à ses cotés ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne quitta cependant pas le puzzle , se trouvant à ses pieds , du regard . Le premier successeur se pencha sur Roger , choqué .

_ Que … Mais comment ? Il a été tué par Kira c'est ça hein ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Probablement … Répondit tristement Roger .

Mello s'énerva et empoigna le pauvre homme par le col pendant que Near finissait son puzzle . Il ne le montrait pas , mais l'argenté faisait un gros effort pour ne pas pleurer devant Mello .

_ Il avait dit qu'il enverrait Kira à l'échafaud et c'est lui qui a été tué ? C'est ça ?

_ Mello … Tenta de le calmer le directeur . Même si la voix de Mello exprimait de la colère, ses yeux montraient un immense chagrin .

_ Quand on ne gagne pas un jeu , quand on ne termine pas un puzzle , on n'est rien d'autre qu'un perdant ! Déclara tout à coup Near en défaisant son jeu sur le tapis . Même s'il disait ses mots, il n'en pensait pas un seul . Son cœur saignait aussi fort que celui du blond . Leur héros , leur ami , leur grand frère bien aimé avait été tué et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune garçon à cet instant .

Mello se retourna cloué sur place par les paroles de son cadet . Entre temps , il avait lâché ce brave Roger . Il se retourna vers lui :

_ Et alors ? Qui avait-il désigné pour lui succéder ? Near ou moi ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Aucun des deux… Il est mort avant de le faire … Répondit le vieil homme . Il fixa les enfants . Mello , Near …Que diriez vous d'unir vos forces ?

_ Oui ça me va . Répondit le plus jeune avec un petit espoir . Il voulait être avec Mello . Il était son modèle comme l'était L .

Mello lui fit la grimace . Il ne voulait pas être avec Near , c'était au dessus de ses forces même si au fond de son cœur il avait toujours la même question : Pourquoi ce n'est plus comme avant avec Near ?

_ C'est impossible Roger …Tu sais très bien que Near et moi nous ne nous entendons pas . Nous avons toujours été en compétition . Expliqua-t-il .

« C'est faux Mello , je ne t'ai jamais vu en rival . » Pensa Near .

_ Near peut succéder à L , Roger c'est bon . Déclara son aîné . Contrairement à moi , il sera capable d'agir avec sang-froid , sans émotion, comme lorsqu'il fait un puzzle . Moi je m'en vais , je quitte cet endroit .

Roger se dressa sur sa chaise :

_ Mello !

_ Roger j'aurai bientôt 15 ans . Je veux vivre comme je l'entends . Et sur ces mots il sortit du bureau .

Near toujours assis sur le tapis laissa brutalement ses larmes lui échapper et Roger alla le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler .

_ L … Grand frère … Ce n'est pas juste … Sanglota-il en s'accrochant à la veste du directeur .

Le jeune homme montrait rarement ses émotions mais là il était à la limite .

_ Near … Alice est en route , elle sera de retour demain très tôt . Elle a tout vécu et elle aura besoin de nous …

L'argenté continuait de pleurer mais fit oui de la tête .

_ Ce que j'ai … dit tout à l'heure … Je ne le pensais pas … L n'est pas un perdant … C'est un héros …

_ Je sais Near . Je sais .

Mello s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit . Il explosa déversant sa peine sur son oreiller . Il se rappelait les dernières paroles que L lui avait dit par téléphone . Ces mots pleins d'amour et de confiance . Mello s'en voulait de ne lui avoir jamais dit à quel point il aimait . Qu'il avait été un véritable soleil dans son cœur . Et maintenant il devait partir , vite , il devait venger son grand frère .

_ L … L … Tu seras vengé , je te le promets …

Tout à coup on frappa à la porte .C'était Roger . Il entendit les pleurs de l'enfant et ne préféra pas entrer .

_ Mello je voulais te prévenir : Alice sera de retour demain .

Alice ! Mello sursauta . Pendant un bref instant il n'avait pas pensé à elle . Si lui avait de la peine et de la rage d'avoir perdu L comment sa jolie petite médium devait-elle être ? Pire sûrement , détruite et même anéantie .

Il s'assit sur son lit et essuya ses larmes mais elles étaient toujours abondantes .

_ Roger … Je vais quand même partir avant qu'elle n'arrive … Déclara-t-il à la porte fermée .

_ Mais Mello elle … Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, le garçon expliqua :

_ Quand elle sera revenu , elle sera complètement détruite de l'intérieur . Elle aura le cœur et l'âme brisés . Je ne supporterais pas de la voir dans cet état . Je m'en vais mais promets moi de prendre soin d'elle … et de Near .

Roger soupira , assez surprit par ce comportement lâche de la part de Mello mais promit .

Dehors , la pluie tombait comme si le ciel aussi était triste . Un sac sur le dos , une veste sur les épaules , Mello s'éloignait de l'orphelinat tant aimé .

A chaque pas il avait envie de se retourner . Mais non, il ne devait pas craquer . Il avait un devoir à accomplir . Il sentit son cœur se déchirer en sachant qu'il était en train d'abandonner tout ce qu'il aimait : sa maison , ses amis et surtout Alice .

« Alice , mon amour … Grandis , oublie moi ou haïs moi si tu veux . Je ne t'en voudrais pas . Je suis un lâche car te voir détruite est insupportable pour moi . Pardonne moi mais je t'aime . Adieu Alice . Je vengerai L , je te le promets . »

Sa silhouette disparus sous le rideau de pluie . Cependant, par la fenêtre de sa chambre , Near l'avait vu s'éloigner ; De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues de l'argenté .

_ Fais attention à toi Mello … Murmura-t-il .

L'avion d'Alice atterrit à Winchester au petit matin . La pluie avait cessée et dans le ciel orange délavé, un pâle soleil montrait le bout de ses rayons . A peine Alice sortit de l'avion qu'elle respira de toute la force de ses poumons le parfum humide de son pays bien aimé .

Elle était soulagée d'être rentrée pourtant à chacune de ses inspirations, son cœur la faisait souffrir . Elle aurait tant voulu que L puissent être à ses cotés et comme elle s'enivrer des odeurs fraîche de l'Angleterre . Elle alla chercher ses bagages et elle rencontra l'homme de l'ambassade à l'endroit où les baguages étaient déchargées . C'était un petit homme rond , habillé tout en noir avec une petite moustache grise , des bésicles et un chapeau melon qu'il retira poliment en voyant la fillette arrivée .

_ Je vous salue mademoiselle . Permettez, mes assistants vont prendre vos baguages et je vais vous conduire jusqu'à chez vous . Déclara-t-il .

_ Je vous remercie mais Watari … Commença Alice .

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, un corbillard va tout de suite le conduire au crématorium où il reposera jusqu'à l'enterrement . La coupa gentiment l'homme de l'ambassade alors que ses assistants prenaient les baguages . Alice cependant , surveillait la plus grande de ses valises du coin de l'œil . Car c'est dans cette valise qu'elle avait caché « Colère de justice » .

Elle monta dans la voiture de cet homme et il a conduisit vers l'orphelinat . Quand Alice ouvrit la portière et revit les grilles de cet endroit merveilleux , où elle avait grandit entourée d'amour par ses frères , elle se mit à pleurer . Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule , c'était l'homme de l'ambassade.

_ Mes assistants et moi allons décharger vos baguages . Dit-il gentiment .

_ Je vous remercie . Dit-elle avec politesse . Elle commença à avancer vers les grilles ouvertes comme pour l'accueillir . L'air était frais , un légère brume orangée dansait sur le sol . Elle vit alors son beau chêne centenaire qui perdait ses feuilles une à une et sentit son âme devenir triste .

Elle alla vers le perron pour sonner à la porte mais à peine posa-t-elle son pied sur la première marche que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Near et Roger .

La petite médium stoppa son geste en voyant son grand frère .

_ Alice … Murmura Near .

La cœur de sa sœur s'emplit de chagrin et de soulagement . Elle était chez elle , son grand frère devant elle . Elle aurait tout donné pour être heureuse à cet instant .

_ Near … Near … NEAR ! Explosa-t-elle en se jetant contre le jeune homme et en déversant sa peine contre son épaule . Near la serra contre lui de toute ses forces . Les sanglots que la fillette avait retenu durant son voyage se libéraient par vagues sur son cou , lui brisant le cœur .

_ Bienvenus à la maison petite sœur … Tu n'as plus rien à craindre désormais … Murmura-t-il en lui caressant le dos avec douceur .

Il étreignit sa sœur longtemps , jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calmes . Puis elle se réfugia dans les bras de Roger . Ses jambes n'ayant plus de forces, le brave directeur la porta à sa chambre tandis que Near et les autres personnes présentes prenaient les baguages . Il l'assit sur son lit .

Réveillé par les pleurs de la fillette , tout l'orphelinat vint la voir à la fois heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve mais aussi partageant sa peine d'avoir perdu deux être chers . Chacun venait lui parler, l'enlacer , lui dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle . Alice fut ému par l'affection de tout les enfants . Mais quand elle remarque qu'il manquait Mello , elle se tourna vers Near .

_ Où est Mello ? Demanda-t-elle .

Le jeune garçon baissa tristement la tête :

_ Il est partit … Répondit-il .

_ Partit ? Mais où ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda la fillette .

_ Je ne sais pas où il est partit mais il a dit qu'il voulait vivre sa vie . Mentit Near qui savait parfaitement bien que Mello allait tenter d'attraper Kira .

_ Vivre…sa…vie ? Mais … Balbutia Alice qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond . Elle prit son portable et composa son numéro . Mais la sonnerie du portable de son frère se fit entendre dans la poche du pantalon de Near qui tira le téléphone de celle-ci et le montra à sa sœur .

_ Il l'a laissé sur son lit en partant, bien en vue , il n'aurait pas put l'oublié . Il a prit ses affaires, la carte de crédit contenant sa part d'héritage et même sa photo préférée . Mais il a laissé son portable . Je crois … qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Expliqua-t-il .

Alice ne comprenait plus rien mais il fallait qu'elle retrouve Mello .

_ Il faut le retrouver ! Cria-t-elle . L m'a confié une mission ! Une mission vraiment importante !

_ Une mission ? S'étonna son aîné .

_ Oui , il m'a demandé de vous dire , que si je revenais seule à la maison, qu'il vous désignait tout les deux pour lui succéder , toi et Mello . Vous devrez poursuivre l'enquête ensembles .

_ C'est impossible petite sœur … Mello m'a donné sa place . Il a renoncé à succéder à notre frère. Avoua Near .

Alice fut si choquée qu'elle laissa tomber son portable de ses mains .

De grosses larmes apparurent à nouveau sur ses joues .

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi grand frère ? Mello pourquoi nous as-tu abandonné ? » Elle éclata en sanglot , enfouissant son visage dans ses mains .

Near , impuissant, se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras .

Wammy Quillish fut enterré en début d'après midi dans un petit cimetière tout prés de l'orphelinat , entouré par une forêt tranquille .

Beaucoup de monde était présent . Tout les enfants de l'orphelinat, des haut dignitaires de Buckingham Palace , la télévision etc … Tous étaient venus pour rendre hommage à cet homme qui avait fait tant de bien autour de lui . Alice et Near restèrent en retrait des caméras, Alice toujours en robe de deuil et Near portant un costume noir et une cravate blanche . Après l'enterrement , la petite médium alla s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre du cimetière . Near s'approcha et lui prit la main .

_ Alice , je te promets : Je vengerai L . Je vais reprendre l'enquête à zéro mais je vais avoir besoin de toi .

_ Near , j'ai promis à L que je garderais certaines choses pour moi concernant son enquête et que je devrais révéler que le moment venus . Ce moment n'est pas pour maintenant mais je te le dirais quand il faudra .

_ Je comprends . Je ne te demanderais donc que ce qu'il faut pour l'instant . Tu partiras avec moi et nous …

_ Non Near ! Je ne veux plus revivre ça ! J'ai décidé de ne jamais repartir là bas . Je vais rester à Wammy's House désormais et …essayer d'effacer ces mauvais souvenirs de mon coeur . Déclara la petite médium en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux . Celui-ci la fixa surprit et soupira .

_ Bon très bien … Je vais passer les prochaines années avec toi et rassembler des informations et dés que je serais prés, je partirais à la poursuite de Kira .

Alice eu un frisson . Elle avait peur de perdre Near . Elle le regarda le regard brouillé de larmes et se jeta dans ses bras .

_ Venge le ! Venge le Near je t'en supplie ! Pleura-t-elle .

_ Je te le promets Alice, je vengerais les êtres que nous avons perdu .

Au loin ,un soleil orange d'automne éclairait les arbres de la forêt roussis annonçant des jours difficiles pour tout ceux qui haïssaient Kira .


	17. Chapter 17

_17 ) Vivre sans être vivante _

Depuis l'enterrement de Wammy Quillish , tout changea à l'orphelinat , surtout Alice .Plongée dans un abîme de chagrin et de douleur, la fillette n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même .

I'm so tired of being

Suppressed by all my childish fears .

Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici

Étouffée par mes craintes enfantines .

Elle ne souriait plus, ne riait plus . Ses yeux autrefois si brillants et si vivants avaient maintenant la couleur de la glace . Froids et délavés , ils n'inspiraient plus la joie de vivre .Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire son deuil et n'en quittait plus la couleur : elle était toujours habillée en noir , les cheveux attachés en natte , l'air perdu dans l'horizon . La vie ne semblait plus n'avoir aucun plaisir pour elle . Son cher L lui manquait horriblement . La petite médium n'arrivait pas à accepter sa mort .

And if you have to leave

I wish that you just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Et si tu dois partir

J'aimerais que tu partes tout simplement ,

Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste

Et elle ne me laissera pas en paix .

La fillette reprit l'école à l'orphelinat peu de temps après . Malgré son temps passé au Japon , elle s'avéra une bonne élève bien qu'elle ne montrait aucun enthousiasme au travail . Les autres élèves , bien qu'un peu effrayés par cette nouvelle Alice continuaient à l'aimer et à la soutenir dans sa peine . Ils détestaient Kira pour ce qu'il avait fait : De la ravissante fillette chaleureuse comme le soleil qui les avaient quitté déterminée , il en avait fait une ombre froide dont l'allure et la pâleur de sa peau évoquaient plus une poupée de porcelaine mécanique qu'un être humain .

Deux mois après son retour on fêtait ses douze ans mais malgré l'effort qu'elle faisait pour prouver que la petite fête organisée par les enfants pour son anniversaire la touchait beaucoup les autres constatèrent avec douleur que même son anniversaire n'évoquait rien de joyeux pour elle .Near était le plus triste pour elle parce qu'il partageait sa douleur . La perte de L l'avait tout aussi marqué et il ne vivait plus que dans un seul but : attraper Kira, retrouver Mello , réunir enfin sa famille afin qu'ils puissent vivre en paix et que leur héros soit venger .Après la fête Alice s'était retirée dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, en pleurs .

« L … J'aurais tant voulut … Que tu sois là ! » Pensait-elle en sanglotant .

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much time cannot erase

Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas

Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle

Il en y a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse les effacer

Near se mit à reprendre l'enquête à zéro . Il rassembla le plus de documents possible et sollicitait souvent l'aide d'Alice évitant , cependant , de la faire souffrir d'avantage ou de la forcer à révéler à l'avance certaines choses qu'elle savait . Le jeune détective savait pertinemment que si L ne voulait pas qu'il sache des choses pour le moment , c'est que c'était dans son intérêt à lui et pour la sécurité de sa famille . Il travaillait minutieusement , ne laissant aucun détail au hasard . Cependant il savait qu'il devait faire vite car Kira commencerait bientôt à prendre du pouvoir .

Une année s'écoula encore sans grands changements pour Near ou pour Alice . La petite médium apprit les décès de Weby et Aiber . Elle se dit que Kira n'y était pas étranger et cela la fit souffrir .

Elle comprit qu'il était en train d'assassiner tout ceux qui avait vu son visage les un après les autres et pensa que son tour viendrait . Mais au fond d'elle-même , elle espérait un peu .

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes

Quand tu criais je combattais toutes tes craintes

J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années

Mais tu as toujours

Tout de moi .

Et une autre année s'écoula . Trois ans déjà depuis ce terrible jour . Parfois , Alice s'installait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre , regardant dehors souvent pendant des heures . Espérant voir arriver Mello à travers la grille de l'orphelinat . Lui aussi lui manquait horriblement . Elle pensait souvent à lui et il lui arrivait de composer son numéro sur le portable même si elle savait que jamais il ne décrocherait .Elle avait perdu L et Mello avait disparus . Le monde n'était plus aussi beau qu'avant pour elle car il lui manquait des êtres indispensables à son bonheur . Quand il en avait le temps, Near lui tenait compagnie sur le rebord de la fenêtre et les deux enfants , main dans la main , assis sur cette fenêtre attendaient jours après jours, le retour du jeune homme .

You used to captive me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it hauts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

Autrefois tu me captivais

Par ta lumière résonnante

Maintenant je suis prisonnière de cette vie que tu as laissé

Ton visage hante

Mes rêves autrefois agréable

Ta voix a chassé

Toute la raison en moi

Même les rêves de la fillette étaient devenu des supplices . En fait depuis trois ans , Alice faisait des cauchemars chaque nuits , deux en faits : L'un lui repassait en boucle la mort de L quant à l'autre, elle voyait le monde dominé par Kira et les deux frères qui lui restait , mourir comme des criminels , condamnés à mort . Elle se réveillait en hurlant et en pleurant . Au point où Near , dormait souvent avec elle pour la protéger de ces cauchemars .

Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de son héros , elle se rendit comme depuis trois ans , à la petite chapelle prés du cimetière , allumait un cierge et passer des heures à pleurer . Elle aurait voulut se recueillir devant une tombe et non une bougie .Elle priait aussi pour Mello espérant qu'il aille bien .

Deux mois plus tard , elle fêtait ses quatorze ans et le lendemain de ceux-ci , Near lui annonça :

_ Petite sœur , j'ai maintenant toute les informations qu'il me faut pour réunir une équipe et partir à la recherche de Kira . Je vais donc partir aux Etats-Unis où je demanderais de l'aide au directeur du FBI .

Sur le coup , Alice avait envie de le retenir . Si il partait, elle allait se sentir seule à l'orphelinat . Mais elle savait qu'il devait y aller .

_ Tu es sûr que le FBI nous viendra en aide ? Je t'ai raconté pour ce qui c'était passé au Japon avec eux . Demanda-t-elle inquiète .

_ Oui je m'en souviens . Mais rassures toi , le directeur du FBI nous a toujours apprécié L ainsi que nous , donc je crois qu'il nous aidera .

_ Je pries pour que tu es raison .

Il y eu un long moment de silence, Near fixa Alice , vêtue d'une robe noir , assise sur son lit sa poupée entre ses bras . Elle était belle mais si triste à voir . Ses cheveux lui tombaient maintenant jusqu'à la taille , une poitrine ronde et ferme s'était développée mais elle avait toujours le regard aussi glacé .Il s'approcha d'elle , s'assit à son tour et lui prit la main .

_ Viens avec moi . S'il te plait , je te protègerais . Supplia-t-il dans un murmure .

Il sentit la main d'Alice trembler .

_ Je … Je ne peux pas Near … J'ai bien trop peur …C'est trop difficile … Répondit-elle en étouffant un sanglot . L'argenté l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui .

_ C'est pas grave … Calme toi … Je t'écrirais souvent et te donnerais des nouvelles .

_ Je t'en supplie Near … Ne le laisse pas en liberté … Sois prudent … Dit la jeune fille en s'accrochant à la chemise blanche de son aîné .

_ Je te le promets Alice .

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much time cannot erase

Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas

Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle

Il en y a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse les effacer

La semaine suivante , Alice , à l'aéroport de Londres embrassait tendrement Near et lui souhaitait bonne chance . Elle sentit son cœur se briser encore une fois en voyant son frère partir avec un agent du FBI pour l'Amérique . De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues . Roger, qui se trouvait à ses cotés posa une main douce sur l'épaule de la jeune médium .

_ Crois en lui . Il réussira . Lui dit-il .

Mais cela n'atténuait pas le chagrin de l'adolescente .

Quelques jours plus tard, elle frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur et entra .

_ Je voudrais vous demander une requête Roger . Déclara-t-elle .

_ Tout ce qui peux te faire plaisir mon enfant . Dit le bon directeur espérant revoir sourire la superbe adolescente qu'Alice était devenu .

_ Je voudrais me faire faire un tatouage . Dit-elle .

Roger manqua de s'évanouir .

_ Un tatouage ? Pourquoi donc Alice ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son calme .

_ C'est que , vous voyez, j'aimerais me faire un souvenir de mon passé , d'avant que Kira n'apparaissent … Expliqua-t-elle en caressant sa broche en forme de papillon qui ne la quittait jamais .

Roger regarda la jeune médium qui avait l'air si mélancolique .

« Si ça peut lui refaire reprendre un tant soit peu goût à la vie . » Pensa-t-il .

_ Bon très bien Alice . J'accepte mais fait attention à toi . Je vais te donner ta carte de crédits que L t'a laissé en héritage . Par contre je t'accompagnerais chez le tatoueur en raison que tu es encore mineur .

_ Je vous remercie Roger . Dit tendrement Alice .

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes

Quand tu criais je combattais toutes tes craintes

J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années

Mais tu as toujours

Tout de moi .

Ils se rendirent chez le meilleur tatoueur de Londres et Alice montra un dessin du tatouage qu'elle voulait au propriétaire qui au début , était assez mal à l'aise de souiller une peau si belle et si blanche comme de la neige surtout si cette peau avait une aussi jolie jeune fille comme propriétaire . Mais quand il eu finit , il reconnut que ce tatouage , à l'emplacement qu'Alice avait choisit sur son corps , lui allait parfaitement bien . Il accentuait gracieusement la beauté de la jeune fille . Roger le reconnut aussi : elle était magnifique . Par contre il ne comprit pas le tatouage : Alice s'était fait tatouer , un grand papillon sur le dos , les ailes déployaient sur ses omoplates et qui lui descendait jusqu'au début de la taille .

_ C'est parce que ,Roger , L disait toujours que j'étais jolie comme un papillon … Avoua Alice les joues légèrement rosées.

I've tried so hard to telle myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que tu étais partie

Mais bien que quelque part tu sois toujours avec moi

Je suis seule depuis le début

Avec ce papillon , Alice avait l'impression d'avoir une partie de L en elle . Et pas que L , Near et Mello aussi . Ce papillon était le gardien éphémère et fragile de son cœur et de tout ses bons souvenirs .

Ils étaient protégés à jamais . La jeune fille se sentit légèrement plus forte . Le soir, elle sortit « Colère de justice » de sa cachette : Une des lattes du plancher de sa chambre , le dégaina et observa son reflet dans la lame fine et délicate . Elle repensa à Albert Chronolius et à cet instant , elle eu très envie de s'entraîner . Elle commença donc à faire quelque mouvements dans sa chambre faisant attention à ne pas abîmer le sabre .

Les semaines et les mois qui suivirent, elle se rendait toujours dans le cimetière après le lycée et s'entraînait à l'abri des regards, déversant sa rage et son chagrin dans chacun de ses mouvements .

Il lui arrivait d'imaginer Light face à elle et à ce sabre . Elle voulait le tuer plus que tout . Mais son courage retombait toujours quand elle comprenait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule et que de plus, L n'aurait pas voulut qu'elle fasse cela .Et pourtant Dieu seul sait combien elle voulait accomplir sa vengeance .

« L je te demande pardon , mais quand je serais assez forte , je retournerais là bas et je le tuerai . Ma décision est prise ! »

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes

Quand tu criais je combattais toutes tes craintes

J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années

Mais tu as toujours

Tout de moi .

Cependant , cachés un peu plus loin , une étrange créature rouge l'observait .

« Désormais je peux accomplir mon serment . » Pensa-t-elle .


	18. Chapter 18

_18) Reprends les armes !_

Un matin , Alice se réveilla avec le soleil sur le visage . Elle étira ses muscles épuisés par une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars . Pour elle ce jour paraissait tout aussi monotone que les autres .L'orphelinat lui semblait bien vide sans Near . Elle s'habilla et alla prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres pensionnaires . Nous étions désormais en 2009 . C'était une belle journée d'été qui commençait . Très bientôt, les petits pensionnaires de l'orphelinat allaient partir en vacances au bord de la mer avec Roger . Celui-ci espérait qu'Alice accepte de venir avec eux mais rien que l'évocation de ce lieu faisait revivre de mauvais souvenirs chez la jeune médium . Chaque jour , même les plus beaux étaient devenus sans intérêt pour elle . Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était s'entraîner dans le cimetière . En arrivant au réfectoire Alice fut accueillit par tout les pensionnaires qui désormais l'appelaient : « sœur » grande ou petite selon les âges . C'est comme ci Alice avait pris le rôle de L auprès d'eux sans , bien sûr , le remplacer dans leurs cœurs . La lycéenne leur rendit leurs bonjour le plus tendrement possible mais aucun sourire n'arrivait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres roses .Il n'y avait plus cours puisque c'était les vacances d'été . Après son petit déjeuner, alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre, Alice croisa le brave Roger .

_ Bonjour Alice . Il y a une lettre de Near qui est arrivée pour toi ce matin . Déclara-t-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe .

_ Merci Roger . Dit doucement la jeune fille en reprenant son chemin vers sa chambre . Elle entra et ferma la porte à double tour . Tout en serrant la lettre contre son cœur, elle s'assit sur son lit et en commença la lecture .

Chère Alice ,

Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça peut aller , j'ai put rencontrer le président des Etats-Unis il y a quatre mois de cela et nous avons mit en place une organisation qui a pour but de capturer Kira . Elle s 'appelle le SPK ce qui veut dire : « Secret Provision of Kira » . Le L actuel qui remplace notre frère ne sait rien de cette organisation .

D'ailleurs j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer à ce sujet : Ce nouveau L souille la mémoire du nôtre en se faisant passer pour un incapable . Beaucoup de médias au Japon ne cesses de le traîner dans la boue et il ne fait absolument rien . Je suis navrée de te le dire et cela me fait autant de peine qu'à toi .

Je continues , en même temps , à chercher Mello mais je ne pourrais te dire où il se trouve pour le moment . Dés que j'ai une piste, je t'en ferais part .

Tu me manques énormément Alice . J'espère que tout va bien à l'orphelinat et au lycée pour toi . Je sais que tu n'as toujours pas fait ton deuil mais sache que je ne mourrais pas , je ne peux pas te le promettre mais je vais essayer . Toutes mes pensées vont vers toi et à Roger .

Je t'embrasse , ton frère qui t'aime :

Near .

Alice sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que ses mains tenant la feuille de papier tremblaient .

_ Kira , Light … Si tu m'enlèves Near et Mello je te jure par l'enfer que tu me redouteras plus que la mort … Gémit-elle la voix étouffée par la colère . Elle serra la lettre entre ses doigts , si fort, que ses mains commençaient à saigner . Tout à coup , on frappa à sa porte . La jeune fille essuya ses larmes et se leva pour aller ouvrir . C'était une des pensionnaires , Linda .

_ Bonjour Alice, je suis venu te demander si tu étais d'accord pour que je te peigne aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-elle .

_ Pas de problèmes mais Linda, tu n'en as pas assez de me prendre pour modèle ?

_ Quoi ? Moi avoir assez de te peindre ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu es ma muse ! Il n'y a plus belle jeune fille dans tout l'univers ! S'exclama Linda avec une voix d'artiste .

Alice rougit et s'attendrit .

_ Où vais-je te servir de modèle cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Dans le grand salon prés de la fenêtre au rideaux rouge . Et pourras-tu porter ta robe noire à dentelle blanche ?

_ Oui si tu veux . Je me prépare et je te rejoins dés que tu es prête de ton coté .

_ Ok je serais prête d'ici une heure . Et elle repartit . Alice soupira et alla enfilée cette robe noire à dentelle blanche avec des rubans vermeilles qui la faisait ressembler à une gothique lolita mélancolique . Puis elle alla rejoindre la jeune peintre dans le salon . Selon les directives de l'artiste, elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre . Un soleil orange cuivré éclairait doucement la lycéenne et dessinait ses traits de porcelaine fins . Elle tourna ses beaux yeux bleus glacés vers Linda qui apprécia la pause et commença les croquis préparatifs . Depuis qu'Alice était revenu voilà maintenant bientôt cinq ans , sa beauté froide et triste avait beaucoup inspirée Linda qui décida d'en faire sa muse . Bien sûr elle ne lui fit sa demande que quelques mois après son retour, le temps de laisser les choses se tasser . Alice avait accepté avec l'insistance de Near qui était d'accord avec Linda sur le fait que la beauté de sa sœur méritait d'être immortalisée sur une toile .Cela gênait un peu Alice mais après quelques tableaux, elle s'accorda à apprécier ces moments calmes où elle prenait la pause et restait des heures sans bouger et sans ressentir aucune fatigue . Linda n'avait peut-être que le même âge qu'Alice mais elle était une prodigue de la peinture . Elle avait peint beaucoup de sujets depuis sa plus tendre enfance mais elle avait la certitude que sa plus belle exposition ce serait bien sûr tout les portraits d'Alice qu'elle peignait depuis cinq ans . Elle y mettait tout son art et sa dextérité et à chaque tableau , tout les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, Roger et même Alice restaient béas d'admiration devant la magnificence de ces œuvres représentant la jeune médium dans toute sa beauté . Linda la peignait dans toutes les positions : assise , debout , couchée etc… Dans tout les lieux : la cour , le jardin , les couloirs , la classe …et dans toute les situations : quand elle lisait, dessinait dans son carnet à croquis , écrivait ou même dormait avec bien sûr , son autorisation . Personnellement cela ne dérangeait pas Alice, ça lui faisait une occupation en plus et puis elle appréciait Linda . De plus elle reconnut que le talent de la jeune fille était inégalable et abondant . Elle finit par apprécier certains de ces portraits qui la représentait . Mais sur chacun d'eux elle était toujours habillée en noir car elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire son deuil . La seule chose qu'elle refusa , gentiment , à Linda fut sa demande pour la peindre nue , de dos , face à un grand miroir, afin qu'elle puisse coucher sur la toile à la fois son visage mais aussi son superbe tatouage .

« Je ne cesse d'imaginer , de rêver et même de faire des croquis de ce tableau . Il serait la pièce maîtresse de mon exposition, mon chef d'œuvre ! Ô Alice si tu savais à qu'elle point tu es sublime et comme ce tableau définirait divinement ta beauté dans ses moindres détails . Toi superbe jeune fille à l'âme brisée ! Tu es l'incarnation de la beauté survivante et légère comme une plume d'ange . Comme j'aimerais que tu accepte ma proposition . Mais je sais que tu souffres et c'est pour ça que j'attend avant de dévoiler ta beauté au public . Je suis prête à attendre longtemps et je pris pour qu'un jour, tu retrouve le sourire , abandonne tes habits et ta couleur de deuil et que tu éclaires à nouveau cet orphelinat non pas comme une lune d'hiver qui même en étant belle , a le cœur gelé par le chagrin , mais comme ce petit soleil de printemps qui réchauffait l'âme de tous par tes rires et ton sourire innocent . Tu serais toujours ma muse car après l'exposition de « La demoiselle au papillon » j'en ferais une autre avec pleins d'autres portraits de toi mais aussi de nous tous enfin réunis et j'appellerai cette exposition… »

La raison pour laquelle Linda avait décidé d'appeler son exposition « la demoiselle au papillon » c'est parce que sur chaque toile, Alice portait sa broche d'argent en forme de papillon .Alors qu'elle continuait à peindre et qu'Alice tenait la pause, celle-ci sentit comme une présence familière dehors , elle se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre .

_ Ne bouge pas , s'il te plait ! Gronda Linda qui avait faillit rater sa toile . Mais la jeune médium ne l'écoutait même pas , effaré de voir, à la grille de l'orphelinat deux silhouettes se tenant la main , une grande et une petite . Elle reconnut immédiatement la plus grande .

_ Chro…Chronolius … Balbutia-t-elle . Linda s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui tremblait .

_ Alice ça va pas ? Demanda-t-elle .Mais Alice ne pouvait quitter ces silhouettes du regard, auxquelles virent s'en ajouter trois autres . Une féminine et deux masculines.

_ Linda , s'il te plait … Un groupe de personnes va sonner à la porte et Roger va sûrement leur ouvrir . Ces personnes sont la pour moi . Tu pourrais le prévenir que j'attends ces gens dans le salon ? Déclara-t-elle .

_ Mais Alice je … Commença la jeune peintre surprise .

_ S'il te plait ! Et je veux leur parler seule . La coupa la jeune médium avec fermeté mais aussi de la douceur .

Voyant comme de la détresse dans le regard de sa muse, Linda céda .

Alice alla s'asseoir dans le canapé devant la cheminé toute tremblante . Ce n'était pas de la peur mais une grande surprise qui lui causait ces tremblements . Revoir son vieil ami Chronolius après cinq longues années lui paraissait incroyable .Elle entendit la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrir , des voix et des pas qui se dirigeaient vers le salon . Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux .

_ Alice , ces personnes désirent te parler, Linda m'a prévenu que tu désirais être seule avec eux, je vais donc vous laisser . Appela la voix calme de Roger avant de sortir de la pièce . La jeune médium se leva, se retourna et se retrouva face à Albert Chronolius tel qu'elle l'avait connut il y a cinq ans . Il était accompagné de trois personnes : Une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années avec de courts cheveux blonds et de petits yeux noirs . Curieusement, Alice lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec Weby . Il y avait aussi deux jeunes hommes , des jumeaux , tout deux élancés, grands, avec une chevelure blonde foncée attaché en queue de cheval et des yeux en amandes noisette . Leurs mentons légèrement carrés lui rappelèrent Aiber . La dernière personne l'intrigua fortement : C'était une petite fille d'environ dix ans, très jolie, habillée tout en blanc . Elle avait de long cheveux blancs lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux , la peau aussi pâle que celle d'Alice et deux grands yeux rouge rubis , opaques qui firent deviner à la lycéenne que non seulement cette fillette était albinos mais aussi, qu'elle était aveugle . Non seulement cela se voyait à son regard mais elle tenait dans une de ses mains, une canne blanche et rouge . Albert tenait son autre main .

_ Alice comme je suis heureux de vous revoir . Déclara le vieil homme avec émotions .

_ Albert je suis aussi très heureuse de vous revoir mon ami . Dit Alice mais sa voix tremblante était très froide . Albert s'en aperçut et compris que la jeune fille avait encore du mal à lui pardonner le fait qu'il ne lui avait rien dit pour la mort de L .Il préféra ne pas débuter la conversation par ce sujet et fit les présentations .

_ Je voudrais vous présentez de bon amis à moi déjà , mademoiselle Lucie Keywood , messieurs Henri et Éric Morrelo et enfin ma jeune amie : Blanche .

_ C'est étrange, mais vous me faites penser à des personnes que j'ai bien connut autrefois , d'ailleurs vos noms de familles ne me sembles pas inconnu . Déclara Alice au jumeaux et à la jeune femme .

_ C'est normal puisque que vous avez connut notre grand frère . Dit Henri .

_ Votre grand frère ? S'étonna la médium .

_ Oui mais sous le nom de Aiber . Dit Éric .

_ Comme vous connaissiez ma sœur cadette sous le nom de Weby . Ajouta Lucie .

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés . Aiber et Weby avaient des frères et sœurs ? Et ils se tenaient devant elle .

_ Nous savons également qui vous êtes . Dit l'un des jumeaux en la désignant du doigt .

_ Mais comment… ? Demanda Alice qui ne savait quoi faire .

_ Après la mort de ma sœur , j'ai lut son journal intime électronique : elle m'avait donné son mot de passe et m'autorisait à le lire en cas de décès . J'ai tout découvert de sa double vie : les cambriolages, son faux nom , L , l'affaire Kira … Enfin bref tout . Expliqua la jeune femme .

_ Quant à nous, Thierry , celui que vous appeliez Aiber , nous a tout révélé sur son lit d'hôpital avant que son cancer au foie ne le tue . Ajouta Éric .

_ Peu après nous avons reçus la visite de votre ami . Il nous a révélé qui vous étiez ainsi que lui-même . Mais j'avoue que si nous ne l'avions pas vu de nos propres yeux , nous ne l'aurions jamais crut .Ajouta son frère .

_ Je vous l'accorde : voir débarquer chez vous quelqu'un qui se prétend médium est très difficile à croire . Dit Alice en reprenant doucement son calme mais gardant une certaine distance .Mais les trois personnes la regardèrent d'un air fort étonné .

_ Un médium ? Mais non ! Il nous a bien dit que vous étiez médium mais lui n'en ai pas un , d'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas un être humain . Expliqua Lucie qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce que disait la lycéenne . Cependant, celle-ci était dans le même état que la jeune femme et regarda Albert qui avait les yeux baissés . Tout à coup Alice ressentit la même présence que celle que dégage un dieu de la mort . C'était étrange car ça lui était venu d'un seul coup comme si l'esprit venait seulement d'apparaître dans le périmètre où elle se tenait . Elle ne comprenait absolument pas la situation , d'habitudes elle pouvait détecter la présence d'un esprit dés que celui-ci se trouvait à environ cinquante mètres d'elle mais là c'est comme ci l'esprit était juste à ses cotés . Albert poussa un soupir .

_ Je vous demande pardon Alice, je vous ai mentit …

Et sous les yeux horrifiés de son ancienne élève, deux ailes rouges et osseuse sortirent du dos du vieil homme, s'enroulèrent autour de lui puis se retirèrent laissant à la place d'Albert , un grand dieu de la mort , tout rouge, au visage difforme et ressemblant à une momie .

_ Oh mon dieu ! Un dieu de la mort ! S'écria la jeune médium en reculant terrorisée . Puis elle se ravisa et se mit en position de combat .

_ Calmez vous Alice ! Sachez que moi et les personnes ici présente sommes vos alliés ! Déclara la voix rauque de la créature .

_ Mes alliés ? Et vous croyiez que je vais gober ça Albert ? Si tout de fois c'est votre vrai nom ? Cria la jeune médium en levant les bras . Ce geste fit que les meubles de la pièce commencèrent à s'élever au dessus du sol .

_ C'est vrai mon vrai nom est Chronos et si je suis ici pour …

_ Vos pouvoirs de médium ! Comment avez-vous fait pour les avoirs ? Vous m'avez pourtant dit que ces pouvoirs ne sont réservés qu'à certains humains ! Le coupa violemment son ancienne élève d'un ton menaçant .

_ Eh bien c'est…

_ Moi qui les manifestaient à sa place ! Le coupa tout à coup Blanche . Alice ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés . Blanche étendit la main et prit le contrôle des meubles qui étaient sous le pouvoir de la lycéenne . Elle les reposa sur le sol et ouvrit son esprit à Alice qui chancela en ressentant la force que possédait cette fillette .

_ Alice, Blanche est une médium comme vous . La seule différence c'est que ses pouvoirs sont plus développés que les vôtre . Expliqua Chronos .

« Je vois , c'est sûrement pour ça que je ne pouvais pas détecter sa présence : Durant mes séances avec Albert … non Chronos , elle devait être cachée quelque part . Mais comment ses pouvoirs peuvent-ils être aussi puissant à son âge ? »

_ C'est parce que j'utilise le « principe de compensation » . Déclara la fillette comme si elle avait deviné les pensées d'Alice .

_ Tu lis dans les pensées ? S'étonna celle-ci .

_ Oui et mes pouvoirs ne s'arrêtent pas là . Je vais t'expliquer si tu reprends ton calme .

Alice obéit puis lança un regard à Chronos .

_ Après son histoire, c'est à vous que je poserai des questions . Dit-elle sur un ton très sec .

_ Le principe de compensation est un terme de mon invention pour désigner les personnes dans mon cas . Vous voyez, une personne sourde ou aveugle , pour s'adapter au monde qui l'entoure développera instinctivement un de ses sens restants . Ainsi , un sourd peut avoir un toucher extrêmement développé et un aveugle peut avoir une ouie fine . Moi c'est mon don que j'ai développé .

_ Je vois et maintenant à nous deux Chronos : Ma première question est : Avez-vous un death note ?

_ Oui mais je ne m'en sers que lorsqu'un être humain se trouvant dans mon périmètre est arrivé au terme de sa vie . Rassurez vous je ne l'ai jamais utilisé comme Kira .

_ Pourquoi vous être fait passer pour un humain et avoir voulut gagner ma confiance ?

Chronos sembla hésiter .

_ Parce que je voulais aider le destin … Répondit-il .

_ Quel destin ? Demanda durement la jeune fille .

_ Le vôtre , celui de vos frères et celui de vôtre monde .

_ Parce que le destin de mon cher L était de mourir tué par Kira ? C'était ça le destin de ma famille : être brisée et dispersée ? J'aurais put sauver L si vous m'aviez aidé ce jour là ! Si vous m'aviez tout dit ! Hurla Alice . De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues . Chronos s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula .

_ Alice , il y a longtemps , mon death note est tombé entre les mains d'une médium très puissante . Elle travaillait comme diseuse de bonne aventure dans un cirque et elle était mariée au directeur . Un jour ils sont arrivés dans cette ville et elle mit au monde une petite fille . Mais à l'instant où le bébé poussa son premier cri , sa mère eu une vision : Elle vit le futur de sa fille si elle restait dans le cirque : un avenir froid et sombre dans lequel elle deviendrait un monstre de foire . Au début cette femme n'y prêta pas grande intention mais seulement quelque jours après, son époux lui rapporta son idée de faire du bébé , une attraction du cirque dés qu'il aurait ses futurs pouvoirs et de les utiliser pour gagner de l'argent . La femme refusa et le directeur commença à se montrer violent avec elle alors elle écrivit son nom dans mon death note . Ce fut l'unique fois où elle l'utilisa et par la suite afin de protéger son bébé , elle décida de l'abandonner à Wammy's House . Ce bébé , c'était vous mademoiselle .

_ Quoi ? S'étonna Alice .

_ Oui je fus l'ami de votre mère et celui qui inscrivit son nom dans le death note à sa demande . Elle savait que si elle perdait sa mémoire elle viendrait vous reprendre . Quand un humain abandonne son droit de possession sur le death note il perd la mémoire des évènements lié à ce cahier .

« Je comprend maintenant l'attitude de Light et de Misa quand leurs dieux de la mort les ont quittés . Je parie que Light a eu l'occasion de retoucher le cahier de Higushi utilisait et qu'il a recouvré la mémoire . » Pensa Alice .

_ Bonne déduction et très juste Alice . Déclara Blanche qui avait lut dans ses pensées.

_ Arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées ,c'est très indiscret et impoli ! Mais Chronos je ne comprend pas : pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu voulais aider mon destin ?

_ Votre mère m'a confié que dans cet orphelinat vous auriez un avenir radieux , baignant dans le bonheur . Au départ j'étais curieux alors je suis resté dans le monde des humains , avec la permission de notre roi sous une apparence humaine et je vous ai vu grandir avec ces personnes . J'avoue que le bonheur dans lequel vous viviez me plaisait . Peu de temps après j'ai commencé à voyager à travers le monde et c'est aux Etats-Unis que j'ai rencontré Blanche .

_ J'étais une petite SDF qui vivait dans la rue . Chronos m'a adopté et m'a éduqué . Il me parlait toujours de vous et de L mais un jour j'ai eu une vision montrant le futur de l'humanité . Un monde plongé dans la terreur d'un criminel connut sous le nom de Kira et j'y voyais L se battant contre lui ainsi que toi plongée dans la peur .

_ Cela m'a inquiété et seulement trois ans plus tard, la vision de Blanche devint réelle . Alors j'ai monté cette mascarade avec elle afin que vous soyez préparée à vous défendre .

_ Mais comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais vu Blanche ni ne l'est sentit durant toute mes séances avec vous ?

_ Je me cachais et comme je te l'ai dit : mon pouvoir est très avancé de tel sorte que je masquais facilement ma présence comme celle de qui je veux . C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas sentit la véritable présence de Chronos . Répondit la fillette .

_ Je vois mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit sur L et ne m'avoir confié que Colère de Justice ?

_ Si nous te l'avions dit le futur aurais put être changé . En bien ou en mal ça je l'ignorais mais ce que j'ai vu c'est que même après la mort de L , le combat continuait , Kira , contre les trois successeurs de L .

_ Comment ça trois ? Demanda Alice .

_ C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là mon amie : Il est temps pour vous d'aller combattre ce monstre . Déclara Chronos .

_ Nous sommes avec vous ! Nous vous obéirons au doigt et à l'œil comme Thierry le faisait pour L ! Déclara Éric .

_ J'aimais ma sœur et elle avait confiance en L . Je veux la venger . Pour les médias Merry est morte dans un accident de moto mais je suis sûre que c'est Kira qui l'a tuée : Ma sœur était une excellente pilote incapable de commettre une erreur sur la route . Dit Lucie .

_ Quant à notre frère il est mort d'un cancer du foie . Les médecins qui le soignaient nous ont dit qu'il consommait trop d'alcool . Certes notre frère aimait le bon vin mais il était très prudent . Jamais il n'aurait put tomber malade par lui-même . Ajouta Henri .

_ Seul toi et tes deux frères peuvent le tuer mais il faut que tu participes à cette bataille ou sinon tes deux frères et l'humanité sont condamnés . Déclara Blanche .

_ Nous vous serons fidèle jusqu'au sacrifice ultime ! Ajouta Chronos .

Alice resta figée sur place . Reprendre les armes , retourner là bas et venger L c'était son plus grand désir . Mais il y avait toujours ce frein , cette peur qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre pour elle-même .

_ Je … Je ne peux pas … Je ne suis pas assez forte . Dit-elle la voix tremblante .

_ Tu mens ! Dit Blanche très direct .

_ Quoi mais je … Répliqua Alice mais la fillette la coupa .

_ Tu prétend une excuse comme quoi tu n'es pas assez forte alors que la vérité est que tu es morte de trouille .

_ Normal que j'ai peur ! Peur de perdre les gens que j'aime ! Mais je n'ai pas peur de mourir de toute façon j'attends que Kira se décide enfin à me tuer afin de ne plus souffrir .

_ Votre nom a déjà était écrit dans le death note mademoiselle ! Déclara Chronos .

_ Pardon ? Mais quand et comment …? Paniqua la jeune médium .

_ Comment cela est une chose que je ne peux pas vous révéler tout de suite mais quand par contre : Votre nom a été marqué par Misa Amane dans le cahier trois jours après votre départ du japon . Elle avait également précisée que vous mettiez fin à vos jours par désespoir . Mais la mort n'est pas survenu . Vous avez vaincu le pouvoir du cahier , involontairement mais vous l'avez fait ! Répondit le dieu de la mort .

_ Mais c'est impossible ! Ce que j'ai compris du death note c'est que la mort de sa victime est inévitable alors comment aurais je put y échapper ?

_ C'est à cause de trois choses : Ta douleur a sûrement influencé sur tes pouvoirs , la promesse fait à ton frère de survivre et enfin ton désir de vengeance et ta volonté de vivre surpuissante . Répondit Blanche.

_ Et attend une minute comment tu sais la promesse que j'ai fait à L ? J'étais entre la vie et la mort à cet instants à moins que …

_ Oui , la silhouette que tu as vu , c'était moi . Je voulais t'aider à vivre . Finit la petite aveugle .

_ Ton pouvoir est donc très puissant … mais pour ce qui est de la volonté de vivre je t'ai pourtant dit que cela fait cinq ans que j'attends pour mourir .

_ Une infime partie de ton esprit peut-être mais pas ton cœur qui hurle vengeance et qui désire sauver le reste de ta famille . Et pour ce qui s'agit de la peur c'est tout autre chose de ce que tu m'as dit : Tu as peur mais au sens moral : Tu as peur de tuer cet homme sachant ce que cela représente . Kira est peut-être l'incarnation du mal sur Terre , il n'en reste pas moins un humain comme toi . Le tuer va en contradiction avec tout ce que L t'a apprit et ta morale . Voilà de quoi tu as peur : d'avoir du sang sur tes mains .

Alice serra les poings de colère . Cette gamine avait lut dans son âme en toute liberté .

Chronos se tourna vers Lucie et lui fit un signe de tête . Aussitôt la jeune femme revint sur le seuil du salon où en arrivant elle avait déposé une grande valise .Elle ouvrit et revint vers eux avec son contenu : Vengeance rouge . Alice étouffa un cri de surprise en revoyant le superbe sabre rouge .

Lucie le passa à Chronos qui le prit entre ses griffes puis à la grande surprise de l'adolescente il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui tendit l'arme .

_ Chère Alice mon dévouement pour vous est sans égal . J'admire votre courage et la force de votre pouvoir ainsi que votre volonté qui a permis de vaincre la mort elle-même . Je vous en supplie reprenez les armes et lancez vous en notre compagnie à la poursuite de Kira . Si il gagne alors se sera la fin du monde tel qu'il est . Je vous serez fidèle jusqu'aux bout .

_ Moi aussi . Déclara Éric en s'agenouillant à son tour .

_ Moi également je vous suivrez jusqu'en enfer ! Dit Henri en imitant son frère .

_ Je vous en supplie laissez moi venger ma sœur ! Dit Lucie au bord des larmes en s'agenouillant .

_ Je te suivrais aussi . Reprends les armes ! Conclut Blanche en se mettant à genoux . Devant cette scène , Alice émut au larmes hésitait . Elle regarda le sabre rouge et pensa à L , à Near et à Mello . Devait-elle participer ? Oublier les principes de moralité ? Oublier sa peur ? Oui elle le devait . Pour sortir de son abîme de souffrance elle devait vaincre cette peur qui l'empoisonnait . Elle savait qu'elle était assez forte maintenant puisqu'elle avait vaincu le pouvoir du death note .Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le sabre et stoppa à quelques centimètres .

_ Si le monde soutient Kira comme on le voit ces temps ci , alors je deviens l'ennemie du monde c'est ça ?

_ Comme tout ceux qui tente de l'arrêter y comprit vos frères et le L actuel qui traîne le nom de votre héro dans la boue . Répondit Blanche .

Oui il y avait également ça : L , Alice devait faire comprendre au monde qu'à cet instant le L si minable n'était qu'un imposteur portant le nom de Light Yagami , Kira !

Elle se ravisa et saisit le sabre qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine en tremblant . Chronos releva les yeux vers elle et il vit tout les pleurs qu'elle déversait sur le fourreau.

_ Merci , à vous tous … Merci de me faire confiance et de me sortir des ténèbres … Je n'aurais de repos que le jour où je planterai la lame de Vengeance rouge dans le cœur de Light Yagmi ! Kira , tu te prétends Dieu mais tu vas voir que tu n'es qu'un boucher immonde qui comme tout le monde peut saigner ! Dit elle avec rage .

Cependant , derrière la porte du salon , Linda et Roger avaient tout entendu et Alice les avait sentit .

_ Ils t'ont entendu . Dit Blanche en se relevant .

_ Je sais . Dit son aînée en se dirigeants vers eux . Elle les découvrit avec un air à la fois tétanisé et désolé sur le visage .

_ Alice… Murmura Linda .

_ Je suis désolée … Vraiment désolée mais je dois le faire … Dit Alice en pleurant .Linda se jeta dans ses bras .

_ Ne sois pas désolée ! Nous aimions tous L et il mérite qu'on le venge ! Je veux t'aider moi aussi ! Dit Linda .

Alice sourit mais d'un sourire sincère qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps . Cela illumina le cœur de la jeune peintre et de Roger qui était au bord des larmes .

_ Alice ma chère petite . Peu importe la voie sur laquelle tu t'engage , je sais que c'est pour L , Near , Mello et l'honneur de nous tous et de notre fondation que tu le fais . Nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons . Dit-il émut .

_ Merci…Du fond du cœur Merci ! Déclara Alice .

« Kira prépares toi à l'arrivée de ton pire cauchemar ! ».


	19. Chapter 19

_19 ) Retour sur les lieux du crime _

Le lendemain , Alice réunit tout les orphelins et Roger dans le grand salon afin de leur parler . Toute la nuit elle avait réfléchit à un plan et elle en avait trouvé un parfait pour mettre en place le début de sa vengeance . Dés que tout le monde fut là elle s'adressa à eux .

_ Merci à vous tous d'être venu . Comme vous le savez , Kira est en train de devenir très puissant dans le monde , déjà beaucoup de pays le reconnaissent comme un bienfaiteur , pire un dieu . Vous savez également que Near est partit continuer l'enquête de L afin de le capturer . Eh bien j'ai décidé de partir à mon tour à sa poursuite .

Des murmures de surprises coururent à travers les orphelins .

_ N'ayez crainte les enfants , Alice ne sera pas seule : c'est messieurs dames vont l'accompagner . Dit Roger en désignant le groupe de Chronos qui avait reprit forme humaine .

_ Oui avec eux tout ira bien mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de vous tous . Écoutez moi bien à l'instant où je vous parle , Kira croit que je suis morte depuis cinq ans .

Tout les enfants la regardèrent surpris .

_ Comment tu les sais ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux .

_ Comment je le sais n'a pas d'importance . Ce qui est important c'est que cela me donne un avantage : Kira a trop confiance en son pouvoir donc il ne craindra rien d'une morte . Cependant sachez que le L actuel est Kira et qu'il souille la mémoire de notre modèle à tous . Les personnes qui travaillent avec lui ignorent qu'il est Kira . Mello et Near vont sûrement être rechercher par eux un moment ou un autre donc Kira, sous l'identité de L enverra ses hommes ici afin de vous soutirez des éléments sur eux . Votre premier rôle est de leur en donner le moins possible mais sans mentir afin de protéger Near et Mello . Par contre , et ça c'est votre second rôle , si l'un d'entre ces hommes vous pose des questions sur moi , vous leurs direz que je suis morte sans bien sûr faire allusion à Kira .

_ Morte ? S'étonnèrent les enfants .

_ Oui vous leurs direz que je me suis suicidée trois jours après mon retour du Japon en m'ouvrant les veines . Même si ces personnes semblent gentilles mentez leurs sur moi . S'il demande des preuves dites leurs que j'ai été incinérée .

_ Si Kira pense qu'Alice est morte il ne soupçonnera pas qu'elle le cherche et elle pourra agir plus facilement le temps que ce mensonge dura . Ajouta Blanche .

_ Je sais que ce sera durs pour vous mais si nous voulons aider Near et Mello ainsi que venger L ,nous devons nous entre aider les uns , les autres . Si vous ne voulez pas le faire , je respecterais votre décision .

Il y eu des murmures puis un long silence . Enfin les enfants déclarèrent qu'ils étaient d'accord .Alice en fut très émut .

_ On est prés à t'aider grande sœur ! Cria un des enfants .

_ Merci , merci à tous … Murmura Alice avec les larmes aux yeux.

En sortant du salon elle se tourna vers Linda .

_ Linda , j'ai réfléchit au tableau que tu voulais faire de moi et j'accepte ta proposition . Lui dit elle .L'adolescente lui sauta au cou . Quelques heures plus tard , Alice s'installait dans un long fauteuil face à un miroir , habillé juste d'un peignoir en soie .

_ Attends, il manque quelque chose … Déclara Linda , au moment où son amie allait se déshabiller, un pinceau dans la bouche . Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le sabre Vengeance rouge posé sur une table . Elle le prit , le dégaina et le tendit à la jeune médium .

_ Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise du tout . Constata-elle en souriant .

Quelques heures plus tard, Linda , Alice et les autres pensionnaires de Wammy House contemplaient le chef d'œuvre de l'artiste . Encore plus beau que tout les autres , Alice apparaissait si belle et si pure qu'on aurait dit une sainte tombée du ciel . Mais ses beaux yeux bleus glacés, pleins de détermination contrastaient avec cette image divine . Son tatouage était magnifique : les ailes du papillon se déployaient dans son dos comme la nuit se déploie sur le jour .

_ Magnifique ! S'écria Roger .

_ Divin ! Ajouta Chronos .

_ Linda , il est parfait ! Déclara Alice .

_ Il est vrai que j'en suis très fier , je vais immédiatement préparer mon exposition . Si ton plan marche comme prévu , alors Kira commencera à croire au revenant et à paniquer .

_ Oui mais méfis toi et n'oublis pas de m'appeler , le jour où les policier viendront .

_ Compte sur moi . Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

_ Je repart au Japon , je dois retourner là où L est mort afin de découvrir la vérité ensuite je partirai à la recherche de Near et de Mello .Expliqua Alice .

Le jeune médium fit sa valise en tremblant . Retourner là où L avait été tué , même retourner dans ce pays était une véritable épreuve de force pour elle .

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle .Tout à coup on frappa à la porte , c'était Roger .

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi . Déclara-t-il en lui tendant une carte de crédit .

_ C'est mon … Commença-t-elle .

_ Ton héritage constitué par L . Il y a dedans de quoi acheter l'Angleterre et l'Écosse . Dit-il avec un grand sourire .

_ Bon sang que dirait l'humanité si elle savait que la personne la plus riche du monde était un détective anonyme . Ricana l'adolescente en serrant la carte entre ses doigts .

Roger posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune médium .

_ Sois forte Alice , je suis très fière de toi .

_ Merci Roger … Murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant .

Enfin le grand jour arriva . Alice , Chronos alias Albert Chronolius , Blanche, Lucie , Éric et Henri s'envolèrent pour le Japon à bord d'un avion privé que la jeune médium avait acheté le jour même . La jeune médium était habillée d'une combinaison en cuire rouge et de bottes à talons aiguilles rouges . Les deux sabres étaient accrochés à sa ceinture . Henri qui était bon pilote prit les commandes de l'appareil .

Par le hublot, confortablement installée dans son siège , Alice regarda s'éloigner sa terre natale et se sentit l'âme toute triste . Mais elle sentit la main de Blanche se poser sur la sienne .

_ Je vais t'apprendre à développer tes pouvoirs de médium assez rapidement . Nous vaincrons Kira ensemble . Déclara-t-elle .

Après quelques heures de vol , ils atterrirent enfin au Japon . En descendant du jet Chronos conduisit Alice jusqu'à l'un des hangars de l'aéroport où l'adolescente fut surprise de découvrir quatre superbes motos couleurs argentées .

_ C'est Lucie qui les a achetées pour vous . Je crois que vous avez passé le permis . Déclara le dieu de la mort .

_ Oui il y a un an , mais vous ?

_ Rassurez vous je vous suivrez en volant . Tant que les humains ne touchent pas mon death note , ils ne peuvent ni me voir ni m'entendre . Quant à Blanche , elle montra avec vous . Il y a assez de casques .

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait . Les jumeaux , habillés de combinaisons noires montèrent sur leurs motos et Blanche habillée d'une combinaison blanche monta derrière Alice . Par contre , Lucie fit chargée sa moto dans une camionnette avec les baguages et les suivit à son volant .

Tout le groupe traversa Tokyo jusqu'à l'ancien bâtiment qui fut le quartier général de L cinq ans auparavant . Tout en arpentant les rues Alice se remémorait tout ses souvenirs de cette ville : Le collège, les magasins , les lumières …

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment . Celui n'avait pas été détruit mais avait tout de même subit les usages du temps .Alice promena son regard sur toute sa hauteur et serra le guidon de sa moto . Blanche resserra sa prise sur la taille de la jeune fille .

Alice , ravalant sa douleur déclara :

_ J'y vais avec Henri et Chronos . Blanche , Lucie et Éric vous restez là .

_ A vos ordres . Dit Éric .

Ils y allèrent .

Ils n'y avait plus d'électricité donc pour monter les étages ils empruntèrent les escaliers . Les meubles restant , les murs , les sols tout étaient recouverts de poussière . Il régnait un silence de mort mais seuls les pas de l'adolescente et de ses compagnons se faisaient entendre .

Après un long moment ils arrivèrent au dernier étage, la salle de contrôle . Alice entra la première très lentement . La pièce était complètement vide , il n'y avait plus que quelques papiers par terre et l'escalier menant dehors .La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que l'image de L devant son ordinateur lui revenait en mémoire .

_ Si vous interrogez la pièce comme je vous l'ai apprit, vous verrez ce qui c'est passée .Expliqua Albert .

Alice approuva d'un signe de tête et s'avança au centre de la pièce . Elle ferma les yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine .

_ Que par mes pouvoirs et l'aura présente en ce lieu , que ce montre le passé sous mes yeux . Récita-t-elle . C'est alors que son esprit fut comme projeté cinq ans en arrière . Elle se retrouva dans la même pièce mais des années auparavant . Elle vit Rem écrire le nom de Watari dans le death note puis disparaître à travers un mur . Elle vit L appeler Watari puis tenter de prévenir l'équipe avant de tomber de sa chaise . De grosses larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle assistait impuissante à la mort de son frère dans les bras de Light . La colère lui monta au cœur quand elle vit Kira étirer un sourire satisfait et cruel en regardant L mourir puis jouer la comédie envers l'équipe . Brusquement elle fut transportée dans une autre pièce où elle vit Rem tomber en poussière ,puis avança à nouveau dans le temps

Et vit Light entrer dans la pièce et récupérer le death note en souriant .

_ Light ! Hurla-t-elle de colère avant de revenir dans le présent . Elle tomba à genoux dans la poussière ,en larmes et le souffle court .

Chronos et Henri se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever .

_ Ça va Alice ? Demanda Henri inquiet .

_Oui … ça va … Murmura Alice en s'accrochant à leurs bras . Elle inspira à fond et se dressa courageusement sur ses jambes . Elle fit quelques pas puis décida d'aller voir son ancienne chambre . Ses deux compagnons la suivirent .

Elle y entra doucement et contempla la pièce vide .

_ Chronos . Appela-t-elle fermement .

_ Mademoiselle .

_ Appelez le siège du gouvernement de Tokyo . Dites lui que Alice Butterfly rachète ce bâtiment au prix qu'il faudra .Nous allons en faire notre quartier général .

_ Alice Butterfly ? S'étonna le dieu de la mort .

_ Oui ce sera mon nom tant que je serais ici . Je me ferais passer pour une jeune milliardaire .

_ On vous demandera d'où vous vient cette fortune . La prévint Henri .

_ Je dirais que c'est un héritage de mon frère décédé, un riche homme d'affaires . Pour la source se sera… l'industrie de la pâtisserie . Déclara-t-elle en souriant .

_ Voilà une idée amusante . Mais pour les preuves comment allons nous faire ? Demanda Chronos .

_ Si je puis me permettre une suggestion : Mon frère a hérité des dons d'escroqueries de Aiber ainsi que de sa capacités à créer de fausses identités il peut nous arranger ça . Intervint Henri .

_ Ce sera parfait .

Alors tous se mirent au travail et seulement trois jours plus tard, le vieux bâtiments devint un luxueux hôtel privée .

Alice devint donc : Alice Butterfly , petite sœur du défunt Erald Butterfly , jeune homme d'affaire , riche héritier d'une famille anglaise réputée dans le domaine de la pâtisserie .

Le soir de l'emménagement Alice monta sur le toit de l'immeuble et contempla le soleil couchant au dessus de la ville .

_ Kira où que tu sois , sache que j'arrive et que tu vas me payer tout ce que tu as fait !


	20. Chapter 20

_20 ) Le papillon qui défia le dieu _

Prés de trois semaines s'écoulèrent . Durant ces trois semaines , Light , désormais sous le nom de L avait eu certaines mésaventures : Cela avait débuté avec l'enlèvement du préfet de police par de mystérieux ravisseurs et dont la rançon était le death note que Light et le reste de l'équipe avait pris à Higuchi avant sa mort et caché soigneusement pendant les cinq dernières années . Cependant , quelques heures plus tard, les ravisseurs les appelèrent pour les prévenir que leur otage s'était suicidé mais que l'échange se ferait quand même : le cahier contre Sayu Yagami .

Soichiro , le père de Light se proposa pour aller faire l'échange en Amérique en plein désert pour sauver la vie de sa fille . Kira accepta mais se sentit prés à l'éventualité de devoir tuer sa sœur pour garder le cahier . Heureusement il n'eut pas à le faire . Maintenant afin de retrouver le death note et d'attraper les voleurs , celui-ci et le reste de l'équipe avaient installé leur quartier général à Los Angeles , aux États-Unis . Entre temps , Light avait été contacter par un certain N qui lui annonça qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas le vrai L et que la SPK avait été créer pour capturer Kira sans l'aide de L . N accepta d'aider Light à sauver Sayu . Cela faisait donc prés de trois semaines que Sayu avait été sauvé . Un après midi alors que l'équipe travaillait , Matsuda arriva en trombe dans les bureaux .

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Matsuda ? Demanda Ide , un nouveau membre dans l'équipe .

_ Allumez vite la télé sur les infos ! Vous n'allez pas en revenir ! Déclara-t-il essoufflé .

Les autres s'exécutèrent et découvrirent avec stupeur un reportage que se passait au Japon :

_ _Nous sommes actuellement devant les locaux des « fidèles enfants de kira », une des nombreuses assemblées consacrés à l'adoration de Kira . Comme vous pouvez le constater , elle est en cendre . En effet hier soir , cette assemblée a été sauvagement attaquée par une bande de motards . Les nombreux témoins affirmes que l'un d'entre eux était une jeune fille en combinaison rouge et armée d'un sabre . Malgré les dégâts_, _aussi étonnant que cela paraisse , il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucun blessé . D'Après la police il serait possible que les auteurs de cette attaque soient les mêmes que ceux des précédents actes de vandalismes contre toutes les institutions créées pour Kira car on a retrouvé à chaque ce qui pourrait être leurs emblème : un grand papillon ._ Commenta le journaliste sur place en montrant derrière lui , sur un des murs du bâtiment brûlé un grand papillon noir dessiné avec de l'essence calciné .

_ Cela fait la cinquième fois que cela arrive cette semaine . Remarqua Aizawa .

_ Comme si on n'avait pas assez à faire avec Kira voilà qu'en plus on a des vandales en motos ! Grogna Ide .

Light fixa intensément le papillon montré à la télévision .

« Une jeune fille avec des motards et un sabre … Voilà une adversaire bien étrange … Déjà l'apparition de ce N me rappelle étrangement L et maintenant cette fille … Mais c'est impossible que ce soit « Elle » : Misa m'a obéit sans hésiter . Qui es-tu ?… »Pensa-t-il .

Cependant , à New York , une autre personne avait eu vent de ce qui ce déroulait au Japon et cette personne n'était autre que Near .Assit sur un fauteuil tournant , un genou remonté sous le menton , le jeune homme regardait avec inquiétude le reportage sur une cinquantaine d'écrans tout autour de lui . Son esprit n'était perturbé que par l'affaire Kira . Il venait de refuser de se joindre au L actuel pour traquer Kira ainsi que ceux qui avait dérobé le cahier . Il lui avait également sévèrement reproché son manque de dynamisme et de travail qui est une des raisons de la croissance du nombre d'admirateurs de Kira dans le monde . Mais lors de leur conversation , la moitié des hommes dans la même pièce que Near moururent tous d'une crise cardiaque et l'un d'entre eux se tira une balle dans la tête . Parmi ces hommes , il y avait le directeur du FBI . Near n'avait pas besoin de sa grande déduction pour comprendre que c'était les voleurs du cahier qui avait fait le coup . Il avait déduit qu'un espion se trouvait sûrement parmi ses hommes et qu'il avait envoyé des informations à sa bande pour les tuer . Cet incident fit du mal à Near pour deux raisons :

La première et qu'il soupçonnait Mello d'être l'auteur du vol et de ses meurtres et il avait des difficultés à ce faire à l'idée que Mello aurait voulut lui faire du mal . Mais vu qu'il était encore envie il supposait que Mello voulait juste que la partie de chasse de Kira continu entre eux cependant il espérait que c'était un sentiment de fraternité qui aurait put empêcher son aîné de le tuer . La deuxième raison de sa douleur et que , afin que Kira rame encore plus pour trouver son identité et garder un contact avec le L numéro 2 , il lui avait livré des informations sur Mello et sur Wammy 'house .

« Je sais qu'à la maison , aucun des enfants ne nous livrera à des étrangers : Alice a dut les prévenir . Alice … J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas toi qui joue les redresseuses de torts au Japon …Et pourtant : Tu m'as écrit que tu avais passé ton permis de motos il y a un an . Quant au maniement du sabre , je me souviens de tes lettres ,quand tu étais au Japon avec L , qui disait qu'une personne te donnait des cours . Après mon départ , tu as put facilement continuer tes entraînements seule avec un sabre que tu aurais put facilement ramener du japon puis cacher dans l'orphelinat .Enfin pour ces attaques , qui mieux que toi pourrait exprimer sa haine envers Kira d'une façon aussi radicale ? J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais petite sœur … » Pensa-t-il .Son cœur ne battait que pour sa sœur et son frère à qui il voulait rendre le bonheur .

Dans son quartier général , Mello qui continuait à lire les règles du death note , assit dans un grand canapé , une tablette de chocolat entre les dents , s'interrompit en entendant la reportage à la télévision . Il eut la même pensée que Near . Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale . Déjà qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise quand le chef de la bande mafieuse qu'il avait rejoint il y a prés d'un an , lui a suggéré de tuer le chef de la SPK puisqu'il l'avait connut personnellement . Mello avait répondu qu'il ne connaissait pas son vrai nom et que l'espion qu'ils avaient envoyé là bas ne l'avait pas découvert non plus . Donc l'idée fut abandonné . Cependant , Mello avait mentit : Il connaissait le véritable nom de Near puisque celui-ci lui avait révélé quand il était tout petit . Mello avait juré de ne jamais le révéler . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait menti aux mafieux et préféra mettre ça sur le fait qu'il avait une promesse et que son honneur l'obligeait à la tenir . Également il se mit en tête qu'il voulait que Near soit en vie quand il aurait attrapé Kira . Cependant , il eut du mal à s'effacer du cœur cette tendresse fraternelle qui l'avait traversé au moment où il eu la vision de Near mort . Mais pour l'instant , c'était ce reportage qui le troublait .

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment … Et si c'était … »Pensa-t-il .

Pendant ce temps , à Wammy house , Roger reçut la visite de Matsuda et Aizawa .

_ Donc si je comprend bien monsieur Roger , L aurait grandit ici et tout les enfants de cet institut ont un potentiel pour devenir ses successeurs ? Demanda Matsuda .

_ En fait son successeur a déjà été désigné . Il est surnommé Near , il a dix sept ans . Tout les enfants de cet orphelinat , ont un surnom car pour les protéger on évite de révéler leur véritables identités . La plupart connaissent leur vrai nom et il arrive que les plus proches se fassent cette confidence . Mais je vous avoue que moi-même j'ignore le véritable nom de Near comme j'ignorais celui de L .Expliqua Roger .

_ Je comprend mais connaissez vous Mello ?

_ Mello ? Bien sûr ! C'était le deuxième enfant , après Near qui devait succéder à L . En fait quand j'ai appris sa mort , j'ai demandé à Mello et Near s'ils voulaient s'associer pour reprendre l'affaire . Malheureusement Mello a refusé et a quitté l'orphelinat . Voyez vous , a force d'arriver toujours derrière Near, le pauvre garçon l'a toujours considéré comme son rival . Pourtant il y a longtemps ces deux enfants étaient inséparables …

_ Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Aizawa .

Roger eu un sourire nostalgique .

_ Mello , Near et L s'aimaient tout trois comme une famille unie . Les deux petits admiraient L plus que quiconque . Et avec la petite Alice ils formaient un quatuor indestructible .

_ Vous avez bien dit Alice ? Demanda Aizawa qui espérait avoir des nouvelles de sa jeune amie .

_ Oui , si vous avez travaillé avec L , vous avez dus la rencontrer . Tout le monde la considérais comme la princesse de notre orphelinat tant elle était belle . Répondit le bon directeur avec un sourire triste .

_ « Était » ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le policier en craignant la réponse .

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir .

_ Il y a cinq ans … Quand Alice est revenu , nous avons constaté avec douleur , que la petite fille lumineuse qui était partit avec L , à son retour n'était plus qu'une poupée sans âme . Nous espérions que son deuil finirait vite mais nous avons comprit trop tard : Sans L à ses côtés , Alice n'avait plus goût à la vie et elle s'est suicidée , trois jours après son retour . Elle s'est ouverte les veines dans sa chambre, c'est une surveillante qui a découvert le corps .

Aizawa le regarda , les yeux aux bords des larmes .

_ Alice …est morte …. Mais …elle était … si jeune … Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie s'était laissée mourir si facilement , au bord du désespoir .

_ La douleur est aussi profonde pour moi et pour tout les habitants de cet orphelinat que pour vous monsieur Aizawa . Alice nous parlait souvent de vous dans ses lettres : Elle vous aimez beaucoup .

_ Qu'avez vous fait de son corps ? Demanda le policier .

_ Nous l'avons incinérés et les cendres ont été répandus à la mer lors d'une sortie : Alice avait toujours aimé la mer . Répondit Roger .

Aizawa sentit son cœur se briser .

_ Monsieur Roger , si cela ne vous dérange pas , pouvons nous interroger certains de vos pensionnaires à propos de Near et de Mello ? Demanda Matsuda pour calmer son compagnon .

_ Aucun problèmes messieurs , ils seront ravis de vous aidez . Répondit le vieux directeur avant d'aller rassembler les enfants .

Matsuda laissa échapper ses larmes et les essuya bien vites .

_ Mon Dieu … Pauvre Alice , elle ne méritait pas ça …Murmura-t-il .

_ Je t'avoue que je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait put être triste au point de mourir à douze ans …

La moto d'Alice brillait sous le soleil couchant de Tokyo alors qu'elle se rendait au cimetière où reposer L .Elle s'arrêta devant celui-ci , retira son casque et y pénétra en vaillant à ne pas être vu . Elle se dirigea lentement vers la tombe et y déposa une rose blanche .

_ Bonjour L … Je suis de retour …Tu dois savoir ce que je fais dans cette ville et tel que je te connais , tu ne dois être ni heureux , ni fier de moi . Mais j'ai pris ma décision grand frère et j'en suis désolée .Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir étendre son influence dans le monde et savoir que Near et Mello sont au milieu de ce monde qui sombre dans le chaos . Je suis prête à tuer Kira de mes propres mains et il mourra dés qu'il aura prononcé ses aveux …Je t'aime L et tu ne m'empêchera pas de te venger … Déclara-t-elle les larmes aux yeux . Tout à coup elle sentit son portable vibrer et décrocha :

_ Salut c'est Linda . Tu avais raison : Deux hommes sont venus nous voir à Wammy'house , ils ont dit qu'ils travaillaient pour le L actuel .

_ Vous avez fait tout ce que je vous ai demandé ?

_Oui : On leur a donné le moins d'informations possible . Cependant ils m'ont demandé de faire un portrait de Near et Mello et j'ai dus accepter car ils auraient pus trouver ça bizarre si je refusais . Répondit la jeune fille dont la confusion dans la voix attendrit Alice .

_ Linda , ne t'inquiète pas , tu as bien fait . N'éveillons pas les soupçons maintenant, le plus dur reste à venir .On fait comme on a dit : Tu vas te rendre à New York pour l'exposition de « la demoiselle papillon » et m'y attendre . Là bas , j'irai retrouver Near .

_ Tu es sûre que le SPK se trouve à New York ? Demanda Linda .

_ Near me l'a révéler dans l'une de ses lettres . Et si mes déductions sont bonnes : Mello s'y trouve sûrement lui aussi . Répondit la jeune médium .

_ Méfie-toi quand même Alice : un des hommes qui est venu nous voir , en voulant prendre quelque chose dans sa poche , en a fait tomber un billet d'avion . Quand il l'a ramassé , j'ai vu que c'était un billet pour Los Angeles . Si ça se trouve , Kira est également aux Etats-Unis .

Cette nouvelle intrigua Alice et lui plut dans un sens . Elle allait pouvoir traquer sa proie sans qu'un océan les sépares .

_ Linda , qui sont les deux hommes qui sont venus vous voir ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Un certain monsieur Aizawa et monsieur Matsuda . Ils avaient l'air vraiment gentils . Répondit la jeune artiste .

Alice sourit tendrement .

_ Tu as raison … Ils sont vraiment très gentils .

De retour à son « hôtel » Alice se rendit dans une pièce qui avait été aménagé en piscine intérieur et dont les fenêtres de cette pièce s'ouvraient sur toute la ville où le soleil était en train de disparaître derrière les immeubles .

Trop nerveuse ou fatiguée , Alice se déshabilla complètement et plongea dans l'eau . Elle fit quelques brasses laissant l'eau glisser sur son papillon . Après plusieurs minutes , elle vit blanche entrer dans la pièce, sa canne en avant , habillée d'une chemise de nuit en coton blanc, les cheveux détachés . Elle alla la rejoindre aux bords de la piscine .

_ Une autre partie de chasse cette nuit ? Proposa Blanche .

_ Combien ? Demanda Alice .

_ Henri et Lucie ont découverts quatre sectes de Kira qui ne font leurs offices que la nuit . C'est dans le quartier ouest et chic de Tokyo .Expliqua l'aveugle .

_ Parfait ça devrait suffire . Préviens tout le monde et demande leur de venir dans le salon . On va devoir partir aux Etats-Unis après demain .

_ Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais Alice , la police ne trouvera pas ça bizarre que les actes vandalismes s'arrêteront pile au moment où une jeune milliardaire quitte le pays ?

_ Si mais rassure toi . Ce lien va nous être utile .N'oublions pas que notre rôle principal et de mettre Kira ou plutôt ses partisans dans une situation qu'il aura du mal à contrôler avec le fait qu'il veut se débarrasser de Near au plus vite et surtout , dés qu'on aura retrouver Near , nous devrons mettre toute notre énergie à la capture de Kira ensemble .Kira paniquera en découvrant que j'ai survécu au pouvoir du death note et cela donnera un avantage pour le SPK .

_ Je marche avec toi . Conclut Blanche .

Alice sortit de la piscine .

« En agissant ainsi , je force Light à aller très vite de plus je vais lui flanquer la plus grande trouille de sa vie . Et si il va trop vite , il finira par commettre une imprudence . Je compte sur l'intelligence de mes deux frères pour accélérer le processus . »


	21. Chapter 21

_21 ) Le message_

Minuit . Dans les quartiers chics de Tokyo , devant un grand bâtiment ressemblant à une boite de nuit , deux videurs faisaient leur travail . Mais ils avaient peur : En effet ils venaient d'apprendre , il y a quelques minutes à peine , que la secte « des anges de Kira » venaient d'être violement attaquée par les vandales à motos qui s'en prenaient à tout les adorateurs de Kira . Alors ce soir ils veillaient fièrement sur leur « temple » et avait pour ordre de ne pas laisser entrer une jeune fille en combinaison rouge ayant un sabre à la ceinture et menant une bande de motards . C'est alors que des motos sortirent de la nuit noire toute rugissantes . Elles stoppèrent sur le parking du bâtiment et les videurs purent distinguer une fine silhouette rouge descendant de l'une d'entre elles . L'un d'eux paniqua :

_ Ce sont sûrement les vandales !

Apeurée , la foule autour des portes de la boite se dispersa en hurlant ou y entra précipitamment . Les videurs n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la bande de motards était devant eux . Leurs visages étaient cachés par leurs casques . L'un des videurs sortit un couteau et voulut poignarder la jeune fille habillée de rouge mais un des hommes qui était avec elle dégaina rapidement une arme et la plaça entre les deux yeux du videur qui stoppa son geste . C'est alors que la jeune fille redressa sa visière et laissa voir aux videurs des yeux bleus comme la glace et d'une dureté extrême .

_ Messieurs regardez moi dans les yeux et écoutez ma voix ! Ordonna-t-elle froidement .

Les deux videurs furent hypnotisés sur la seconde par le regard bleu de la jeune fille qui n'était autre qu'Alice et ses amis .

_ Nous vous écoutons . Dirent-ils en chœur .

_ Vous allez nous laisser entrer et dés que cela sera fait , vous allez partir doucement à pied vers le poste de police qui se trouve à deux kilomètres d'ici . Vous leur direz que votre secte est attaquée et vous donnerez aux policiers cette enveloppe . Vous ne devez surtout pas l'ouvrir . Dés que vous aurez accompli cette tache vous vous réveillerez et vous ne souviendrez que de la couleur de mes yeux … Vous avez compris ?

Les deux videurs répondirent :

_ Oui . Et l'un d'eux prit l'enveloppe qu'Alice leur tendait et ils partirent en direction du poste de police . Alice tourna ensuite son regard vers la porte .

_ On y va ! Dit-elle en dégainant son sabre .

A l'intérieur du bâtiment ils furent accueillis par des fidèles armés jusqu'aux dents : de katanas , de barres de fer , de chaînes etc …

_ Comment osez vous provoquer notre seigneur Kira ? Cria férocement un homme armé d'un bâton .

_ J'ai mes raisons mais dites moi : les armes ne sont pas censées être interdites au Japon ? Demanda la jeune médium en ricanant sous son casque .

_ On pourrait vous posez la même question espèce de profanateurs ! Répondit une adolescente habillée en style gothique .

_ Aucun des membres de mon groupe n'est soumis à vos lois . Maintenant vous allez m'obéir :Ou vous sortez de cet endroit et vous nous laissez faire le ménage ou bien vous restez et ça va barder . Déclara froidement la jeune fille en relevant sa visière .

Pour toute réponse un homme baraqué et armé d'une barre de fer lui fonça dessus . D'un coup de sabre , Alice lui entailla le bras assez profondément . Il recula en poussant un cri .

_ Elle vous avez prévenus . Déclara Henri .

Cette phrase se suivit d'une bagarre enragée entre les adorateurs de Kira et la troupe d'Alice . Il y eu beaucoup de blessés et un mort : Durant la bataille , le prêtre du temple voulut poignarder Blanche alors qu'avec Chronos , sous forme humaine , mettait le feu à l'autel . La petite sentant le danger poussa un cri . Alice se précipita et trancha la tête de l'agresseur de Blanche d'un coup de sabre . A la fin de ce carnage , tout les adorateurs de Kira furent sortit du bâtiment par Lucie et Éric , les menaçant d'une arme . Ils sanglotaient et gémissaient en voyant leur lieu sacré partir en fumée .Alice sortit la dernière et s'avança gracieusement vers eux , comme une panthère . Les flammes se reflétant sur sa combinaison en cuir et son casque noir dessinant magnifiquement les formes de son corps . Arrivée devant les adorateurs elle retira son casque et laissa sa longue chevelure noire tomber sur ses épaules . Même si la lumière causée par les flammes dans son dos , masquaient parfaitement son visage , la jeune médium n'avait prit aucun risque et portait un masque lui cachant la partie inférieur du visage .

_ Mesdames et messieurs , rassurez vous je ne vous tuerai pas . Un mort pour ce soir me suffit . Écoutez tous ma voix attentivement . Vous allez vous endormir et vous ne vous réveillerez qu'aux premières lueurs du jours . Quand la police vous interrogera , vous ne vous souviendrez absolument de rien ! Déclara-t-elle car elle les hypnotisait à leur tour braquant ses yeux sur eux .

_ Nous obéirons . Dirent toute la foule en chœur avant de se coucher sur le bitume glacé et de s'endormir . La jeune médium chancela , épuisée par sa dépense d'énergie . Éric se précipita pour la soutenir et les sirènes des voitures de polices se mirent à retentir dans les rues .

_ Alice il faut partir vite ! Cria Lucie en enfourchant sa moto . La jeune médium se ravisa et enfourcha la sienne où Blanche l'attendait . Les motos démarrèrent dans la nuit noire et avant de disparaître dans la rue , Henri jeta un briquet sur le sol qui enflamma le dessin d'un gigantesque papillon tracé à l'essence sur le sol .

Deux heures plus tard , Alice et ses amis quittaient le Japon à bord de l'avion privé pour les Etats-Unis . Le cœur battant , la jeune fille était impatiente de revoir Near et peut-être Mello .Aussi elle allait sûrement se retrouver face à Light et c'est là que la vrai bataille allait commencer .

Dans son quartier général , Near venait de terminer une communication avec L qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal bien qu'il ne le montrai pas à son équipe . L numéro 2 lui avait posé plusieurs questions sur Mello et avait découvert sa rivalité avec Near ainsi que son surnom et son titre de successeur de l'ancien détective . Il n'avait pas aimé admettre à ce L le fait que Mello avait commit des meurtres durant l'échange entre Sayu et le cahier mais cela ne changeait pas ses sentiments pour le blond .

« Je sais très bien que Mello peut être capable de tuer mais je sais aussi que malgré les apparences , il est très prudent . J'espère en tout cas qu'il va vite venir … » Pensa-t-il . Il soupira en manipulant ses jouets . Tout à coup le portable d'un des membres de son équipe , le commandant Rester vibra et il décrocha .

_ Allô ? Quoi ? Quel chaîne ? Attendez un instant … Near , un de nos agents nous dit qu'il faut regarder la chaîne TV News maintenant . Il a précisé que cela pourrait vous intéressez . Déclara-t-il .

_ Très bien allez y . Ordonna le jeune homme .

L'écran s'alluma révélant le présentateur .

_ _Mesdames , messieurs nous interrompons nos programmes pour un bulletin spécial . Il y a quelques heures , au Japon , quatre institutions faisant allégeance à Kira ont été attaquées dans les quartiers de Tokyo . D'Après la police il y aurait beaucoup de blessés mais apparemment les vandales auraient aussi tués un homme en lui tranchant la tête d'un coup de sabre . Le plus troublant c'est qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne se souvient des évènements d'il y a quelques heures . Autre chose étrange , peu avant que la police n'intervienne sur la quatrième scène de crime , elle a reçu de la part de deux hommes une cassette et un message venant des vandales et qui demandait à ce que leur vidéo soit diffusée à travers le monde ce que nous allons faire maintenant ._

Cette nouvelle surprit Near et il n'était pas au bout de ces surprises . A la place du présentateur , apparut un décor de velours noirs dans une pièce sombre . Là trônait un vieux fauteuil en bois et sur ce fauteuil , se tenait assise une gracieuse silhouette habillée d'une robe gothique lolita noire et tenant sur ses genoux une poupée . Le visage de cette personne était plongé dans la pénombre des rideaux de velours mais une partie de sa longue chevelure noire encadrée de dentelles violettes était visible . Near la reconnut tout de suite par la forme de son corps , ses cheveux et la poupée sur ces genoux .

_ Alice ! S'écriat-il . Le reste de son équipe le dévisagea étonnée .

_ _Bonjour à toi Kira ! Comme tu as put le deviner , je suis celle que tes adhérés ont finis par surnommer « Le papillon du chaos » . Je dois te dire que ce titre me plait assez car je provoque le chaos dans ton monde Kira . Tu es l'être que je hais le plus sur cette Terre et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as pris l'être qui comptait le plus dans ma vie . Tu l'as tué et ce n'était pas un criminel ! Non cet homme était celui qui représentait le mieux la justice dans ce monde ! Tu me l'as pris injustement et égoïstement cela je ne peux te le pardonner . Est-ce que tu devine à présent qui je suis Kira ? Tu me connais très bien tu sais . Mais tu ne peux pas me tuer puisque tu l'a déjà fait . Mais sache que ton pouvoir a_ échoué

_sur moi . N'essaye pas de me re-tuer par lui , tu le gaspillerait pour rien . _

_« _Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fabrique et puis c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi Kira l'aurais déjà tuée ? » Se demanda Near inquiet .

__ Si je fais cet enregistrement c'est pour te prévenir d'une chose Kira . Même si tu ne crains plus L , sache que tu as toute les raisons de me craindre . Je ne traque pas pour t'arrêter ou pour sauver le monde , non . Je te traque car je veux te tuer de mes mains en te regardant droit dans les yeux . Tu n'es pas un dieu encore moins une créature divine ou maléfique avec des pouvoirs . Ton sang sur mes mains prouvera que tu n'es qu'un homme qui l'est très facile de faire disparaître . A l'heure où tu verras mon message je serais à nouveau sur tes traces . Je ferai le tour du monde , j'irais te traquer en enfer s'il le faut et ce jour là j'espère que tu seras prés . Au moment où je te transpercerais le cœur de ma lame , tu goûteras à toute ma haine et mon dégoût pour toi . Peut être que le monde me considère comme une criminelle comme toi mais cela m'est égale . Je ne te laissera pas étendre ton pouvoir d'avantage car autre que ma vengeance , j'ai aussi des êtres que j'aime et que je veux protéger de toi . Je sais qui tu es et compte sur moi pour te pourrir l'existence avant de te tuer . Tu as commis deux erreurs : Tu m'as sou estimé et tu as surestimé ta confiance envers ton pouvoir . Tu maudiras le jour où tu as croisé mon regard pour la première fois . A très bientôt Kira ._

La vidéo cessa par un grand papillon noir sur un fond blanc . Near regardait l'image avec de grands yeux stupéfaits . Les paroles d'Alice lui avait glacé le sang .

_ Je savais qu'elle haïssait Kira mais à ce point ! Mais elle vient de dire qu'elle le connaissait . Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait connu il y a cinq ans ? Dit-il . L'image revint sur le journaliste :

__ D'Après le témoignage des deux videurs ayant apportés cette vidéo aux autorités , le seul détail physique de cette jeune fille , qu'ils aient gardé en mémoire serait , qu'elle aurait les yeux bleus très profond et très froids ._

Cela confirma davantage l'idée de Near concernant l'implication de sa sœur dans cette affaire et cela l'inquiéta beaucoup . Il réfléchit un long moment et déclara :

_ Commandant Rester .

_ Oui Near ? Répondit l'agent spécial , un grand homme blond et bien taillé .

_ Il se peut que dans les prochains jours , nous recevions la visite du « papillon du chaos » . Ne lui faites pas de mal et laissa entrer . Dit le jeune détective .

_ Excusez moi mais … Vous semblez bien la connaître .

_ Oui il s'agit de ma petite sœur … Répondit Near avec un soupir .

Cependant , à Los Angeles , une autre personne avait vu le reportage : c'était Mello . Lui qui venait de terminer une communication avec le président des Etats-Unis avec lequel il avait passé un accord : En échange du cahier que Mello et son organisation obtiendraient après avoir tué Kira , le président David Hoope devra leur accorder l'amnistie et les aider en leur fournissant toute les informations qu'il pourra de la SPK ainsi que des armes . Si le président ne respectait pas cet accord Mello lui précisa qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le manipuler , le tuer et du même déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale .

Mais en voyant ce reportage Mello était partagé entre la joie et la peur . Lui aussi avait parfaitement reconnu Alice et la voir si forte le rendait heureux , cependant il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle se mette en danger mais aussi , sa réaction si elle venait à découvrir son accord et son plan avec le président des Etats-Unis .

_ Eh Boss cette nana à l'air canon ! Mais bon sang elle flanque la trouille ! Déclara l'un des hommes de la bande .

_ Ouais il ne vaut mieux pas l'avoir comme ennemie mais à voir ta tête Mello , tu sembles bien la connaître . Dit le Boss en se tournant vers le successeur .

_ Oh oui je la connais . C'est ma petite sœur . D'ailleurs le premier qui a des vues sur elle je lui brise le cou ! Grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant .

De leur coté , Light et ses compagnons avaient aussi vu la vidéo et regardaient l'écran la bouche grande ouverte .

_ Alice … est vivante … Déclara monsieur Aizawa le cœur gonflé de soulagement .

_ Attends Aizawa ce n'est peut-être pas elle . Proposa Matsuda .

_ Mais regarde : Cette poupée , ces cheveux et les yeux bleus ! Il n'y a qu'Alice pour haïr Kira de cette manière ! Je suis sûr que c'est elle ! Renchérit le policier .

_ Pourtant les gens de Wammy's house nous ont pourtant dit qu'elle était morte il y a cinq ans . Dit Matsuda .

_ Ils ont put très bien vous mentir pour la protéger . De même qu'aucun d'entre eux ne nous a toujours pas re-contacté pour nous donner plus d'informations sur Near ou Mello . Déclara monsieur Yagami .

Light , lui resta stoïque face à cet écran mais au fond de lui il ressentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine . Il bouillait aussi de colère . Il se leva en silence et se rendit chez Misa . Elle aussi avait vu la vidéo et tremblait comme une feuille sur le sofa . Light entra brutalement sans frapper :

_ MISA ! Je t'avais dit de la tuer il y a cinq ans ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas obéit ! Hurla-t-il .

_ Mais mon chéri je te jure que je l'ai tuée ! J'ai écrit son nom et les causes de sa mort par suicide dans le death note ! Gémit la jeune mannequin .

_ Tu es sûre que tu as bien noté son nom ? Alors pourquoi est-t-elle encore en vie !

_ Je n'en sais rien Darling je te le jure sur mon amour pour toi !

Light grogna sachant pertinemment que dés que Misa jurait sur ce genre de chose , elle ne mentait pas . Il ne comprenait pas du tout comment Alice pouvait être vivante . Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et se masque le visage de sa main l'air pensif . Misa n'osait pas bouger . Un ricanement mauvais s'éleva tout à coup de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle fut surprise de le voir étirer un sourire si psychopathe qu'elle sentit la peur lui parcourir tout le corps .

« Moi qui trouvait excitant d'affronter deux héritiers de L voilà qu'entre en jeux une héritière acharnée ! Très bien Alice tu veux me tuer ? Alors je t'attends dans ce jeu infernal du chat et de la souris . Mais qui jouera le rôle du chat ? Toi ou moi ? J'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque où je traquais L sauf que cette fois ci je connais le nom et le visage de mon adversaire . Cependant je ne peux pas la tuer avec le death note . Eh Bien Alice si le death note ne peut pas te tuer , je ferais en sorte que ce soit le monde de Kira qui te traquera et te tuera ! » Jubila Light savourant d'avance sa victoire .

Sur l'aéroport de New York ,dans le hangar que Chronos avait fait louer, pendant que les motos étaient en train d'être décharger , Alice vit venir à elle la silhouette de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien .

_ Linda ! Appela-t-elle en souriant . Les deux amies s'embrassèrent .

_ Contente de te voir ! Déclara la jeune peintre .

_ Moi aussi . Tout est prêt ?

_ Oui comme tu l'avais prévu , l'exposition aura lieu dans environ une semaine et elle sera retransmise à travers toute l'Amérique !

_ Excellent ! Ainsi seuls les américains me verront et Kira saura que je suis à New York .

_ Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda Linda .

_ Non mais … durant l'expo , je crois que tu devras prendre certaines précautions Linda .

_ Des précautions ? En prévision de quoi ?

_ D'émeutes . Répondit la jeune médium .

_ D'émeutes ? A ce point ? S'étonna Linda .

_ Oui je suis désolée . Répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné . Son amie éclata de rire .

_ Ne le soit pas je comprends . Très bien ce sera fait . Oh à propos , voici l'adresse de Near . Déclara-t-elle en lui tendant un papier .

Alice prit le papier et le serra tendrement entre ses doigts . Elle était heureuse : enfin elle allait revoir Near et elle espérait en même temps revoir Mello .

« Blanche m'a dit que si je suivais mon instinct et ses conseils , je le retrouverai . J'espère seulement qu'il est dans ce pays … » Pensa-t-elle en remerciant Linda et en rejoignant ses amis .


	22. Chapter 22

_22 ) Premières retrouvailles , premières explications _

A mesure que la moto d'Alice roulait vers l'adresse que lui avait indiquée Linda , le cœur de celle-ci battait à tout rompre . Enfin elle allait revoir son grand frère adoré après des mois d'absence .Lorsqu'elle arriva au bâtiment , elle découvrit que celui-ci était un gigantesque immeuble de verre et d'acier dont les rayons du soleil se reflétaient comme dans un grand miroir , projetant de la lumière dans toute la rue .

« Eh bien Near je vois que tu n'as pas lésiné sur le prix. » Pensa-t-elle en souriant derrière son casque qu'elle ôta en descendant de sa moto . Elle marcha gracieusement vers l'entrée , son sabre à la ceinture qu'elle avait caché sous un grand manteau rouge sang afin que personne ne le voit . Malgré ce manteau qui lui recouvrait le corps , celui-ci ondulait à chacun de ses pas et deux trois passants ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner vers la belle jeune fille .Alice pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment qui était complètement vide . Cependant il y avait des caméras . Elle les remarqua et fit quelques pas vers elles .

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'entend ? Appela-t-elle . Elle entendit un son de clochette et devina que c'était l'un des ascenseurs sur sa gauche . Elle se retourna vers eux ,prête à dégainer . Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une femme , grande , les cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les épaules très carrés et elles avaient des yeux noisettes fixant Alice avec une grande force mais sans agressivité .Alice sonda doucement son esprit sans que la jeune femme ne le ressente tout en évitant d'aller dans les pensées trop intimes .

_ Tu es Alice , le papillon du chaos n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle .

_Oui et vous êtes Hal Lidner . Vous êtes un des membres de la SPK et donc vous travaillez pour mon frère Near .

La jeune femme la regarda surprise.

_ Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ J'ai lu dans votre esprit afin de m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas ici pour me tuer ou me tendre un piège .

_ Lire dans mon esprit mais comment …?

_ Je suis médium mais je mettrais trop de temps à vous expliquer . Pour l'instant , s'il vous plait je voudrais voir Near . La coupa Alice en abandonnant sa position de défense et en s'avançant vers l'ascenseur . Hal l'examina de la tête au pied et sourit en voyant, malgré l'air adulte qu'avait la jeune médium la même lueur ,qu'un enfant impatient, danser dans les deux saphirs clairs qu'étaient ses yeux .

_ Bon viens avec moi . Finit-elle par déclarer . Alice et elle descendirent avec l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième sous sol de l'immeuble puis longèrent un couloir vide aux mur blanc . Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte dont Hal activa l'entrée par une reconnaissance oculaire et elles pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce noire où se dressaient une vingtaine d'écrans de télévisions et de postes informatiques . Alice retint son souffle en reconnaissant parmi tout les agents de cette pièce , assis sur une chaise tournante , le visage tourné vers les écrans , la silhouette blanche de Near qui lui avait tant manqué .

_ Grand frère ? Appela-t-elle la gorge noué par l'émotion .La chaise tourna et elle put plonger son regard dans les yeux sombres mais doux de son frère de cœur . Il se leva et ouvrit ses bras l'invitant à s'y réfugier . Elle ne se fit pas prier .

_ Bienvenus petite sœur … Murmura-t-il en caressant la chevelure noire de la jeune fille .

_ Tu m'as manqué … Pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de mon arrivée … Quoique , tu as dû voir ma prestance ? Déclara-t-elle en se séparant de lui avec douceur .

_ Oui et je t'avoues que tu m'as surprit et inquiété . J'aurais besoin que tu me fournisse quelques explications mais avant permet moi de te présenter le reste de l'équipe voici Gevanni , le commandant Rester et Hal Lidner mais tu la connais déjà .

Alice salua poliment les trois membres mais s'étonna qu'ils ne soient pas plus nombreux .

_ Near je vais te raconter des choses sur ce qui s'est passé après que tu sois partit , je vais te parler des raisons de mes activités et aussi je vais t'informer sur des choses pour ton enquête mais n'oublis pas que je ne peux pas tout te révéler pour ta sécurité .

_ Je sais et moi aussi j'ai des choses à te raconter et je sais aussi que pour certaine tu vas être en colère .

Ils s'assiérent et Alice raconta donc , la visite d'Albert Chronolius , sa rencontre avec Blanche et les frères et sœur de Weby et Aiber . Elle parla de son plan de diversion contre Kira et ses adhérés ainsi que son projet de le tuer .

Near l'écouta avec intention mais eu vraiment du mal à imaginer Alice en train de tuer quelqu'un . Quoique avec ce qu'il avait vu dans le reportage ses doutes disparaissaient progressivement .

_ Near , je sais que ce j'ai fait et ce que je compte faire est en contradiction avec tout ce que L nous a appris à tout les trois . Je suis désolée mais je me suis promise de ne pas reculer . Je sais que toi et Mello découvrirez qui est Kira et je serais là quand il lâchera ses aveux .

_ Et tu le tuera c'est ça ? Alice le tuer ne ramènera pas L tu le sais aussi bien que moi . Gronda Near.

_ Je sais Near mais tant qu'il sera en vie moi je n'aurais pas l'âme en paix . Rétorqua sa sœur sur un ton ferme et décidé .

Near soupira comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis .

_ Bon en attendant je suis heureux que tu te sois fait ces amis , aussi étranges soient-ils . J'ai hâte de les rencontrer .

_ Tu les verras ne t'inquiète pas .

_ Bon maintenant c'est à moi de te révéler certains faits mais je te demande de garder ton calme .

Alice acquiesça et Near commença à lui raconter son premier contact avec le second L , il parla aussi de Mello et de ce qu'il avait fait à Sayu Yagami pour obtenir le death note . Il parla aussi du moment où il avait révélé son identité au deuxième L ainsi que son refus de travailler avec lui .

Alice l'écouta blanche comme un drap et avait une forte envie de le secouer comme un prunier et de le traiter d'imbécile pour avoir révélé son identité et son passé à Wammy's house . Elle avait aussi envie de tordre le cou à Mello pour avoir traumatisé Sayu. Cependant, elle conserva son masque calme .

_ Sais-tu où est Mello en ce moment ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Je ne sais pas exactement mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se trouve à l'est des Etats-Unis .Par contre pour le plan que tu prévois à l'exposition de Linda , je trouve ça un peu dangereux .

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai réfléchi à ce plan toute une journée et toute une nuit . Si il y a le moindre problème , personne ne sera blessé .

_ Si tu le dis mais j'ai une autre question à te poser : C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu aurais échappé au pouvoir de Kira ?

_ C'est un peu compliqué …

Alice se mit donc à parler de ce que lui avait dit Chronos à propos de ce qui lui été arrivé . Bien sûr , elle ne révéla pas le nom de Misa et de Light selon les directives de L .

Near l'écouta d'un air fort étonné puis sourit .

_ Depuis que tu es toute petite tu as toujours eu un don particulier mais de là à échapper à la mort … J'avoue que je suis impressionné et soulagé … Soupira-t-il .

_ Comme quoi c'est utile d'être médium ! Déclara la jeune fille en rendant son sourire au jeune détective .

_ Comment tu as fait pour trouver l'adresse de cet immeuble aussi vite ?

_ Linda a téléphoné à la maison et Roger lui a donné les coordonnées . J'ai détruit le papier où elles étaient notées avant de venir ici .

_ Bonne initiative ! Donc il se peut que j'entende parler de toi d'ici une semaine .

_ Oui , dés que les adorateurs de Kira comprendront qui je suis ils se précipiteront à l'exposition pour me capturer, voir me tuer . C'est là que j'interviendrais .

_ J'espère pour toi que tout se passera bien car tu sais que je ne pourrais pas intervenir .

_ Je sais , je te demande juste de me faire confiance . Dit Alice d'un air suppliant .

Near savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas résister quand sa sœur lui lançait un regard pareil . On aurait dit un cocker battu .Il enroula une mèche de cheveux sur son index .

_ OK je te fais confiance mais promets moi de ne pas te faire tuer ou du moins d'essayer .

_ Je te le promets grand frère ! Répondit la jeune médium en lui sautant au cou .

Near sourit en caressant la chevelure noire et soyeuse .

_ Ma base est désormais ton refuge . Si toi et tes amis avaient besoin d'un endroit sûr , vous pouvez venir .

_ Merci Near , merci de tout mon cœur .

Alice retourna à son hôtel , à la fois heureuse mais aussi très inquiète pour Near et pour Mello . Surtout pour Mello : Ce qui l'avait fait à Sayu la mettait en colère contre lui . Pourquoi voulait-il le cahier à ce point ? Il ne comprenait donc pas à quel point c'était dangereux ? Avait-il donc abandonner tout les principes que L leur avait enseigné et … Elle se frappa le front pour se punir de sa dernière question . Elle n'avait pas le droit de critiquer les méthodes de Mello en sachant qu'elle aussi avait renoncé à certains des principes de morale et d'honnêteté que L leur avait appris .

« Ça va faire 5 ans maintenant . Mello a peut-être changé . D'ailleurs je me demande à quoi il ressemble à présent ? » Pensa-t-elle . Elle se souvint alors de son frère tel qui l'était dans son dernier souvenir : Ses cheveux doré et soyeux , son corps jeune et vigoureux ainsi que ses yeux bleus comme des turquoises . Son physique lui rappelait celui d'un félin gracieux et rusé . Elle se dit alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarquer avant mais : Mello , dans son souvenir était un garçon séduisant . Tout à coup un souvenir de Mello en maillot de bain lui revint en mémoire . Il devait avoir environ 13 ans . Il était vraiment très séduisant . Alice sentit ses joues s'empourprer et secoua la tête .

_ Mais à quoi je pense moi ! Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il comme ça ? Se dit-elle .

Puis ses pensées revinrent sur l'exposition à venir alors qu'elle arrivait à sa chambre .


	23. Chapter 23

_23 ) Tiendrez vous votre promesse ? _

Quelque jours plus tard , la tranquillité du quartier général de Light et des policiers japonais fut troublée quand Matsuda entra dans la pièce complètement essoufflé , un journal à la main .

_ Alice est belle et bien vivante ! Cria-t-il .

_ Quoi ? S'étonna le reste du groupe y compris Light .

Matsuda déplia maladroitement le journal dans la page culture et montra aux autres un article sur une exposition de portraits à New York par une jeune prodigue : Linda . Tous retinrent leur souffle en voyant la photographie . On y voyait Linda toute souriante avec à ses cotés une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et des yeux très froids.

Pas de doute c'était Alice .

_ C'est incroyable ! Alors Linda et les autres enfants ont mentis ? S'étonna Ide .

_ Cela confirmerait qu'Alice est le papillon du chaos . Réfléchissez : Même si elle nous a dit , au départ ,qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir rien à faire avec Kira , elle a probablement changé d'avis avec le temps . Elle aurait donc montée sa propre mort et serait revenu pour se venger de lui .

_ Elle joue à un jeu dangereux ! Et elle vient de monter d'un cran en montrant son visage lors de cette exposition . Imaginez que Kira la tue ou que ses partisans décident de s'en prendre à elle si ils devinent qu'elle est le papillon du chaos . Il faut la prévenir ! Dit Aizawa .

_ Calme toi Aizawa ! Souviens du message qu'elle a envoyé à Kira : Elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà échappé à son pouvoir une fois . Donc à mon avis , elle n'agit pas à la légère . Mais tu as raison il faut prendre contact avec elle . Dit Light . « De cette façon je pourrais facilement découvrir un moyen de la tuer mais aussi trouver Near et Mello . »

C'est alors que le portable du jeune homme vibra : C'était Misa .

_ Qui y a t-il Misa ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Light chéri tu as vu le journal ? Demanda la jeune fille en tremblant .

_Oui mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter .

_ Mais si Light ! J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin ,c'est une invitation à cette exposition à vingt heure demain . Tu crois qu'Alice veut ma mort ? Paniqua-t-elle .

_ Je ne crois pas . Tu devrais aller à cette exposition et renouer des liens avec elle . Nous devons la protéger et en faire notre alliée . Dit Light en espérant que Misa comprenne son vrai message : « Va là bas , tente de la convaincre de nous faire confiance pour qu'elle nous dise comment elle a survécut .Elle nous dira où sont Near et Mello et ils ne nous restera plus qu'à la tuer . »

Heureusement pour Light Misa était moins idiote qu'il ne le pensait .

_ J'ai compris Light ! J'y irais et je découvrirais son secret .

_ Aizawa et Ide t'y accompagnerons .

_ D'accord mon amour .

Il raccrocha et expliqua la situation aux membres de l'équipe . Aizawa accepta le cœur lourd . Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir revoir Alice vivante mais il avait peur de voir ce qu'était devenu l'adorable petite fille d'il y a cinq ans .

Enfin ce fut le soir de l'exposition . Elle avait lieu à l'hôtel de ville de New York .

Les tableaux de Linda révélant la beauté d'Alice charmait le public . La jeune peintre était noyée sous les félicitations et les applaudissements des invités habillés avec élégance ainsi que les flashs des journalistes . Les portraits de « la demoiselle papillon » baignaient dans la lumière des lustres d'or et de cristal ainsi que parmi les couleurs flamboyantes des draperies de velours rouges de la grande salle . Il y avait des chérubins peints au plafond et parmi les tables et les sièges trônait un magnifique escalier de marbre montant jusqu'au premier étage . Misa qui était venu , tentait de s'émerveiller des peintures et de la salle en elle-même mais elle avait vraiment du mal . En fait , elle avait peur de voir Alice et aussi elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie vis-à-vis de la beauté pure de celle qui se dressait contre la volonté de son amant et maître . Pourtant Misa était certaine de faire sensation dans sa belle robe de soirée noire brodée de faux diamants avec un décolleté assez généreux .

_ Je ne la voit toujours pas . Fit remarquer Ide à Aizawa .

_ Peut-être ne viendra-t-elle pas . Dit l'autre policier .

C'est alors que Linda s'approcha de Misa , une flûte de champagne à la main .

_ Amané san je suis honorée et heureuse que vous soyez venus . Déclara-t-elle en japonais .

_ Wouahh ! Vous parlez très bien notre langue . S'exclama la jeune actrice .

_ Merci mais mon modèle est plus douée que moi . Vous devriez l'entendre . Proposa Linda .

_ Justement où est-elle ? Demanda Misa .

_ Elle ne va tarder . Excusez son retard mais j'ai dût me battre avec elle pour la convaincre de porter autre chose que du noir pour cette soirée . Voyez vous elle est en deuil depuis prés de cinq ans et elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de la mort de son frère .

_ C'est vraiment triste … Qui était son frère ? Demanda hypocritement Misa , espérant soutirer des informations à la jeune artiste .

Celle-ci étira un sourire narquois et répondit .

_ Mais voyons Amané-san vous devriez le savoir puisque vous avez vu son nom et son visage …

Misa pâlit et retint son souffle . Elle allait rétorquer à Linda qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait quand des murmures d'étonnements et d'admirations s'élevèrent de la foule . Tous tournèrent les yeux vers les escaliers . En haut , Alice s'y tenait droite et resplendissante dans toute sa beauté . Elle portée une robe bleue longue , fendue jusqu'à la cuisse , sa taille de guêpe était ornée d'une ceinture de la même couleur attachée en ruban et son dos était nu laissant apparaître son grand tatouage . Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules blancs . Sa broche papillon en argent , transformée en pendentif reposait sur son décolleté généreux et ferme . Elle sourit aimablement à l'assemblée et remarqua Misa aux cotés de Linda . Malgré son air impassible elle sentit son cœur se serrer . Elle commença à descendre les marches et faillit en manquer une en voyant les deux hommes qui accompagnaient Misa . L'un deux était Aizawa .Alice fut heureuse de revoir son ami bien qu'elle aurait voulut que se soit dans d'autres circonstances .

A peine fut-elle arrivée en bas des escaliers que la foule se massa autour d'elle . Certains la complimentaient sur sa beauté , d'autres voulaient la voir de plus prés et Linda eu vraiment du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa muse .

_ Mademoiselle vous êtes plus belle en chair et en os que sur la toile ! Déclara un des invités .

Alice eu un rire cristallin et remercia la foule poliment . Puis elle laissa Linda avec ses invités et rejoignit Misa , Ide et Aizawa .

Dés qu'elle fut devant eux elle s'aperçut de l'émotion d'Aizawa , il était au bord des larmes .

_ Alice chan , c'est vraiment toi ? Qu'elle bonheur de te revoir ! Déclara Misa en enlaçant sa jeune ennemie .

_ Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir Amané san . Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation . Répondit Alice . Misa était mal à l'aise devant la beauté de la jeune fille mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus étaient ses yeux bleus d'une froideur terrifiante et qui la fixait comme un prédateur sur sa proie , prés à frapper . Elle déglutit et se tourna vers Aizawa qui , lui n'avait pas quitté Alice des yeux .

_ Tu te souviens probablement d'Aizawa ? Il a changé de coupe . Déclara-t-elle .

_ Comment aurais je put l'oublier . Je suis heureuse de vous revoir mon ami . Dit la jeune médium la voix pleine d'émotions , en prenant les mains de son vieil ami .

_ Je veux aussi te présenter Ide , il est nouveau dans la cellule d'enquête contre Kira .

Alice se tourna vers le policier et le salua poliment .

_ Je croyais que le Japon ne poursuivait plus Kira . S'étonna-t-elle .

_ En effet mais L et son équipe continus la bataille . Répondit Ide avec enthousiasme .

_ L… Vous voulez dire Light Yagami … Le corrigea froidement la jeune muse d'un ton qui ressembla fort au sifflement d'un serpent malgré sa politesse .

Les deux policiers et Misa en eurent froid dans le dos .

_ Tu sais Alice , Light et les autres seraient vraiment ravis si tu revenais te joindre à notre groupe pour démasquer Kira . Proposa Misa .

Alice secoua la tête .

_ Je suis navrée Amané san mais je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec cette histoire , je l'ai dit il y a cinq ans .

_ Pourtant il semblerait que tu ais changé d'avis ! Déclara Ide sur un ton sarcastique .

_ Que voulez dire ? Demanda stoïquement la jeune médium qui en même temps scrutait tranquillement les pensées des trois personnes . Apparemment ni Ide , ni Aizawa ne semblaient au courant de l'identité de Kira . Quant à Misa elle était là surtout sur ordre de Light pour trouver un moyen de la tuer . En tout cas une chose était sûre : Ils la soupçonnaient tout les trois d'être le papillon du chaos .

_ Alice ne fait pas l'innocente on est sûrs que tu es le papillon du chaos qui terrorise le japon et maintenant New York depuis prés de trois semaines !

_ Parle moins fort Ide . Grogna Aizawa .

_ C'est vrai Ide san : parlez moi fort . Mais dites moi si le japon et maintenant New York me craint cela veut dire qu'ils sont tous partisans de Kira car eux et Kira lui-même ont de bonnes raison de me craindre . Expliqua ironiquement Alice en ricanant .

_ Alors c'est vrai … Tu es donc … vraiment le papillon du chaos … Balbutia Misa . Ses mains tremblaient tellement que son champagne faisait de la mousse dans sa flûte .

_ Bien à présent je voudrais parler uniquement à Aizawa san . Nous allons donc nous éloigner un instant et je vous demande d'aller voir le reste de l'exposition le temps que nous discutions . Déclara la muse en fixant Ide et Misa . Les deux voulurent riposter mais leurs corps refusèrent d'obéir ainsi que leurs voix . Et donc , muets comme des carpes , ils se dirigèrent vers les tableaux .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ? S'effraya Aizawa .

_ N'ayez crainte mon ami , je les ai juste hypnotisé pour que nous soyons tranquilles . Vous m'avez vraiment manqué . Répondit tendrement la jeune fille en prenant le bras du policier et en l'entraînant dans les vestiaires derrière l'escalier .Elle savait que là , elle pourrait parler à cœur ouvert à son ami .

Une fois arrivée elle vérifia que personne ne les avait vu et ferma la porte à double tour .

_ Alice … Pourquoi nous as-tu fait croire à ta mort ? Demanda Aizawa bouleversé .

_ Pour brouiller les pistes et donner satisfaction à Kira . Ainsi j'ai put le traquer tranquillement jusqu'à présent . Monsieur Aizawa , trois jours après mon retour en Angleterre , Kira , avait écrit dans son death note que je me donnais la mort , hors ce n'est pas arrivé .

_ Mais comment le sais-tu ? Et surtout comment est-ce possible que tu sois toujours en vie ? S'étonna le policier .

_ Comment je le sais ? Un ami fidèle me l'a dit et la raison pour laquelle j'y ai survécu est en rapport avec la soif de vengeance que j'éprouve envers Kira . Répondit posément la jeune fille en fixant l'homme de ses grands yeux bleus .

Aizawa avait vraiment du mal a retrouver la fillette angélique qu'il avait connut dans ce regard glacé comme une nuit de décembre . Il n'y avait que de la rancoeur dans ces yeux . De la rancœur mais aussi de la souffrance .

Il soupira :

_ Est-ce que tu as une idée sur l'identité de Kira au moins ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Oui j'en ai une .

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Vous ne le devinez donc pas ? Demanda Alice avec un sourire narquois .

Aizawa la fixa cherchant à comprendre et tout à coup l'idée lui parut très claire .

_ Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Light Yagami que tu soupçonnes ? S'écria-t-il .

_ Je ne le soupçonne pas d'être kira , je SAIS qu'il est Kira ! Corrigea la jeune médium .

_ Alice il n'est pas Kira ! Cela a été prouvé il y a cinq ans ! L s'était trompé ! Insista Aizawa .

_ C'est faux ! L ne s'est jamais trompé ! C'est Light qui a réussit à nous tromper tous ! Mais moi je sais qu'il était Kira et il est encore !

_ C'est impossible Alice ! Les autres et moi sommes avec lui 24 heures sur 24 ! Il ne dort presque jamais et mets tout en œuvre pour capturer Kira !

_ C'est faux ! Il fait traîner l'enquête depuis cinq ans et tout ce qu'il a réussit à faire c'est de ternir la réputation et le nom de L ! J'en ai assez de voir ça ! C'est pour ça que je fait tout pour le coincer avec l'aide du reste de ma famille ! Par sa faute celle-ci s'est disloquée et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve mon plus grand frère Mello ! Cria Alice en colère .

_ Alice , si je te dis où on a vu Mello pour la dernière fois est-ce que tu accepterais de nous aider à la capture de Kira ? Demanda monsieur Aizawa même si il connaissait déjà la réponse .

_ Non ! Je refuse . Je mène ma propre bataille ! D'ailleurs , ce soir , je vais lui prouver que lui et tout ses adorateurs ne m'effraient absolument pas ! Je vais montrer à l'Amérique qu'elle ne doit pas avoir peur de lui et continuer à se battre comme le fait l'Europe et ma famille depuis cinq ans !

_ Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Aizawa inquiet .

Tout à coup on frappa à la porte du vestiaire et Alice , devinant que c'était Linda ouvrit .

_ Blanche a dit qu'ils vont nous attaquer dans cinq minutes . Déclara-t-elle .

_ Merci . Rassures moi Linda tu as bien remplacé tes tableaux par des copies ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! Au fait tu vas avoir besoin de ça . Répondit-elle en lui tendant Colère de Justice .

Alice prit le sabre et l'accrocha à sa taille .

_ Fais vite évacuer la salle et alerte les forces de polices de se tenir prêtes . Ordonna la jeune médium .

Linda approuva et les laissa seule . Alice commença à sortir mais stoppa et se retourna vers Aizawa .

_ Monsieur Aizawa , il y a cinq ans , vous avez dit que vous êtes mon ami . Je vous crois et vous considère comme tel . Mais le jour où je suis repartit pour l'Angleterre vous m'avez fait une promesse . Vous m'avez dit que vous tendriez la main le jour où j'en aurait besoin . Dites moi : Tiendrez vous votre promesse ?

Elle semblait si triste qu'Aizawa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux . Il avait compris qu'elle était décidée à tuer Light croyant qu'il était Kira . Il savait qu'il n'y avait que trois moyens pour le sauver de la colère de la jeune fille : L'arrêter , trouver l'identité de Kira ou la tuer . Mais Aizawa ne voulait réaliser aucun de ces trois moyens . Alice était son amie et il ne voulait pas la trahir ni lui faire plus de mal qu'il y a cinq ans . Jamais il ne trahirait sa promesse , par amitié pour elle mais aussi par honneur . Pour qu'elle ne le voit pleurer il s'approcha et la serra contre son cœur .

Alice sentit la douleur de son vieil ami et se maudit pour ça . Elle adorait cet homme droit et honnête .

_ Je suis un homme d'honneur Alice . Je tiendrais ma promesse . Mais ne me demande pas de trahir Light . Laisse moi au moins le temps de te prouver qu'il n'est pas Kira ou vraiment , et je ne le souhaite pas , si il est d'en juger par moi-même . Je t'en supplies Alice ne commets pas de choses qui te hisserons au rang de criminels comme Kira !

_ Je vous le promets mon ami . Pour l'instant la seule personnes que j'ai tué , s'était pour protéger une amie , je ne veux faire couler le sang que d'une seule personne : Kira . Je ferais attention et je vous promets d'assumer la responsabilité de mes actes . Merci monsieur Aizawa , de tenir votre promesse … Dit Alice en serrant son ami un peu plus contre elle .

C'est alors que des hurlements et des coups de feux se firent entendre .

Aizawa et Alice se séparèrent .

_ Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le policier .

Alice étira un sourire mauvais .

_ Le poisson a mordu à l'appât ! Sortez vite de ce bâtiment avec Ide et Misa et quoiqu'il arrive si Light vous pose des questions dites la vérité mais qu'il ne tente rien contre moi ! Sinon je le tuerais sans hésitation ! Répondit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce laissant le policier figé sur place . Il sortit à son tour et découvrit que la salle était remplis de personnes armées . Des hommes et des femmes armées d'armes à feux , de barres de fer , de chaînes etc … et brandissant fièrement des étendards au noms de Kira . Ils scandaient son nom et détruisaient tout les tableaux . Les invités qui n'avaient pas put sortir étaient regroupés en bas de l'escalier protégés par des agents de sécurités et par Éric ainsi que son frère .Un des hommes qui semblait être le meneur de cette foule s'approcha , armé d'un pistolet .

_ Où est-elle ? Où est le Papillon du chaos ? Hurla-t-il en menaçant le groupe .

_ De quoi parlez vous ? Vous savez que vous avez un sacrée toupet de débarquer à MON exposition et de semer la pagaille de cette façon ? Cria Linda qui faisait partie du groupe , en s'avançant .

_ La ferme ! On te réserve un sort spécial , toi qui ose aider celle qui se dresse contre notre Dieu . Rends grâce à Kira ou tu mourras avec les autres !

_ Jamais ! Rétorqua fermement la jeune artiste .

_ Très bien comme tu voudras ! Tuez …

_ Si vous touchez à un seul de leurs cheveux , je vous envois tous en enfer ! Cria tout à coup la voix d'Alice interrompant l'ordre du meneur .

Ils se tournèrent tous et virent leurs ennemie sortir de derrière l'escalier , arme au poings et un regard haineux qui les transperça comme une lame . Derrière elle , Aizawa rejoignit prudemment le groupe et vérifia que personne n'était blessé . La gracieuse jeune fille se mit entre les adorateurs de Kira et ses amis pour les protéger de son corps . Elle fixa fièrement le meneur du groupe d'adorateurs . C'était un grand homme , les cheveux blonds à ras , très musclé , le visage carré avec un regard d'acier . Il portait un blouson de cuir et un jean . Il étira un sourire carnassier .

_ Enfin tu te montres Papillon du chaos ! Ton imprudence va te coûter la vie . Et oui nous avons deviner qui tu étais ! Ton surnom , tes cheveux noirs , tes yeux et maintenant ce tatouage et ce sabre ! Tu es belle et bien l'ennemie de Kira et donc notre ennemie ! Prépare toi à mourir ! Cria-t-il en pointant son arme sur la médium .

_ Gloire à Kira ! Scanda la foule .

Alice analysa la situation . Son plan se déroulait comme prévu mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas sans sortir . Elle décida de passer à la phase deux !

_ Écoutez si vous voulez me tuer , laissez moi au moins mourir le sabre à la main ! Je vous propose un duel à mort à l'épée . Laissez sortir les personnes qui sont derrière moi , elles n'y sont pour rien dans ce combat . Battons nous jusqu'à la mort vous et moi . Proposa-t-elle .

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ? Demanda le meneur sceptique .

_ Réfléchissez , si vous gagnez , Kira sera sûrement fier de vous non seulement pour m'avoir tué mais aussi pour avoir fait preuve de clémence envers ces gens . Dans le cas contraire si je vous tues je ne pourrais pas m'échapper puisque vos amis m'attraperons et quant à vous on se souviendra de votre nom comme celui qui a osé affronter l'un des pires ennemis de votre dieu . Dans les deux cas vous êtes gagnant . Expliqua Alice espérant que l'homme accepte sinon elle n'hésiterait pas à le forcer en l'hypnotisant . Elle savait que Lucie suivait les opérations depuis leur chambre d'hôtels en face du bâtiment , prête à donner l'ordre aux forces de polices d'intervenir et cela la rassura .

Heureusement , le meneur intéressé accepta .

_ Ok j'accepte le duel . Dit au grand blond derrière toi de me passer le sabre à sa ceinture . Déclara-t-il en désignant Henri .

_ D'accord . Elle se tourna vers Henri qui lui passa son sabre .

Aizawa avança vers elle et lui murmura :

_ Alice c'est trop risqué . Tu risque de mourir tu en es consciente ?

_ Oui mais j'ai tout prévu même si je venais à mourir Henri et Éric que vous voyez ici savent ce qu'ils doivent faire ainsi que le reste de mes amis . Répondit-elle .

_ Nous sommes dévoués à Alice jusqu'au bout . Ajouta Henri .

_ Mais si vous l'aimez empêchez la ! Dit Aizawa .

Évidement les jumeaux ne voulaient pas qu'Alice meurt . Les paroles d'Aizawa leur firent mal . Ils regardèrent Alice qui leur sourit avec douceur .

_ Ça ira … Leur dit-elle .

Ils savaient qu'ils devaient lui faire confiance . Les jumeaux se résignèrent et sourirent malgré les larmes d'inquiétudes qui leur montaient aux yeux .

Henri posa sa main sur la tête de l'adolescente .

_ Si tu meures je peux t'affirmer que nous tuerons Kira nous même . Déclara-t-il .

Et ils s'éloignèrent vers la sortie avec les invités .

_ Alice ! Ne meurs pas ! Cria Linda en pleurant .

Alice se retourna vers le meneur et lui jeta le sabre . Elle déchira ensuite le bas de sa robe jusqu'aux genoux pour avoir plus de facilitée au combat . Elle savait que celui-ci était peut être son dernier et la peur lui tordait les entrailles . Cependant elle ne la montrait pas et fixait férocement son adversaire dégainant le sabre .

Elle le dégaina à son tour et se mit en position de combat . La foule encercla les deux duellistes tout en encourageant le leurs .

_ Prêtes à mourir ? Demanda le meneur en souriant d'un air mauvais .

_ Approche si t'es un homme ! Grogna Alice .

L'homme lui fonça dessus en hurlant et leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent brutalement . Alice le repoussa de toute ses forces et le renvoya dans la foule . Il se releva et la chargea à nouveaux . Cette fois ci elle esquiva le coup et lui fit une entaille assez profonde dans le dos , découpant le cuir du blouson comme du beurre .

Son adversaire poussa un hurlement de douleur et se retourna la regardant avec rage . Alice eu un sourire provocateur et fit signe à son adversaire d'attaquer . Il la chargea une troisième fois en soufflant comme un boeuf . Alice bloqua sa lame et voulut le forcer à la baisser mais profitant d'une ouverture , le meneur lui envoya son poing dans la figure . Alice tomba au sol , sur le dos , la bouche en sang . Elle essaya de se relever mais l'homme lui appuya fortement le ventre de son pied lui broyant presque l'estomac .

Cependant à l'extérieur , mis à part les amis d'Alice qui angoissaient et les forces de polices qui attendaient les ordres , un hélicoptère d'une équipe de la télévision tournait autour de l'hôtel de ville en tentant de filmer l'intérieur par les fenêtres . Au sol , certains de leurs collègues dans une camionnette faisait un reportage en direct .

_ Oui il semblerait que les adorateurs de Kira soient en train de prendre l'avantage sur le papillon du chaos qui , d'après nos informations aurait provoquer leur meneur en duel aux sabres … Contait le présentateur .

Au siège de la SPK , Near regardait avec angoisse le reportage espérant qu'Alice gagne ce duel . Son équipe se tenait prête à intervenir puisque , bien sûr ,les forces de police encerclant le bâtiment étaient en partie sous les ordres du commandant Rester . Celui-ci observait Near et voyait ses mains tremblaient sur ses jouets .

_ Near . Appela-t-il .

Le jeune se retourna vers lui .

_ Qui y a-t-il Commandant ?

_ Elle va s'en sortir ! Affirma-t-il .

Le jeune détective étira un mince sourire .

Mello lui tremblait comme une feuille en voyant le combat d'Alice à la télé . Lui qui n'avait jamais prié de sa vie , à cet instant , il suppliait le ciel de l'épargner .

« Je vous en pris , je vous en supplies ! Sauvez la ! »

Alice avait vraiment du mal à respirer son adversaire la maintenait au sol et fanfaronnait auprès de la foule en levant son bras armé .

_ Dis donc … Les coups de poings … C'est pas réglos dans un duel … Articula difficilement la jeune médium .

_ Je sais mais je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon coté . Si tu le pouvais tu en ferais autant . Ricana le meneur en se préparant à lui enfoncer la lame dans le cœur .

_ Alors … Dans ce cas … je vais pas m'en priver … ! Dit Alice en levant la main . Grâce à son pouvoir de télékinésie , elle projeta violement son adversaire dans la foule et se releva péniblement . Son adversaire , quoique sonné se redressa d'un bond et lui fonça dessus , le sabre levé et en hurlant de rage . Mais Alice fut plus rapide que lui . Elle ramassa son sabre à une vitesse impressionnante et le pointant devant elle , empala , en pleine poitrine son adversaire . Le visage déformé par un rictus de douleur , il lâcha son sabre .Son sang éclaboussa le visage de porcelaine d'Alice et sa robe bleue quand elle retira d'un coup sec sa lame et que l'homme tombait à genoux à ses pieds . Il s'affala de tout son long et mourut dans un râle d'agonie . Il y eu un silence de mort dans la salle . Tout les partisans regardaient leur camarade mort , horrifiés .

Couverte de sang , le souffle court , Alice leur jeta un regard cruel .

_ Il n'y a personne d'autres ? Grogna-t-elle .

Certains reculèrent mais d'autres les yeux injectaient de sang et de colère hurlèrent :

_ Tuons la !

Ils lui sautèrent dessus mais d'un bond Alice les esquiva et parvint par de grands sauts sur les épaules et les têtes à gagner les escaliers qu'elle grimpa quatre à quatre .

__ Incroyable ! Quel retournement de situation ! Il semblerait que le Papillon du chaos est repris l'avantage sur son adversaire et qu'elle aurait remportée ce duel à mort … _

Near et Mello , chacun de leur cotés poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en entendant le journaliste annoncer la nouvelle .

_ Merci mon Dieu …Murmurèrent-ils chacun .

__Oh mais ? Attendez ! Mon Dieu chers téléspectateurs il semblerait que la jeune justicière soit prise au piège par la foule de partisans de Kira . Elle est coincée ! Ils vont la tuer !_

La peur des deux frères revint au galop .

_ Non ! Alice ! Hurla Mello .

Dans le quartier général de L . Light jubilait intérieurement alors que la mort d'Alice lui paraissait évidente . Bien sûr auprès de l'équipe il faisait semblant d'angoisser comme quand quelques minutes auparavant il avait téléphonait à Ide pour prendre de leurs nouvelles , pour Misa surtout , mais aussi pour qu'ils leurs communiquent la situation .

« Petite Alice , aujourd'hui le châtiment divin de Kira s'abat sur toi ! Tu vois je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de réutiliser le death note. »

En haut de l'escalier , Alice savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller plus loin si elle voulait que son plan marche à la perfection . Elle sentit qu'elle allait mourir . Ça lui faisait de la peine car elle aurait voulut aller jusqu'au bout , revoir Near et Mello une dernière fois , leur dire tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait et tuer Light . Mais au fond elle se disait qu'elle allait enfin revoir L et Quillish Wammy .

« Near , Mello , mes amis … Je suis désolée c'est finit pour moi … Mais je ne regrette rien …Non je ne regrette rien du tout ! » Elle leva son sabre et hurla :

_ L !

C'était ça le signal Lucie ayant tout vu depuis sa planque les yeux pleins de larmes donna l'ordre :

_ GO Go ! Allez y c'est le moment !

Mais elle savait que les forces de polices ne sauveraient pas Alice à temps . Les partisans allaient la tuer dans quelques secondes .Ils virent les policiers , en gilets par balles et armés entrer avec force dans le bâtiment leurs hurlant de se rendre mais cela n'arrêta pas ce qui étaient le plus proche de la jeune fille qu'ils s'apprêtaient à étriper . Quand brusquement au milieu des cris le moteur d'une voiture se fit entendre et brisant ce qui restait de la porte de l'hôtel de ville , une grosse impala rouge sang fonça dans la foule , vira violement en drift tout en projetant des partisans aux quatre coins de la salle et freina net au pieds de l'escalier .

La portière coté passager et une voix masculine appela :

_ Princesse montes vite !

Alice regarda la voiture effarée . Ami ou ennemis ? Elle estima qu'elle en jugerait plus tard . Si elle avait une chance de survivre , elle n'allait pas se faire prier . Elle projeta les partisans l'entourant au bas de l'escalier d'un mouvement brusque de la main et grimpa dans l'impala alors que le conducteur jetait un fumigène puissant dans la salle pour faciliter leurs sortie . Alice n'eut même pas le temps d'observer son chauffeur que celui-ci démarra en trombe et sortit de l'hôtel de ville à une vitesse dingue . La jeune médium se recroquevilla pour protéger sa tête des projectiles et des partisans qui s'écrasaient contre le capot et le par brise de l'impala . En sortant celle-ci renversa toute les barrières dans la rue avant de s'éloigner à grande vitesse du quartier . C'est à cet instant qu'Alice vit que son sac à main assortit à sa robe , qu'elle croyait avoir laissé dans sa chambre d'hôtel était à ses pieds .

_ Mais … S'étonna-t-elle .

_ Appelles tes copains . Dis leurs de venir te chercher sur les quais prés du pont de Brooklyn dans environ une heure le temps pour moi de t'y emmener , qu'on discute un peu et que je reparte ma belle ! Dit le conducteur .

_ Mais enfin qui … ? Alice ne finit pas sa question en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui lui servait de chauffeur . D'environ dix huit ans , il portait un gilet en peau brune , un jean , des bottes en cuirs noirs ainsi que des gants de la même couleurs , ses cheveux étaient roux et courts , il portait aussi de grosses lunettes de ski jaune .

Il sourit à pleine dents mordant une cigarette à peine entamé .

_ Oh ma princesse tu me déçois ! Tu ne reconnais donc pas ton chevalier servant ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue de gamin triste qu'Alice n'avait pas vu depuis des années et qui la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles .

_ Matt ! Matt ! C'est toi ? Bon sang Matt c'est génial ! Cria-t-elle de joie .


	24. Chapter 24

_24 ) Matt un ami fidèle comme un chevalier servant_

Matt , de son vrai nom Mail Jeevas , a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était encore a u berceau . Le reste de sa famille ne voulut pas de lui , tout simplement parce Matt était né d'une liaison incestueuse entre un frère et une sœur . Il fut donc envoyé dans plusieurs orphelinats jusqu'à ce que Quillish Wammy découvre le talent que ce petit garçon avait pour l'électronique et l'informatique . En effet à seulement quatre ans Matt savait déjà utilisé ou réparé n'importe quel objet électronique surtout les consoles de jeux et les ordinateurs .Quand il arriva à Wammy's house , L le prit tout de suite sous son aile avec Mello et Near encore bébé à l'époque . Il était plus jeune que Mello de deux ans et les deux garçons devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde .Il assista avec les trois futurs détectives à l'arrivée d'Alice et grandit avec elle . Pour Matt , Alice était une princesse qu'il devait protégé à tout prix . Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle , il l'admirait à cause de sa beauté et de son cœur d'or . Lorsque Mello s'était confié à lui à propos de ses sentiments pour la fillette Matt lui jura de toujours la protéger pour lui et de l'aider à chaque fois qu'il aurait des problèmes . Comme les autres enfants de l'orphelinat , il admirait L qui était pour lui un grand frère , mais contrairement à Near , qu'il appréciait beaucoup , et à Mello , il ne voulait pas devenir son successeur . Son rêve à lui était de fabriquer des ordinateurs et autres machines pouvant aider à résoudre les plus grands problèmes de la Terre comme la faim , la misère ou même la pollution . Un beau jour de Mars il fut adopté par une riche famille venant de Los Angeles , il avait dix ans . Les adieux avec Mello , Near , L , Alice et le reste de Wammy's house furent déchirants . Mello , Near et Alice n'arrêtèrent pas de pleurer . Il les embrassa tout les quatre de tout son cœur et dit à Alice :

_ Peu importe où je serais je suis toujours ton chevalier servant !

Dés qu'ils furent arrivés aux quais prés de Brooklyn , Matt eu à peine le temps de sortir de l'impala qu'Alice sortit à son tour et se jeta au cou du rouquin en riant .

_ Matt cher Matt ça faisait si longtemps ! Déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant .

_ Tu m'as manqué beauté ! C'est vrai que ça faisait un bail ! Dit Matt en la soulevant de terre .

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment as-tu sut ? Demanda la jeune médium .

_ J'ai mes sources et puis je t'ai vu dans le journal , j'voulais juste passer te faire un petit coucou mais quand j'ai entendu à la radio ce qui se passait à la mairie je me suis dit qu'en tant que chevalier de ma jolie princesse je me devais de t'aider. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire .

Alice éclata de rire .

_ Sacré Matt ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! Et ta famille comment ça va ?

_ Tout va très bien , mon père veut que je lui succède à la tête de son entreprise d'informatique .

_ C'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton rêve ! S'écria Alice toute joyeuse .

_ Ouais qui sait j'inventerais peut-être une machine anti-kira . Dit Matt avec un rire jaune . Mais Alice si j'ai voulu te voir , c'est à propos de Mello … Continua-t-il avec sérieux . Il lâcha un filet de fumée de sa cigarette sans bien sûr l'envoyer dans le visage d'Alice .

_ Tu sais où il est ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir .

_ Oui il est à Los Angeles , il a rejoint une bande de mafieux il y a un an de cela . En fait , il y cinq ans , je l'ai vu débarquer chez moi complètement épuisé . Mes parents l'ont nourris et il s'est reposé . Quand il fut rétablit , il m'a apprit la mort de L . Ça m'a fait un choc et j'ai tout de suite pensé à Kira . Il m'a parlé ensuite de sa peine , de son désir de vengeance , de son choix de laisser sa place de successeur à Near et enfin son choix de quitter l'orphelinat pour faire cavalier seul .

_ Comment a-t-il fait pour rejoindre des mafieux ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? S'étonna Alice qui ne pensait pas que Mello ait put aller si loin .

_ Pendant quatre ans , il a reprit des forces à la maison et il a commencer à roder dans des quartiers mal famé et à rendre des services à des dealers . Crois moi : il n'aimait pas faire ça . Expliqua Matt .

Alice se mit à trembler , des dealers , des vendeurs de drogues … Mello avait prit d'énormes risques .

_ Matt rassures moi est-ce que Mello …? Voulut-elle demander mais le rouquin devina sa question .

_ Non Alice : Rassures toi Mello ne se drogue pas et ne se droguera jamais avec rien d'autres que du chocolat !

Alice soupira de soulagement tout en riant à la remarque de son ami .

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?

_ A force d'aider les dealers , l'intelligence de Mello a finit par intéresser leur boss : Dwight Gordon ,qui a finit par le prendre comme bras droit , depuis il est avec eux et il me donne souvent de ses nouvelles .

La jeune médium était stupéfaite par le récit de Matt et avait vraiment du mal à se remettre du fait que son frère avait rejoint la mafia . Cependant son idée n'était pas idiote du tout : Si il faut se battre contre Kira autant se mettre dans le camp de ceux pour qui il représente un danger !

_ Tu sais où je peux le trouver ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Tu veux aller le retrouver là bas ? Je te le déconseille ma belle : Les mecs qui sont avec Mello sont loin d'être des enfants de chœur . Si ils te voient ils n'hésiteront pas à jouer avec ton corps de rêve et ça risque d'être moche .

Alice soupira , Matt avait raison sur ce point . Cependant la jeune fille était déterminée à retrouver son frère .

_ Matt ton inquiétude à mon égard me touche profondément mais je suis décidée à retrouver Mello . Je sais me défendre comme tu as put le constater mais je sais aussi que si ces hommes tentent quoique se soit contre moi , Mello ne les laissera pas faire et il me protégera . Alors s'il te plait Matt aide moi à le revoir … Lui dit-elle avec un regard suppliant .

Devant un tel regard Matt se sentit fondre tant il était attendri . Mais le sang sur le visage d'Alice gâchait la beauté de son teint et Matt voulut y remédier . Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et commença à frotter doucement les joues de son amie .

_ Faudra que tu laves ça avec du savon . Tu ressembles à un vampire qui vient de se nourrir . Quant au sang sur ta robe , je suis désolée mais elle est bonne à mettre à la poubelle ! Déclara-t-il en riant .

Alice rit à sont tour :

_ Linda va m'étrangler ! Plaisanta-t-elle .

Les deux adolescents rirent de bon cœur et Matt déclara avec un sourire attendrit :

_ Je vais te dire où est Mello et même te l'écrire . Ça va sûrement le foutre en rogne mais il m'aime trop pour me mettre en pièce . Au plus il me fera la gueule pour quelques jours !

Alice éclata de rire .

Matt se dirigea vers la boite à gants de l'impala et en sortit un carnet et un stylo . Pendant qu'il notait l'adresse , Alice essuya son visage le plus possible avec le mouchoir du rouquin . Avec son portable , elle avait prévenu les autres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y a vingt minutes et elle savait qu'ils n'allait pas tarder . Mais elle pensa tout à coup à Matt et à ses parents :

_ Dis Matt , est-ce que tes parents sont au courant de tout ça ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je leur en ai parlé . Je leur ai dit que je voulais aider Mello à attraper cette pourriture de Kira . Au départ je croyais qu'ils auraient peurs mais mon père ma dit : « Fiston tu t'engages dans un combat dangereux mais si c'est pour aider des gens que tu aimes alors nous t'aiderons de notre mieux ! » Il a ajouté qu'il était fier de moi et qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle cause dans la vie que celle de vouloir aider les gens à qui on tient de tout son cœur .

Alice sourit :

« Matt a trouvé de vrais parents … » Pensa-t-elle .

_ Voilà princesse , sur ce papier tu as l'adresse de Mello ainsi que mon numéro de portable , appelles moi quand tu veux . Par contre Alice , ne le prends pas mal , mais si tu vas chercher Mello à Los Angeles , je pense que Near ne devrait pas savoir son adresse pour l'instant . Je lui fais confiance mais je préfère pour sa sécurité qu'il n'en sache rien pour le moment . Reprit le rouquin en lui tendant une page du carnet .

_ Tu penses que Mello pourrait faire du mal à Near ? Demanda Alice inquiète .

_ Mello ? Non jamais il ne voudrait lui faire vraiment du mal malgré les apparences mais les hommes avec qui il se trouve , oui . Alors je me sentirais mieux si il reste à New York . Expliqua le jeune homme .

_ Je comprends . Mais Matt laisse moi au moins lui parler de notre rencontre , il serait heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles et puis après ce qui s'est passé ce soir , ce ne serait pas gentil de ma part de partir sans lui donner d'explications . Mais je pense qu'il comprendra pourquoi tu veux qu'il ne sache rien . Déclara la jeune fille .

Matt écrasa sa cigarette presque finit au sol .

_ Comme tu veux ma biche je te fais confiance à cent pour cent ! Conclut-il avec un grand sourire . Alice se pendit à son cou en le remerciant de tout son cœur . Tout à coup ils entendirent des bruits de moteurs de motos et de voitures .

_ Ce sont mes amis . Dit Alice .

_ Alors je ferais mieux de filer . Passe le bonjour à Near de ma part .

_ Je n'y manquerais pas . Dit-elle en embrassant le rouquin . Celui-ci grimpa dans l'impala et démarra au moment même où les amis d'Alice arrivait à leur hauteur . Ils tirèrent une drôle de tête quand ils virent la voiture passer en les klaxonnant amicalement .

_ Alice ! Crièrent-t-ils en chœur en se précipitant vers leur amie .

Les jumeaux et Lucie la serrèrent contre leurs cœurs à l'étouffer . Chronos pleurait de joie de la voir saine et sauve . Linda et Blanche la serrèrent dans leurs bras en pleurant .

_ Ça a marché ? Demanda Alice après leurs avoir expliquée pour Matt .

_ Oui ça a fonctionné comme tu l'avais prévu : soixante trois partisans de Kira arrêtés en une seule soirée . Répondit Lucie .

_ Magnifique ! Kira va être vert de rage ! Jubila la jeune médium .

_ Il y a un problème Alice : Maintenant tout le monde sait qui tu es puisqu'ils ont vu ton visage . Désormais tu ne pourras plus apparaître en public sans risquer de te faire tuer . Dit Linda .

_ Oui je sais . Mes amis , notre rôle en solitaire est terminé . Maintenant nous allons nous allier à mon frère Near et peut-être à Mello dans très peu de temps . Déclara Alice .

_ Tu crois que Near sera d'accord pour que tu partes à Los Angeles ? Demanda Éric .

_ Si c'est pour retrouver Mello , alors oui , il acceptera . Maintenant retournons au SPK . Quelque chose me dit que je me vais me faire tirer les oreilles par Near .

En effet Near , bien que soulagé de voir sa sœur saine et sauve , ne s'empêcha pas de lui faire la leçon . Le commandant Rester et les autres membres du SPK , habitués à voir Near comme un jeune homme très calme et très posé , furent sous le choc quand ils virent de quel manière il pouvait se mettre en colère :

_ Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as fait ? Tu as de la chance que Matt soit venus te sauver ! Gronda le jeune détective .

En effet avant que Near ne commence son sermon , Alice avait tout de même eu le temps de lui raconter que c'était Matt qui l'avait sauvée et qu'il lui avait dit où était Mello .

_ Near j'avais prévu cette éventualité de me faire tuer ! Mon rôle est avant tout de pouvoir prouver à Kira que son pouvoir n'est pas infaillible et vous permettre à toi et à Mello de l'attraper ! Ma vie n'a d'importance pour moi que si je parviens à tuer Kira de mes propres mains sinon tant pis !

_ C'est faux ! Avait crié Near cette fois bien en colère .

A ces mots , le jeune homme jusque là accroupie , s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et se tenait face à sa sœur , qui à la surprise général , avait la même taille que lui , environ 1mètre 66 .

« Il est plus grand que je ne l'imaginais. » Se dit Hal Linder .

Near s'approcha de la jeune médium et lui prit fermement le visage entre ses mains . Il plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de sa cadette .

_ Ce que tu dis Alice est faux ! Ta vie est importante ! Elle l'est pour moi , pour Mello et pour toute les personnes présentes dans cette pièce ! J'ai déjà perdu deux personnes que j'aimais de tout mon cœur et je ne veux pas perdre mon unique petite sœur ! Est-ce que tu comprends Alice ? Déclara-t-il la gorge nouée .

Alice se sentit coupable de son comportement égoïste . Elle était tellement obsédée par sa vengeance qu'elle avait faillit oublier qu'il y avait , autour d'elle des personnes qui l'aimaient .Des amis mais aussi une famille qui l'avait élevé et accepter comme elle l'était . Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses joues .

_ Oui … Je comprends … Near … Pardonnes moi je suis désolée … Murmura-t-elle . Son frère la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse et sourit .

_ Ne le soit pas . On est tous à cran en ce moment . Mais avant de partir pour Los Angeles , repose toi un peu . Si Matt t'a demandé de ne rien me dire pour ma sécurité alors je comprends et je l'en remercie . A présent il est temps pour toi de te reposer et ensuite de te préparer . Dit Near en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille .

Alice sourit et resserra son étreinte se jurant de ne plus jamais avoir la pensée que sa vie n'a aucune importance .

De son coté , Light avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau . Il était furieux que l'attaque de l'exposition n'est pas réussit mais aussi car une autre attaque qu'il avait commandé , contre la planque de Mello avait également raté . En effet ,Kira avait réussit à obtenir les coordonnés de cette planque en manipulant un des membres de la mafia et avec l'aide du président des Etats-Unis ainsi que trente hommes sous les ordres d'un agent du monde Arabe il avait mené une attaque . Cependant celle-ci a échoué dans des conditions mystérieuses : Il semblerait que les casques dissimulant les visages des soldats leurs furent arrachés par une force mystérieuse avant qu'ils ne meurent . Après ça Mello et sa bande s'étaient volatilisée . En bref Light était furax bien qu'il ne le montrait pas .

Tout à coup l'équipe reçut un appel de Near .

_ Ici L je vous écoute Near .

_ Je vous appelle pour rassurez surtout l'un des membres de votre équipe . Monsieur Aizawa rassurez vous Alice va très bien . Déclara la voix posée du détective .

_ Alice ? S'étonna le reste du groupe .

_ S'il vous plait puis je … Commença Aizawa mais Light le devança .

_ Nous voudrions lui parler s'il vous plait .

Il y eu un long silence et finalement Near dit :

_ Elle est à mes cotés et accepte de vous parler .

C'est alors que la voix de la jeune médium se fit entendre .

_ Bonsoir mes amis . Je devine qui peut être dans cette pièce avec vous monsieur Aizawa : Monsieur Ide , monsieur Mogi , monsieur Matsuda et enfin monsieur Yagami .

_ Alice chan quel plaisir de t'entendre ! S'écria Matsuda .

_ Je suis heureux de te savoir saine et sauve . J'ai bien crut que tu allais mourir . Dit Aizawa avec un soupir de soulagement .

_ Moi aussi j'ai crut y passer monsieur Aizawa . Heureusement j'ai la chance d'avoir beaucoup d'amis …

_ Je peux vous poser une question pourquoi faites vous tout cela ? Demanda le L numéro 2 .

_ Parce que je suis décidée à me venger de Kira L2 . Répondit froidement la jeune fille qui savait à qui elle s'adressait .

Light sourit de cette réponse .C'est alors que monsieur Yagami prit la parole ce qui fit très plaisir à Alice .

_ Alice en agissant ainsi tu te mets en danger . Je t'avoues que je suis vraiment soulagé que pour l'instant tu sois encore en vie . D'ailleurs quand tu as fait croire à ta mort cela nous a fait vraiment du mal . Mais on t'a promis qu'on arrêterait Kira . Pourquoi tu ne nous fait pas confiance ?

_ Monsieur Yagami , j'ai confiance en vous et vos hommes depuis toujours et cette confiance ne s'éteindra jamais . Mais malheureusement je ne supporte plus de voir cette enquête traîner , le nom de mon cher L ternit , ainsi que le pouvoir de Kira qui grandit de plus en plus , sans rien faire . Je suis navrée mais je suis décidée à aller jusqu'au bout . Bien je vais devoir vous laisser , j'ai un vol à prendre . Alice marqua une pose et finit par demander . Monsieur Yagami … Comment va Sayu ?

Le vieux policier sourit attendris par la sollicitude de la jeune fille .

_ Elle va mieux , tu peux être rassurée . Tu lui a beaucoup manqué ces cinq dernières années et elle ne t'a pas oublié Alice . Si tu veux la voir vient quand tu veux chez nous . Répondit-il gentiment . Cependant Light aurait préféré qu'il ne dise pas ça .

Il y eu un long silence .

_ Merci … Monsieur Yagami , je suis heureuse qu'elle n'est rien . Si vous la voyez dites lui que je viendrais peut-être la voir … Oui très bientôt … Au revoir …

Et la jeune médium coupa le contact .

Le cœur léger d'avoir entendu la voix de monsieur Yagami et de savoir que Sayu ne l'avait pas oublié , Alice à bord de son jet se dirigeait vers Los Angeles .Avec elle se trouvait Blanche qui l'accompagnerait à la planque de Mello et Éric qui piloterait l'appareil et qui gèrerait les communications entre eux et New York depuis la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé . La jeune médium caressait le papier où était écrit l'adresse comme un précieux joyaux :

607 Rolo Down avenue Los Angeles

« Mello … Pourvu que tu sois là bas … Si tu savais comme je suis impatiente de te revoir grand frère … » Pensa Alice le cœur gonflé d'espoir . Au loin les lumières de Los Angeles se dégageait déjà dans la nuit .


	25. Chapter 25

_25 ) Deuxième retrouvailles deuxièmes explications _

_( Je t'ai enfin retrouvé …)_

Los Angeles , en espagnol son nom signifie, la citée des anges . D'Après ce qu'Alice avait apprit , cette ville faisait plus de 100 Km carré . Cela ne la découragea pas pour autant d'aller chercher Mello , pas plus que tout les gangsters , dealers et autres crapules qui traînaient dans ces rues la nuit . Les lumières des immeubles et lampadaires s'allumant devant le crépuscule se reflétaient sur la moto noire au reflets d'argents et sur le casque de la jeune fille alors qu'elle roulait vers l'adresse indiquée par Matt . Derrière elle , Blanche se tenait doucement à sa taille , un casque noir lui masquant le visage et les cheveux . Alice regardait la route droit devant elle et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient de plus en plus alors que la joie de revoir Mello s'insinuait en elle . Enfin elle l'avait retrouvé . Mais à la joie de le revoir, s'additionnait une profonde colère . Elle était en colère contre lui parce qu'il les avait abandonné elle , Near et tout ceux de Wammy's house . Aussi parce qu'il avait enlevé et traumatisé Sayu . Les premières étoiles apparurent dans le ciel quand Alice arriva en vue de l'adresse où se trouvait le blond . C'était un vieux bâtiment au milieu d'un terrain vague plein de mauvaises herbes , de débris et de carcasses de voitures .

_ C'est ici . Dit Alice en stoppant sa moto . Tout à coup , elle sentit une présence mais non humaine .

_ On est pas seules . Remarqua Blanche qui l'avait également sentit .

_ Reste ici . Ordonna Alice en descendant de sa moto et en dégainant son sabre . Elle garda cependant son casque et avec ses pouvoirs , masqua son identité à la vue des dieux de la mort . A peine fit-elle quelques pas en avant qu'elle vit , prés de l'entrée du bâtiment , un dieu de la mort , très grand ressemblant à une sorte d'insecte dont les maigres pattes griffus étaient enveloppés dans ce qui pouvait être ses ailes . La jeune médium s'avança faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu . Le dieu de la mort s'avança lentement vers elle et passa dans son dos . Il sortit ses longues griffes s'apprêtant à retirer le casque de la jeune médium mais celle-ci , brusquement se retourna et bloqua les griffes avec son sabre .

_ Quoi ? S'étonna la créature d'une voix aigre .

_ Eh Boss j'vois pas le nom de cette nana ! Cria Kal Snydar en regardant le moniteur de surveillance .

_ Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les autres . Mello , jusque là plongé dans ses pensées , leva la tête et regarda le moniteur à son tour . Il vit la jeune fille au visage masqué par son casque éviter et parer les coups du Dieu de la mort nommé Sidoh avec une telle facilitée , comme si elle le voyait réellement .

_ Sidoh ! Qu'Est-ce que tu attends pour lui retirer son casque ! Cria le boss dans le micro .

_ J'essaye ! Mais je crois que c'est une médium ! Rétorqua le monstre .

C'est à cet instant que Mello comprit qui était cette jeune fille . Il se précipita sur le micro .

_ Arrête Sidoh ! Laisse la ! Ordonna-t-il .

Le dieu de la mort stoppa et Alice se protégea de son sabre .

Elle avait reconnu la voix de Mello et confiante , retira son casque d'une main gardant Sidoh en joue de l'autre . Ses cheveux noirs tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules .

Elle annonça :

_ Je ne veux pas me battre , je suis venu voir Mello !

Celui-ci , le cœur emplis de joie se précipita à l'extérieur .

Alice entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle . Elle se retourna et vit Mello apparaître devant elle complètement essoufflé . Son cœur accéléra tant elle crut à un rêve . Mello son frère bien aimé était devant elle aussi beau que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu : Les mêmes cheveux dorés et les yeux turquoises imprégnés de cette vivacité qu'elle connaissait si bien . Mais à cet instant , dans son regard elle y voyait cette tendresse qu'il réservait aux êtres les plus chers à son cœur . Cependant son physique avait un peu changé , son corps était plus musclé qu'avant mais conservait cette grâce féline qui allait si bien avec ses yeux de chats .Elle n'osa pas bougé de peur que cette image disparaisse .Lui aussi n'osait pas bouger pensant être devant une apparition . Alice était encore plus belle que le jour où ils s'étaient quittés . Sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau lui donnaient l'image d'une créature sortit des histoires qu'on ne conte qu'aux enfants . Et ces yeux ! Aussi bleus et purs qu'un saphir ! On pouvait y lire un bonheur sans nom .

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en avant sans quitter sa cadette des yeux . Son cœur battait comme un tambour tellement il était heureux .

Enfin il arriva à sa hauteur . Alice devait les yeux car il la dépassait de prés de deux têtes .

_ Alice … Murmura-t-il en souriant tendrement

_ Mello … Mello … Grand frère comme tu m'as manqué … Répondit la jeune médium alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues pâles . Mello la prit brusquement contre lui et la serra de toute ses forces . Ses épaules tremblaient alors qu'il se mit à pleurer de joie respirant le parfum des cheveux de sa sœur . Alice se lova dans les muscles du blond laissant son bonheur éclater dans un sourire et des larmes .

_ Alice … Comme je suis heureux … Tu m'as tellement manqué !

_ Toi aussi … Oh Mello pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu partis ? Bon sang tu te rends comptes de la souffrance que j'éprouve ? Demanda la jeune médium en se séparant de lui . Mello comprit sa douleur et sa colère . Il avait prévu ça le jour où il était partit . Il fixa le beau visage souillé de larmes .

_ Alice … Je … Je suis partis pour attraper Kira …Avant Near … Menti-t-il . En effet ce n'était pas QUE pour attraper Kira qu'il était partit . C'était aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir Alice s'enfoncer dans la souffrance que la mort de L lui avait provoqué .

La jeune médium en entendant ces paroles recula horrifiée .

_ Mais … Tu as dit à Near que tu lui laissais le titre de L … Ne me dis pas que tu lui à mentit pour être le premier ! Tu essayes encore d'être « meilleur » que lui ? Alors il n'y a que ça qui compte vraiment à tes yeux : gagner comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu ? Tu n'as donc pas pleuré quand L est mort ? Comment as-tu put nous abandonner ? Hurla-t-elle en sanglots .

_ Alice ! Cria Mello pour la stopper tant ses paroles lui faisaient mal . Il rejoignit les pas de la jeune fille et l'emprisonna à nouveau dans ses bras . Il lova son visage dans son cou pale .

_ Pourquoi Mello …? Murmura Alice désespéré en s'agrippant à lui .

_ Alice … Petite sœur écoute moi je t'en supplie : le gang dans lequel je me trouve nous écoute à cet instant . Ils ne connaissent pas mon passé et pour ta sécurité à toi , mais aussi à Near et aux autres je t'en pris ne parle pas de L devant eux … Bien sûr que si j'ai pleuré quand L est mort ! Crois moi j'ai eu le cœur aussi brisé que toi et Near . C'est pour ça que je suis partis ! Il fallait que je capture Kira mais seul ! Alice pardonne moi mais … Je ne … Je ne supporte plus d'être toujours derrière Near même si je faisais tout pour honorer L et son savoir … Quand on m'a proposé de travailler avec lui j'ai dit non car … Il portait mieux le titre de L que moi … Avoua difficilement le jeune homme même si au fond de lui il était encore plus perdu que le jour où il avait quitté Wammy's house .

Alice secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes contre la veste en cuir noir de son aîné .

_ Mello … Quand j'étais avec L , il m'a fait promettre quelque chose s'il venait à mourir : Il voulait que je vous dise , à toi et à Near qu'il vous désignais tout les deux comme ses successeurs officiels ! Mello toi et Near êtes ceux qui portent le titre de L maintenant ! Pour moi et pour lui vous êtes désormais les deux plus grands détectives du monde .

Mello regarda Alice stupéfait . L l'avait choisis avec Near ? Ils les avaient mis à la même place tout les deux . Jamais Mello n'avait autant espéré entendre ces paroles un jour et jamais l'étreinte tendre de son grand frère ne lui avait tant manqué qu'à cet instant .

_ C'est vrai … Il voulait que Near et même moi prenions sa suite …? Balbutia-t-il avec un léger sourire .

Alice sourit tendrement à son tour et caressa la joue du jeune détective .

_ Mello … Pour L il n'y avait aucune différences entre toi et Near dans son cœur … Il vous aimait aussi fort l'un que l'autre et il croyait en vous … Lui dit elle gentiment .

Mello était fou de joie . Il souleva sa sœur de terre en riant de tout son cœur et Alice se mit à rire à son tour . Les deux jeunes gens se laissèrent aller à ce moment joyeux qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentis depuis l'époque de leur enfance en Angleterre .

Blanche qui jusque là était restée sur la moto fut heureuse en entendant les rires et elle sentit Alice et Mello approcher .

_ Tu nous présentes ? Demanda Mello à sa sœur .

_ Bien sûr , Mello je te présentes Blanche une médium très douée et une très bonne amie . Blanche je te présente Mello , mon frère de cœur aîné .

Blanche sentant la présence vif et brûlante de Mello tandis la main dans sa direction et darda ses yeux rouges sur lui quand il la saisit pour la serrer amicalement mais aussi très délicatement . En fait , il était fasciné par cette fillette dont il avait deviné le handicap parce qu'elle était attentive au moindre bruit comme une biche aux abords d'un bois . On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine ou encore une fée des neiges .

_ Je suis ravie de vous rencontrez Mello , Alice m'a beaucoup parlée de vous .

_ Moi aussi je suis content de te rencontrer Blanche .

_ Vous n'avez rien à craindre de mes pouvoirs de médium , je ne m'en sers que pour protéger et avertir Alice de tout danger . Expliqua posément la fillette . Mello sourit amusé car la façon de parler et le visage de poupée de glace de Blanche lui rappelais étonnement Near . Tout à coup il pensa à quelque chose et se tourna vers sa sœur .

_ Est-ce que Near sait que tu es là ?

Alice soupira .

_ Oui il sait que je suis partis à ta recherche mais je ne lui ai pas donné tes coordonnés , rassures toi .

Mello sentit le soulagement l'envahir , il n'aurait pas aimer voir Near débarquer ici surtout que si les membres du gang l'avait vu , ils l'auraient tué sans hésitation . Mais cela l'intrigua :

_ Mais comment as-tu donc eu mes coordonnés ? Demanda-t-il à Alice .

La jeune médium étira un sourire coquin .

_ C'est mon chevalier servant qui me les a donné ! Répondit-elle en riant .

_ Ton chevalier servant mais qui … ? Il ne continua pas sa question car il avait deviné qui était le chevalier servant en question . Il serra les poings .

La jeune médium se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine agacé du détective .

_ Si il n'était pas venu me sauver en impala lors de l'exposition je ne serais pas là à te parler !

Mello lui pressa le nez du bout de son index .

_ On va en reparler de cette expo pour l'instant excuse moi une seconde ! Il sortit son portable de sa poche et pianota le numéro de Matt .

_ Ouais allô ? Décrocha le rouquin .

_ Mattttt … TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! Pourquoi tu lui a donné mon adresse ! Hurla Mello . Matt sourit en tenant son portable à bout de bras .

_ Ah ça veut dire qu'Alice viens d'arriver ? Salut ma biche ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur .

_ Détournes p as la conversation !Je t'avais dit de la protéger pas de l'envoyer dans un repaire de malfrats !

_ Oh t'inquiètes , elle est en sécurité avec toi de toute manière . Et puis ce sera enfin l'occasion pour toi de passer à l'action . Expliqua Matt . En comprenant les paroles de son ami , Mello rougit jusqu'aux oreilles .

_ Arrêtes Matt c'est pas le moment … Murmura-t-il gêné .

_ Il faudra qu'un jour ça soit « le moment » mon vieux . Bon je te laisse il faut que je continus mes recherches sur le Kira numéro 2 je te rappelle dés que j'ai du nouveau .

Et il raccrocha . Mello poussa un long soupir et se retourna vers Alice qui le regardait en souriant . Ses yeux pétillaient de malice . Mello se sentit nostalgique et sourit .

_ Avoues : tu as fait un numéro de charme à Matt pour qu'il te dise où j'étais ?

_ Pas du tout mais tu connais Matt : Que ce soit pour toi , pour Near ou pour moi il serait prés à décrocher la lune si ça devait nous aider .Répondit la jeune fille .

_ Tu as raison , il m'a bien aidé pendant ces quatre dernières années .

_ Il m'a raconté la façon dont tu es entré dans cette bande ce que tu as fait est très dangereux Mello .

_ Je sais mais je n'avais pas d'autres solutions si je voulais attraper Kira . Travailler avec cette bande m'a été utile .

_ Je comprends . Dit Alice .

Cependant une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle s'avait que si elle la posait , cela la mettrait en colère . Plus que tout , Alice ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment de bonheur : parler à son frère après cinq ans .Mais il fallait qu'elle sache .

Mello voyant l'air soucieux de sa cadette se pencha vers elle .

_ Alice , ça va pas ?

_ Mello … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu kidnappé Sayu Yagami ? Demanda sa sœur la gorge nouée .

Le sang de Mello se glaça dans ses veines .

Si Alice apprenait qu'il avait enlevé la fille du directeur Yagami pour obtenir le death note , elle allait le détester à coup sûr . Mais il lui mentait déjà assez comme ça . Il se décida donc à être honnête avec elle , même si ceci devait briser leurs liens .

_ Je l'ai … kidnappé pour obtenir le death note de la police . Avoua-t-il .

_ Je le sais Mello , Near me l'a dit . Ce que je ne comprend pas , c'est pourquoi elle ? Tu savais qu'elle était mon amie , je vous en ai parlé dans mes lettres . Tu te rend compte du traumatisme qu'elle a eu . Je connais Sayu c'est une fille extrêmement sensible .

_ Je comprend Alice , mais je n'avais pas le choix . Au début nous avions enlevé le préfet de police Takimura mais celui-ci est mort . Donc , je savais que la seule personne possible à nous fournir le cahier était le directeur Yagami c'est pour ça que j'ai enlevé sa fille car je savais que pour elle il aurait fait n'importe quoi .

_ Mello , ce que tu as fais est mal . Je ne te fait pas de reproche parce que j'ai fait pire . Mais le directeur Yagami est un homme honorable et sa famille l'est tout autant . Et puis , te savoir en possession de cet affreux cahier me fait mal . C'est une arme effroyable crois moi … C'est cette chose qui a … tué L . Dit Alice avec douleur . Mello comprit sa souffrance et la serra contre lui .

_ Je te jure , au nom de l'amour que je te porte et sur la mémoire de L que je n'ai jamais utilisé ce cahier .

_ Je te crois …Murmura-t-elle en écoutant le cœur du blond battre .

Tout à coup , la voix de Dwight Gordon se fit entendre dans le haut parleur prés de la caméra :

_ Mello fait rentrer ta copine sinon vous allez vous geler et puis j'aimerais faire la connaissance de ses demoiselles !

Le jeune détective déglutit mais Alice mit la main sur son épaule .

_ Ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas . Lui dit-elle .

Il sourit et aida Blanche à descendre de la moto . Les trois enfants entrèrent ensuite dans le bâtiment .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le quartier général , le boss dévisagea Alice de la tête aux pieds puis dit à Mello :

_ Tu nous présentes ?

_ Oui c'est Alice ma petite sœur . Répondit-il .

Le boss sourit d'un air gourmand .

_ Tu es canon ma mignonne . C'est donc toi le papillon du chaos . Et qui est cette petite qui t'accompagne ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Blanche .

_ Elle s'appelle Blanche et c'est une amie . Répondit froidement Alice mais tout en montrant une certaine politesse .

Gordon sourit : le regard fier d'Alice lui plaisait .

« A mon avis voilà une fille qui a du punch ! » Pensa-t-il .

A cet instant Kal Snydar s'approcha de la jeune médium et voulut lui prendre son sabre mais celle-ci fut plus rapide . Elle leva la main et tout à coup Snydar se sentit étouffer . Il s'écroula sur le sol sous les yeux horrifié de tous et en rallant . Mello ouvrit de grand yeux choqué . Alice baissa la main et laissa le gangster respirer . Elle n'avait pas voulut le tuer , juste montrer de quoi elle était capable .

Elle se tourna vers son frère et vit son regard stupéfait .

« Pardon Mello … »

_ Co … Comment as-tu fait ça ? Balbutia Roy un homme baraqué à la peau noir et avec des rastas blonde foncées.

_ Je suis médium et Blanche l'est aussi . Ce que je viens de faire n'est qu'un avant gout de mes pouvoirs . Si vous le permettez messieurs j'aimerais conserver mon sabre , c'est la seule arme que je possède sur moi . Bien sûr je ne m'en servirais pas contre vous à moins que vous montriez non courtois . Répondit posément la jeune fille .

Le boss la regarda et éclata de rire .

_ Tu me plait beauté ! D'accord tu peux garder ton sabre . Mais une question pourquoi tu es ici ?

_ Je suis venu retrouver mon frère Mello cela faisait cinq ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu .

_ Et tu es une ennemi de Kira donc tu es de notre coté . Dit Kal .

_ Je suis du coté de Mello . Répondit fermement Alice .

Le boss comprit ce que cela voulez dire : Alice avait beau avoir une attitude pacifique envers eux , il n'y avait que Mello en qui elle avait confiance et donc elle n'était que du coté du jeune homme .

_ Je comprends , tu n'es pas venu t'associer avec nous j'imagine .

_ Non je suis juste venu révéler des choses à mon frère , d'ordre « familial » . Dit elle en se tournant vers lui . Le blond comprit qu'elle avait des choses à lui révéler sur l'enquête de son aîné il y a cinq ans .

_ Je comprend Alice . Dwight elle peut rester quelques jours ? Demanda-t-il au boss .

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir . Un de ses hommes s'interposa .

_ Hep minute c'est pas une garderie ici et puis qui nous dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance à cette fille !

_ Ta gueule ! Dis moi mignonne : tu comptes communiquer avec le monde de dehors pendant que tu pionces ici ?

_ Je téléphonerai tout les deux soirs à mon second frère qui vit à New York afin de l'informer de ma santé et des nouvelles de Mello . Rassurez vous , vous avez ma parole que je ne lui dirais pas l'adresse de cette endroit . Je veux juste le rassurer sur moi et sur Mello car lui aussi l'a longtemps rechercher comme moi . Il est vraiment inquiet . Répondit Alice en tournant encore une fois son regard vers le détective qui la regarda avec stupeur . Near s'inquiétait pour lui ? Cela l'étonnait beaucoup .

Gordon réfléchit encore en se grattant le menton et déclara :

_ Bon très bien tu peux rester dix jours et après tu retournes chez toi . Mais attention mignonne pas d'entourloupes sinon ma courtoisie à ton égard disparaîtra ! Ta copine aussi peut rester vous serez dans la même chambre .

_ Je vous remercie monsieur Gordon . Je vous promets d'être sage . Remercia poliment la jeune médium en baissant la tête .

Alice et Blanche furent installées dans une chambre assez miteuse mais au moins à l'abri de l'humidité . Mello était resté avec elles . Tout en regardant Alice poser son sabre sur son lit et Blanche s'asseoir sur le sien , il se dit que la cohabitation allait être difficile surtout qu'il passerait son temps à protéger sa sœur . Mais aussi il repensa à l'acte d'Alice contre Kal il y a quelque minutes . Il comprit que sa sœur avait un pouvoir encore plus redoutable que celui de Kira et cela le rassura un peu .

_ L m'a dit , avant de mourir , que pour vous aider je devrais vous révéler certains détails de l'enquête mais pas tous . Grâce à ses renseignements vous pourrez prendre Kira en les associant à votre sens de la déduction . Expliqua tout à coup Alice à son frère .

_ Je vois … Mais Alice , c'est vrai …que Near s'inquiète pour moi ? Demanda timidement Mello . La jeune médium sourit avec tendresse et s'avança vers le blond . Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui caressa doucement la joue .

_ Oui il s'est vraiment inquiété . Et je suis sûre qu'il sera aussi heureux d'apprendre que tu vas bien que moi à cet instant . Tu m'as vraiment manqué mon grand frère adoré … Répondit-elle en se serrant contre lui . Mello sentit son cœur s'illuminer de joie et murmura contre la chevelure corbeau .

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Alice … Je t'aime petite sœur …

_ Moi aussi je t'aime mon frère .

Les écoutants depuis le lit , Blanche sourit en comprenant que ses visions de l'avenir entre Mello et son amie , allaient peut-être se réaliser . Ou du moins elle l'espérait …


	26. Chapter 26

_26 ) Aimer de nouveau_

En deux jours de cohabitations dans le gang Alice était presque parvenu à se faire respecter non sans quelques soucis . En effet par trois fois et avec des arguments plutôt musclés la jeune fille avait du faire comprendre à certains de ces hommes qu'elle n'appréciait pas leurs avances . Mello lui aussi y alla avec les poings . Heureusement qu'il était le bras droit de Dwight Gordon , ainsi il pouvait la protéger sans avoir d'ennuis . Les deux jeunes gens passaient la plupart de leurs journées ensembles . Alice fournissait à son frère ce qu'il fallait pour l'enquête comme elle avait fait pour Near . Mais aussi ils se réjouissaient chacun de la présence de l'autre . Mello était aux anges d'avoir celle qui l'aimait à ses cotés . Cependant il ne cessait de repenser aux encouragements de Matt . Devait-il avouer ses sentiments à Alice ? Cette question lui tiraillait le cœur . Il avait enfin rien que pour lui . Ne pouvait-il pas en profiter ? De son coté Alice était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Mello . Elle retrouvait un peu de la chaleur merveilleuse que lui apportait sa présence durant leur enfance . Même quand il la touchait ou lui souriait elle avait l'impression que cette chaleur devenait plus intense . Mello lui paraissait vraiment plus beau et vraiment très séduisant par rapports à ses souvenirs . Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentait souvent le rouge lui monter aux joues en sa présence . Cependant elle mettait ceci sous le coup de l'émotion de l'avoir retrouvé .

Mais après quatre jours elle commença à s'interroger vraiment sur la valeur de ses sentiments à l'égard de son frère .

Cependant elle n'était pas au courant de la menace que Mello avait proféré envers le président des Etats unis . D'ailleurs celui-ci était mort juste après l'attaque de la planque . Les médias se divisaient : certains parlaient de meurtre dont l'auteur était Kira , d'autres soutenaient le suicide . Mello qui optait pour la thèse du suicide trouvait que c'était un acte admirable car en se suicidant le président empêchait Mello de le forçait à déclencher une guerre nucléaire .

Un matin Alice alla voir Sidoh . Celui-ci était toujours à son poste de surveillance . La veille la jeune fille avait fait un portrait du dieu de la mort qui accompagnait Light le jour où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois .

Elle s'approcha de la créature :

_ Sidoh ?

_ Oui jeune médium ?

_ Dis moi , le cahier que Snydar possède , c'est bien celui que ces hommes ont volé à la police japonaise ? N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ En effet . Mais au départ c'était mon cahier . Je l'ai perdu dans le monde des dieux de la mort et c'est Ryuk qui la trouvé et gardé pendant un moment .

_ Ryuk ? C'est un dieu de la mort ? Est-ce qu'il ressemble à ça ? Demanda la jeune fille en montrant le dessin .

_ Oui c'est lui . Confirma Sidoh .

_ J'ai une autre question . Est-ce qu'un dieu de la mort peut mourir ?

_ Mourir , Bien sûr . Mais la façon dont nous mourrons est différente de vous . Quand on meurt on tombe en poussière .

Alice se souvint de sa vision dans l'ancien QG de L . Rem , la déesse de la mort tombant en poussière et Light récupérant son death note .

_ Dis moi Sidoh . Est-il possible que votre mort peut avoir un rapport avec l'utilisation de vos cahiers .

_ Oui . Comme vous avez put le voir , nous avons des règles très strictes et parmi elles , il y en a une importante : Nous ne devons jamais écrire le nom d'un humain dans le death note pour prolonger la vie d'un autre . Cela brise un équilibre .

« Donc , Rem est morte après avoir inscrit le nom de L dans son death note , pour sauver Light ? Non elle n'était pas avec lui quand je l'ai rencontré . Donc elle a put obéir à Light sous la menace . Mais pour protéger qui ? Mais oui ! Misa Amane ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications . Donc cela confirme que L avait raison sur le fait que Misa est le deuxième Kira . »

_ Jeune médium … Mello a l'air d'être très important pour toi …

Alice rougit à cette remarque .

_ Oui lui et moi avons grandit ensemble . Je l'aime de tout mon cœur .

_ Je vais te dire une chose parce que m'es sympathique . Fait attention j'ai vu sa durée de vie et elle arrive bientôt à son terme …

Le sang d'Alice se glaça dans ses veines .

_ Comment ça à son terme ? ! Il va mourir ?

_ Oui … Mais je ne pas te dire quand … Cela te ferais d'avantages souffrir . Cependant je vais te dire une chose . Sa vie sera peut-être sauvé si au bon moment tu agis pour que ça arrive .

_ Tu veux dire que je peux le sauver ? Demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir .

_ Si tu agis au bon moment tu changeras la date de sa mort . Elle sera rallongée jusqu'à une autre date qui peut varier selon le bon vouloir de la vie elle-même .

_ Je vois . Eh bien merci Sidoh , tu m'as bien aidé .

Le soir Alice se rendit dans la chambre de Mello et le trouva endormis sur le lit . Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle . Mello était allongé sur le dos , dans ce grand lit au draps noirs . Son torse blanc , glabre et musclé était découvert . Son visage était serin et détendu . Quelques mèches blondes lui tombaient sur les yeux . Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir dont la braguette était légèrement ouverte . Son chapelet qui pendait autour de son cou s'étendait sur ses fins pectoraux . C'était une vision magnifique voir très érotique . Rouge comme une pivoine la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sans bruit sur le matelas . Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard pétillant du dormeur . Elle résista difficilement à l'envie de promener ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme . Elle leva la main et dégagea doucement le visage du blond . C'est alors que , sous le choc , elle tourna la tête et sortit doucement de la chambre .Elle ferma la porte et retourna dans sa chambre ou l'attendait Blanche . Elle ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit en poussant un gros soupir .

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Alice ? Demanda Blanche qui faisait mine de n'avoir pas lut dans le cœur de la jeune fille .

Son amie se tourna vers elle .

_ Non tout va bien Blanche … Je me sens juste … un peu perdus …

Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas . L'image de Mello dans cette merveilleuse position ne quittait pas son esprit . Les souvenirs du jeune homme et d'elle déferlaient dans sa tête comme un torrent . Leurs jeux , leurs peines partagées , le sourire de Mello et ses yeux intrépides . C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Mello était vraiment un homme séduisant , fort , courageux et à qui elle tenait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait . Si Mello venait à mourir elle ressentirait exactement ce qu'elle avait ressentit le jour de la mort de L . En fait , il serait possible que se soit pire qu'avec L . Ensuite revint en mémoire les souvenirs de leurs retrouvailles : La sensation des bras de Mello autour d'elle lui donnait des frissons de plaisir , sa voix tendre et suave , sa présence … Tout cela l'amena à une seule conclusion qui en même temps la réjouissait et l'effrayait :

« Il faut que je me l'avoues … Je suis tombée amoureuse de Mello … »

_ Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui dire . Déclara tout à coup Blanche . Alice se redressa d'un coup .

_ Blanche ! Je croyais qu'on s'était mise d'accord ! Ne lis pas dans mes pensées !

_ Je n'ai pas lut dans tes pensées , j'ai juste entendu ta déclaration et j'ai … surtout vu le souvenir de Mello sur le lit … Je dois dire qu'il est vraiment canon … Rétorqua la fillette sur un ton taquin .

Alice rougit et éclata de rire .

Le soir , elle téléphona à Near pour lui donner de ses nouvelles . De son coté Near lui raconta l'histoire de l'attaque de l'ancienne planque de Mello . Chose dont elle n'était pas au courant .

Le lendemain , Alice qui commençait à étouffer à force de rester enfermé demanda l'autorisation de sortir un peu avec Blanche . Le chef de gang accepta à condition que Mello les accompagnes . Bien sûr , le jeune homme accepta . Dehors les rues étaient désertes . La plupart des dealers , voleurs et personnes se reprochant des choses restaient cachés par crainte de Kira . Mello , Alice et Blanche marchaient tranquillement .

Même si ils étaient en octobre , il ne faisait pas si froid que ça .

Alice qui sentait son cœur battre la chamade , brisa le silence .

_ Mello ? J'ai téléphoné à Near hier soir . Il m'a parlé de l'attaque que vous avez subit .

Mello stoppa sa marche et fixa sa sœur .

_ J'aurais préféré qu'il se taise sur ce point . Ronchonna-t-il .

La jeune fille étira un sourire .

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter . D'ailleurs , toi , tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué l'incident de l'exposition . Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_ Comme je l'ai dit à Near ce plan consistait à attraper le plus d'adorateurs de Kira , possible . Comme tu as put le constater ça à marché . Expliqua-t-elle fièrement .

_ J'ai surtout constaté que tu as manqué de te faire tuer . Encore une chance que Matt t'as sauvé . Rétorqua son frère sur un ton de reproche .

Alice soupira .

_ Je sais que j'ai été imprudente . Near m'a fait comprendre que ma vie était tout aussi importante pour les gens de mon entourage .

_ Rien que d'imaginer que tu aurais put mourir ça me … Grogna Mello en serrant les poings . Une expression de tristesse et de douleur intense arborait son visage . Alice se sentit vraiment mal de le voir ainsi . Faire souffrir la personne dont elle venait de tomber amoureuse ne lui plaisait pas . Elle prit le bras du jeune homme et se serra contre lui . Mello rougit fortement à ce contact mais ne remarqua pas qu'Alice aussi rougissait .

_ Pardonnes moi … Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire peur …

Sa voix était si triste que le jeune homme sentit son cœur se fendre . Il était à la limite . Il était si amoureux . Cet amour le brisait et le rendait fou .

Ils continuèrent leur promenade main dans la main . Devant eux Blanche faisait comme si elle ne remarquait rien mais elle ressentait les émotions qui traversaient ses amis : L'amour , la passion , la peur …

« Eh bien … Qui se ressemble s'assemble . Ils s'aiment l'un l'autre à en mourir , mais aucun n'a le courage de l'avouer à l'autre . Il faut pourtant qu'ils se le dise sinon … »

Deux jours plus tard rien n'avait changé entre les deux amoureux . Ils gardaient obstinément le silence sur leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre . Blanche en eut assez et décida de les stimuler . Alors qu'Alice était sortit dehors pour s'entrainer au sabre , Blanche alla voir Mello qui était assis prés des moniteurs de surveillances tandis que le reste du gang parlaient de leurs affaires et de leurs projets après la mort de Kira . Sur les moniteurs , on pouvait voir Alice s'entrainer . Mello se délectait honteusement de chacun des mouvements gracieux et félin de la jeune fille . Se guidant grâce à son don de perception des âmes , la petite aveugle alla s'asseoir au coté du jeune homme .

_ Elle est belle … n'Est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle .

Mello fit un bond sur le sofa .

_ Blanche ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Grogna-t-il .

La fillette ricana .

_ Mello , je suis peut-être aveugle , je ne suis pas stupide . J'ai vite compris que tes sentiments pour Alice vont bien au-delà de la fraternité . Déclara-t-elle tout de go .

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles .

_ Mais comment as-tu …?

_ Je n'ai pas lut dans tes pensées , rassures toi . Mais je sens les émotions qui te traverse à chaque fois que tu es prés d'elle .

Le successeur de L baissa la tête .

_ Je l'aime … Depuis qu'on est tout petit … Mais je sais que celui qu'elle aime … c'est L . Dit-il tristement .

_ L est mort .

_ Je sais mais peut-être que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui n'ont pas disparus . J'en ai toujours voulut à L pour ça . Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais il ne lui a jamais rien dit . J'étais jaloux mais je l'aimais aussi . Je suis vraiment un imbécile . Dit-il d'une voix pitoyable .

La fillette posa sa main sur son épaule .

_ C'est vrai tu es un imbécile … Mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends . Ce qui fait de toi un imbécile c'est de croire que uniquement parce qu'Alice a aimé L , tu n'avais pas droit à ta chance . Qu'Est-ce qui te fait si peur ? Qu'Alice te déteste ? Je ne la vois pas te repousser avec brutalité . Si elle ne t'aimes pas de cette manière elle sera franche sans brutalité mais aussi sans pitié . Aussi je pense qu'elle sera fière de toi parce que tu seras honnête avec elle . Mais franchement tu devrais lui dire .

Mello écouta attentivement les paroles de son amie et admis qu'elle avait raison . Il se leva et regarda une dernière fois Alice dans le moniteur .

_ Merci Blanche … Murmura-t-il avant de sortir . Blanche étira un sourire satisfait .

Trop concentrés sur ses mouvements , Alice ne remarquait pas les nuages de pluies menaçants au dessus d'elle . Toute ses pensées étaient tournées vers Kira , Near et Mello . Surtout Mello . Elle se sentait perdu . Depuis la mort de L c'était la première fois qu'elle retombait amoureuse . Elle avait l'impression de trahir le détective . Cependant lui n'était pas amoureux d'elle et ça elle le savait depuis toujours . Mais pouvait-elle aimé éternellement la même personne ? L était mort mais Mello lui , était vivant . Cependant si elle révélait ses sentiments au blond , cela détruirait peut-être leurs liens . Elle ne voulait pas le perdre . Lui et Near étaient tout ce qui restaient de son passé . C'est alors que le voix de Mello se fit entendre .

_ Tu ferais mieux de rentrer , il va pleuvoir .

La jeune fille stoppa ses mouvements et à peine eu-t-elle arrêtée que la pluie lui tomba violement dessus . Elle et Mello se dépêchèrent de rentrer . Une fois à l'intérieur ils éclatèrent de rire .

_ Dis donc t'es doué comme monsieur météo . Plaisanta la jeune médium .

_ Et toi regarde toi : Tu es trempée jusqu'aux os … Ajouta Mello .

Mais il rougit violement en s'apercevant de la situation : Alice portait un jean bleu et un débardeur blanc . Celui-ci , complètement trempé , lui collait à la peau révélant son soutien gorge blanc également . Alice trop occupé à tordre ses longs cheveux ne s'en était pas aperçus .

Mello la conduisit dans sa chambre et fouilla dans ses affaires pour lui trouver des vêtements secs tandis qu'elle se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette . Il sortit du sac de sa sœur une chemise noire moulante qu'il tandis à Alice .

_ Merci . Dit-elle . Elle lança un regard gêné à Mello qui se tourna pour la laisser se changer . Malheureusement pour lui , le hasard fit que devant lui se trouvé un miroir à pied où il vit le reflet d'Alice . La jeune fille s'était retourné pour se dévêtir et avait oublié ce miroir . Mello savait qu'il devait fermer les yeux mais son cœur lui dictait le contraire . Il contemplait Alice dans ce miroir . Sa peau blanche et ses cheveux mouillés , ses formes magnifiques et pures le rendait fou . Elle révéla le papillon gigantesque dans son dos et Mello crut qu'il allait mourir tant son cœur battait vite . Il allait craquer . Elle était si belle que même le diable se serait mit à genoux devant elle .

_ Alice … j'ai une chose … Vraiment importante à te dire … Balbutia Mello .

Le ton plein de tendresse avec lequel il dit ces paroles étonna tellement la jeune fille qu'elle se retourna vers lui alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore mit sa chemise sèche .

Mello se retourna et lui fit face les joues empourprés . Ses yeux turquoises fixaient sa sœur avec intensité . Alice rougit devant ces yeux dont la flamme excitait à la fois son corps et son cœur .

_ Ca tombe bien Mello … Car moi aussi j'ai une chose vraiment importante à te dire .


	27. Chapter 27

_27 ) Dis que tu me retiendras _

_Tu connais mon talon d'AchilleJe n'ai jamais su te parlerMes mots ne sont pas très agilesIls ne savent pas te faire danserJ'aimerais savoir comment direSavoir comment te faire rireMais je n'sais pas et je me sens glisser_

Dans la chambre , le temps semblait s'être arrêté . Mello et Alice se tenait l'un en face de l'autre . La pluie frappait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre . Mello déglutit et se lança .

_ Alice … Depuis le jour où L t'as trouvé devant cette porte … Tu es devenu la seule personne capable d' apprivoiser le démon que je suis . Tu as toujours été à mes cotés , encouragé et freiné dans mes bêtises .

Je … Je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi …

_ Mello … Murmura la jeune fille émut .

_ S'il te plait … Laisse moi continuer … La coupa-t-il gentiment . Il fit deux pas vers elle . Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il entendait ses battements .

« Si seulement tu lisais dans mes pensées . Tu y verrais tant d'amour , tant de faiblesses derrière ce masque de brutalité et de feu … » Pensa-t-il .

_Si tu savais comme dans ma têteJe cause bien et sans répitDes phrases belles mais muettesDes phrases belles où je te disOù je te dis que j'aimeOù je te dis que j'aimeQue j'aimerais savoir te faire danser_

« Mello pourquoi es-tu donc si nerveux ? Est-ce que je peux espérer que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime moi ? » Pensa Alice pleine d'espoir . Elle tremblait de tout son corps . Elle était dévorée par l'envie de lire dans les pensées du jeune homme et par la résistance de le faire . Mais l'état nerveux de son frère l'inquiétait . Jam ais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi . Il avait du mal à soutenir son regard , était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux .

De son coté Mello se sentait vraiment bête . Il avait peur , même il était terrorisé de ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait si il disait ses sentiments . Peut-être devait-il renoncer ? Non il ne pouvait plus reculer .

_Ne t'en fais pasIl ne faut pas m'écouterJe disais çaSans trop y penser_

_ Quand tu es prés de moi j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser . Quand tu es loin je me sens si seul que j'ai l'impression de devenir fou … Alice quand tu étais avec L , tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'étais jaloux .

_ Jaloux ? Tu veux dire … Elle retint son souffle .

_ Oui j'étais jaloux … Que tu l'aimes lui et pas moi . Si je suis partis de Wammy house il y a cinq ans ce n'est juste pour attraper Kira . La vraie raison est que … Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir détruite par la mort de L …

_ Alors tu … m'as fuis ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant .

C'est alors qu'elle vit que son frère pleurait .

_Quoi ? Qu'est-c'qui te fait croire que moi j'ai peurQu'est-c'qui te fait penser que je pleureDis que tu me retiendras_

_ Oui j'ai fuis … Comme un lâche . J'ai fait ça en songeant aux conséquences : Que tu risquerait de me détester … J'étais prêts à accepter la douleur que ta haine me causerait … Mais quand je t'ai revu et que tu ne semblais pas m'en vouloir , j'ai reprit espoir . Mais là je suis à la limite … Je … Alice … Je t'aime … Je t'aime bien plus qu'un frère aime sa sœur … Déclara-t-il en pleurant . Devant cette déclaration la jeune fille resta figée croyant qu'elle rêvait .

_Si tu étais dans ma têteTout serait bien moins compliquéTu aurais l'amour en directSans aucune pensée falsifiéeJ'aimerais savoir comment faireOui savoir comment te plaireMais tout ce que je fais c'est de glisser_

_ Tu … es amoureux de moi ? Balbutia-t-elle .

Le jeune homme fit oui de la tête avec nervosité . Même s'il se sentait soulagé d'un poids énorme qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis des années , mais devant le visage sidéré de sa sœur il perdit espoir . Il avait si honte de la situation qu'il aurait voulut se cacher dans un trou de sourie . Et le fait qu'Alice reste muette n'arrangeait pas les choses .

_ Je comprendrais …si tu es en colère ou si ma déclaration te dégoutes … Mais je devais te le dire … Je t'aime … à la folie … Je te désire si fort que je ne peux plus en dormir la nuit … Ma jalousie pour L me faisait honte … J'adorais notre frère mais j'étais jaloux de lui car il possédait ton amour … Crois moi Alice , tout ce que je te dis ce sont mes pensées dés que tu es devant moi . Ta beauté , ta force et ton courage me rendent cinglé . J'ai l'impression d'étouffer …Pardonnes moi mais je t'aime comme c'est impossible de le décrire .

_Oublie tout çaIl fallait pas m'écouterJe l'ai dit comme çaSans même y penser_

Alice sentit son cœur exploser de joie . Mello l'aimait . Elle ne pouvait y croire malgré le discours enflammé qu'il venait de lui dire . Elle regarda son futur amant . Il pleurait et tremblait comme un enfant prit en faute . Il lui avait avoué sa lâcheté , craignant sa colère avec un courage qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu . C'est vrai qu'il avait été lâche de l'abandonner avec Near au moment où ils avaient eu le plus besoin de lui . Mais elle lui pardonnait , elle l'aimait . Elle l'aimait comme elle avait aimé L voir même plus . Elle sourit attendrit et heureuse . Elle laissa tomber sa chemise noire et s'approcha du jeune homme . Elle posa ses mains sur les joues trempées de larmes tandis que les deux turquoises la fixèrent avec surprise .

_ Pourquoi pleures tu Mello ? As-tu honte de tes paroles ? As-tu peur ? Demanda-t-elle avec tendresse .

_Qu'est-c'qui te fait croire que moi j'ai peurQu'est-c'qui te fait penser que je pleureDis que tu me retiendras_

_Dis que tu me retiendras_

_ J'ai peur de te perdre Alice … J'ai peur de te faire souffrir … Mais je t'en supplie retiens moi car j'ai tellement envie de toi … je t'en supplie éloignes toi … Répondit Mello au bord du désespoir . A sa grande surprise la jeune fille descendit ses mains jusqu'au torse du jeune homme , s'agrippa à la veste de cuir qu'il portait , se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres .

Les yeux de Mello s'agrandirent de surprise . Il resta quelques secondes figées avant de passer ses bras autour de la fine taille de celle qui l'aimait et de répondre au baiser avec une passion qui l'embrasa encore plus qu'avant . A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Alice plongea ses yeux de glace dans ceux de son amant .

_ Alice … Je … Balbutia-t-il .

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Mello . Je t'aime aussi passionnément que tu m'aimes . Je m'en suis rendus compte en passant seulement quelques jours avec toi . C'est vrai j'ai aimé L autrefois mais à présent je n'éprouve plus à son égard que la même tendresse fraternelle qu'il avait à notre égard . Maintenant c'est toi l'homme de ma vie Mello . Si Kira s'en prend à toi ma vengeance sera encore plus terrible et il me craindra plus que le ciel et l'enfer réunis . Déclara-t-elle les larmes aux yeux . Mello n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie . Il sourit à pleine dents . Un sourire magnifique qui fit l'effet d'un soleil de printemps dans le cœur glacé de la jeune fille . Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau , tendrement , puis fiévreusement avant de se retrouver sur le lit .

Dis que tu veux bien de moiDis que tu veux bien de moiDis que tu me retiendras

Cependant , dans le salon Blanche qui avait ressentit toute la conversation referma son esprit en rougissant comprenant que la situation entre ses deux amis devenait plus intime . Elle sourit triomphalement tandis qu'un des bandits , qui s'était mit à apprécier la petite lui proposait un verre de jus de mangue .

« Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Franchement c'est compliqué l'amour dans leur famille ! » Pensa-t-elle en acceptant le jus de fruits .


	28. Chapter 28

_28) Seuls contre le monde entier _

Il avait plut toute la nuit . Et toute la nuit Mello et Alice ont fait l'amour . Ils ont fait l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement . Alors que le matin se levait doucement , Alice ouvrit les yeux . Elle était allongée , nue, sur le ventre, dans le lit aux draps froissés . A ses cotés , son amant dormait paisiblement . La jeune fille sourit avec aise et s'attendrit devant ce jeune homme qui , comme elle l'avait constaté cette nuit , pouvait être aussi fort et puissant qu'un lion et aussi doux et câlin qu'un chaton . Jamais elle ne s'était sentit si heureuse et si comblée . Rien que regarder Mello dormir , était pour elle un plaisir aussi tendre que ses souvenirs de cette nuit où sans honte et sans pudeur elle s'était offerte à lui corps et âme . Elle rougit en repensant à la finesse des doigts de Mello sur son corps , à la douceur de ses baisers et à sa chaleur . Elle se surprit à ronronner de plaisir alors que son amant se réveillait doucement . Les deux amoureux se fixèrent avec tendresse . Mello passa doucement ses longs doigts sur le tatouage d'Alice découvert , la faisant frissonner .

_ Bonjour … Murmura-t-il timidement .

_ Bonjour … Répéta la jeune fille sur le même ton .

Cependant elle savait que bientôt , elle allait devoir retourner à son combat contre Kira . Rien qu'à la pensée de quitter ce cocon de tendresse et de douceur pour le monde froid et lugubre , elle sentit son cœur se serrer .

_ Tu sais … Je comprends ce que tu ressens … La voix de Mello la coupa dans sa réflexion . Elle se redressa sur ses coudes .

_ De quoi parles tu ? Demanda-t-elle .

Mello se mit sur le dos , une main derrière la nuque . Alice posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant soupirant d'aise passant ses doigts fins sur les muscles biens dessinés .

Mello commença à caresser la chevelure noire avec tendresse .

_ Durant cette nuit … J'ai oublié Kira , le monde , même ma vengeance . C'était comme si on était seuls au monde …

_ Je vais devoir repartir … Near m'attends … Alice soupira puis tourna son visage vers Mello . _ Viens avec moi …

_ Pardon ? S'étonna le jeune homme .

_ Je t'en pries . Viens avec moi à New York , on pourra affronter Kira ensembles . Répéta la jeune fille avec des yeux suppliants . Elle n'arrivait pas à dire à Mello ce que lui avait dit Sidoh . Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer . Mais rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'il était en danger lui brisait le cœur .

Cependant , Mello , de son coté ne se sentait pas encore prêts à affronter le regard sombre de Near . Une étrange crainte le tiraillait . Il voulait se convaincre que c'était la peur de se sentir une nouvelle fois rabaisser ou manipuler par Near mais en fait , peu à peu , il se rendait compte que c'était un regard d'un petit frère déçut qu'il avait peur d'affronter . Il plongea ses yeux turquoises dans ceux de sa sœur , son amie , sa bien aimée puis lui caressa la joue .

_ Alice … je t'aime … De tout mon cœur mais je ne peux pas revenir avec toi . Mais je te promets que bientôt je viendrais vous rejoindre et ensembles nous attraperons Kira .

A ses paroles la jeune fille étira un sourire si lumineux que Mello se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles . Elle remonta doucement presque sensuellement vers le visage du jeune homme .

_ Ensembles ? Vraiment tu me le promets ?

_ Je te le promets … Souffla-t-il en embrassant passionnément Alice .

C'est alors que la sonnerie de la jeune fille sonna . Elle coupa le baiser et sourit , amusée par le grognement qu'émit son amant . Elle décrocha .

_ Alice ? C'est Near . Pardonnes moi de te réveiller si tôt .

_ Non ça va … Il y a problème ?

_ J'aimerais que tu reviennes à New York aujourd'hui . Matt m'a appelé pour me signaler que les partisans de Kira ont organisé des milices à Los Angeles , Washington et ici . Je ne doutes pas des compétences de Mello à te protéger mais je sais que dans cette ville il est facile de récolter des informations et donc ils pourraient te trouver . Je serais plus rassuré si tu étais ici . Au moins personne ne serait en mesure de te faire du mal .

Personnellement Alice n'avait pas envie de quitter Mello mais elle était consciente que son frère voulait juste qu'elle soit en sécurité . Elle soupira , demanda une minute à Near , masqua son portable de sa main et se tournant vers Mello et lui résuma les paroles de l'argenté . Mello réfléchit quelques instants en jouant avec une des mèches noires de sa bien aimée puis déclara :

_ Ca va te paraitre étonnant mais … Je suis de son avis , c'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester ici . Certains mecs de la bande pourraient vendre la mèche sur ta présence dans cette ville pour une poignée de billets ou la parole que Kira ne leur fera pas de mal . Alice … Retourne à New York , je te donne ma parole que je t'y rejoindrai .

Il vit , le cœur déchiré les yeux de sa jeune sœur de lait se voiler de tristesse tandis qu'elle donnait sa confirmation à Near . Puis elle téléphona à Eric , qui était resté à l'hôtel de l'aéroport pour lui dire de préparer le jet . Mello n'avait pas décollé ses yeux d'elle une seconde . A peine eu-t-elle raccroché qu'il la plaqua sur le matelas et l'embrassa passionnément . Alice répondit au baiser , s'accrochant à son amant comme à une bouée de sauvetage . Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se sourirent mettant tout leur amour dans le regard de l'autre .

Ils se levèrent s'habillèrent puis Alice alla chercher Blanche . Elle fut surprise de la trouver dans la chambre de Mello .

_ Désolée d'y avoir passé la nuit mais je me suis dit que ça aurait été impolis de vous déranger alors que vous étiez en amoureux . Expliqua la fillette avec un sourire taquin . Alice rougit puis éclata de rire suivit par son amie . Pour l'explication au chef de la bande , Alice prétexta un soucis familial et qu'elle devait retourner au plus vite à New York . Gordon n'en demanda pas d'avantage et les autorisa à partir . Il accepta également que Mello les accompagne à l 'aéroport .

Ils y allèrent en motos . Eric les attendaient sur le tarmac . Blanche avant de monter dans le jet serra la main de Mello . Mais à peine eut-elle effleuré les doigts du jeune homme qu'elle eut une vision : Elle vit la cachette de Mello dans les flammes , des policiers armés jusqu'aux dents y pénétrant et enfin le cahier entre leurs mains . Mello fut surprit de voir le visage de la fillette se crisper d'horreur et sentit les doigts blancs serrer sa main . Après avoir tourné la tête vers Alice qui discutait du départ avec Eric et ayant constater qu'elle ne les remarquerait pas , elle fit signe à Mello de se pencher vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ N'en dit rien à Alice , dans quelques jours vous allez être attaqué par des forces policières armées jusqu'aux dents . J'ignore si ils seront de mèche avec Kira mais je te conseille de te tenir prêt .

Mello , stupéfait par cette révélation jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Alice puis dit en souriant à la fillette .

_ Merci Blanche , je resterais sur mes gardes . De ton coté prends soin d'Alice pour moi s'il te plait .

_ Je n'y manquerais pas . Répondit Blanche en lui rendant son sourire . A cet instant Alice les rejoints et Blanche monta dans l'avion . Mello plongea son regards dans les yeux saphirs qu'il aimait tant . Devant la tristesse qu'ils affichaient il prit leurs propriétaire dans ses bras et la berça avec beaucoup de tendresse . Alice avait peur pour Mello . Cela lui torturait les entrailles de savoir que sa mort pouvait être imminente sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir ni le lieu et la date . Elle leva les yeux vers son amant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres . Mello encadra le visage de porcelaine de ses mains et répondit amoureusement au baiser .

_ Sois prudent d'accords ? Le supplia-t-elle tendrement .

_ A condition que tu le sois aussi . Répondit-il .

La jeune fille se mit à rire et embrassa une dernière fois Mello avant de monter dans l'appareil .

Alors que Mello démarrait sa moto pour retourner à la planque il vit l'avion d'Alice s'enfoncer dans les nuages . Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ne plus entendre le bruit du moteur . Il soupira puis se pencha vers son guidon . Il fut surprit de voir qu'il pleurait mais sourit . Ces larmes n'étaient pas celles de la séparation mais du bonheur : Alice l'aimait comme lui l'avait toujours aimé . L'un de ses plus beaux rêves d'enfant s'était réalisé : Il avait le cœur de sa belle Alice qu'il pensait ne jamais atteindre . Il était vraiment heureux . Puis l'image de L lui apparut . Il sourit d'avantages puis pensa : « L , grand frère , je te promets de te faire honneur et de la protéger . J'honorais ta confiance … » . C'est le cœur léger et soulagé d'un poids énorme qu'il regagna sa planque .

Near fut soulagé du retour de sa sœur , à l'abris au quartier général du SPK . Quand elle arriva dans la salle de contrôle il fut même agréablement surprit de la voir plus que souriante et aussi fraiche qu'un pétale de rose .

_ J'ai retrouvé Mello , c'est un vrai bonheur . Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras .

Cependant Near sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en remarquant deux détails qui pouvaient aisément expliquer la joie de sa sœur : Sa peau et ses cheveux sentaient le chocolat et l'odeur musqué d'un jeune homme , de plus il aperçut , bien caché derrière la chevelure un superbe suçon . Near n'avait absolument pas besoin de son esprit de déduction exceptionnel pour comprendre que son frère et sa sœur de lait était désormais amants . Cela gonfla son cœur de joie et il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement . Cela n'échappa à aucune personne dans la pièce et les trois agents furent surpris d'entendre leur jeune chef rire .

_ Je suis content pour toi et Mello . Votre relation a évolué exactement comme je l'espérais .

Alice se décolla de lui .

_ Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Alice … Je te connait par cœur . De plus tu sens le chocolat ainsi que le musc qui est une odeur qu'on retrouve souvent chez les jeunes hommes après l'amour et enfin tu as superbe suçons sur la nuque . J'espère seulement que Mello n'a pas était trop brutal avec toi et que vous avez pris vos précautions tout les deux ! Dit-il avec une moue de faux grand frère sévère . Alice rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et fit la moue devant le sourire taquin de son frère . Elle avait été grillé en beauté .

_ Oh ! Espèce de Sherlock Holmes du dimanche ! Grogna-t-elle avant d'emprisonner la tête de son ainé sous son bras et de lui faire un shampoing . Les deux enfants rirent à gorges déployées emplissant tout le bâtiment et les cœurs des autres personnes d'une chaleur des plus pures , donnant de l'espoir pour les jours avenirs .

D'ailleurs pendant plusieurs jours tout ce passa bien pour Alice . Quand elle n'aidait pas Near dans l'enquête , elle s'entrainait au combat , à ses pouvoirs ou parcourait la ville de New York durant la nuit voir même le jour , débusquant et saccageant les assemblées clandestines de Kira , entraînant ses partisans dans des courses poursuites folles à travers les rues de la ville insomniaque . Le plus souvent les milices de Kira finissaient dans des situations vraiment grotesques qui les envoyaient souvent en prisons sous les coli bais de la foule et les rires d'Alice bien cachée . Autant dire qu'Alice avait désormais pour eux l'image d'un affreux diablotin moqueur voir d'un esprit frappeur des plus terrifiants . Alice jubilait de la situation ainsi que ses amis . Near bien qu'inquiet pour la sécurité de sa sœur savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour déboussoler l'ennemi et brouiller les pistes . Cependant , un matin il apprit une mauvaise nouvelle .

Alice entra dans la salle de contrôle , s'essuyant le visage et les épaules couvertes de sueurs avec une serviette : elle venait d'interrompre son entrainement au sabre quand Near l'avait appelé .

_ Tu voulais me voir grand frère ?

Near , assis parmi ses jouets se tourna vers elle .

_ La planque de Mello a été attaqué par l'équipe de L2 avant hier .

_ Quoi ? S'étrangla Alice en lâchant sa serviette .

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober . Near se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir avec l'aide de Hal Lidner .

_ Rassure toi petite sœur j'ai interrogé L2 , Mello s'est échappé .

_ Merci mon dieu … Murmura la jeune fille en s'asseyant .

_ Mais … Commença Near mais il hésita à continuer .

Alice sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas .Elle prit la main de Near .

_ Mais quoi Near ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle presque suppliante .

L'argenté soupira douloureusement sachant que sa sœur allait avoir beaucoup de mal à encaisser la nouvelle .

_ Ils ont réussis à reprendre le cahier et Soichiro Yagami … a été tué …

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la jeune fille . Soichiro Yagami … le père de Sayu , un homme admirable et qu'elle respectait beaucoup avait été tué … Kira avait envoyé son propre père à la mort . La jeune médium éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son frère .

Durant la semaine suivante Near accabla de questions L2 sous les yeux tristes de sa sœur . Si au départ il obtenu beaucoup d'informations sur l'attaque , les jours passants , le deuxième L s'obstina à prétendre qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il savait . Enfin un matin , après une énième dispute avec Light , le commandant Rester dit :

_ Near … Ne serait-il pas temps que vous nous fassiez part de vos idées sur cette affaire ?

Alice , assise sur les marches d'un escalier de métal coula un regard vers son frère qui débuta :

_ Le deuxième L n'est pas crédible et Kira est trop actif .Le deuxième L prétend qu'il savait que les membres de la mafia mourraient partout en amérique le 10 novembre parce que Kira avait contacté les membres de l'équipe qui enquête sur lui et parce qu'il leur avait donnée cette information … n'importe quoi ! Il ne veut pas nous expliquer pourquoi ils ont prêté foi à cette information mais tous les membres de l'équipe y ont cru . Selon L Kira savait que la police japonaise était en possession du cahier , mais la mort de certains membres de la mafia qu'il n'avait pas provoquée lui-même lui a fait comprendre que le carnet était passé aux mains de malfaiteurs . Et Kira a proposé d'aider la police japonaise afin de récupérer le carnet . Ensuite ils ont réussi à reprendre le carnet …

_ Moi je trouve que cette version tient . Remarqua Hal .

_ Pas du tout ! Répliqua Near . Si Kira a réussi à entrer en pourparlers directement avec des membres de la police japonaise, pourquoi les laisse-t-il garder le cahier ? Kira s'est associé à eux pour récupérer le cahier je veux bien l'admettre . Mais si Kira voulait récupérer le cahier , il aurait pu le reprendre . Puisqu'il pouvait négocier directement avec l'équipe d'enquêteurs japonais , il était en mesure de les menacer facilement . De plus , ce cahier comporte de nombreuses règles … Il n'est pas normal pas que Kira laisse le cahier à d'autres, puisque ainsi ils disposent d'éléments probants sur l'arme de ses crimes . Kira ignorait peut-être que les enquêteurs avaient obtenu le cahier quand ils ont intercepté Higuchi … Mais s'il savait que les malfaiteurs ne le prennent pourquoi n'est-il pas intervenu ?

Et si Kira a compris que la police avait récupéré le cahier après qu'elle se l'est fait prendre par les ravisseurs , pourquoi désormais , Kira permet-il aux forces de l'ordre de garder le cahier ? Si un autre que lui possède le carnet et que le public l'apprend , il y aura des gens qui voudront se l'approprier . Bien sûr il est possible que le gouvernement et la police ne révèlent pas cette information dans la crainte de provoquer une panique généralisée mais … Une multitude de rumeurs circulent à propos des méthodes utilisées par Kira . Personne ne croira à l'existence du cahier à moins qu'on n'en donne des preuves c'est sans doute ce que Kira redoute .

Effectivement … Pourquoi la police japonaise a-t-elle toujours le carnet ?

J'avais des soupçons avant , mais quand je pense à ça marche bien trop avantageux qu'à passé Kira avec les enquêteurs … le moins que je puisse conclure … C'est qu'il y a collusion entre Kira et l'équipe d'enquêteurs japonais .

_ Collusion… ? S'étonna Hal .

_ Enfin si Kira fait partie de l'équipe … Alors le deuxième L est Kira .

Alice était bouche bée mais néanmoins vraiment ravis . Near avait fait un grand pas en avant dans l'identification de Kira .

_ Non … ? Vous êtes sérieux Near ? S'étonna Rester .

_ Oui mais disons sérieux à 7% .

La lycéenne savait très bien qu'avec Near 7% s'était très important .

_ A 7% alors cette éventualité est peu probable …?

_ Mais cette hypothèse est cohérente le problème c'est comment faire pour en être sûr à 100% . Pendant que nous nous contentions de les observer , Kira est entré en action et le deuxième L a laissé entrevoir ses faiblesses. Heureusement Mello s'est échappé : nous pourrons peut-être facilement combler les 93% restants . Dés le début j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez le nouveau L . D'ailleurs n'avez-vous pas trouvé curieuse sa réticence à nous aider dans notre enquête ? C'est parce qu'il n'a pas envie que nous nous mettions à enquêter sur eux .

_ Mais il est normal qu'il ne nous ait pas fait confiance à 100% dés le début . C'est pour ça qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit ! Expliqua Hal .

_ Near … Vous ne pensez pas que votre prise de position est trop catégorique ? Demanda Rester .

Near resta silencieux quelques secondes puis répondit :

_ Commandant rester les enquêtes se basent sur des prises de positon catégoriques et quand on se trompe , il suffit de présenter des excuses . Alors basez-vous sur cette hypothèse et recherchez tout ce que pouvez sur l'équipe japonaise .

C'est à cet instant que l'argenté vit que sa sœur le regardait les yeux pétillants , avec un grand sourire .

_ Bravo … Vraiment bravo grand frère … Dit-elle avec fierté .

_ J'ai tellement avancé que ça ? Demanda le jeune homme en souriant timidement .

Sa sœur acquiesça .

_ Plus que tu l'imagines … « On y est presque … Near et Mello n'ont plus qu'à découvrir le nom de Kira : Light Yagami … »

C'est alors que Hal se tourna vers les écrans et zappa sur une conférence que le vice président des Etats Unis devait tenir à 6 heures . Tout le groupe fixa l'écran . Alice vit que le vice président semblait nerveux voir terrorisé . Les paroles qu'il prononça ensuite fit l'effet d'une crise cardiaque à la jeune fille .

_ Nous les Etats unis d'Amérique nous avons pris la décision de reconnaitre Kira et de ne pas nous opposer à lui . J'ai l'intention de proposer aux autres nations de faire de même lors du prochain sommet mondial des pays industrialisés .

_ NON ! Pas ça ! Hurla la jeune médium .

Ca recommençait : D'abord le Japon , ensuite les Etats Unis et demain … Le monde entier .

L'une des pires frayeurs d'Alice allait se réaliser . Désormais elle et tout ceux ligués contre Kira allaient désormais se battre seuls contre le monde entier .


	29. Chapter 29

_. 29 ) Appel à la résistance_

_ Que va-t-il nous arriver ? Demanda Hal .

Near se leva tortillant rageusement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts . Ses yeux fixaient les écrans avec colère . Il répondit la gorge serrée de dégout:

_ Il faudra dissoudre le SPK à cause de cette poule mouillé de président , à cause de ce ver !

_ Pourquoi … ? Demanda tout à coup la voix étouffée d'Alice . Son frère tourna la tête vers elle . Toujours assise sur les escaliers , elle fixait les écrans les yeux pleins de larmes . Near sentit son cœur se déchirer et alla s'asseoir à ses cotés . Passant un bras autour de ses épaules , il la laissa déverser son désespoir sur son épaule .

_ Nous ne devons pas perdre espoir petite sœur … Murmura-t-il .

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde nous abandonne-t-il Near ? Je ne comprends plus rien … Même cet abruti de vice président sait qu'en agissant avec lâcheté il va ôter à l'humanité tout espoir de liberté et la plonger dans un monde de peur et de ténèbres . A chaque jour qui passe Kira fait vivre au monde un mélange de la seconde guerre mondiale et de la chasse aux sorcière … J'ai … J'ai peur Near … Je suis terrorisée … Si tu savais le nombre de nuits où j'ai vécut cette situation … Ce cauchemar … J'y vois le monde scandant le nom de ce faux dieu , écrasant passion et liberté au nom d'une justice encore plus aveugle que toutes celles actuelles …

Near la serra un peu plus fort .

_ Moi aussi j'ai peur Alice … L'espoir est notre atout le plus puissant … Il faut qu'on soit fort et qu'on se soutienne dans ce combat .

Mais la jeune fille , malgré tout l'espoir qui l'habitait sentit sa volonté faillir et cela lui fit encore plus peur . Elle se leva prétextant la fatigue et se rendit dans sa chambre . Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'affala sur son lit . Puis elle tenta d'appeler Mello mais sans succès . Depuis l'attaque de la planque , elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle et cela l'inquiétait .

Les paroles du vice président tournaient en boucle dans sa tête au point que cela lui donner le tournis . Elle finit par s'endormir . Rapidement elle se mit à rêver ou plutôt à cauchemarder . Elle vit une fois de plus le monde sous la bannière de Kira : des émeutes dans les rues , des bâtiments en flammes et des millions de personnes scandant le nom de Kira . Elle voyait ça du haut d'une tour noyée de fumées rouge . Elle s'assit en tailleur et se mit à pleurer . Tout à coup elle sentit un doux frisson sur son épaule . En tournant la tête elle vit qu'un papillon bleu et noir s'y été posé . Son contact était doux légers et rassurant . Alice le prit doucement entre ses mains . L'insecte dégageait une douce chaleur ressemblant à celle d'une étreinte . C'est alors qu'elle se retrouva entourée d'une dizaine de papillons qui se multipliaient de plus en plus . Ils dégageaient une ambiance rassurante et pure qui fit disparaitre le sentiment de solitude qui avait envahit le cœur de la jeune médium . Elle se pencha vers la foule et vit que les papillons sortaient de la poitrine de plusieurs personnes levant le poing vers le ciel .

Alice se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri .

Elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte et alla ouvrir . C'était Blanche accompagné de Chronos sous sa forme humaine .

_ Je passais dans le couloir quand je t'ai entendu crier . Quelque chose ne va pas Alice ?

_ Je … J'ai fait un rêve bien étrange … Je ne saurais l'expliquer … Expliqua la jeune fille .

_ Voulez vous en parler ? Demanda gentiment Chronos . Alice sourit face à l'inquiétude de son ami et accepta . Ils se rendirent dans l'un des salon du bâtiment où ils tombèrent par hasard sur les jumeaux et Lucie en train de boire un café . Ils s'installèrent avec eux et Alice leurs raconta son rêve .

Le lendemain le vice président communiqua la dissolution du SPK . Near lui en avait fait l'annonce et désormais lui , Alice et leurs amis étaient une organisation clandestine . Avec son héritage et l'aide du commandant rester , Near , tout en continuant l'enquête cherchait de possibles alliés à travers le monde . Mais la peur de Kira était trop présente et personne n'avait répondu . Enfin Near avait informer Alice et le reste de l'équipe qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que Mello prenne contact avec eux . Il avait également ajouté que la personne qui risquerait d'être contacté serait Hal Lidner ou Alice . Cependant Alice et Near connaissant bien Mello ils s'attendaient plus à ce que ce soit Hal .

_ Pourquoi ce ne serait pas plutôt toi Alice ? Après tout vous êtes ensembles et il doit avoir confiance en toi . Avez d'ailleurs demandé la blonde .

_ Votre remarque est juste madame mais je sais que Mello ne voudrait pas me mettre en danger ou autre situation inconfortable . Donc il ne me contactera que si vraiment il n'a pas le choix . Je suis même sûre qu'à chaque fois que j'ai tenté de l'appeler il a fait exprès de ne pas décrocher . Il faudra d'ailleurs que je lui en touche deux mots .

Hal avait rit à cette réponse . Elle appréciait et admirait beaucoup Alice pour son courage et sa combativité .

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre . Plus tard dans la soirée , Alice se rendait dans la salle de contrôle quand elle y entendit des voix :

_ Near … Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de m'associer avec toi .

La jeune fille frissonna de bonheur . Cette voix c'était celle de Mello . Cependant elle n'osa pas entrer tout de suite .

_ Je le sais bien . Dit Near .

Mello fixait la petite silhouette blanche devant lui . Une horrible boule lui serrait la gorge . Il avait l'impression de culpabiliser . Il y avait à peine quelques minutes , il avait pointé son arme sur son frère de lait et hésita . Non pas à tirer mais il se demandait pourquoi il avait eu un réflexe pareil . Puis il se ressaisit en mettant ça sur le compte que Near l'avait énervé avec ses déductions et ses manipulations . Encore une chance Hal Lidner l'avait fait revenir sur Terre en lui spécifiant que ça ne lui servirait à rien . Il prétendit qu'il était venu pour récupérer la seule photo , en dehors de celle d'eux enfants , que Near possédait . Lorsque celui-ci le lui rendit , Mello s'aperçut de ces mots écrits derrière : « Dear Mello » . Il sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant l'écriture de son cadet .

_ Mais cela m'ennuierait de repartir comme ça alors que tu m'as donné la photo . Le cahier de la mort appartient à un dieu de la mort et les gens qui touchent le cahier peuvent voir ce dieu .

_ N'importe quoi … ! S'écria Rester .

_ Qui croirait ça hein ? Un dieu de la mort ? Ajouta Gevanni .

_ Moi je le crois . Déclara calmement Near . Pourquoi Mello mentirait-il à propos de ce dieu de la mort ?

S'il avait voulu me mentir , il aurait trouvé quelque chose de plus plausible … Donc les dieux de la mort existent .

Alice avait écouté tout ça d'une oreille très attentive et se dit qu'il était enfin temps pour ses frères d'en savoir plus sur les dieux de la mort . Donc elle entra dans la pièce en déclarant .

_ Je peux confirmer leur existence .

En attendant sa voix , Mello se retourna et Alice se jeta dans ses bras .

_ Tu m'as manqué … Murmura le jeune homme en la serrant plus fort contre lui .

Near , toujours de dos ne put s'empêcher de sourire . Alice leva les yeux vers le visage de son amant et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que celui-ci avait une gigantesque cicatrice partant du haut du front et couvrant la moitié de sa joue droite .

_ Oh mon dieu Mello … Souffla-t-elle .

Sur la seconde Mello eu peur que sa nouvelle apparence n'écœure Alice mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant une petite main blanche caresser sa joue brulée . Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille le détaillaient avec énormément de tendresse .Il sourit .

_ Je sais … C'est pas très beau à voir …

_ J'imagine surtout que ça doit faire mal … Tu es bien amoché … Mais si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie … Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras . Mello enfouit son visage dans la chevelure noire .

_ Alice … Comment pouvez vous confirmer les dires de Mello ? Demanda Gevanni .

Alice se sépara doucement de Mello sans lui lâcher la main et raconta sa première rencontre avec un dieu de la mort , sa discussion avec Rem et enfin , elle révéla qui était Albert Chronolius en réalité , ce qui étonna fort le reste du groupe .

Par la suite Mello expliqua que le death note qu'il avait appartenait à Sidoh mais qu'après que celui-ci eut perdu son cahier sur Terre c'est un autre Dieu de la mort qui l'avait récupéré .

_ Sidoh m'a dit que ce dieu de la mort s'appelait Ryuk . Ajouta Alice . Cependant la jeune fille hésitait à dire que c'était Ryuk le dieu de la mort au coté de Kira .

Near émit la réflexion qu'il trouvait curieux que les règles du death note soient écrites en anglais pour que les humains s'en servent facilement alors qu'ils tiennent tant à les récupérer .

Tout à coup Mello se retourna et rangea son arme .

_ Une dernière chose … Une des règles figurant dans le cahier est fausse . C'est tout ce que je peux te dire . Le cadet fut surprit mais le ton de défis de son ainé le fit sourire .

_ Mello …

_ Near …

_ Lequel de nous deux attrapera Kira le premier ?

_ La compétition commence … !

Les deux garçons ressentaient cette excitation qu'engendre la compétition , seul lien qui les avait attaché l'un à l'autre durant toutes ses années . Ils ne le montraient , ni ne l'exprimaient mais chacun était vraiment heureux de la présence de l'autre . Mais alors que Mello allait quitter la pièce Alice le saisit par la capuche manquant de l'étrangler . Il se retourna vers elle et se figea en tombant sur un regard foncièrement colérique .

_ Minute cowboy ! Il n'est pas question que tu quittes cet endroit sans que Lucie ne t'examines ! Elle est en dernière année de médecine et je veux quelle voit ces brulures ! Grogna-t-elle .

_ Oh Alice ! Je vais bien ! Ronchonna Mello en levant les yeux au ciel .

_ Mais oui c'est ça ! Ecoutes moi bien chéris tu n'as pas vraiment le choix avec moi ! Alors ou tu viens gentiment avec moi ou bien je t'hypnotises ou t'assommes et je t'y traines de force ! Tu as le choix .Rétorqua la jeune médium en croisant les bras et en fixant son amant d'un air boudeur .

Mello se retint tant bien que mal pour ne pas éclater de rire tant le comportement de la jeune fille le faisait craquer . Il savait une chose cependant : Il serait prêts à n'importe quoi pour ses beaux yeux bleus . Il étira un sourire de vaincu .

_ Ok … C'est bon tu as gagné … Dit-il en levant les mains , mimant un prisonnier aux arrêts . Cela fit éclater de rire la jeune fille qui quitta la pièce au bras de son amant sous l'œil médusé des trois agents présents . Ils avaient du mal à comprendre comment une jeune fille sensible mais non sans force de caractère comme Alice avait put apprivoiser un fauve comme Mello . Quand à Near non seulement il était fou de joie mais en plus , avait bien du mal à étouffer ses rires .

_ C'est froid ! Grogna Mello alors que Lucie appliquait une pommade sur son épaule droite brulée au deuxième degrés .

_ Qu'Est-ce que vous êtes douillet . Bon sang vous êtes brulé au deuxième degrés et vous tenez encore debout mais vous pleurnichez pour une pommade ? Rétorqua Lucie qui était impressionné non seulement par la beauté du jeune homme mais aussi par sa résistance . Elle avait déjà soigné des brulures importante durant ses stages mais elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un tenir le coup comme Mello . Il ne semblait même pas souffrir de ses brulures .

Pendant que la jeune femme l'examinait et le soignait comme elle le pouvait , Alice écouta le récit de son amant tout en admirant son torse blanc . Même avec cette cicatrice , Mello ne lui avait jamais parut aussi beau et aussi vivant . Cependant elle avait quand même fait une sacrée scène , en privée lorsque Mello lui avait raconté l'épisode de la douche chez l'ancienne agent de la CIA . Le blond a dut se mettre à genoux et lui jurer un amour éternelle pour la faire rire . Cependant elle lui affirma qu'il n'était pas tout à fait pardonné . Le jeune détective lui avait raconté qu'avant que tout n'explose il avait réussit à se mettre à couvert mais que le souffle de l'explosion ne l'avait pas raté . Matt l'a retrouvé un heure plus tard et l'a soigné comme il le pouvait . Alice remercia mille et une fois Matt en pensée . En voyant la façon dont les deux amoureux se souriaient Lucie se dit qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls . Elle finit l'application de la pommade et dit à Mello d'attendre un peu avant de remettre son haut . Le jeune la remercia avec respect et elle quitta le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient . Mello s'étendit sur le canapé en cuir où il était assis et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Alice qui était assise à coté de lui jusqu'à présent . Il poussa un soupir d'aise en sentant les doigts fins de sa belle passer dans ses cheveux .

Cependant Alice avaient plusieurs questions et elle se lança :

_ Mello … Parmi les policiers qui vous ont attaqué … Il y avait monsieur Yagami … le père de Sayu … Il est mort pendant l'attaque …

_ Je sais Alice … Mais je te jures que je ne voulais pas sa mort … A un moment je me suis retrouvé coincé au premier étage et j'ai laisser monsieur Yagami m'approcher à découvert … Il avait le death note et … Les yeux du dieu de la mort .

_ Tu veux dires que … Souffla Alice choqué .

_ Il a prononcé mon nom Mihael Kheel … Au début j'ai crut qu'il l'avait soutiré à Snydar mais j'ai ensuite compris qu'il avait fait l'échange de l'œil . Cela veut dire que Kira et ce groupe se sont alliés pour me coincer .

La jeune fille déglutit . Elle souffrait pour ce pauvre monsieur Yagami .

_ Il … n'a pas inscrit ton nom … Murmura-t-elle .

_ Non . Il me menaçait mais … J'ai compris qu'il ne voulait pas me tuer … Il n'en avait pas envie d'ailleurs dans son regard j'ai bien vu qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne . Il me suppliait de me rendre j'ai sut qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal . J'avais jamais autant éprouvé de respect pour quelqu'un depuis notre frère et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le tuer … Mais c'est José , un de mes hommes qui lui a tiré dans le dos … La suite tu la connais …

_ Je vois … Soupira Alice . Elle continuait à le caresser quand il tourna son regard vers elle .

_ Alice … Mon amour je te jures que je ne les pas tué … Dit-il en levant la main pour aller caresser le visage de porcelaine .

Alice sourit .

_ Grand nigaud ! Je sais que tu ne l'as pas tué .

Le jeune homme se redressa pour embrasser sa petite amie avec tendresse . Puis elle se blottit contre lui s'enivrant de son odeur de chocolat additionnée à l'odeur fraiche de la pommade .

_ Je pense que tu as dû voir le discours du vice président ce matin … Remarqua Mello en dessinant des arabesques avec ses doigts dans le dos de la jeune médium .

_ Ouais … Near a raison de dire que c'est une larve …

_ Tu vas rire : Mais je suis de son avis … Tu sais , je trouve que cette situation prend des airs historiques .

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être de retour en pleine seconde guerre mondiale ? Certes il n'y a quasi pas de combats armés mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être comme au temps des nazis . Il ne manque que Kira déguisé en Hitler vociférant sur un podium …

Alice ricana .

_ Tu as raison … Pour l'instant on est encore du lavage de cerveau totale de la population humaine mais dés qu'ils commenceront à vouloir , comme ils disent , « répandre la parole de Kira » dans les établissements scolaires et éducatifs , là on pourra parler de régime totalitaire voir pire .

_ Aie aie aie … Pourquoi Charles de Gaulle n'est il jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! On aurait bien besoin d'une résistance ça nous donnerez un sacré coup de pouce pour ralentir la propagation du pouvoir de Kira sur Terre . Je suis sûr que ces personnes n'attendes que ça pour sortir au grand jour .

A ces mots , une idée dés plus dingue mais néanmoins intéressante apparut dans l'esprit d'Alice .

_ MAIS OUI ! Voilà la solution ! Hurla-t-elle avec un grand sourire . Elle se redressa d'un coup sec , faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui la fixait avec des yeux en soucoupes .

_ Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il . Mais la jeune fille lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche .

_ Tu es un génie Mello ! Je t'adore ! Cria-t-elle joyeusement avant de filer hors de la pièce . Le jeune détective resta quelque secondes sans bouger , rouge comme un coquelicot , avant de partir , toujours torse nue , sur les traces de sa sœur de lait .

Dans la salle de contrôle Near parlait avec Chronos qui avait reprit son apparence originale . Toute l'équipe de Near était à la fois surprise et effrayée d'avoir apprit que le vieil homme au allures de gentleman était en fait une momie rouge de trois mètres de haut . Les amis d'Alice étaient aussi présent .

_ J'espère que vous n'en voulez pas à ma sœur de ne vous avoir pas prévenu de sa révélation ? Demanda poliment Near .

_ Pas du tout jeune homme . Je peux comprendre qu'il était tant pour mademoiselle Alice de révéler ce secret . Sachez que je suis fidèle à sa cause et que si je peux vous apportez ma contribution en quoi que ce soit , je ferais de mon mieux .

Le jeune homme sourit . Brusquement Alice fit irruption dans la pièce , essoufflée .

_ Je viens d'avoir l'idée la plus délirante du siècle ! Si délirante qu'elle peut marcher ! Je vais avoir besoin de tout le monde !

C'est alors que Mello arriva sur ses talons . Near le regarda surprit et son aîné lui fit comprendre par un haussement d'épaules qu'il était tout aussi largué que lui .

_ Et c'est quoi cette idée ? Demanda Eric .

_ Un appel à la résistance ! Déclara joyeusement la jeune fille .

_ Hein ? S'étonnèrent toute les personnes présentes .

Matt fut plus que ravit quand Mello le contacta pour lui demander de venir . En arrivant il était allé droit vers Near , l'avait soulevé de terre et serré fort dans ses bras . Near était très heureux de revoir son ami d'enfance .

_ Alors ma biche en quoi puis-je t'être utiles ? Demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers la jeune médium .

_ Matt j'ai besoin de tes dons en informatiques . Peux-tu mettre en place une connexion vidéo en live dans le monde entier aussi bien à la télévision que sur internet ?

_ Mais bien sûr ma grande ! C'est du bricolage de gamin pour moi . Par contre je me demande pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

_ Tu te rappelle de nos cours d'histoires à Wammy's house .

_ Trésor … Tu sais très bien que je dormais pendant ces cours .

Mello et Near se mirent à rire en se souvenant de ces instants .

Alice sourit .

_ Bon pour te résumer le tout je vais faire ce que Charles de Gaulle a fait : En me servant du matériel de cette pièce et de ta précieuse aide , je vais passer un message à travers le monde . Je vais réveiller tout ceux qui sont contre Kira . Si ça marche il va y avoir un sacrée branlebas . Cela pourrait permettre le ralentissement de l'influence de Kira dans plusieurs pays . Bien sûr je sais très bien que ça risque de provoquer des guerres civiles et autres mouvements de violence mais au moins l'humanité aura fait son choix et ainsi Kira verra que son monde ne convient pas à tous .

_ Ca pour une idée délirante … Je dois l'accorder , elle est délirante . Remarqua Near .

_ Je suis d'accords avec Near . Mais que faire si personne ne réagit ? Demanda le commandant Rester .

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien commandant . Qu'Est-ce que ça nous couterais d'essayer ? Dit Alice .

_ Nos vies ! S'énerva Gevanni . En ouvrant une connexion en live d'une telle envergure comme tu veux le faire tu risques de nous faire repérer .

_ Attention monsieur en disant ça vous insultez mon talent . Je vous garantie que cela absolument aucune trace !

_ Je te trouve un peu trop sûr de toi . Remarqua Mello avec un sourire narquois .

_ Pas plus que certain si vous suivez mon regard . Rétorqua Matt les yeux pétillants . Alice éclata de rire .

Tout fut prêt au bout de deux heures . Matt et les autres installèrent une caméra , raccordèrent plusieurs ordinateurs et Matt exécuta plusieurs programmes sur son ordinateur portable afin qu'Alice puisse diffuser son message sans qu'on puisse en déterminer la source . Sur un fond noir , Alice se plaça devant la caméra , habillée des mêmes vêtements qu'elle portait lors de sa précédente vidéo . Mello rougit devant la beauté de la jeune fille ce qui n'échappa pas au reste du groupe .

Alice soupira bruyamment .

_ Prête ? Demanda Eric derrière la caméra .

_ Je suis prête .

Near et Mello , bien que conscient de la résistance d'Alice au pouvoir du death note ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner de peur quand l'un des jumeaux alluma la caméra projetant le visage de son amie sur tout les écrans du monde .

Dans son QG Light fut surprit de voir l'émission qui passait à la télé se brouiller pour être remplacer par le visage de sa jeune ennemie .

__ Ce message s'adresse à toutes les personnes de ce monde qui sont contre Kira . Vous savez tous qui je suis : Je suis celle que vous avez appelé « Le papillon noir du chaos. » Cette vidéo que je fais est en direct et passe sur tout les canaux mondiaux . Messieurs et mesdames , enfants comme adultes … mes motivations de vengeances envers Kira n'ont pas changé . Mais le discours du vice président des Etats Unis ce matin m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose : J'ai peur … J'ai peur de ce que Kira est en train de faire de notre monde . Il le plonge dans les ténèbres et enlève à l'humanité ce qui fait une de ses plus grandes forces : La liberté du choix . Il nous vole notre liberté de choisir quel chemin prendre dans la vie . Il nous prend notre capacité à choisir notre propre vision du bien et du mal . Sachez que je n'ai jamais encouragé le crime , que la guerre m'attriste , que le viol me répugne et que la pédophilie me rend nauséeuse . Je reconnais que l'influence de Kira a fait plonger le crime et mit la plupart des conflits en pause . Mais Kira se trompe en pensant qu'il peut créer un monde où il n'y aurait que paix , bonté et joie . Même s'il en crée un ce ne sera qu'une illusion , un reflet de miroir que la peur et la folie finira par briser . L'homme ne peut devenir lumière ou ténèbres car il est constitué des deux : Même le plus pur des enfants a une part de noirceur et le plus abject des monstres a un rayon de lumière . Comme on le sait tous il suffit d'un évènement , d'un détail pour que le cœur décide d'emprunté le chemin que nous estimons le mieux . Chacun à sa vision du bien et du mal et peut aimer l'un plus que l'autre . C'est ça qui fait de nous des humains . Kira veut nous enlever cette liberté si importante . Le choix est précieux : De lui née notre capacité à reconnaitre nos erreurs , assumer nos responsabilité , à ressortir grandit d'une expérience et à gouter au récompense que la vie nous donne en échange du courage que nous avons à choisir . Je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui ont la même vision des choses que moi à cet instant . Je sais que comme moi vous avez peur . On a peur de parler , de choisir , de vivre au grand jour … C'est pour ça que je délivre ce message à vous tous qui avez peur . Vous avez le choix : Baisser la tête et laisser un seul être décider de votre vie pour vous ou lever le poing en disant que personne n'a le droit de s'auto proclamer juge du bien et du mal . La justice existe certes mais si un seul homme veut la rendre alors ce n'est plus de la justice mais du despotisme . Je ne suis ni ne veux être un leader , un chef ou autre … Tout ce que je veux c'est savoir si il y en a encore dans ce monde quelqu'un qui croit en cette liberté ? Est-ce qu'il y en a qui lève les yeux vers le ciel recherchant l'espoir ? Dites moi que cet espoir existe encore . Si c'est le cas proclamez le ! Dites le chacun à votre manière : J'y crois encore et je vais me battre , Kira ! _

_Prouvez lui et prouvez au monde qu'on a tous le choix . Moi je le dis par ces mots , par mes actes et par les dons que la vie m'a offerte : Kira j'ai fait mon choix : Je te tuerais car telle est ma vision du bien et du mal . Si cela doit me conduire à la mort qu'il en soit ainsi mais au moins je mourrais en étant libre . J'espère que mon message sera entendu et vous remercie de votre écoute … _

La caméra coupa plongeant tout endroits où avaient été diffusé ce message dans un grand silence .Chacun avait put entendre les paroles d'Alice , le monde avait vu ses yeux bleus à la fois tristes et pleins d'espoir alors qu'elle ouvrait son cœur à l'humanité . Dans le QG Light avait la gorge serré , il était effrayé par ce mouvement de courage et en même temps il était en colère qu'Alice et peut être d'autres personnes puissent penser que ce qu'il faisait ne changerait pas le monde en bien . Il avait envie de hurler , de vociférer et même de tuer de ses propres mains la jeune médium . Il fit des efforts surhumains pour se contenir et le comportement des autres personnes dans la pièce ne l'aidait pas : Ide et Mogi ne cessaient d'applaudir , Matsuda pleurait d'émotions disant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un discours aussi émouvant et Aizawa souriait , les yeux brillants de fierté .

A peine la caméra fut-elle coupée qu'Alice fut noyée sous les applaudissements de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce . Elle se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et se mit à sourire en pleurant tant elle se sentait ébranlée . Mello s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant . Il lui caressa le visage , lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait au creux de l'oreille . Alice s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage . Elle sentit la main de Near dans ses cheveux et vit son regard brun plein de fierté .

_ Même Charles de Gaulle n'aurait pas fait mieux . Dit-il avec un grand sourire . Mello éclata de rire suivit par Alice . Matt renifla et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer ses yeux humides . Mello se tourna vers lui :

_ N'essaye pas de nous sortir la phrase typique : J'ai une poussière dans l'œil , on sait tous que t'es un grand sensible . Déclara-t-il .

_ LA FERME ! Hurla le concerné en se mouchant . Les rires redoublèrent .

Blottit contre l'homme de sa vie Alice espéra du plus profond de son cœur : « Pourvu qu'on m'entendes … »


	30. Chapter 30

_30 ) Chasse aux sorcières _

Il était plus de deux heures du matin . Alice avait réussit à convaincre Mello et Matt de passer la nuit au siège de la SPK . Autant dire que Matt avait dit oui tout de suite mais Mello fut plus difficile à convaincre .Mais grâce au numéro de charme d'Alice il se retrouva bien vite dans le lit de la jeune fille qui dormait désormais comme une bien heureuse dans ses bras . Cependant alors que la base s'accordait enfin un peu de repos , Mello lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil . Il contemplait sa belle endormie contre lui et sourit en repensant à sa prestance . Elle avait été incroyable . Malgré tout il avait vraiment peur pour elle . Pour l'instant il était là et pouvait la protéger mais ça l'angoissait de la laisser à nouveau . Il avait la tête si pleine qu'il décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes . Il se sépara doucement d'Alice sans la réveiller , se leva , enfila son haut et partit se promener , pieds nus à travers le bâtiment . Il entra dans la salle de contrôle et fut très surprit de trouver , allongé sur le sol glacé de la pièce , Near profondément endormit au milieu de notes , de cartes de jeux et de figurines .

_ C'est pas vrai … Il sait qu'on dort dans un lit au moins … Ronchonna-t-il en s'approchant . Il s'accroupit devant la petite silhouette blanche et vit qu'il tenait entre ses doigts un morceaux d'étoffe noir qui n'était autre qu'une mitaine de tissu identique à celle que Mello avait reçut de la part de Matt pour ses sept ans à wammy's house . Near serrait tendrement l'objet entre ses doigts . Mello ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui . Near ne faisait vraiment pas ses dix sept ans , ainsi endormis il semblait en avoir à peine douze . Si au départ Mello avait prévu de le réveiller brutalement , l'aspect si fragile de son cadet le fit changer d'avis . Une boule lui broyait la gorge alors que ses plus lointains souvenirs refaisaient surface : Le temps où lui et son cadet étaient inséparables , où ils passaient chaque secondes l'un avec l'autre . Pourquoi , alors qu'ils étaient si proches , leur relation s'était-elle détériorée ? Quand la tendresse qui les unissaient s'est-elle changée en rivalité brutale ? Le poids du remord brisait les épaules de Mello mais sa fierté maladive l'obstinait à ne pas se montrer plus gentil avec Near .

C'est alors que l'argenté s'agita dans son sommeil .

« Il doit faire un cauchemar … » Pensa le blond .

_ Non … Mello rentre à la maison … Gémit le petit détective . Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières .

A ces mots son aîné eut l'impression que son cœur lui tombait dans l'estomac . Il se sentit encore plus coupable . Il se rendit surtout compte que sa tendresse envers Near n'avait jamais disparu bien au contraire . De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues qu'il essuya rageusement en soupirant . Il décida qu'il était tant pour Near de dormir autre part que sur ce sol glacé . Il le souleva doucement de terre tandis qu'instinctivement , l'argenté enroula ses bras autour de son cou . D'ailleurs Mello piqua un fard quand les cheveux blancs lui chatouillèrent le cou . Avec une douceur qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même il transporta le jeune homme dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit . Near sentait le citron et l'herbe coupée ce qui rendit Mello nostalgique et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux cotonneux en contemplant le visage poupin . Near remua dans son sommeil et battit des paupières . Mello s'en aperçu mais continua ses caresses . Le cadet surprit et intimidé remonta la couette sur son visage .

_ Tu sais … T'as beau être un génie il semblerait que t'ais toujours pas compris qu'un mec super génial a inventé le lit et le repos . Grogna le blond .

_ Je dois faire plus que ce que je peux pour capturer Kira et venger L … Il me manque … Rétorqua tristement l'argenté .

_ A moi aussi Near … Mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait heureux de te voir ainsi .

_ Je ne laisserais pas tomber . Se défendit le jeune homme . Mello sourit amusé par la détermination candide du plus jeune .

_ Ca je le sais très bien . Mais compte pas sur moi pour te laisser gagner .

Near rendit un sourire mais sans joie tandis que Mello se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte .

_ Mello ? Après cette affaire … Appela timidement l'argenté mais le reste de sa question s'évanouit dans sa gorge .

_ Quoi ? Demanda son aîné d'un ton légèrement bourru en attrapant la poignée .

_ Non rien … Reprit tristement Near en lui tournant le dos . Il avait tellement envie de lui demander de revenir à la maison avec lui mais avait peur de l'énerver . Il se faisait violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et supplier son grand frère de rester avec eux . Mais Mello avait comprit sa demande et sa réaction l'étonna encore plus que Near . Il revint vers le lit , s'assit sur le rebord et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser dans les cheveux blancs en murmurant à l'oreille d'une façon très tendre :

_ Je suis désolé mais on en parlera plus tard . D'accord ?

Near se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller . En sortant de la pièce , Mello s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci .

Il se sentait vraiment idiot de son comportement : Il aurait dut dire à son cadet qu'il rentrerait avec eux , lui confiait combien leur ancienne relation lui manquait et à quel point la culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles .

Mello et Matt repartirent très tôt le lendemain non sans avoir salué Near et Alice ainsi que leurs amis . Near et son aîné n'avaient rien dit à Alice sur leur discussion quelques heures plus tôt mais la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser ses dons de médium pour sentir que l'atmosphère entre les deux garçons était plus apaisée . Cette situation la mit de bonne humeur et apaisa son inquiétude de voir partir son amant .

Pendant deux jours tout fut assez calme mais le troisième jour l'équipe regarda l'émission « Le royaume de Kira » pour écouter ce que le présentateur , Demegawa , un gros bonhomme à lunette et avec une moustache à la Hitler avait à dire . Son émission faisait un carton au Japon mais dans la salle de contrôle elle inspirait surtout du dégout à toute l'équipe .

__ Il y a deux jours je vous ai transmis la parole de Kira . Et conformément à ce que je vous avais annoncé justice a été rendue . Il est donc incontestable que j'ai été élu par Kira comme son porte parole . Certains voudront peut-être me tuer mais , je suis déterminé à vous transmettre la parole de Kira dans cette émission même si je mets ma vie en jeu . Maintenant que la plupart des nations ont déclaré qu'elles ne poursuivraient pas Kira et que les autres sont silencieuses Kira représente la loi et l'ordre dans ce monde ._

_ C'est dans ces moments que j'envies les sourds ! Grogna Blanche assise aux cotés de Near .

_ Ce type me dégoute ! Dit Lucie .

_ On est deux dans ce cas . Ajouta Eric .

_ _Il ya encore des gens qui débattent de la question suivante : Le combat de kira est-il juste ou pas ? Eh bien ils peuvent bien en débattre … Non ! Ils doivent en débattre ! S'il s'avère que la majorité des gens est opposée à Kira il retirera de lui-même !_

_ Tu crois qu'il fait référence à l'appel que tu as envoyé ? Demanda Henry à Alice .

_ Oui mais son discours est un piège des plus répugnant : Il veut faire croire que les opposants de Kira peuvent débattre en plein jours pour mieux leurs faires du mal . D'ailleurs je te parie que la suite de son discours est en pleine contradiction avec ce qu'il vient de dire . Répondit la jeune fille en serrant les poings d'écœurement .

_ _Mais __maintenant que nous avons reconnu l'autorité de Kira , le poursuivre ou le capturer constitue un acte répréhensible et même un crime .Policiers , citoyens sans histoires et même vous criminels qui que vous soyez , appelez Sakura TV pour dénoncer toute personne qui commettrait un tel acte ! Kira protège Sakura TV ! Essayer de m'empêcher de parler ou de faire cesser cette émission constitue également un crime ! Vous tous qui soutenez Kira , joignez vos forces pour surveiller les moindres recoins de ce monde ! Et si vous trouvez un criminel contactez moi à Sakura TV . Pour servir la justice j'userai de toutes les ressources dont je dispose pour mener mon enquête . Finalement Kira … Dieu procédera à un ultime examen et châtiera le criminel !_

_ Tu vois ce que je disais . Fit remarquer la jeune médium .

_ Mais quel salopard ! S'indigna Henry .

_ Ca ressemble carrément à un discours d'inquisition . A coté de ça les discours du Vatican sont des blagues de gamins . Ajouta Blanche .

Near ne disait rien et ne regardait même plus les écrans . Mais au fond d'elle-même Alice savait très bien que son frère était dans le même état de rage qu'elle .

Une journée et une nuit s'écoulèrent . Alice passait le plus clair de son temps libre sur le toit de l'immeuble , au grand air . Soit elle s'entrainait , soit elle restait allongée sur le béton froid à contempler les nuages dans le ciel , les bruits de la ville lui remplissant les oreilles . Son message vidéo n'avait , pour l'instant eu aucune réponses positive : Tout le long de ses passages à la télé , autre que « la parole de Kira » Demegawa et d'autres présentateurs du coté de Kira avait étalé leur méchanceté et leur cruauté envers son message et elle-même . Leurs paroles frôlaient dangereusement le racisme et la perversité voir l'obscénité . C'était si intenable à entendre pour Near qu'il ordonnait de zapper ou d'éteindre les écrans et avait vraiment du mal à se contenir . Mello de son coté , savait que si il devait entendre encore une seule fois des horreurs sur sa bien aimée , il n'hésiterait pas à aller jusqu'aux Japon pour arracher la langue de Demegawa . Ainsi Alice avait un nouveau statut au sein de l'empire de Kira : Celui d'une sorcière hérétique et perverse . Mais la jeune médium restait de glace face à toutes ces horreurs bien que cela lui faisait atrocement mal . Elle savait bien que son appel allait provoquer ce genre de réaction . Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus déçut en voyant qu'aucune réponses positives ne se faisait entendre , aucun bon signes . Un peu plus tard dans la journée , elle assista à une conversation entre L2 et Near . Le jeune détective voulait obtenir des informations sur la possibilité qu'une ou plusieurs des règles du death note soient fausses tout comme L l'avait soupçonné il y a six ans . Near pensait que la règle fausse était celle qui disait que l'utilisateur du death note ne devait pas s'arrêter d'écrire des noms après avoir commençait sinon il mourrait au bout de treize jours . Near n'était pas au courant de ceci tout comme il ne savait pas que L avait emprisonné Light et misa plus de treize jours ce qui pouvait renforcer leur culpabilité . Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Light suant à grosses gouttes de peur derrière son téléphone car malgré la voix calme elle savait très bien que les questions de son frère mettait de plus en plus son ennemi au pied du mur . Avec un grand sourire Near réussit à faire avouer à Light la présence d'un Dieu de la mort , en l'occurrence Ryuk , à ses cotés . Puis Near demanda à Light et aux autres membres de son équipe si ils avaient vu le visage du premier L . A cette question Light coupa la communication et Alice manqua d'éclater de rire . Lorsque Light reprit contact il fut obligé de dire oui . De ce fait Near fit la déduction que l'un des membres de l'équipe japonaise était Kira et qu'il faisait mentir le Dieu de la mort . La jeune médium jubilais face à la perspicacité rapide de son aîné . Elle entendait les policiers discuter de l'autre coté du micro et savait que bientôt le doute et la discorde allaient germer entre eux . Finalement Near pour tenter de prouver la fausseté de la règle , mais surtout pour voir la réaction de L2 se proposa d'inscrire le nom de Mello dans le death note et que si il meurt dans 13 jours Kira aura gagné mais au moins ils auront vérifier si oui ou non la règle est fausse . A cette proposition L2 coupa à nouveau la communication pour la remettre quelques minutes plus tard et dire à Near qu'il refusait sa proposition .

_ Je m'y attendais . Conclut Near avant de raccrocher avec un grand sourire . Il avait réussit à avoir plus d'informations en quelques minutes qu'il en avait besoin .

Bien sûr , Alice savait pertinemment que jamais Near n'aurait inscrit le nom de leur frère dans le death note et que , si L2 avait dit oui ils auraient concocté tout trois un habile stratagème .

_ Ils vont se mettre à se soupçonner les uns les autres . Tu as fait cette proposition sciemment pas vrai Near ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Exactement petite sœur . A présent nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre .

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Chronos .

_ Que Mello passe à l'action . Répondit l'argenté en faisant voler un avion au dessus de sa tête .

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps , le lendemain ,Mello prit contact avec Near lui annonçant qu'un des membres de l'équipe japonaise mesurant environ 1 m 90 allait arrivé dans l'immeuble . Il ajouta qu'il comptait sur lui pour le faire parler mais demandait à ce que son portable reste allumé pour qu'il puisse entendre la conversation . L'équipe suivit son arrivé et Alice ouvrit des yeux en soucoupes en reconnaissant Mogi . Chronos qui jusque là était sous sa vraie forme , prit son apparence humaine avant que le policier n'entre . Celui fut plus que surprit en se entrant dans la salle de contrôle et en se trouvant devant Near et non Mello . Il fut encore plus surprit en découvrant Alice debout aux cotés du jeune homme blanc .

_ Bonjour monsieur Mogi … Déclara-t-elle avec une profonde douceur .

_ Bonjour , ravi de vous rencontrez , je suis Near .

Il invita le policier à s'asseoir et commença à lui poser des questions sachant pertinemment que L2 et les policiers japonais les entendaient par le biais du portable de Mogi . Il lui demanda tout d'abord si il ne voulait pas collaborer avec eux , puis il leur demanda si le premier L avait soupçonné un membre de l'équipe d'être Kira … pas une seule seconde Mogi ne desserra les dents . Alice bien qu'admirant la force tranquille de son vieil ami ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine devant son manque de confiance envers elle et les véritables successeurs de L . De tout les hommes qui avait travaillé avec son frère , il fut l'un des plus loyal et un ami très cher pour elle et le détective . Elle pensa à lire dans son esprit bien que cette idée la répugnait mais se résolue à patienter . Si franchement Near n'obtenait rien au bouts de trois jours , elle lirait dans ses pensées .

Tout en questionnant Mogi , Near conversait avec Mello et le blond finit par lui apprendre qu'il avait fait tester plusieurs fois le cahier par ses anciens hommes de mains , et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était mort au bout de 13 jours . A l'autre bout du fil , Light serra les mâchoires pour cacher sa panique cependant il se rassurait en se disant que dans trois jours il serrait définitivement débarrasser de Near et d'Alice .

Sur la demande de Near , Alice conduisit Mogi jusqu'à une chambre libre .

_ Monsieur Mogi promettez moi de ne pas faire de bêtises … Cela me briserait le cœur de devoir vous hypnotiser pour que vous restiez avec nous . Je vous promets que dés que Near aura toutes les informations qui lui faut , vous pourrez partir . Déclara gentiment la jeune médium en arrivant dans la chambre . Le policier contempla sa jeune amie et sourit . Alice était loin de la petite fille joviale et candide qu'il avait connut il y a six ans . Devant lui se tenait une belle adolescente , forte , féminine voir femme fatale avec un regard bleu qui la rendait adulte . Il posa sa main sur son épaule .

_ D'accord Alice je te le promet .

Elle sourit et lui sauta au cou .

_ Vous m'avez manqué … Murmura-t-elle .

_ Toi aussi . J'ai vu ton message . Tu as eu beaucoup de courage .

_ Merci mais il semblerait que personnes ne l'ait écouté . Dit-elle tristement .

_ Moi je l'ai vu écouté Alice et tu sais quoi ? Je suis pour lever le poing . Reprit le grand policier en mimant la parole . La jeune fille éclata de rire , le moral remonté à bloc .Cependant elle préféra prévenir son ami .

_ Monsieur Mogi … Vous savez que je suis médium et … que je peux lire dans les pensées . Croyez moi je ne l'ai pas fait sur vous et je n'en ai pas envie mais si mon frère me le demande … Je ne sais si je pourrais refuser … Après tout c'est mon frère …

Mais Mogi avait comprit l'angoisse de la jeune fille et plongea son regard sombre dans les saphirs .

_ Alice si tu dois le faire … Alors il faudra que tu le fasse … Je te fais confiance .

Heureuse et rassurée Alice quitta la pièce en souhaitant bonne nuit au policier .

Le lendemain Alice passa le plus clair de son temps à renouer des liens avec son ami mais celui-ci refusait toujours de parler à Near . La jeune médium parla aussi très longtemps avec Mello au téléphone , lui demandant de ses nouvelles , lui confiant son désir d'être à nouveau dans ses bras . Le blond lui promit que bientôt ils seraient ensembles .

Le jour suivant alors qu'Alice était assise sur le toit , contemplant le ciel , des cris lui parvinrent . Etonnée , elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bord de l'immeuble pour voir ce qui se passait dans la rue . Ce qu'elle vit la choqua au plus au point . Une gigantesque foule de partisans de Kira , portant des bannières , scandant son nom et armée jusqu'aux dents attaquait l'immeuble . Alice recula comme si cette vision lui avait brulé les yeux . C'est alors qu'elle vit Eric se précipiter vers elle et la saisir par le bras .

_ Alice ! Ce sont les partisans de Demegawa ! Ils ont découvert où nous étions , l'immeuble est attaqué ! Expliqua-t-il paniqué .

_ Kira … Il leur a dit où nous étions ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Vociféra la jeune fille . Tout à coup elle entendit les palmes d'un hélicoptère derrière elle . Elle se retourna avec son ami pour se retrouver face à Demegawa qui volait au dessus d'eux .

_ Alice …

« C'est un piège ! » Pensa son amie .


	31. Chapter 31

_31 ) Réponses et poings levés ._

L'hélicoptère volait au dessus d'Alice et d'Eric . Le vent provoqué par les palmes soulevait la poussière du toit et faisait voler les longs cheveux noirs d'Alice . Elle reconnut à son bord le présentateur Demegawa qui lançait des ordres à la foule par l'intermédiaire d'un micro :

_ Vous tous qui êtes pour Kira ! Ne vous précipitez pas tous ensemble dans l'immeuble ! Les traitres pourraient tenter de s'échapper en se mêlant à la foule ! En tant que porte parole de Kira , je vous ordonne de les pourchasser et de les attraper afin que nous puissions les exposer aux caméras et les offrir à Kira !

_ Alice ! Si cette foule parvient à entrer nous serons jetés en pâture à Kira ! S'horrifia Eric .

_ Alors ça il en est pas question ! J'ai une idée pour vous permettre de fuir ! Suis moi ! Rétorqua la jeune médium . Mais alors qu'ils se précipitaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment , Demegawa les vit et reconnut Alice .

_ Là ! C'est le papillon noir du chaos ! L'ennemie la plus abjecte de Kira notre Dieu ! Rapprochez vous il faut l'abattre ! Ordonna-t-il au pilote et en sortant une arme . Il tira et la balle érafla l'épaule gauche d' Alice qui poussa un cri de douleur .

_ Alice ! Cria Eric en la soutenant .

La jeune fille tout en tenant son épaule ensanglantée tourna son regard bleue flamboyant de colère vers le présentateur . A cette seconde une violente bourrasque ébranla l'appareil et le pilote dût redescendre pour ne pas en perdre le contrôle laissant Alice et Eric hors de portée de Demegawa .

_ Mais enfin pilote que c'est-il passé ? Vociféra le présentateur .

_ Je n'en sais rien ! Pendant un instant on aurait dit qu'une force poussait l'hélicoptère . C'est complètement dingue ! Rétorqua-t-il .

De son coté Alice rentra dans l'immeuble suant à grosses gouttes une grimace de douleur et de fatigue lui déformant le visage .

_ Tu es blessée ! Il faut que l'on te soigne . Alice tu m'as bien dit que Near avait un plan pour se genre de situation !

_ Oui mais il ne peut-être appliqué qu'une fois et au bon moment . C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je contienne la foule jusque là . Expliqua son amie en nouant fortement un mouchoir autour de son membre blessé .

_ Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Eric .

_ Tu vas voir . Vas dans la réserve d'arme , apporte moi mon sabre blanc et un semi-automatique et monte les devant les fenêtres du premier étage, je t'y attendrai avec ma moto . Ordonna-t-elle à son ami avant de courir vers les ascenseurs .

_ Comment ça au premier étage ?Bon Dieu Alice qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hurla le jumeau sans recevoir de réponse .

Alice ne prit pas le temps de prévenir son frère sachant qu'il n'y avait pas une seule seconde à perdre . Elle alla chercher sa moto avec l'aide de Lucie qui ne cessait de la supplier de se laisser soigner ce à quoi elle répondait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps . Elles la montèrent par l'ascenseur devant les fenêtres du premier étage du building , à une certaine distance . La douleur de son épaule affaiblissait Alice et elle priait pour avoir assez de force pour masquer son identité mais pour aussi faire l'incroyable cascade qu'elle venait de concocter en quelques secondes dans sa tête . De toute façon si la cascade ou la foule ne la tuerais pas se serait Near et Mello qui risqueraient de l'étrangler .

« Je ne dois surtout pas louper mon coup ! J'ai promis à Near de faire preuve de plus de prudence mais il va falloir que j'utilise mes pouvoirs , mes armes et ma moto en même temps ! Pardon Near , je te promets que je ne recommencerais jamais un numéro pareil ! » Pensa-t-elle .

C'est alors qu'Eric arriva avec les armes .

_ Par tout les saints Alice ! C'est de la folie furieuse ce que tu vas faire ! Cria-t-il en comprenant les intentions de son amie .

_ Je sais . S'il te plait préviens Near pour moi et … Dis lui que je suis désolée et que je ne referais jamais ça à l'avenir . Demanda-t-elle en enfourchant sa moto après avoir bouclé son sabre à sa ceinture .

Eric soupira et acquiesça .

_ Tu réussiras à nous retrouver ? Demanda Lucie .

_ Oui ne vous en faite pas . Maintenant reculez !

Ses amis obéirent . Alice démarra sa machine , faisant gronder le moteur sans quitter des yeux la baie vitrée , noyée de lumières qui se trouvait à trois mètres devant elle . Tout ses muscles étaient tendus comme des ressorts prés à bondir . Son épaule la lançait mais cela ne la déconcentra pas de son objectif . Tout à coup , elle fonça droit vers la vitre laissant des traces de freinages sur le sol et à toute vitesse passa à travers la fenêtre la faisant exploser en milliers de morceaux . Dehors la foule n'eut que le temps de voir la fenêtre exploser qu'une moto noir montée par une jeune fille vola au dessus de leur tête et atterrit pile en bas des escaliers du bâtiment . Alice avait utilisé ses dons pour que sa moto ni elle ne subissent de dommages et avait parfaitement atterrit là où elle le voulait . Sans perdre une seconde elle brandit le semi-automatique et tira une rafale vers le ciel pour attirer les regards tout en faisant rugir sa monture d'acier .

Depuis son bureau Near crut s'évanouir après avoir assister à la cascade de sa sœur mais comprit qu'elle voulait faire diversion .

« C'est pas vrai Alice tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Et puis d'ailleurs où as-tu appris à utiliser une arme pareil ? » Se demanda-t-il désespéré .

De son coté Mello qui n'avait pas bougé de son point d'observation se disait exactement la même chose .

Dans la rue , une grande partie de la foule , d'abord surprise par l'arrivée fracassante de la jeune motarde rassemblèrent vite leurs esprits quand ils virent un grand papillon tatouée dans son dos . En effet Alice portait un débardeur noir qui dévoilait tout de même sa marque .

_ C'est le papillon noir du chaos ! Cria un homme .

Alice , malgré la fatigue et la douleur étira un sourire sadique et brandit son sabre blanc vers la foule .

_ Si Kira me veut alors venez me chercher ! Hurla-t-elle . La foule poussée à bout se jeta sur elle mais Alice par ses pouvoirs et ses enchainements au sabre força la foule à s'écarter et fonça vers les rues de la ville les partisans à ses trousses . Tout à coup , une pluie de liasses de billets s'abattit depuis l'une des fenêtres de l'immeuble . Immédiatement les hooligans se jetèrent dessus comme une meute de chiens affamés . Cependant une bonne partie poursuivait Alice dans les rues . La jeune fille affaiblie par sa blessure et le fait de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour écarter les véhicules et les gens qui lui bloquaient le passage , avait du mal à garder la vision nette et comprit qu'elle allait s'évanouir . Elle roulait sans savoir où elle allait n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : protéger les personnes qu'elle aimait .

C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'un barrage de voitures avaient été dressé devant elle . Elle tenta de les déplacer par la force de son esprits mais sa vue se brouilla et elle perdit le contrôle de sa moto qui dérapa et la projeta au sol . Par bonheur elle n'eut que quelques égratignures mais n'avait plus la force de se mettre debout . Elle entendait la foule d'hooligans se rapprocher et se sentit perdue lorsque des bras l'attrapèrent et la soulevèrent de terre .

_ Alice ! Réveille toi bon sang ! Lui cria une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien : Mello .

Mais en ouvrant les yeux la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'ils étaient pris en tenaille entre deux foules sans possibilité de s'échapper .

_ On la tient ! Hurla un des hommes de la foule qui poursuivait Alice .

_ Mello … Laisse moi et sauves toi ! Dit Alice .

_ Pas question que je t'abandonnes ! Tu auras beau me supplier même m'hypnotiser je ne partirais pas sans toi ! Rétorqua son amant en sortant son arme . Mais c'est alors que la foule du barrage s'avança vers eux et les encerclèrent mais à la grande surprise de Mello ses personnes les entourèrent de façon à les protéger . Alice , au bord de l'évanouissement distingua que toutes les personnes les entourant portaient des bannières et des foulards comme les partisans de Kira mais à la différence de ceux-ci leurs couleurs étaient bleus avec pour motifs : des papillons noirs !

_ A bas Kira ! Cria un homme .

_ Vous êtes des lâches à vous en prendre à une gamine seule ! Vociféra une jeune femme .

_ Comment osez vous vous opposez à Kira notre Dieu à tous ! Cria l'un des partisans .

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient comme des chiens retenus en laisses , Mello tenant toujours Alice contre lui , sentit une petite main tirer sur sa manche et en baissant les yeux il rencontra le visage d'un garçon d'une douzaine d'années à la peau noire :

_ M'sieur Mello suivez moi ! Je vais vous conduire avec miss Papillon en lieu sûr .

_ Mais comment-sais tu mon nom ? S'étonna le jeune homme .

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta de guider le jeune couple hors de la foule avant que celle-ci ne fonce avec rage sur les hooligans transformant la rue en un champ de bataille .

Il guida les deux amants à travers de petites rues et Mello fut surprit de reconnaitre le chemin de sa propre planque qu'il partageait avec Matt . Mais il était trop concentré sur Alice pour poser des questions au garçon . Dés qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement le garçon frappa à la porte sous l'œil éberlué du blond et Matt vint leur ouvrir .

_ Enfin vous voilà bravo Mickey ! Mais oh putain Alice tu es blessée ? S'horrifia le rouquin .

_ Bordel Matt c'est quoi ce cirque ! Coassa Mello en voyant une dizaine de personnes dans l'appartement allant et venant s'affairant sur des ordinateurs , des documents etc … portant tous sur eux un objet représentant un papillon .

_ Je t'expliquerais plus tard mon pote mais en attendant pose Alice sur le lit Myriam va l'examiner , elle est infirmière . Répondit le jeune geek en faisant signe à une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui s'avança . Mello s'exécuta et resta auprès d'Alice qui s'était belle et bien évanouit cette fois .

Cependant il lui sembla sage de prévenir Near qu'Alice était saine et sauve . Il tenta de le joindre mais en vain . Cela l'inquiéta énormément bien qu'il connaissait assez Near pour savoir qu'après le lâcher d'argent dans le rue , son cadet avait dût s'enfuir avec son équipe , sûrement déguisés en policier et le visage masqué par des casques comme les forces spécial . Ainsi avec la foule excitée par l'argent et le nombre de vrais policiers venus contenir la foule , la fuite a dut se faire sans problèmes . En tout cas Mello se surprit à l'espérer de tout son cœur .

Environ trois heures plus tard Alice battit des paupières et s'éveilla dans un lit , dans une chambre plutôt vide et délabrée . Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Mello endormit sur le rebord du matelas , lui tenant la main . Elle se massa le front et remarqua qu'on avait parfaitement bien soigné sa blessure à l'épaule . Elle gémit de douleur en essayant de se redresser ce qui réveilla Mello .

_ Enfin tu es réveillée … Soupira-t-il de soulagement en la serrant doucement dans ses bras . La jeune fille sourit , attendrit et se lova contre les muscles chauds .

_ Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé mais je ne pouvais rester sans agir … Ronronna-t-elle en embrassant doucement le blond de son cœur .

Mello sourit à son tour contre les lèvres roses pâles .

_ Je sais … Se contenta-t-il de répondre .

C'est alors que la jeune fille se mit à examiner la pièce où elle se trouvait .

_ Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Dans l'appartement qui me sert de planque avec Matt .

_ Comment sommes nous arrivés ici ? Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de nous deux encercler par une foule et puis plus rien …

Mello lui raconta leur mésaventure et Alice le fixa avec des yeux en soucoupes .

_ Et encore tu n'as pas vu le monde qu'il y a dans la pièce d'à coté ! Termina son amant .

Voulant avoir le cœur net sur les dires de son frère de lait , Alice se leva non sans peine puisque les antibiotiques donnés par Myriam la rendait vaporeuse . Mello l'aida à marcher bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle reste allongée . Mais il savait que quand Alice était piquée par la curiosité rien ne l'arrêtait . Ils entrèrent dans le salon où la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés face à l'activité et aux nombres impressionnant de personnes qui se trouvait dans la pièce . Ce qui l'étonna encore plus c'est la manière avec laquelle ces personnes la regardèrent dés qu'ils s'aperçurent de sa présence : leurs yeux brillaient de respect et d'admiration comme si ils étaient devant une apparition divine . Un silence quasi religieux s'imposa et Matt qui jusque là pianotait sur son ordinateur se retourna sur sa chaise .

_ Alice ! Ma biche tu devrais aller te recoucher ! S'écria-t-il en se levant vers . Alice sourit .

_ Ca va Matt ne t'inquiètes pas . Mais tu pourrais m'expliquer qui sont tous ces gens et ce qu'ils font ici ? Demanda-t-elle .

J'avoues que moi aussi j'aimerais que tu m'expliques . Ajouta Mello .

Matt étira son éternel sourire de vainqueur et désigna le groupe .

_ Eh bien ma chérie je te présente une partie de tes partisans ! Ils luttent aussi contre Kira à travers le monde mais sous ta bannière personnelle .

A cet instant les visages d'Alice et Mello évoquaient deux poissons hors de l'eau .

_ Par.. Partisans ? Balbutia la jeune médium en essayant de ne pas s'évanouir à nouveau .

_ Une partie ? Ajouta le blond tout aussi choqué .

Matt éclata de rire .

_ Si vous voyez vos têtes !

_ Attends Matt , c''est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand j'ai des partisans ? Et que veux tu dire en disant « une partie » ? Paniqua la jeune fille .

_ Du calme ma belle c'est une longue histoire alors je te conseille de t'asseoir . Toi aussi Mello .

Le couple s'échangea un regard perplexe puis obéit .Matt s'assit en face d'eux tandis que le groupe de personnes se remit au travail tout en écoutant le rouquin.

_ Eh bien on t'écoute . Déclara Mello .

_ Bon Alice pour commencer sache que tu avais raison et que beaucoup de personnes dans ce pays et même dans le monde ne veulent pas de la justice de Kira . Ton message envoyé il y a quelques jours a eut l'effet d'une bombe et le site internet « Lyberty against Kira » a été envahis de réponses et de joie .

_ « Lyberty against Kira » ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce site .

_ Normal c'est un site clandestin mademoiselle . Intervint un homme brun portant des lunettes .

_ Ce site est programmé de tel que ceux qui sont pour Kira ne peuvent le trouver ni y accéder . Par contre tout ceux qui épouse notre cause peuvent y exprimer leurs paroles , leurs pensées , leurs colères et tout ce qu'ils veulent sur Kira et trouvé des solutions pour repousser son influence . Ajouta le jeune Mickey .

Alice ,étonnée par ces paroles réfléchit un moment puis se tourna vers Matt .

_ C'est toi qui a créé ce site pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t-elle .

Le rouquin éclata de rire .

_ Gagnée ma grande ! Je l'ai créé quand j'ai appris la mort de L . Jusqu'à présent je me contentais de récolter les avis et les commentaires des milliers d'internautes de ce site mais depuis que tu as commencé tes activités en tant que « papillon noir du chaos » , les choses ont changé : Mes internautes ont commencé à envoyé des dessin de logos , à scander ton surnom dans plusieurs villes et ont exprimés leurs soutiens envers toi . Tu es devenu le symbole de la révolution contre Kira .

La jeune médium stupéfaite par ces paroles ne savait quoi répondre .

C'est alors que Myriam prit la parole :

_ Mademoiselle la vidéo que vous avez faites il y a quelques jours a eut l'effet d'un soleil dans le cœur de nous tous qui luttons contre Kira . Vous nous avez touché avec vos paroles pleine d'espoir et de compréhension . Nous avions tous peur comme vous mais depuis que vous êtes apparut si sincère et si honnête sur cette vidéo nous avons décider de lutter à nouveau au grand jour et de croire à nouveau qu'il y a encore de l'espoir . Nous avons donc décidé d'exprimer notre droit à la liberté comme vous l'avez dit . D'ailleurs nous vous remercions de nous avoir aidé à ouvrir les yeux .

_ Vous … N'avez absolument pas à remercier . Déclara Alice la tête basse . Elle était émut mais elle avait surtout peur d'une chose : que ces personnes veulent d'elle pour leader . Si cela devait arriver elle ne pourrait continuer à aider ses frères dans la capture de Light , ni se venger directement .

_ Ne soyez pas modeste . Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous accomplissez …

_ Non ce que je veux dire madame , c'est que vous remercier pour une chose que je ne fais pas : aider le monde . La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je me bats est qu'un jour , Kira paye le prix fort . Il nous a prit au reste de ma famille et moi des êtres que nous aimions de tout notre cœur et je n'aurais de répit que le jour où je plongerai mon sabre dans son cœur . Alors je vous en supplie madame ne me demandez pas de devenir votre leader ou quoique soit qui m'obligerai à diriger cette organisation . La coupa gentiment la jeune médium mais l'infirmière la rassura .

_ Nous ne vous demandons pas cela mademoiselle . Beaucoup d'entre nous ont clairement compris vos motivations et nous les respectons . Vous voulez la mort de Kira ? Accomplissez là comme il vous plaira . La seule chose que l'on vous demande c'est d'être notre symbole , vous n'aurez pas à agir pour nous . Le simple fait d'avoir votre visage , vos yeux , votre voix et même votre tatouage … suffit à nous imposer et à nous donner de la force .

Alice regarda autour d'elle , les personnes dans la pièce la suppliait du regard comme si le simple fait qu'elle accepte serait l'équivalant d'un miracle à leurs yeux . Puis elle se tourna vers Mello qui lui sourit d'une manière rassurante . La jeune fille soupira .

_ D'accords j'accepte . Déclara-t-elle .

La pièce explosa de cris de joie et de rire .

_ Parfait ma beauté ! Bon à présent tu vas pouvoir retourner auprès de Near , j'ai réussit à le contacter tout à l'heure .

_ Il va bien ? Demanda tout à coup Mello . Surprit par cette question mais cependant ravit que son ami la pose , le rouquin répondit :

_ Oui il va très bien , tout le monde est parvenu à s'enfuir en se déguisant en policiers et en se mêlant à la foule .

Mello poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit doucement .

« Exactement comme je le pensais … Joli coup Near … » Songea-t-il .

Alice aussi était rassurée et heureuse de savoir que tous étaient sains et saufs . Elle jubilait en imaginant la tête qu'avait du faire Light à cet instant .

_ Par contre Alice je te conseille de te lever à l'aube demain et de monter sur le toit de ton immeuble tu auras une sacrée surprise . Dit Matt en se levant .

Mello raccompagna Alice jusqu'aux second QG de Near . En les voyant arriver l'argenté avait bondit sur ses pieds et avait serré Alice dans ses bras .

_ Comme je suis content que n'ais rien … Soupira-t-il de soulagement . Il était si heureux qu'il ne songea pas à la disputer pour son acte de folie car il avait dût reconnaitre que ça les avait aidés . Alice sourit :

_ Pardon pour tout cela grand frère . Dit-elle avec sincérité .

Near se sépara d'elle et posa son regard brun sur Mello qui essayait de prendre l'air le plus dur possible . Cependant il se battait contre l'envie de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras tant il était rassuré que celui-ci aille bien . C'était le cas également pour Near .

_ Tu n'es pas blesser Mello ? Demanda-t-il avec courage .

Mello le fixa de ses yeux turquoises et sentit son cœur fondre devant le visage poupin .

_ T'inquiètes … Je vais bien . Se contenta-t-il de répondre mais d'une façon plus rassurante . Near sourit avec sincérité ce qui troubla fortement son ainé . Alice voyant que Near essayait de faire des efforts pour percer la carapace du cœur de son frère ,décida d'y participer .

_ Mello , il est très tard et c'est dangereux dehors , tu ne voudrais pas passer la nuit ici ?

_ Je suis d'accord avec Alice .

Mello hésita mais devant les deux visages suppliant il sentit ses dernières résistances l'abandonner . De plus il était vraiment fatigué après cette journée riche d'action . Il accepta donc mais se fit discret pour que Mogi ne le voit pas .

Peu de temps avant l'aube , Alice et Mello furent tirés de leurs sommeils par une Lucie surexcitée , qui leurs laissa à peine le temps de s'habiller avant de les entraîner dans la salle de contrôle où un Near tout souriant les attendaient .

_ Enfin Near tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Grogna Alice .

_ Pourquoi tu nous as réveillés ? Ronchonna Mello .

_ Regardez . Se contenta de répondre l'argenté en désignant tout les moniteurs .

C'était toute les informations du monde parlant d'un évènement extraordinaire .

En pleine savane africaine : Une journaliste commentait avec enthousiasme une gigantesque foule d'africains qui s'étaient réunis pour former un gigantesque papillon visible depuis le ciel . Sur un autre moniteur , en chine , des milliers de chinois sur la grande muraille faisaient voler des cerfs volants en forme de papillons en chantant . Sur un autre moniteur , à Paris , des milliers de français chantaient la marseillaise avec des papillons mis à leurs couleurs sur les champs Elysées . Tous chantaient , dansaient , scandaient le titre d'Alice et contre Kira dans leurs langues , levant le point criant leur soif de liberté et leur désir de se battre contre Kira . Toute l'ambiance n'était qu'espoir et courage et même si Alice n'étaient pas avec eux elle sentit la joie la traverser de toute part .

_ Ca … ça a marché … Balbutia-t-elle .

_ Et c'est pas finit . Allons sur le toit . Déclara Chronos .

C 'est alors qu'Alice se souvint de la surprise de Matt et avec tout ses amis monta sur le toit . Le spectacle qu'ils y virent les firent croire à un rêve : Dans l'aube rougeoyante enflammant les immeubles de New York , des milliers de ballons bleus où étaient attachés des papillons de papiers s'élevaient des rues , étaient lancés des fenêtres ou des toits . Leurs propriétaires étaient dans le même états que les gens des autres pays : souriant avec confiance , chantant leur envie de liberté , levant le poing contre Kira , illuminant le ciel de cette force unique digne des plus grands écrits de batailles . Devant une telle vision Alice pleurait de joie . Ils n'étaient pas seuls , il y avait encore de l'espoir . La jeune médium tomba à genoux sur le sol de béton mais malgré le froid hivernal et les vêtements légers qu'elle portait elle avait chaud comme durant une agréable journée de printemps . Jamais le levés de soleil ne lui avait parut plus beau depuis six ans . Elle revit le visage souriant de L et sourit à son tour en éclatant de rire . A ses cotés Near et Mello étaient tout aussi heureux .

_ Matt tu es le meilleur ! Cria Mello de joie depuis le toit . Même Near se mit à rire de joie .Tout le groupe de personnes présent et même Chronos étaient heureux . La mission d'Alice qui était de ralentir l'influence de Kira sur Terre était un franc succès . Et même si la guerre contre Kira n'était pas encore finit , même si Light était toujours en vie , à présent Alice savait que la peur ne la ralentirait plus jamais , ni elle ni tout ceux qui veulent la fin de Kira .


	32. Chapter 32

_32 ) La remise en cause d'Aizawa_

A présent le monde se divisait en trois catégories : Ceux qui étaient pour Kira , ceux qui étaient contre et ceux qui restaient silencieux . Au sein du SPK l'atmosphère était plus détendu qu'avant . Alice était plus rayonnante que jamais . Sa combativité et sa détermination étaient décuplées . Near et Mello ainsi que tout leurs amis étaient heureux de revoir dans les yeux de leur sœur de lait un peu de cette étincelle de joie qu'ils pensaient perdue depuis six ans . Cependant la jeune médium savait que la guerre contre Kira était loin d'être finit . De plus elle et ses frères devaient faire face à un nouveau problème : En effet prés de deux jours après l'attaque , Mogi n'avait toujours pas parler à Near . Le jeune homme avait dit alors qu'ils devaient tenter de faire parler un autre membre du bureau d'enquête japonais ce qui ne serait pas facile du tout . Alice connaissant son frère ne doutait pas qu'il avait déjà une idée en tête . Elle ne se trompait pas . En effet , au troisième jour , le SPK parvint à rétablir le contact avec L2 , mais au moment de les appeler il demanda au commandant Rester de mettre un bâillon sur les lèvres de Mogi ce qui étonna fort les personnes présentes dans la pièce y comprit la jeune médium . Dés que le contact fut établis Near annonça à Light et aux autres membres de la police japonaise que Mogi était mort d'une crise cardiaque . D'abord surprise , Alice comprit le stratagème de Near qui était de créer la confusion dans l'équipe de L2 et cela se confirma lorsque Near déclara aux policiers que si ils désiraient lui parler il pouvait le contacter avec le numéro qu'il cita . A la fin de la communication Near se tourna vers sa sœur .

_ A présent il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre . Je suis sûr que l'un d'entre eux réagira .

_ Je l'espère de tout cœur Near . Dit sa sœur .

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car quelques heures plus tard Near reçut un appel d'un des policiers et pour la plus grande joie d'Alice il s'agissait de son ami Aizawa .

« Monsieur Aizawa ? C'est lui qui va venir ? Cela veut donc dire que … qu'il doute de l'innocence de Light … » Espéra-t-elle .

Monsieur Aizawa fut conduit au quartier général par Gevanni . Pour la sécurité de tous on lui avait mit un bandeau sur les yeux .Quand il entra dans la pièce Mogi qui était assis et menotté à sa chaise se retourna et l'appela . Debout à coté de Near qui leur tournait le dos , Alice étira un beau sourire .

_ Ravi de faire votre connaissance , monsieur Aizawa . Je suis Near . Déclara poliment le jeune détective sans se retourner .

_ Il m'est un peu difficile de dire « ravi de faire votre connaissance « avec un bandeau sur les yeux … Répondit Aizawa .

_ Eh bien si vous répondez honnêtement aux 2 ou 3 questions que je vais poser je pense que nous pourrons retirer votre bandeau . Vous vous trouviez à proximité de l'ancien QG du SPK , pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi ?

_ Je filais Mogi qui suivait les instructions de Mello .

_ Et pendant ce temps, vous aviez un moyen de communiquer avec L … Je veux dire le nouveau L n'Est-ce pas ?

_ Oui . Je portais un micro pour parler et un émetteur permettant de me localiser . J'avais aussi une caméra mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien de tout ça sur moi conformément à ce que vous m'avez demandé .

_ Eh bien vous pouvez retirer votre bandeau .

En voyant qui était Near , Aizawa se figea . Bien sûr il avait vu le petit portrait que Linda avait fait de lui mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce spectacle . Devant lui , à coté d'Alice il y avait cette petite forme blanche qui était censé être Near . Le policier n'en revenait pas : le jeune homme avait l'air si fragile et si menu qu'il aurait pût le briser rien qu'en le touchant . De plus il ne ressemblait même pas à un adolescent de dix sept ans . A le voir ainsi Aizawa lui aurait donné treize ou quatorze ans à tout cassé . Il écouta attentivement la déduction de Near destinant à l'innocenter d'être du coté de Kira ou de posséder ses pouvoirs du fait qu'i ne portait pas d'appareils d'écoutes ou de caméras . En l'écoutant le policier eut l'impression d'entendre Ryuzaki ce qui le fit frémir . Alice sentit que son ami était mal à l'aise .

Il reprit la parole :

_ Même si je veux collaborer , cela ne signifie pas que je vous fait entièrement confiance , et de toute façon je fais partie du bureau d'enquête japonais avant tout . Il y a donc des limites à ma collaboration . Mais si je suis là c'est parce que vos affirmations m'ont troublé . Je pense qu'il est possible que vous ayez raison ;

Near tourna légèrement son regard sombre vers son invité .

_ Pourquoi cela vous a-t-il troublé ? Qu'Est-ce qui vous a troublé ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Un élément me gêne … Pour autant que ce que Mello raconte soit vrai . Je ne pourrai rien de vous divulguer si ce que Mello a dit est inexact .

_ Ce que Mello a dit ? Vous voulez parler de la règle des 13 jours ?

_ Oui …

L'argenté soupira :

_ Je reconnais que les méthodes de Mello sont brutales , mais c'est le désir de capturer Kira qui le pousse à agir ainsi .

_ Pour parler franchement , Mello essaie de mettre la main sur Kira avant Near . Ajouta Hal .

Aizawa se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait apprit sur les deux garçons à la Wammy's House , automatiquement , son regard se posa sur Alice dont les yeux bleus se tintèrent de mélancolie . Le policier sentit son cœur se serrer pour sa jeune amie . Elle se tourna ver son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule . Le jeune détective entrelaça ses doigts aux siens .

_ Mello et moi admirions L au plus au point . Il était pour nous la seule personne digne d'être respectée. Tout le monde à la wammy's house rêvait de devenir comme lui . Expliqua-t-il d'une façon calme mais le policier perçut de la tristesse dans sa voix . C'est alors qu'Alice prit la parole.

_ Monsieur Aizawa , la Wammy's house est bien plus qu'un orphelinat pour surdoués . Elle est le seul endroit au monde où des enfants comme Mello , Near , L ou encore moi , avons la joie d'être traités en êtres humains et non comme des bêtes curieuses . C'est notre foyer et nous y formons une famille . Mais depuis la mort de L tout ce qui faisait notre bonheur et notre joie de vivre ont été sévèrement ébranlés . Vous ne pouvez imaginer la haine et le dégout que ressentent les enfants à cet instant pour Kira . Nous aimions L , il était à la fois notre ami , notre mentor et notre frère .

_ Et il est évident que la personne que nous admirions et respections a été tuée par Kira … Nous sommes prêts à employer tous les moyens pour l'attraper . Vous ne trouvez pas ça logique . A partir du moment où l'on sait que Kira se sert d'un cahier pour le capturer. C'est pour cette raison que Mello est entré dans la mafia , en négligeant le danger que cela représentait et qu'il s'est servi de l'organisation . Et même si ses méthodes étaient irrégulières, il a réussi à obtenir le cahier .

Aizawa comprit alors la détermination des deux garçons et d'Alice . L était leur idole , leur grand frère : Les bases fragiles de leur relation ne tenaient que grâce à lui et à sa mort , le cocon familial qu'ils avaient battis à Wammy's house s'était gravement déchiré . Le policier et le reste de l'équipe avaient ressentis la même chose à la mort du directeur adjoint Yagami . Malgré les relations, plutôt aigres qu'ils y avaient entre la cellule d'enquête japonais , le SPK et Mello , ils avaient tous une bonne raison d'haïr kira : Il était le responsable de la mort de personnes qui leurs étaient très précieuses .

Near continua :

_ Quoi de plus normal que de vouloir essayer le cahier quand on est en sa possession . Les hommes de la mafia convenaient parfaitement pour le tester ! Mello n'a sans doute même pas dû inscrire lui-même les noms de ses victimes . Je pense bien sûr que cette façon de faire était mauvaise .Mais tout ce que Mello faisait servait à mettre la main sur Kira , que nous haïssons . Enfin … Nous ne saurons jamais si cette règle est exacte ou fausse , à moins de faire nous-mêmes un essai, mais le bureau d'enquête japonais ne sera jamais d'accord . Au cas où la règle des 13 jours seraient fausse, il y a quelque chose qui vous trouble , n'est-ce pas monsieur Aizawa ? Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble ?

Aizawa fut choqué . Near avait parfaitement déduit quel était son trouble : La fameuse règle des 13 jours vraie ou non ? Le policier sentit des sueurs froides lui couler le long des tempes . Ce gamin était pire qu'un médium . Il serra les poings l'esprit complètement embrouillé , non seulement par l'intelligence prodigieuse de cet étrange garçon mais aussi par ses doutes de plus en plus forts envers l'innocence de Light . Il dirigea son regard vers Alice et vit qu'elle comprenait sa peur . Elle lui sourit gentiment mais il vit clairement qu'elle le suppliait du regard d'avoir confiance en Near . Aizawa soupira et décida d'agir en tant qu'ami envers Alice . Il commença donc a raconter à Near ce qui s'était passé il y a six ans quand L avait pris la décision d'enfermer Light et Misa sans pour autant révéler leur noms , pendant 50 jours . Il leur parla aussi de leur innocence , prouvée lors de l'arrestation de Higuchi . Mais Near devina sans problème de que l'une des personnes enfermée était le L actuel . Cependant le jeune détective demanda pourquoi les deux suspects avaient été relâché après 50 jours en sachant qu'ils n'avaient pris connaissance de la règle qu'après l'arrestation de Higushi . Le policier lui raconta alors que c'était les autres membres de la cellule qui avaient forcé L à le faire . Il lui parla ensuite du dernier stratagème du détective pour voir un e bonne fois pour toute si Light et Misa étaient les deux Kira : Sur les ordres de L le directeur Yagami devaient jouer la comédie en prétendants les emmener à l'échafaud en secret mais en court de route il arrêta la voiture dans un terrain désert , sortit une arme et la braqua sur eux en prétendant qu'il allait les tuer puis se suicider ensuite . Si ils avaient été Kira les deux suspects auraient tuer le policier pour survivre mais cela n'est pas arrivé . A ses paroles Alice frissonna de tout son corps . Elle n'avait jamais été au courant de cette histoire et se dit que si L ne lui en avait pas parler c'était sûrement pour ne pas l'inquiéter . Cependant Near reconnut avec amertume que Kira était très impressionnant : recourir à l'enfermement pour prouver son innocence démontrait une intelligence impressionnante voir terrifiante . Il demanda si c'était le suspect qui avait demandé lui-même à être enfermé et devant la réaction surprise du policier il en conclut que oui .Alice écoutait et buvait les paroles de son frère tandis que ces souvenirs remontaient dans sa mémoires ayant l'effet de piqures empoisonnées dans son échine .Near remarqua le trouble de sa cadette alors qu'il demandait finalement le nom des deux suspects . Malheureusement Aizawa refusa de lui dire prenant appuis sur le fait qu'il travaillait toujours pour L . Cependant il accepta de donner au jeune détective d'autres informations comme l'histoire des échanges des yeux des dieux de la mort contre la moitié du reste du temps de vie . Alice sentait son cœur tambourinait d'excitation alors qu'elle voyait son frère enregistrer toutes ces précieuses informations . Elle ne doutait pas qu'il allait rapidement arriver à un nouvel élément capital à l'enquête . Après une longue conversation , Near remercia les deux policiers et dit qu'ils pouvaient partir . Il ajouta que pour l'instant lui et son équipe ne pouvait pas plus agir contre les deux suspects à causes des difficultés de faire des recherches sur le second L et sur une personne qui est restée plus de 50 jours emprisonnées . Cependant il demanda aux deux hommes de l'appeler si ils avaient de nouvelles informations .

_ Near , avant que nos invités ne partent j'aimerais leur parler en privé . S'il te plait je peux ? Demanda Alice .

_ Bien sûr petite sœur , je vais couper la caméra du couloir d'entrée … Répondit l'argenté . La jeune fille déposa un baiser dans les cheveux blancs en remerciement puis suivit les deux policiers et Gevanni qui devait les emmener à la gare ou à l'aéroport .

Bababababababababababa

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir , Alice se tourna vers le policier en souriant .

_ Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus monsieur Aizawa . Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur . Déclara-t-elle avec sincérité . Mogi sourit à son tour mais son collègue soupira tristement .

_ Alice … Je suis désolé mais … Je suis vraiment troublé je …

_ Je comprends mon ami … Votre cœur est emplis de doutes , je le sens . Mais vous n'avez pas être désolé . Le coupa gentiment la jeune fille . Mais le cœur du policier japonais se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il comprenait que si Near avait raison alors cela voudrait dire qu'il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse auprès d'Alice .

_ En tout cas ton frère est incroyable . Pendant un moment j'ai vraiment crut que … Ryuzaki était de retour . Il a exposé les faits comme si il les avait vécus . Ce ne sont peut être que des hypothèses mais il faut reconnaitre que sur certains points tout concorde . Déclara Mogi . Alice gloussa .

_ Oui , il a tout deviné , mais le plus incroyable c'est que je ne lui jamais parlé de ces évènements , conformément aux volontés de L j'ai seulement donné l'essentiel des informations .

_ Je comprends . De notre coté nous allons surveiller Light et Misa . Expliqua Aizawa .

Le regard d'Alice s'assombrit de peur et sans prévenir elle s'agrippa au cous de ses deux amis .

_ Soyez prudents … Souffla-t-elle . D'abords surprit , Aizawa passa ses doigts dans les cheveux dans les cheveux corbeaux de son ami tandis que Mogi lui tapota amicalement le dos .

_ A condition que tu le sois aussi . Et que je ne te revois jamais faire la cascade à moto que tu as faite à New York ! J'ai crut que j'allais faire une attaque ! Dit Aizawa en se détachant de son amie . La jeune médium éclata de rire .

_ Rassurez vous je ne suis pas prête de recommencer ! Déclara-t-elle . Les trois personnes rirent de bons cœur avant de se séparer .

Babababababababababababab

Dans la voiture , les yeux bandés Aizawa pensa à Alice et à ses deux frères . Il pensa à cette quête de vengeance qu'ils menaient tout trois , seuls contre le monde entiers . Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré des personnes aussi fortes auparavant . En seulement quelques mois et en partant de pratiquement rien ils avaient relancé l'enquêtes , avancé plus que leur cellule en six ans , ils avaient même ralentie l'influence de Kira à travers le monde . Le policier devait se l'admettre à lui-même il admirait ces trois enfants qui étaient à la fois seuls et unis par des liens que des mots ne pourraient expliquer .

Ababababababababababababa

Alice revint dans la salle de contrôle et Near lui annonça :

_ J'ai demandé à Lidner de prévenir Mello de l'endroit où Gevanni va déposer messieurs Mogi et Aizawa et de lui communiquer toutes les infos que nous avons appris sauf l'identité de L . Mais ne t'inquiètes pas , je suis sûr qu'il va la découvrir très rapidement .

Alice sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine .

_ Tu … Tu as deviné qui il était … ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante .

Near acquiesça :

_ Quand monsieur Aizawa nous as parlé de la comédie monté par L , pour découvrir si les deux suspects étaient oui ou non Kira , un détail m'a interpeller : le directeur Yagami a dit qu'il tuerait Kira et se suiciderai ensuite . Pourquoi dire une chose pareille ? Il n'y a qu'une réponse : Le directeur Yagami est le père du suspect numéro 1 de l'affaire Kira : Light Yagami . Donc le L actuel n'est autre que Light Yagami en personne .

A peine le jeune détective eu dit ce nom que sa sœur se jeta à son cou , folle de joie . Ca y est ! Il l'avait dit ! Il avait enfin trouvé le vrai nom de l'assassin de leur frère . Certes , pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas de preuves mais pour Alice c'était déjà un grand bon en avant comme ils avaient réussi à passer le grand canyon d'un seul saut .

_ Bravo Near … Tu l'as trouvé … Souffla-t-elle la voix enrouée par l'émotion . Le détective sourit et serra plus fort sa cadette contre lui , heureux de lui avoir redonné espoir .

Fin de ce chapitre ! Je vous promets que la suite arrivera au plus vite .Merci pour votre fidélité .


	33. Chapter 33

_33 ) Confrontation sous la lune_

Le fait que Near avait enfin découvert l'identité de L2 et donc de Kira rendait Alice vraiment heureuse . Cependant , le petit détective se sentait mal à l'idée de n'avoir pas confié cette information à Mello . Il savait que son aîné allait très vite arrivé à la même découverte que lui mais il se disait que peut-être cela les auraient rapproché un peu . Mais deux options moins réjouissantes auraient été envisageables : Soit Mello ne lui ferait pas confiance , soit Kira auraient finis par découvrir une alliance potentielle et ils se seraient mit en danger .Rien qu'à l'idée que Mello meurt , Near sentait son cœur se serrer d'angoisse .Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et songea que pour l'instant il valait mieux attendre de nouvelles informations de la part du commandant Rester qui était partit au Japon pour en apprendre plus sur Light Yagami . Il pensa aussi à Alice qui était partit passer un peu de temps avec son amant et étira un sourire attendrit . Il était content pour eux deux et espérait de tout son cœur que le bonheur allait un jour se poser sur eux définitivement .

Cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd

De son coté , Alice était , en effet avec son amant mais aussi Matt . Elle apprit entre autre que les deux garçons avaient commencé à surveiller à tour de rôle l'immeuble où se trouvait la cellule d'enquêtes japonaise et Misa Amané . Eric et Henri leur apportèrent leur aide plus précisément en les rationnant , en prenant des photos de l'extérieur et en récoltants le plus d'informations possibles sur les personnes surveillées . Lucie , elle , était partie au Japon avec le commandant Rester pour aider aux recherches sur Light . Quant à Chronos et Blanche ils aidaient Near . Chronos confirma au jeune détective , que la règle fausse dans le death note était belle et bien celle des 13 jours . Il lui parla également des lois très strictes de son espèce ce qui fit beaucoup réfléchir l'argenté sur les conditions exactes de la mort de L . Blanche , continuait à enseigner à Alice tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur ses dons et fut plus que ravie en découvrant que son amie avait développé un pouvoir beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle aurait imaginé . Cependant la petite médium s'inquiétait depuis quelque temps au sujet de Mello . En effet Chronos lui avait confié que la durée de vie du jeune homme arrivait presque à son terme . Sachant pertinemment que la mort de Mello détruirait à jamais Alice et Near même si ils battent Kira , la fillette décida de ne pas respecter ses propres règles et de trouver un moyen de sauver le blond le moment venus .Mais comment sauver le jeune homme de la mort sans changer le futur ? Tout le problème reposait sur cette question .

Bcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbc

Un après midi , alors que les deux amoureux profitaient d'un peu de temps ensembles , Matt les appela et leurs dit de regarder le Royaume de Kira et que c'était très important . Ils s'exécutèrent et ce qu'ils virent leurs donnèrent la nausée . Demegawa , toujours aussi prétentieux présentait à tous la construction d'un bâtiment destiné à être un temple pour Kira ,portant le même nom que l'émission .

_ Quand je pense qu'il utilise l'héritage de L destiné à Near pour ça ! Ca m'écœure ! Persiffla Mello de colère .

_ C'est répugnant ! Ajouta Alice révulsée .

Mais alors que Demegawa présentait les « dirigeants du royaume de Kira » il s'empoigna violement le col , vira au bleu et s'écroula par terre en se tordant de douleurs avant de mourir .Le cas se produisit sur chacun des dirigeants .

_ Ca alors ! S'écria Alice .

_ Kira tues ses propres adeptes !

_ On dit souvent que le ridicule ne tues pas mais là on a une belle preuve du contraire . Ironisa la jeune médium .

_ Cependant si Kira a fait ça , cela veut dire que Demegawa agissait sans son consentement . Cela veut dire qu'il ne recevait plus d'instruction pour l'instant . Mais maintenant qu'il est mort , Kira va chercher un nouveau porte parole .

_ Et je te paris que tout les présentateurs de télés du Japon vont sauter sur l'occasion comme des vautours sur une carcasse .

Cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd

Alice ne se trompait pas , à présent tout les présentateurs , surtout ceux de Sakura , rampaient pour obtenir les faveurs du faux dieu . Parfois c'était si pitoyable et si ridicule qu'Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire . Cependant elle craignait le jour où Kira finirait par faire son choix . Un matin alors qu'elle regardait le royaume de kira , un homme étrange dans le public : Très beau , avec de long cheveux noirs , un visage fin mais des yeux sombres comme la nuit intervint . Le message qu'il délivra à Kira l'intrigua beaucoup : Cela ne ressemblait pas aux messages de fans hystériques ou aux prières minables que disaient la plupart des spectateurs de cette émission mais plus à une demande énigmatique et très calme . Comme si il demandait des instructions à Kira en langage codé .

Mais au beau milieu de la nuit , alors qu'elle dormait dans les bras de Mello , elle eu une vision : Elle se trouvait à nouveau dans ce vide noir . Devant elle , il y avait une foule qui acclamait et écoutait avec dévotion une silhouette féminine sur une estrade . Malheureusement elle n'entendait pas les paroles de cette silhouette parce que une autre voix mais cette fois ci masculine n'arrêtait pas de répéter : Elimination . Les sentiments qui traversaient la jeune médium étaient la peur , la souffrance et l'inquiétude .

Elle se sentit secouer puis se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras de son amant .

_ Alice ? Réveilles toi tu fais un cauchemar … Dit-il en lui caressant le visage .

_ Mello ? … Oh mon Dieu … Souffla-t-elle en sueur en s'agrippant au blond comme une bouée de sauvetage .

Le successeur de L berça son aimée en caressant son corps nue .

_ Ca va aller mon amour … Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve … Murmura-t-il tendrement .

_ Non Mello … Ce n'était pas un rêve …C'était une vision …

Puis elle raconta sa vision à son amant qui après avoir écouté lui dit :

_ Si ça se trouve , c'est le nouveau porte parole de Kira . Au moins on peut supposer d'après ta vision que ce sera une femme . Et peut-être que la voix que tu as entendu est celle de la personne qui rend justice pour Kira .

_ Peut-être … Soupira la jeune fille .

_ En tout cas … Tu devrais en parler à Near , ça pourrait l'aider de son coté … Suggéra le jeune détective avec une moue gêné .

Alice sourit avec tendresse contente de constater que Mello manifestait des efforts afin de recréer l'ancienne relation qu'il avait avec Near .

Cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd

Trois jours plus tard , la prédiction d'Alice se réalisa . En effet le nouveau porte parole était une femme et pas n'importe laquelle : Kiyomi Takada , une célèbre présentatrice de NHN . Elle se présenta comme la personne qui transmettra la parole de Kira avec sérieux et équité . Alice sentait comme un mauvais augure planer sur tout ceux qui s'opposaient à Kira .

Elle ne se trompait pas : Kiyomi Takada , excitant les foules de partisans comme une pop star déclencha des actions encore plus violentes à l'égard de ceux qui étaient contre Kira , surtout ceux qui affichaient leur soutien pour le papillon noir du chaos . Pire qu'une chasse aux sorcières , beaucoup de ces personnes étaient calomniées , battues , humiliées voir exécutées en public . Ces spectacles étaient des plus atroces et le pire était que Takada excusait leur comportement en disant que souvent , les actions forges mieux l'humain que les mots . Alice était révulsée , folle de rage , prête à exploser …Mais malgré les horreurs qu'ils subissaient, les révolutionnaires continuaient à proclamer leur haine contre Kira , brandissant des papillons et des portraits d'Alice pour se donner du courage . Pendant ce temps le commandant Rester et Lucie , depuis le Japon , transmirent de nouvelles informations sur Light et Takada : En effet ils s'étaient tout les deux connus à l'université et s'était même fréquenté de façon très intime selon les témoignages de l'époque .

_ Comme c'était le cas pour Demegawa , elle est très surveillée… C'est peut être par que c'est une femme , mais les adorateurs de Kira qui la protègent sont encore plus nombreux que du temps de Demegawa . Si pour les adorateurs , Kira est un dieu alors Takada est une déesse . Expliqua-t-elle par l'intermédiaire d'un des écrans de la salle de contrôle .

« Cela ne semble pas lui déplaire . Elle a des manières de reine » Pensa Near en observant la présentatrice , entourée de gardes du corps , sur un écran de télé .

_ Vous avez dit qu'elle avait eu d'excellents résultats , mais il ne s'agit que de notes . En fait c'est une vraie cruche . Ajouta-t-il .

_ Et qui en plus est vide . Rajouta Alice , qui était dans la pièce avec son frère .

Rester se proposa d'essayer d'approcher Takada en se mêlant à la foule d'admirateur mais il craignait que Mogi et Aizawa ne préviennes L si ils le voit . Near le rassura en expliquant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne gênent leur enquête et aussi que si ils prévenaient L et qu'il mourrait , celui-ci ne ferait que prouver qu'il est Kira .

_ Gevanni ,Lidner pouvez vous vous rendre au Japon ?Je suis quasiment sûr que celui qui inscrits les noms dans le cahier se trouve au Japon . Le choix des victimes , l'employée de NHN comme porte parole et ta vision , petite sœur , nous l'indique clairement .

_ Grand frère … Si tu le permet … Je vais partir moi aussi au Japon . Je t'avoues que je ne supporte plus les mouvements de violences qui s'y produit contre les personnes qui se battent sous ma bannière . De plus je sens au fond de mon cœur que c'est là bas que tout va se finir . Je ne peux pas t'expliquer si ça vient de mon instinct ou de mes dons mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il faut que j'y retourne .

Near sourit tendrement .

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être leur leader ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de malice .

Alice lui rendit son sourire .

_ Quand j'ai appris l'existence de Liberty Against Kira , une femme m'a dit que rien que voir mon visage , mes yeux ou encore mon tatouage suffisait à leur donner de la force . J'ai été d'accords pour devenir leur symbole et à ce que je sache un symbole n'est pas un leader .

Near augmenta son sourire comprenant que malgré elle , Alice , sans doute par amour propre , n'admettrait jamais que ce n'est pas que sa vengeance qui la motivait désormais pour arrêter Kira mais aussi une pointe d'héroïsme qui se distinguait dans son orgueil typiquement féminin .

_ Très bien Alice . Je te rejoindrais plus tard au Japon et Mello va sûrement y aller aussi .

_ Je le préviendrai de mon départ . Je partirais avec Henri et Chronos . Eric restera avec toi et vous nous rejoindrai à mon hôtel privé . C'est l'ancien quartier général de L …

_ Je sais … Tu m'en avais parlé . Bonne chance de ton coté . Conclut Near .

C'est ainsi qu'Alice s'envola vers le Japon sentant au plus profond de ses entrailles que c'était dans ce pays que prendra fin leur grande guerre .

Cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd

A cause des mouvements de violence et de la célébrité grimpante de Takada , le retour d'Alice Butterfly , la jeune milliardaire mystérieusement partit deux mois auparavant , mettant par la même occasion fin aux activités du papillon noir du chaos au Japon , passa tout à fait inaperçu . Cependant à peine revenu Alice se mit à parcourir tout Tokyo à bord de sa moto . Au départ elle voulait juste voir jusqu'où s'étendait la violence contre les révolutionnaires et l'influence de Kira . Constatant avec tristesse l'étendue des dégâts elle se mit à rouler au hasard sans savoir vraiment où elle allait . Elle voulait seulement respirer , sentir l'air emplir ses poumons , le vent sur son visage , le ronronnement du moteur contre son corps . Quand elle finit par s'arrêter elle se rendit compte qu'elle était une place déserte tout prés de l'hôtel Teito . Au dessus d'elle la nuit avait déployée ses voiles depuis longtemps et les étoiles peinaient à essayer de briller à travers les lumières de la ville . Seule la lune dans sa robe d'argent se reflétait sans peine dans les yeux de la jeune médium . Elle respira à plein poumons quand derrière elle l'interpella :

_ Eh bien , je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer ce soir et surtout ici . Bonsoir Alice chan .

La jeune se figea et son sang se glaça dans ses veines . Cette voix , c'était SA voix . La voix de l'homme qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout . Elle se retourna lentement , la sueur lui coulant le long de l'échine et se retrouva face à son pire ennemi , Kira , Light Yagami . Habillé d'un costume noir et d'une cravate rayée , le jeune homme était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs . Il arborait le même regard , froid et trompeur qu'elle avait connu il y a six ans .

_ Toi … Siffla-t-elle de colère .

_ Petite Alice … Tu as grandi et tu es devenu une magnifique jeune fille . Tu sais je crois que ce soir c'est un pur hasard si tu es là . Je me trompe ?

_ En effet c'est un pur hasard … Répondit-elle en serrant les mâchoires . Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là , devant elle , à porter de sabre . Son corps tremblait tellement ses muscles étaient bandés comme ceux d'un fauve prés à bondir .

Light étira un sourire aguicheur .

_ Allons Alice chan , ne sois pas si tendues , nous sommes entre alliés après tout …

_ Arrêtes tes histoires Light ! Pas la peine de jouer à ce jeu avec moi ! Gronda Alice en le coupant .

_ Pardon mais je ne comprends pas Alice . Rétorqua hypocritement son ennemi qui jubilait de voir la jeune fille dans un tel état . Il était sûr et certain qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer malgré l'envie qui se lisait sur son visage de porcelaine .

_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je ne suis pas Misa Amané ! Je sais que tu es Kira Light ! Et toi tu sais que je suis au courant depuis longtemps !

A cette remarque Light étira un sourire de fou et éclata de rire .

_ C'est vrai : tu n'es pas stupide et en plus tu es très résistante . Je t'avoues que quand j'ai appris que tu avais survécu au death note , j'ai eu peur et puis après je me suis dit que puisque je ne pouvais pas utiliser le death note pour me débarrasser de toi autant utiliser mon autre arme : L'humanité . Tu as raison : Je suis Kira . En fait j'ai compris que tu étais au courant le jour de l'enterrement de Ryuzaki . Je me suis souvenu des paroles de Rem comme quoi un médium n'avait pas besoin de toucher le cahier pour voir un dieu de la mort . Donc j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu as vu Ryuk dés notre première rencontre . C'est triste que tu n'es rien dit à L : Qui sait peut-être serait-t-il encore en vie .

_ La ferme ! Cracha Alice avec rage , sa main enserrant avec force le pommeau de Colère de Justice .

_ Oui tu as sans doute raison , cela n'aurait peut-être rien changé .

Les deux ennemis se fixaient avec intensité ,regard bleu saphir et regard brun au reflets rouges . Alice brulait d'envie de sortir son sabre et de transpercer le cœur de Kira . Mais elle savait que si elle faisait ça maintenant ce serait la fin pour Mello et Near sachant que sans preuve cela passerait pour le meurtre d'un suspect . La victoire de ses frères en serait détruite et ça elle ne le voulait pas . De plus elle n'avait pas Vengeance Rouge avec elle .

_ Je te tuerais Kira … Sois en sûr … Mais pas ce soir , je n'ai pas l'arme que je te réserve . Et puis je veux t'entendre cracher tes aveux devant tout ceux que tu as trompé .

_ Parce qu'en plus tu m'as réservé une arme spéciale ! Je suis flatté … Mais pourquoi se battre Alice ? Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à moi ? Tu ferais une déesse parfaite pour ce nouveau monde : Tu es belle , forte et combative . Je pourrais t'offrir le monde dont toi et tes frères auraient toujours voulut avoir … Qu'Est-ce que tu en dis ? Je te promets que si tu m'aides je ne ferais plus de mal à ta famille . Proposa Light .Alice sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge . Light osait dire cet odieux mensonge .

_ Espèce de salaud ! Comment oses tu me faire une telle proposition ? Tu ment comme tu respires : Jamais je n'accepterais ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ces larves désespérées qui rampent à tes pieds . Le monde nous convenait parfaitement avant que tu n'apparaisses . Tu m'as pris mon père et mon frère … Tu as plongé l'humanité dans la folie . Si il faut choisir entre le monde que tu veux créer et le monde sans toi alors mon choix est tout fait : Je préfère mourir plutôt que te laisser gagner ! Hurla-t-elle .

Light se contenta d'hausser les épaules :

_ Bon au moins j'aurais essayé . Eh bien je crois que nous nous reverrons sur le dernier champs de bataille . Si tu permets je dois partir et je sais que même si tu parles à tes frères de notre rencontre, sans preuves matériels , tu ne peux rien contre moi . Dit-il en s'avançant . Il passa à coter d'elle . Alice ne bougea pas d'un poil le suivant juste du regard .Elle pouvait sentir son odeur , le vent fit frôler ses cheveux noirs contre l'épaule du jeune homme . Elle frémit d'horreur en ressentant l'aura répugnante de ce faux dieu .

_ Je t'aurais … Je te traquerais même dans la mort … Siffla-t-elle de dégout . Light ricana :

_ Encore une chose Alice , dés que je t'aurais battus , toi , Near et Mello , saches que je détruirais tout ce qui se rapporte à L à travers le monde . En d'autres termes , Wammy's house et tout ses pensionnaires disparaitront pour toujours . Plus jamais aucun L ne se mettra sur ma route .

Le jeune médium sentit son cœur lui tomber dans l'estomac . Il voulait détruire Wammy's House ? Il était prés à tuer tout ces enfants innocents ? Ca jamais la jeune fille ne le permettrait . Elle sentit des larmes de colères lui coulaient le long des joues tandis que , dos à elle son ennemi mortel étirait un sourire jubilatoire .

_ Touches ne serait ce qu'une seule brique de Wammy's house , qu'un seul cheveux de ses habitants … Et je te jures sous cette lune , au nom de toute ma haine pour toi et de l'amour que je porte à ma famille , que je ne te laisserais jamais en paix … Même morte ma haine pour toi existera éternellement et te détruira à petit feu jusqu'à ce plus rien de toi n'existe … Déclara-t-elle la voix tremblante , empreinte d'envie meurtrière .

Le sourire de Kira augmenta .

_ Alors à bientôt Alice … Conclut-il en s'éloignant . Désormais seule sur la place , malgré le vent glacial , Alice sentait son corps bruler , son cœur battait à une vitesse dingue , sa respiration était sifflante et son sang bouillait dans ses veines . Elle avait envie de hurler , de pleurer , de tuer … Elle avait l'impression d'être face au gouffre béant de l'enfer .

_ Jamais … Jamais je ne te laisserais faire … Gémit-elle en tombant à genoux sur le béton froid et le frappant du poing pour calmer sa colère .

Fin de ce chapitre intense . La suite se prépare très vite .


	34. Chapter 34

_34 ) La famille devant la tombe_

La rencontre imprévus avec Light avait sérieusement ébranlée les nerfs d'Alice . Elle était en colère , épuisée et elle avait peur . Surtout à cause des dernières paroles de Kira : celui-ci voulait détruire Wammy's House et tout ses résidents . Il était évident que jamais elle ne laisserait faire une chose pareille .

Elle était torturée : devait-elle raconter à ses frères cette rencontre ? Que se passerait-il si elle ne le faisait pas ? Puis elle repensa aux paroles odieuses de Light : Le fait qu'elle n'ait rien dit à L à l'époque avait peut-être contribué à sa mort … Rien qu'à cette pensée , Alice sentait ses boyaux se tordre au point où elle eut la nausée pendant prés de deux jours . Par la suite Melllo arriva au Japon suivit de Near . Dés son arrivée , l'argenté s'installa chez sa sœur mais Mello préféra prendre une planque non loin de l'immeuble de sa petite amie . Bien que l'arrivée des deux garçons rassura Alice , elle ne savait toujours pas qu'elle décision prendre . Elle avait peur des conséquences de son choix .

Cependant le soir de son arrivée , Near vint voir sa sœur dans sa chambre .

_ Petite sœur j'ai énormément réfléchit et je crois que j'ai un plan pour capturer Kira , enfin , je dirais plutôt un début de plan .

_ En quoi consiste-t-il ?

_ Eh bien tu sais aussi bien que moi que la solution la plus radicale de prouver que Light Yagami est Kira serait de le tuer avec le second Kira et de lui confisquer le cahier . Si le meurtres s'arrêtes nous aurons eu raison …

_ En effet mais c'est beaucoup trop radical et à double tranchant . De plus je suis sûre que L ne serait pas content … Tu es le seul d'entre nous qui ne s'est pas encore détourné des principes que notre frère nous a enseigner … Je t'en pries grand frère , ne fait pas ça …

Near sourit tendrement .

_ Rassures toi , c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à un autre plan . Cependant celui est plus dangereux : Si on veut absolument coincer Kira , il nous faut une preuve irréfutable . On va donc le pousser à inscrire un nom dans le death note et l'arrêter sur le champ .

Alice le regarda stupéfaite .

_ Mais Near si on applique ce plan , une personne mourra ! Tu as pensé à ça ?

_ Oui et j'essaye de trouver une solution pour ça . Pour l'instant je suis dans le flou mais je vais trouver ne t'inquiètes pas . Mais il y a encore une chose Alice .

_ Laquelle ?

_ Je compte ,prochainement , rencontrer L2 , Light Yagami … Avoua difficilement Near .

Sa sœur devint pâle comme un fantôme puis se ravisa .

_ Je vois . Alors le jour ou cela arrivera , je serai avec toi . Dit-elle en prenant la main du jeune homme .

_ Je sais petite sœur . Ajouta-t-il en caressant les doigts blancs .

Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce , la jeune médium l'interpella :

_ Au fait Near , demain nous serons le 4 novembre … Cela fera six ans que L … est mort . Tu veux venir sur sa tombe avec moi demain ?

Le sourire de Near s'élargit ;

_J'en serais vraiment heureux mais Mello ?

_ Rassures toi je lui ai demandé la même chose tout à l'heure . Il est d'accord .Donc nous y irons demain à 10 heure .

Dededededededededed

Le lendemain , le soleil brillait mais le vent était glacé . Alice conduisit Near au cimetière où L était enterré . Le vent jouait dans les arbres roux et faisant s'envoler leurs feuilles . Ils parcoururent tranquillement les tombes et découvrirent Mello et Matt devant celle de L . Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient plongé dans un profond recueillement . Alice sourit et Near sentit son corps frissonner en voyant Mello . Il était heureux de pouvoir voir son grand frère en dehors du SPK . Ils les rejoignirent .

_ Bonjour , je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus tout les deux . Annonça la jeune médium en embrassant son amant et en serrant Matt dans ses bras .

_ C'est tout naturel ma beauté . Dit le rouquin . Il salua Near en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux blanc du jeune homme qui sourit . Puis il se tourna vers Mello . Le blond plongea son regard turquoise dans les yeux sombres de son cadet puis sans comprendre pourquoi il se sentit à l'aise . Il le salua par un sourire faible mais qui se voulait doux , ce qui rendit Near heureux . Les trois enfants se tournèrent vers la tombe et la contemplèrent . Un doux silence régnait durant ce recueillement .

_ Il me manque … Murmura Mello la gorge nouée . Il se forçait à ne pas fondre en larmes . Alice se rapprocha de son amant et posa sa tête sur son épaule .

_ Il nous manque à nous tous … Dit-elle tendrement .

_ Parfois il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'il dirait si il voyait la situation dans laquelle on se trouve . Déclara Matt .

_ Il nous dirait sûrement qu'on ne doit pas abandonner et garder confiance en chacune de nos capacités . Répondit Near .

_ Mouais … Je pense surtout qu'il ne doit pas être content de la façon dont j'ai utilisé tout ce qu'il nous a apprit … Grogna Mello avec tristesse .

_ Ne dis pas ça tu … Commença Alice en lui prenant la main mais Near la coupa gentiment .

_ Tu n'as fait que suivre ton cœur . Mais malgré tes erreurs tu as le même objectif que nous . Je pense sincèrement qu'il ne t'en voudrais pas et qu'il dirait « La fin justifie les moyens » …Grand frère tu n'as … pas à t'en vouloir pour tes actes .

C'était sortit d'un coup . En voyant le regard si triste de son ainé Near n'avait put retenir le fond de son cœur et s'était exprimé de façon si direct qu'il s'en trouva choqué lui-même .

Mello quant à lui le fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés . Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Near l'avait appelé « Grand frère », chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années . Le blond sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse devant la mine confuse du petit détective qui , réalisant ce qu'il avait fait , se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux .

Peut-être que c'était dût à son trouble ou à cause du lieu où il se trouvait mais en tout cas l'argenté ne soupçonna pas ce qui lui arriva : En une seconde son corps se trouva emprisonné entre les bras forts de Mello et pouvait respirer son parfum de chocolat . Le souffle chaud de l'ainé frissonnait dans son cou et il frémit quand il sentit ses lèvres contre son oreille :

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment était un grand frère idéal … On peut dire que j'ai été une véritable brute … Mais je peux te jurer que jamais je ne laisserai Kira te faire du mal …Petit frère …

Sa voix était rocailleuse mais étouffée par l'émotion . Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Near sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'il s'agrippait au manteau rapiécé de son frère de lait . L'argenté se dit qu'il ne devait plus y avoir de secret entre eux et se décida à parler à Mello :

_ Mello , j'ai un plan pour capturer Kira je … Il ne put continuer car son ainé avait posé trois doigts sur ses lèvres .

_ Tais toi . Ne me dis rien . De toute façon Hal finira par m'en parler . Mais si tu m'en parle je crois que cela pourrait être un danger pour toute notre organisation . Pour notre sécurité à tous , ne dis rien s'il te plait . Expliqua l'ainé avec une douceur qui lui était rare . Near soupira en se disant que Mello avait raison et se pelotonna à nouveau contre le torse du blond . Celui-ci se crispa un peu puis il se dit :

« Au diable cette foutue fierté ! » Avant de caresser les cheveux argentés . Alice et Matt échangèrent un regards attendris et la jeune fille se dit qu'à présent plus rien ne pourrait les empêcher de reformer une vraie famille . Elle avait prit sa décision poussa un soupir et prit la parole :

_ Les garçons il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de très important : Le soir de mon retour au Japon j'ai rencontré Kira .

_ QUOI ? S'écrièrent les trois jeunes hommes .

_ J'étais partit à moto pour voir la situation et suite à ça j'ai roulé au hasard pour prendre l'air . A la tombée de la nuit je me suis arrêté sur une place pas très loin de l'hôtel Teito et je me suis trouvée nez à nez avec lui . Si vous saviez à quel point j'étais folle de rage de l'avoir à porté de main et de ne pouvoir le tuer …

_ Tu es sûre que c'était lui ? Demanda Near .

_ Oui crois moi Near c'était …

_ Light Yagami ? Demanda Mello .

_ Tu as fait le lien toi aussi ?

_ Oui je m'en doutais depuis quelques jours et apparemment on en est tous venus à la même conclusion . Répondit le blond .

_ J'en suis heureuse . Mais par contre Wammy's house cours un très grave danger ! Light m'a annoncé qu'après nous avoir détruit il compte détruire toute trace de L et de ses institutions à travers le monde !

Near , Mello et Matt devinrent plus blancs que des fantômes . Mello grimaça de colère .

_ Qu'il essaye … Persiffla-t-il .

_ Il est évident qu'on ne le laissera pas faire . Ajouta Matt .

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas petite sœur . On te promets qu'il n'aura pas l'occasion d'accomplir cette horreur . Cependant maintenant soyons prudents . Il faut absolument ne rien faire paraitre de ce que nous savons . Dit Near .

_ T'inquiètes pas Near ! Tu sais que lorsqu'il s'agit de discrétion nous sommes les meilleurs . Ricana le rouquin .

_ Dit celui qui se faisait prendre à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'introduire dans le dortoir des filles ! Déclara Mello .

Le petit groupe éclata de rire . Alice sentait à nouveau cette douce chaleur qu'apporte la présence d'une famille . La crainte qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis qu'elle avait vu Light avait disparu .

_ Par contre Alice j'ai une question à te poser .

_ Oui Matt ?

_ Tu nous as dit que tu n'étais pas revenu depuis un moment ici alors comment ça se fait que la tombe de L soit en si bon état ?

_ C'est vrai ça . On dirait que quelqu'un en a pris soin durant six ans . Ajouta Mello .

_ On dirait que je suis démasqué … Dit tout à coup une voix derrière eux . Les quatre enfants se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Aizawa .

Le policier tenait dans sa main un bouquet de chrysanthèmes blanches . Il sourit et s'approcha du petit groupe .

_ Monsieur Aizawa ? C'est vous qui …? Commença Alice .

_ Oui je prends soins de cette tombe depuis le début . C'était ma façon de lui rendre hommage . De plus j'aime venir le voir quand … J'ai besoin de réfléchir . Dit son ami avec douceur . Les enfants étirèrent un sourires émus . Cependant Mello se crispa un peu . Après tout la dernière fois que lui et Aizawa s'étaient croisés , un homme respectable était mort . Mais le policier remarqua le visage brulé du jeune homme et à vrai dire , ce n'est pas cette cicatrice qui l'interpella mais le fait que le garçon était vraiment jeune . Le cœur du policier se serra en comprenant que son ancien chef avait dut vraiment se sentir mal à l'aise quand il tenait un si jeune garçon en joue avec le death note .

_ Tu es Mello n'Est-ce pas ?

_ Oui . Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque .

_ J'ai une question à te poser . Et je voudrais que tu me répondes honnêtement .

Mello déglutit et sans s'en rendre compte serra doucement la main de Near qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure .

_ Je vous écoutes .

_ As-tu tué le directeur Sôichirô Yagami ?

_ Non je ne l'ai pas tué . Répondit calmement le jeune homme . Aizawa pouvait lire dans les yeux turquoises du blond que celui-ci disait la vérité . Il sourit .

_ Merci . Je voulais juste savoir la vérité . Alice je te dois des excuses .

_ Des excuses pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille .

_ J'ai très longuement réfléchis , repassé tout les évènements de ses six dernières années dans ma tête , repensé à tout ce que je connaissais de toi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés et j'en suis venu à comprendre que si vraiment Light est Kira alors … Tu as vu et compris bien plus de choses que nous tous réunis . Pas vrai ?

Alice sentit le souffle lui manquer .

_ Oui mais m'auriez vous crut à l'époque ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Non , il est sûr que non mais on aurait dut te faire confiance depuis qu'on s'est revus . Je ne t'ai pas cru alors que tu avais besoin de mon aide . Je te demande pardon . Répondit Aizawa en s'inclinant devant son amie avec un profond respect .Alice , émut aux larmes s'approcha de son ami et posa ses mains gantées de rouges sur ses épaules . Elle plongea son regard saphir dans les yeux noisettes de son ami .

_ Rien que par votre présence ici , je peux vous dire que je vous pardonne . Même je ne vous en veux absolument pas . Mon ami vous avez tenus votre promesse à l'instant même où vous avez contacté Near et accepté de nous écouter . Alors ne vous torturez plus l'esprit . Vous savez L avait raison à propos de vous : Vous êtes un homme bien , il serait fier de vous .

Aizawa étira un sourire , sentant un poids énorme lui être ôté des épaules . Il avança à son tour vers la tombe et déposa le bouquet dessus . Le reste du groupe se joint à son recueillement .

_ Je vous le promets . Kira paiera pour le mal qui la fait à votre famille . Promis le policier .

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre d'écrit ! Je suis désolée pour mon retard .


	35. Chapter 35

_35 ) Soirée de Noël _

L'instant de paix qu'avait procuré la visite à la tombe de L et la présence de monsieur de Aizawa réussit à faire baisser la tension qu'engendrait l'enquête . Alice se sentait soulagée d'avoir put parler de sa rencontre avec Light à ses frères . Avec l'arrivée du mois de Décembre , de nouveaux éléments firent leurs apparitions dans l'affaire : Les soupçons de Near au fait que Takada était la porte parole de Kira et qu'elle le voyait en cachette devinrent une certitude . Aussi , il avait découvert qui était la personne qui tuait à la place de Light actuellement . Il s'agissait du jeune procureur Mikami qui n'était autre que l'étrange homme qu'elle avait remarqué dans l'émission du Royaume de Kira . Alice avait eu du mal à l'admettre mais il lui faisait pitié . En effet cet homme avait une opinion bien tranchée sur le bien et le mal depuis toujours ce qui faisait de lui un homme facilement manipulable par un être comme Kira .A présent il comptait sur les talents de filature de Gevanni pour obtenir le dernier élément de son plan : Le cahier que possédait Mikami . Un jour cependant alors que Near était dans la salle de contrôle ils reçurent une communication . C'était monsieur Aizawa qui lui annonça le croire complètement sur le fait que Light était Kira et que lui ainsi que Takada se voyaient tous les soirs sous la surveillance de l'équipe par l'intermédiaire de micros mais qu'il avait découvert qu'ils communiquaient par écrit . Mais Near savait déjà tout cela et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il réussit à convaincre le policier de ne rien faire d'autre que de continuer à surveiller L2 . Lors de cette conversation le jeune détective fut heureux qu'Alice soit à cet instant avec Mello et Matt .

En effet de son coté Alice était chez Mello . Outre le fait de passer du temps avec lui elle s'informait par le biais de Matt de la situation entre les partisans de Kira et ceux qui la soutenait . Pour l'instant rien ne changeait : les confrontations étaient toujours aussi violentes et cela avait fini en véritables guerres civiles dans plusieurs pays . Alice n'en fut pas vraiment surprise car elle savait que ça allait arriver . Cependant c'était bientôt Noël et même au milieu de l'horreur de cette enquête elle désirait vraiment pouvoir faire la veillée avec ses deux frères et ses amis d'une façon assez joyeuse . Mais elle doutait que Near ait le cœur à ça de même que son amant . Hors elle ignorait que Mello lui préparait en cachette avec Matt une magnifique surprise .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

Le matin du 24 Décembre Near reçu un coup de téléphone et que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que c'était son aîné .

_ Mello ?

_ Near . Ecoutes j'aurais besoin que tu me laisses accéder au dernier étage de ton immeuble jusqu'à ce soir .

_ Tu en as besoin pour ton enquête ? Demanda l'argenté étonné par cette demande illogique .

_ Non c'est pas pour l'enquête mais c'est une surprise . Expliqua le blond d'une voix assez maladroite qui fit sourire le petit détective .

_ Quel genre de surprise ? Demanda-t-il plus pour taquiner gentiment Mello que par curiosité .

_ Si je te le dit ça ne sera plus une surprise ! Grogna le jeune homme agacé . Near se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire .

_ D'accord je vais dire au commandant de te laisser entrer .

_ Ok je passerais dans quelques minutes et Near … Merci … Conclut de façon assez timide l'ainé .

Near raccrocha en souriant tendrement et contempla les trois paquets cadeaux dissimulés confortablement sous le sapin qui trônait au milieu de la salle de contrôle .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

Le soir venu Alice qui avait passé la journée à parcourir la ville à la recherche d'éventuelle émeutes et entre temps acheter des cadeaux et des friandises de Noël avait reçu un message de son amant lui disant de rentrer au QG de Near qu'une surprise l'y attendait . Curieuse la jeune fille s'exécuta .Arriver sur place elle alla à la rencontre de Near dans la salle de contrôle qui sourit en la voyant arriver les bras bien chargés .

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ Je ne sais pas Mello , Matt et vos amis sont arriver en début d'après midi et sont montés au dernier étage de l'immeuble . Ils ont interdit à tout le monde d'y monter pour le moment . Expliqua le commandant Rester en aidant la jeune médium .

Alice échangea un regard sceptique avec son frère de lait . Tout à coup Chronos , sous sa forme humaine arriva dans la pièce .

_ Mademoiselle Alice , monsieur Near , messieurs dames si vous voulez bien me suivre au dernier étage s'il vous plait . Demanda-t-il avec son magnifique accent polis digne d'un majordome .

Perplexe le petit groupe le suivit prenant les paquets avec eux . Hal et Gevanni étaient avec eux puisque Takada passait les fêtes en famille et Mikami passait la soirée du réveillon seul chez lui . Chronos ouvrit la porte de la grande pièce du dernier étage et tous restèrent bouche bée devant la scène . Mello et Matt étaient là avec Blanche , les jumeaux et Lucy . Derrière eux sur une table drapée d'un nappe blanche étaient disposés des plats chaud tout préparés , des gâteaux et des confettis doré . La pièce était éclairé par de belles guirlandes électriques multicolores et par les lumières de Tokyo par les grandes fenêtres d'où l'on pouvait voir la neige tomber . C'était très simple et pourtant adorable . Mello était vraiment craquant avec son air gêné tandis qu'il essayait de cacher le monticule de cadeaux posés sur la table derrière lui .

_ Alors ? Qu'Est-ce que vous en dites ? Demanda joyeusement Blanche .

_ C'est … Magnifique Blanche .. Souffla Alice .

_ Mello c'est dit que ce serait pas mal de faire une pose pour Noël et de se retrouver . Dit Matt .

Near le regarda stupéfait .

_ C'est ton idée Mello ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Heu … Ouais … vu qu'il se passe rien et que l'on s'est tous retrouvé …J'me suis dit … Balbutia le blond en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux . Toute souriante Alice alla embrasser son petit ami avec tendresse .

_ Mello tu es un amour … Je t'aime …Ronronna-t-elle .

_ Bon si nous attaquions ce délicieux repas ! Proposa Lucy .

Tout le groupe d'amis se régala de ce repas peut-être pas digne d'un grand diner de réveillon mais dont l'ambiance chaleureuse leur faisait oublier , ne serait-ce que pour une seule nuit que le monde été en pleine guerre . Puis vint l'échange des cadeaux . Les trois membres du SPK étaient un peu gêné de n'avoir rien prévu alors que Near leur avait offert des cadeaux parmi eux une belle cravate toute neuve pour le commandant Rester . Le détective et les autres enfants assurèrent que ce n'était pas grave et que rien que leur présence ici était un cadeau . Puis l'argenté présenta ses cadeaux à Mello et Alice . En ouvrant leurs petits paquets les deux amoureux retinrent leurs souffles . A l'intérieur des petits écrins en velours rouge reposaient un médaillon ovale en argent fin où était gravé un L entrelacé avec la première lettre de leurs prénoms respectifs . Le médaillon s'ouvrait et à l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de L souriant . Egalement à l'intérieur du couvercle était gravé ces mots : Notre ami , notre mentor , notre frère tant aimé . Alice en eu les larmes aux yeux et Mello aussi .

_ Near c'est trop beau … Murmura-t-elle .

_ Je les avais fait faire avant de quitter les Etats-Unis . Je me suis dit que même si la discrétion était importante pour nous ça valait le risque … Expliqua Near en montrant son propre médaillon pendant autour de son cou . Contre toute attente Mello le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur .

_ Tu as raison … Un si merveilleux cadeau vaut le risque . Soupira-t-il en pleurant . Near heureux de cette réaction se laissa aller dans la chaleur de cette étreinte . Il offrit aussi un cadeau à Matt : un anneau en argent avec gravé à l'intérieur : Pour notre ami et notre frère . Le rouquin toujours aussi émotif se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine et manqua d'étouffer ce pauvre Near dans un câlin d'ours . De sa part Alice reçu une joli barrette en forme de lys dorée et le jeune détective un puzzle 3D du pont de Brooklin qui lui plût beaucoup . Enfin ce fut le tour de Mello qui tendit un gros paquet à sa belle . Impressionnée celle-ci défit le ruban et découvrit une simple mais magnifique robe toute blanche aux manches larges et bordées de bleus ainsi qu'une ceinture elle aussi bleue .

_ Oh Mello … Elle est absolument splendide … Dit-elle avec émotions .

_ Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise … Déclara le blond qui n'avait pas été sur de son choix .

_ Je l'adore ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant au cou du blond . Celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers Near et lui donna un paquet . Le garçon le déballa et découvrit avec stupeur la photographie si précieuse à Mello d'eux enfants dans un cadre tout neuf .

_ Mais c'est …

_ J'en ai fait faire un double par un ami . Expliqua son aîné .

_ Merci Mello . Je l'aime beaucoup ! Dit l'argenté avec un sourire lumineux .

Tout à coup Eric déclara :

_ Que c'est beau dehors !

Tout le groupe se tourna vers lui et contemplèrent ce qu'il regardait . En effet par la porte fenêtre qui menait au toit plat du bâtiment , on voyait celui-ci recouvert d'un manteau de neige immaculée sous une pluie de flocons . Ne pouvant résister Alice ouvrit la porte et sortit marcher sous la neige suivit par ses amis . Elle commença à danser en rond sous la neige puis se tourna vers ses deux frères qui avaient les yeux levés vers le ciel . Avec un sourire taquin elle profita qu'il regardait ailleurs et balança une boule de neige sur Mello . Devant son air médusé Alice explosa de rire suivit de Near et Matt . S'en suivit une hilarante bataille de boules de neiges entre les quatre enfants sous le regard attendris des adultes et de Blanche restés au chaud . En son fort intérieur Rester et ses deux collègues se dirent qu'ils étaient heureux de travailler aux cotés de ses jeunes détectives courageux dont les rires semblaient toucher le plus profonds du ciel . Et au milieu de leurs rires , Alice , Near et Mello émirent , comme une prière au fond de leur cœur , cette phrase qui monta jusqu'aux étoiles : _Joyeux Noël L On t'aime grand frère …_


	36. Chapter 36

_36 ) Mon sacrifice pour que tu vives_

Après cette superbe soirée de Noël on se remit au travail . Gevanni qui avait suivit Mikami pendant un moment eu pour mission de toucher le cahier pour voir si un dieu de la mort y été attaché . Near mit en place ce plan le 31 décembre puisque Mikami même à cette date se rendait à son cours de fitness et que Takada serait occupée à présenter le grand concert de fin d'année . Mais afin d'être totalement sûr de ne pas prendre de risque il fit enlevé Misa Amané et Mogi par Hal et Rester . Le policier , convaincu par Aizawa de la culpabilité de Light n'opposa aucune résistance mais eu du mal à calmer Misa .Lorsque Kira le contacta il prétendit que c'était par précaution pour lui et eux . Light lisant clair dans le jeu de Near avait joué dans son sens . Finalement Misa et Mogi restèrent de leur plein grés sous la coupe de Near . Une semaine plus tard constatant qu'il n'y avait de dieu de la mort il demanda à Gevanni de photographier chaque page du cahier ainsi que sa couverture car il voulait étudier l'objet et Mikami le plus précisément possible . Gevanni fit un excellent travail et quand les écrans de la salle de contrôle se tapissèrent des pages du cahier Alice et Near constatèrent non sans un frisson que Mikami avait une vie réglée comme du papier à musique il écrivait dans le cahier une page par jour après minuit , exécutant des criminels avec une facilité des plus effrayantes . Near se tourna vers Alice :

_ A présent petite sœur je vais étudier le cahier en profondeurs et selon mes études je vais fixer une rencontre entre nous et Kira .

_ Je te fais confiance Near . Dit Alice en lui souriant .

_ En attendant nous allons continuer d'agir durant 23 jours comme d'habitudes afin d'avoir la certitude qu'il n'y est vraiment aucun dieu de la mort sinon Gevanni risquerait de mourir . Ainsi si Gevanni est encore en vie au bout de ses 23 jours cela voudra dire qu'il n'y a pas de Dieu de la mort et que Mikami ne connaissait Gevanni .

_ Je l'espère , monsieur Gevanni a prit de gros risque pour nous … Constata tristement la jeune médium .

_ Son acte est des plus honorable , j'espère aussi que tout se passera bien .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

C'est ainsi que durant les trois semaines suivantes le SPK , tout en continuant ses activités de surveillance examina le cahier sur toute les coutures . Alice allait et venait entre le QG de Near et Mello les aidant au surveillance tout en continuant à surveiller la lutte entre les partisans de Kira et les siens . Hors un soir alors que Alice dormait au QG de Mello avec Blanche , le détective reçu un appel de Hal qui lui communiqua comme d'habitude l'état de leurs recherches sans mentionner Mikami . Elle lui parla également du plan de Near de pousser Kira à inscrire son nom dans le cahier afin d'avoir enfin la preuve dont il avait besoin pour conclure l'enquête une fois pour toute .

_ Aussi le 25 janvier , il compte fixer à L la rencontre . Expliqua-t-elle .

Le 25 janvier ?! Cette date n'était pas inconnu à Mello pour une raison simple : c'était la date d'avant sa mort , celle que Sidoh lui avait prédit . Le cœur du jeune homme se serra . Il ne voulait pas que Near meurt , qu'il se sacrifie . Non pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus . Ils avaient enfin réussit à retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient autrefois , enfin ils étaient à nouveau une famille . Mello savait depuis longtemps qu'il allait mourir et afin de préserver Near et Alice il n'avait dit à personne que sa mort était prévu le 26 janvier . Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour aider Near , un acte qui aurait l'air de n'avoir aucun sens mais qui pourtant lui sauverait la vie ainsi que celle d'Alice car même si Near tenterait tout pour l'écarter de cette confrontation finale , Mello savait pertinemment que sa petite amie viendrait avec lui affronter la mort en face . Il réfléchit un long moment et trouva la solution .

_ Alors il faut que je le fasse … Dit-il .

Puis il raccrocha . Il s'enfonça dans le vieux fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et prit la tête dans ses mains . Il ne voulait pas mourir mais surtout il ne voulait pas que les deux êtres les plus chers qui lui restaient ne meurs non plus . Alors entre sa vie et la leurs le choix était déjà fait .

_ Je sais que tu dois mourir le 26 janvier . Déclara tout à coup une voix féminine . Mello sursauta et vit Blanche se tenant devant lui en pyjama . Ses long cheveux blancs attachés en natte et ses yeux rouges opaques lui donnaient l'air d'un fantôme .

_ Comment ? Demanda Mello surprit .

_ Chronos me l'a dit . N'oublis pas qu'en tant que dieu de la mort il a put voir la date de ton décès .

_ Ah … Oui … Je m'en doutais aussi . Soupira Mello de façon lasse .

Blanche se dirigea à tâtons vers le sofa qui se trouver en face du fauteuil et s'y assis .

_ Mello si tu meurs … Alice et Near ne s'en remettront jamais , même si Kira est vaincu …

Le blond baissa la tête .

_ Mais je ne peux pas aller contre le destin … Dit-il .

_ Oh que si tu le peux . Sache Mello que je ne sais que la date de ta mort , j'ai vu également dans qu'elles circonstance elle va advenir . Tu as un plan qui est quasi parfait mais si tu ne me laisses pas t'aider il n'y aura pas que toi qui mourra … Matt aussi mourra … Expliqua la petite aveugle d'un ton très sérieux …

_ Quoi ?! S'horrifia Mello en redressant brutalement la tête .

_ Mello même si la date de mort d'un humain semble déjà programmée ,ce n'est pas définitif car cette date peut changer à toute instant selon les actes et les choix de la personne . Hors si tu me suis et si nous combinons nos deux plans il sera si parfait que non seulement on sauvera la vie d'Alice et de Near mais aussi nous bernerons la mort sans que personne ne s'en aperçoives . Laisses moi t'aider et je te promets que vous sortirez tous vivant de cette aventure et que vous pourrez retourner chez vous tous ensemble …

Mello réfléchit un moment puis se dit en son fort intérieur que Blanche était une médium très puissante pour son âge et donc que ses prévisions étaient plus précises . Alors si il avait le moindre chance de sauver Alice , Near , Matt , ses amis et même sa propre vie il devait absolument la saisir .

_ Très bien je marche . Déclara-t-il .

La petite médium sourit ravie de cette réponse et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire les premières préparatifs de leur plan .Aux premières lueurs de l'aube :

_ Bon je préviendrais Matt qui réussiras sûrement à convaincre des amis de nous aider . Déclara Mello .

_ Parfait moi de mon coté je préviendrais Chronos , Lucie et les jumeaux . Ah ! Une dernière chose Mello , ni Alice , ni Near ne doivent savoir pour ce plan . De plus Alice a prévu de passer la nuit du 25 Janvier chez toi .

_ Comment je ferais si elle ne s'endort pas assez vite ou si elle se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit ?

_ J'ai peut-être une solution mais je te la dirais plus tard en attendant contente toi de faire ce que nous avons prévus .

_ Oui .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

Le matin du 25 Janvier arriva . Dans la salle de contrôle Near et le SPK en compagnie d'Alice et de Blanche faisaient les dernières vérifications avant de contacter L2 . Le cœur de la jeune médium battait comme un tambour sachant que dans trois jours exactement la guerre serait finis . Enfin le détective prit contact avec Light et la cellule d'enquête . Il annonça qu'il souhaitait rencontrer L2 et la cellule . Il montra le lieu de la rencontre par l'intermédiaire de photos envoyées par e-mail : un entrepôt yellow box situé aux embarcadère Daikoku qui sont des endroits pratiquement désert . Ainsi ils pourraient se voir sans rien craindre des curieux . Cependant Near émit la condition qu'il n'y ait aucun appareils d'enregistrements d'apporté ou d'installer sur place afin qu'on ne prennent pas en photo ni lui , ni les autres membres du SPK . Il déclara aussi que monsieur Mogi serait présent et que Misa serait relâchée avant d'aller aux embarcadères . Monsieur Aizawa serait charger d'apporter à Light et à la cellule la confirmation de l'identité de Near sur place .Enfin il demanda à ce que le death note que possédait la cellule d'enquête soit apporté et il fixa la date du rendez vous : 28 Janvier à 13 heures . Light accepta . Quand la communication fut coupé Near soupira nerveusement . Alice posa sa main sur son épaule :

_ On y est presque … Plus que trois jours … Murmura-t-elle .

_ Oui … Je te promets Alice on gagnera …

Derrière eux Blanche les observait le cœur serré de douleur . Elle savait que dans quelque heures ses deux amis allaient connaitre une douleur des plus insupportable mais qu'ils les mettra définitivement hors de dangers .Durant ces trois dernières semaines la petite aveugle , Chronos et leurs amis avaient réussis à mettre au point leur plans avec Mello et Matt sans que personne ne soupçonne quoique ce soit . Ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur si ils voulaient que la Wammy's house ne pleure plus jamais un de ses enfants .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

Dans l'après midi , Alice se rendit chez Mello et lui parla de sa prochaine rencontre avec Light .

_ Si tout se déroule comme prévus Kira sera définitivement vaincu le 28 Janvier . Near et moi sommes désolés que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous mais Kira croit toujours que tu fais cavalier seul . Si il ya un problème tu pourras intervenir .

_ Tu veux dire si il vous tues … Comprit tristement Mello . En réalité le blond savait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il parlait à la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimé . Alice soupira .

_ Oh Mello … Je ne mourrai pas , et je tuerais Kira avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à quiconque se trouvant avec nous …Je t'en pries mon amour fais moi confiance … Dit-elle en enlaçant tendrement le jeune homme . Son amant sourit et prit tendrement le visage de sa bien aimée en coupe dans ces mains .

_ Alice … ma belle Alice j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui … Tu es forte , courageuse et combative , une digne héritière de L et je suis sûre qu'il serait fier de toi à cet instant . Je sais que tant que tu es avec Near tout se passera bien et si vraiment ma présence peut-être un danger je ne vous rejoindrai qu'environ une heure après le début du rendez vous .

_ Ce sera parfait … Dit Alice en embrassant son amant . Le baiser d'abord doux devint passionné et ils se retrouvèrent au lit . Mello aima Alice doucement , tendrement . Sachant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il l'avait dans ses bras , qu'ils faisaient l'amour . Il voulait graver dans sa chaire et dans son cœur le souvenir d'Alice telle qu'elle était à cet instant , belle , brulante et sensuelle . Il voulait avoir pour l'éternité le souvenir de ses cheveux de soie noirs , de sa peau blanche et douce , de ses yeux bleus comme un ciel de printemps . Il pleura à la fois de passion et de tristesse alors qu'il allait et venait entre ses reins s'enivrant de sa voix gémissant son nom avec tellement de plaisir . Vers le soir alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux allongés sous les draps , Mello qui contemplait sa belle endormie tourna le regard vers le réveil . C'était l'heure . La gorge nouée par une douleur et une peur sans nom le jeune détective se leva en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit . Il en sortit la seringue et le tranquillisant que Blanche lui avait fournis . Il la remplit à la dose indiquait pour qu'Alice dans un sommeil profond sans que sa santé soit mise en danger . Tout à coup il entendit Alice se réveiller et se tourna vers elle en cachant la seringue dans son dos . Le jeune fille s'étira comme un chat et sourit . Mello lui rendit son sourire .

_ Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Non rassures toi … Répondit-elle gentiment .

Elle lui tendit la main l'invitant à revenir dans le lit mais Mello choisit cet instant :

_ Pardonnes moi Alice …

_ Quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir Mello lui empoigna fermement le bras , sortit la seringue de son dos et enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau blanche . Alice poussa un cri de douleur .

_ N'ais pas peur ce n'est qu'un tranquillisant …

_ Un tranquillisant ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Enfin Mello qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?! Hurla-t-elle de colère en retirant son bras .

_ Alice … Sidoh m'avait dit la date de ma mort et c'est demain … Mais avant de mourir il faut que je fasse quelque chose … Je dois vous protéger toi et Near et le seul moyen est que je vous offre le dernier élément de votre plan … Expliqua Mello alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux .

_ Non … Mello … Je t'en pries ne fait pas ça … Supplia Alice en pleurs alors que le tranquillisant commençait à agir .

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire Alice ? Cet élément vous sauvera tous … Mais si ça marche il y a de fortes chance pour que j'y reste … Je te connais mon amour … Je savais qu'à l'instant où je commencerais à agir tu aurais tout fait pour me rejoindre et votre plan aurait put être détruit …

_ Mello … Par pitié … je t'aime je t'en supplie … ne fait pas ça … Je ne veux pas te perdre … Sanglotait Alice en luttant contre le sommeil . Mello se pencha doucement sur elle et déposa un baiser plein d'amour sur ses lèvres pales .

_ Je t'aime Alice … Maintenant et pour l'éternité je n'aime que toi … Je t'en pries ne m'en veux pas … S'il te plait dis à Near que je l'aime … Que je regrette toute ses années gâchées par cette stupide rivalité . Il est le plus adorable des petits frères et je lui offre tout mon amour de grand frère pour toujours …

_ Mello … Murmura Alice avant de sombrer dans le sommeil . Mello versa quelques larmes sur le visage de porcelaine de sa belle puis sortit rejoindre Matt .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

Kiyomi Takada avait rendez vous avec Light ce soir . Après ce rendez vous elle fut ramenée à NHN par sa horde de gardes du corps dont Hal Lidner . Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de sortir de sa voiture qu'une impala rouge conduite par Matt freina brusquement devant la horde et tira une bombe fumigène sur eux les noyant dans une fumée grise . Gardant son rôle de garde du corps Hal voulut conduire sa « patronne » à l'intérieur du bâtiment quand un motard stoppa devant eux .

_ Non après cette attaque il est trop dangereux de rester prés du bâtiment de NHN ou à l'intérieur ! En tout cas le mieux est de vous éloigner de cet endroit ! Montez mademoiselle Takada .

Hal reconnut immédiatement Mello et prit par au jeu ; Elle fit monter la porte parole derrière le motard qui démarra en trombe . D'abords escorté par des voitures de gardes , Mello profita d'une rue déserte et trop étroite pour une voiture pour filer avec sa proie laissant les gardes du corps en plan .

« Cette fille est liée à Kira … Je dois le faire … Pour Alice , pour Near … Pour L … »


	37. Chapter 37

_37) Promets moi de ne pas me retenir …_

L'action de Mello fut plus qu'une surprise pour Near quand Hal le contacta . Il lui ordonna d'un ton des plus en colère de tout faire pour rattraper Mello . Mais entre temps le jeune argenté apprit avec horreur et chagrin la mort de Matt . En effet les gardes du corps l'avaient pris en chasse , encerclés et lui avaient tirés dessus sans aucune pitié . Ils avaient osés dire au médias que c'est le rouquin qui les avaient menacés avec plusieurs arme mais Near connaissait assez Matt pour savoir que jamais il n'aurait fait une chose aussi stupide que de menacer des fous pareils avec des armes . De grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues blanches du jeune homme alors qu'il essayait de garder les idées claires . Il n'arrivait pas à entrer en contact ni avec Alice , ni avec ses amis . Mais où étaient-ils donc ?!

Near dut retrouver son calme et contacta L2 pour le rassurer du fait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait ordonné l'enlèvement de Takada .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

Alice rêvait ou plutôt cauchemardait : Elle était comme figée devant d'horribles images . Elle voyait Mello enlever Kiyomi Takada sur une moto et un cortège de gardes du corps avaient pris en chasse ce pauvre Matt comme un vulgaire lapin . Elle voulut hurler lorsque ces monstres habillés de noirs lui tirèrent dessus le criblant de centaine de balles .

_Dans mes nuits je vois des murs de feu._

_Je traverse des océans de croise le fer avec les anges de l'enfer_

Elle aurait voulut se réveiller , elle luttait pour le faire mais impossible de déterminer si c'était un rêve ou la réalité .Elle tomba à genoux devant le corps sans vie du rouquin et tenta de le saisir mais ses mains ne faisaient que le traverser . Elle criait , sanglotait , tentait d'appeler à l'aide .

_Et mes jours sont un long tunnel, au bout duquel tu m'appelles_

_attends moi où que tu sois j'irai te chercher et te retrouver_

Puis elle se retrouva dans un camion sur le siège passager . Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Mello au volant .Il était concentré sur la route tout caressant tendrement le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou .

Elle voulut l'appeler , l'arrêter mais c'était comme si elle était un fantôme . Brusquement elle fut transportée à l'arrière du camion et se retrouva face à face avec la porte parole de Kira , nue, enroulée dans une couverture et ressentit la présence du death note . Paniquée elle chercha autour d'elle . La sensation venait d'une feuille de papier que tenait Takada . Elle se rendit compte que c'était une page du Death note . Elle voulut l'attraper , lui arracher des mains mais comme pour Mello et Matt , ses mains ne faisaient que la traverser . C'est alors que le camion s'arrêta . Alors armée d'un petit crayon la présentatrice commença à écrire une série de lettres qu'Alice connaissait très bien : Mihael Keehl !

C'était le vrai nom de Mello ! Il allait mourir .

_ NON !MELLO ! S'égosilla-t-elle .

_Demande au soleil!Demande au soleil et aux etoiles, ohhhh si je t'ai aimé. _

_Demande à la lune de témoigner, ohhhh si tu m'as manqué._

_Demande aux montagnes où j'ai erré, combien de nuits combien de jours,_

_ Alice ! Alice réveillez vous ! Criait le Commandant Rester en secouant la jeune fille avec énergie . Alice ouvrit les yeux brutalement et se redressa dans le lit . Elle était en sueur , tremblait et avait le souffle court .

_ Co… Commandant Rester … ? Balbutia-t-elle .

_ Oh merci mon dieu … Vous êtes réveillée . On vous a chercher pendant des heures et comme vous ne répondiez pas Near m'a demandé de venir ici . J'ai bien crut que vous étiez dans le coma , ça fait une demi-heure que j'essayai de vous réveiller . Expliqua l'américain en frottant le dos nue de son amie pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle . Cependant Alice ne se calmait pas .

_ Commandant … Oh seigneur … Mello …il m'a drogué pour que je ne puisse pas le suivre … C'est pas vrai … Quel jour sommes-nous ? Quelle heure-t-il ? Paniqua la jeune fille en essayant de se lever . Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et son ami eu juste le temps de la rattraper pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas au sol . Puisqu'elle était nue il retira sa veste et la mit sur ses épaules frêles .

_ Nous sommes le 26 Janvier 2010 et il est 14 heures … Alice Je …

_ Le 26 ?! 14 heures ?! Commandant vite ! Mello et Matt sont en grand danger … J'ai eu une vision , ils vont mourir … Il faut que …

_ Alice, Alice ! Calmez vous je vous en pries … Le coupa Rester en la maintenant par les épaules . Il devait lui dire maintenant même si ça lui brisait le cœur . Mais la jeune médium , remarqua le ton de de voix douloureux de son ami et leva des yeux apeurés vers lui . Elle plongea son regard bleus dans celui de Rester et comprit sans le vouloir la situation .

_ Non … Non … Ne me dites pas que … Suffoqua-t-elle en serrant ses poings dans la chemise de l'homme .

Celui-ci soupira tristement .

_ Alice … Mello et Matt sont morts cette nuit . Ils ont voulut enlever Takada et Matt c'est fait tirer dessus . Quant à Mello , il est mort dans l'incendie du bâtiment où il avait emmené Takada . Elle aussi est morte dans l'incendie …

Pour Alice tout l'univers venait de s'écrouler . Comme si des milliers de poignards venaient de la transpercer . Elle ressentit instantanément cette épouvantable douleur qu'elle avait ressenti le jour de la mort de L .

_ Mello ! Non non non ! Pas lui ! Pas encore par pitié NON ! Hurla-t-elle en pleurs en tambourinant le torse du pauvre commandant de ses poings . L'homme la laissa faire pendant quelques secondes puis l'emprisonna dans ses bras . A bout de force , anéantie , Alice tomba à genoux au sol avec son ami la tenant toujours et déversa sa souffrance contre le torse puissant .

_Demande aux rivières que j'ai pleuré.Demande au soleil!_

Le commandant Rester ramena Alice au QG de Near . La jeune fille avait pleuré longtemps avant de devenir aussi stoïque et silencieuse qu'une statue . Il l'avait installé à l'arrière de la voiture et sentait son cœur se serrer quand il regardait de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur arrière . Alice était allongée sur la banquette toujours habillée uniquement de la veste de son ami , ses vêtements posés dans un sac à ses pieds . Elle avait les yeux vides et souillés de larmes et tenait fermement le manteau rapiécé que Mello avait laissé sur le lit , contre son cœur .

Quand ils arrivèrent au QG il la guida avec une grande douceur jusqu'à sa chambre et posa le sac sur son lit .

_ Je vais prévenir votre frère de votre arrivé . Déclara-t-il gentiment .

Alice , assise sur le lit ne dit rien . Elle ne semblait pas l'entendre . Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein brouillard et un horrible sifflement lui torturait les oreilles .

_Le chemin qu'on a refait ensemble,_

_Je le refais à l'endroit à l'envers._

_T'avais pas le droit de t'en aller loin de moi,_

_De me laisser seul dans cet univers._

Near ne laissait rien paraitre , ni devant ses amis , ni devant Kira qu'il avait recontacté pour dire que ces « petites perturbations » ne changerai en rien leur rencontre prochaine . La date , l'heure et le lieu étaient toujours maintenus . Light était d'accord avec lui et pensait que pour Near la mort de Mello n'avait pas plus d'importance que la mort de Takada pour lui . Le faux dieu sous-estimait vraiment la force de l'amour qui unissait ses ennemis depuis si longtemps . Il s'en fichait vraiment . Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était que dans deux jours il se débarrasserait enfin de tout ces gêneurs qui l'empêchaient de devenir le dieu d'un monde nouveau . Near de son coté faisait un effort plus que surhumain pour ne pas s'effondrer : il était triste , il souffrait et était en colère . En colère après Mello pour être mort comme ça , contre Matt pour l'avoir suivit , contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir deviné . Plus tôt dans la journée , Blanche et ses amis étaient revenus en catastrophe disant que si ils n'avaient pas put répondre plus tôt c'est parce que Matt et Mello les avaient embobinés en les envoyant dans des quartiers où ils y avaient soi-disant de grandes émeutes mais tout ce qu'il y avait c'était une absence totale de réseaux . Near , trop malheureux pour chercher à savoir si ils mentaient les crut .

« Mello … Pourquoi ? Mon frère … On s'était enfin retrouvé … Et Alice tu as pensé à elle … Pourquoi tu nous a abandonné ?… » Se demandait-il avec désespoir .

La voix de Rester le fit sortirent de ses pensées .

_ Near j'ai ramené Alice à sa chambre . Vous aviez raison elle était au QG de Mello . Il l'avait plongé dans un profond sommeil et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne répondait pas . Je lui ai dit …pour Mello et Matt … Expliqua tristement le commandant .

_ Merci … Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait faire … Je n'aurais jamais réussit à lui dire en la regardant en face … Avoua difficilement l'argenté sans se retourner . Finalement il se leva et alla rejoindre sa sœur dans sa chambre .

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on m'enlève_

_Ma vie mon amour et mes rê te rejoindrais mais dans quelle contrée?_

Il toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre et entra sans attendre de réponse .

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce , car les rideaux étaient tirés , il devina la silhouette de sa sœur de lait allongée sur le lit lui tournant le dos . Ses épaules tremblaient et il pouvait entendre les sanglots qu'elle dissimulait dans son oreiller . Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit . Alice se retourna lentement et regarda Near avec des yeux rouges . Le jeune vit alors qu'elle tenait le manteau de Mello contre elle et qu'elle portait toujours la veste de Rester . Prudemment , il lui retira la veste du commandant , prit avec douceur le manteau des mains de sa sœur et lui mit sur les épaules . Les deux enfants ne s'étaient pas quitter des yeux . Lisant chacun la souffrance de l'autre dans son regard . Puis Near aida sa sœur à s'allonger avec lui sur le lit et la serra dans ses bras . Ils pleurèrent tout les deux les êtres qu'ils avaient perdus sans retenus , sans se cacher , respirant intensément l'odeur de leur cher Mello dans ce manteau qui était la dernière preuve matérielle de son existence dans ce monde . A bout de force , ils finirent par s'endormirent tout les deux .

_Dans mes nuits je vois des murs de feu._

_Et mes jours sont un long tunnel, au bout duquel tu m'appelles._

Quand Near s'éveilla , il se trouvait face à sa sœur qui le fixait avec tristesse . L'argenté ne dis rien et se contenta de caresser doucement la joue de sa sœur , tout en dégageant ses longues mèches noires qui lui cachaient les yeux .

_ Mello … Avant que je ne sombre … m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et aussi … Qu'il t'aimait de tout son être … Il regrettait toute ses années où il n'a sut voir que de la rivalité entre vous … Expliqua doucement la jeune médium la voix cassée par ses pleurs .

De petites larmes roulèrent des yeux sombres de son ainé qu'Alice alla cueillir de ses doigts .Il soupira .

_ Je crois que je comprends pourquoi il a fait ça mais … Je n'arrives pas à l'admettre …

_ Il m'a dit que son acte nous apporterait l'élément qui nous sauverai la vie définitivement lors de cette rencontre …

_ Et il avait raison … On a découvert une chose incroyable et grâce à Mello , nous sommes hors de danger à présent …Dit Near .

Alice pleura de nouveau . Near la serra fort dans ses bras et resta auprès d'elle silencieux . Après plusieurs minutes de silence Alice dit :

_ Grand frère … Après demain promets moi … Promets moi que tu ne me retiendras pas … Promets moi de me laisser dégainer mon sabre et me venger … Je sais que tu ne veux pas tuer Light pour ne pas déshonorer la mémoire de L . Mais moi j'ai besoin qu'il meure … J'ai besoin de sa mort pour ne plus être hantée par lui et sa présence . Promets Near je t'en supplies .

Son aîné resta silencieux quelques minutes . Lui aussi voulait la mort de Kira par-dessus tout mais il avait juré de ne pas détruire les principes que L lui avait apprit . Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur se souille avec le sang de ce monstre qui leur avait fait tant de mal . Mais si sa mort pouvait définitivement soulager une partie de la douleur de sa sœur de lait , même ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite partie , alors il n'avait pas le droit de lui interdire . Car après demain , dans cet entrepôt la société de l'homme ne sera plus là , il n'y aura qu'un groupe de personnes épuisées par des années de combats face au criminel le plus monstrueux de la Terre .

_ Très bien Alice … Je te le promets . Jura-t-il en embrassant la jeune médium sur le front .

_Demande au soleil! demande au soleil ohhhh si tu m'as manqué._

_Demande aux montagnes où j'ai erré combien de nuits combien de aux rivières que j'ai pleuré._

_Demande au soleil!_

Quelques heures plus tard Near retourna à la salle de contrôle laissant Alice dormir un peu . Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le soleil commençait à disparaitre à l'horizon . Elle se leva , s'habilla et monta sur le toit de l'immeuble pour prendre l'air . Là le vent glacé du soir lui entra vite dans les poumons tandis que la nuit déployait doucement ses voiles violets sur la ville bruyante .

Elle sentit la présence de Blanche et de Chronos derrière elle .

_ Est-ce que tu l'avais vu ? La mort de Mello ? Demanda-t-elle douloureusement .

_ Seulement des images incertaines … J'en avais conclut que peut-être … Il y avait un espoir . Répondit tristement son amie . Alice soupira . Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Blanche d'avoir voulut la préserver en ne lui disant rien .

_ Je me souviens du jour où Sidoh m'a dit que Mello allait mourir . Il m'a dit que si j'intervenais à temps sa vie pouvait être sauvée … Mais je n'ai pas réussit .

_ Rien n'est aussi imprévisible que l'avenir Alice , c'est pour ça que médium qui se respecte examine ses visions clairement avant d'intervenir si il en fait le choix . Dit la petite aveugle .Alice se retourna vers ses deux amis .

_ Il me reste une toute dernière chose à faire demain . Et pour cela Blanche je dois être seule . Alors je veux que toi et Chronos ainsi que nos amis restiez aider Near à faire les dernières préparatifs . Après demain vous ne devrez pas venir avec nous .

_ Nous le savons mademoiselle . Dit Chronos .

_ Vous resterez au QG et attendrez notre retour . Si ne nous revenons pas fuyez le plus loin possible d'ici . Vous pourrez continuer la lutte contre Kira si vous le désirez . Je vous demanderez juste une faveur .

_ Laquelle ? Demanda Blanche .

_ Si je ne reviens pas … Mettez Wammy's house en sécurité . Je ne veux pas que tout ce qui reste de L disparaisse pour toujours .

Chronos et Blanche échangèrent un regard et acceptèrent .

_Demande à la mer de me noyer si je trahissais notre amour,_

_Demande à la terre de m' au soleil_

Alice ne pouvait ni ne voulait plus reculer . Trop de sang avait été versé et il y a avait eu trop de mort . Malgré sa souffrance , la jeune médium voulait sauver une dernière personne . Une personne qui comptait pour elle et avec laquelle elle devait être honnête . Dés qu'elle aurait tué Kira elle savait que cette personne souffrirait atrocement et risquerait de devenir comme elle : Une petite sœur obsédée par la vengeance .

La chanson est Demande au Soleil de Garou .


	38. Chapter 38

_38 ) Adieu Sayu _

Alice ne dormit pratiquement pas de la nuit et passa toute la journée du lendemain dans sa chambre à méditer et à se concentrer . Chose très difficile à cause de sa souffrance . De plus elle savait que son acte n'était pas sans risque . Mais elle avait médité cette idée depuis qu'elle s'était rejetée dans la lutte contre Kira .Cette idée concernait Sayu Yagami . En effet elle n'avait jamais quittée les pensées d'Alice . Elle savait qu'en tuant Light elle ferait subir à Sayu la même souffrance qu'elle endurait .A sa différence son amie ne connait pas le visage du meurtrier de son frère et elle ne saura peut-être jamais que Light était Kira . Cependant la jeune médium ne voulait pas prendre de risques ni pour elle , ni pour Sayu . Au coucher du soleil elle sortit habillée d'un jean et d'un sous-pull noir , enfourcha sa moto et roula en direction de l'adresse de son amie .

_Ce n'est qu'une larme, juste un reste du passé dont je m'éloigne, mais qui ne cesse de me hanter_

_Ce n'est qu'une lame, qui entaille mes pensées je retrouve mon âme, ton regard me donne envie d'avancer_

Tout en roulant elle se remémora tout depuis le commencement : Son arrivé avec L dans ce pays qui l'avait fasciné . Chaque matin où elle allait salué son cher frère à qui elle vouait un amour sans limite , cette école où elle avait rencontré Sayu et les espoirs d'amitié éternelle dont elle avait rêvé .

Il lui semblait que toutes ses heures de joie qu'elle avait connut n'avait existé que pour préserver l'innocente petite fille qu'elle était . L avait toujours tout fait pour la préserver de ce monde empoisonné par la haine et la méchanceté . Il avait été son ange gardien depuis le début .

_Hey ho_

_Laisse moi l'oublier_

_Laisse moi l'effacer_

_Pour mieux tout te donner_

Elle passa tout prés du temple où Sayu lui avait racontée l'histoire de la princesse et de la servante qui avaient plantés un cerisier pour sceller la promesse de leur amitié éternelle . Alice et Sayu s'étaient fait la même promesse .

« Pardonnes moi Sayu mais c'est une promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir … » Pensa-t-elle tristement .Après une bonne heure de route elle arriva devant la maison de Sayu et sentit son estomac se tordre . Elle coupa son moteur retira son casque et contempla un long moment la maison tout en se remémorant la nuit qu'elle y avait passé .

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots non_

_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur_

_Mais ces mots sonnent faux non_

Pourquoi une famille si gentille avait-elle était brisée ? Pourquoi Light Yagami avait-il commencé cette croisade sans fin contre « le mal » qui régnait dans ce monde ? Il avait laisser mourir son père qui était pourtant plus que respectable , il avait détruit l'esprit innocent de sa sœur et leur avait mentit sans compassion . Quelque soit son but il ne justifiait pas de tels sacrifices . C'Est-ce que se disait Alice en s'avançant vers la sonnette de la maison . Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien puisque Light était avec la cellule d'enquête . Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine quand la porte s'ouvrit sur madame Yagami .

Elle avait changé , son visage était marqué par le deuil et la fatigue et pourtant elle sourit aimablement à Alice qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite .

_ Bonsoir ? Puis-je vous aider ?

_ Heu … Bonsoir madame Yagami … Je … Vous ne devez sûrement pas vous souvenir de moi je suis … Alice Ryuga … Votre fille et moi étions dans le même collège … Balbutia timidement la jeune fille .

Madame Yagami l'examina quelques instants puis s'exclama joyeusement .

_ Mais oui ! Alice chan ! Mon dieu comme tu as grandis ! Mais entre donc voyons .

_ Je suis désolée de débarquer si tard et surtout à l'improviste mais c'est que je ne suis que de passage et donc …

_ Je comprends ce n'est pas grave . Tu es vraiment devenu une belle jeune fille Alice .

_ Merci … Je j'ai apprit le décès de votre époux et je tenais à vous présenter mes sincères condoléances et aussi je voulais m'enquérir de la santé de Sayu .

_ C'est très gentille de ta part Alice . Sayu est actuellement dans sa chambre .

Alice bien qu'appréciant madame Yagami savait qu'elle devait vite agir . Alors qu'elle allait appeler sa fille , Alice sauta sur l'occasion et se plaça devant elle .

_ Madame Yagami regardez moi dans les yeux et écoutez ma voix . Ordonna-t-elle alors que ses yeux se mirent à étinceler , hypnotisant la mère de famille .

_ Je vous écoutes … Dit lentement la femme .

_ Madame Yagami vous allez continuer vos activités s'en tenir compte de ma présence et en ignorant le moindre appel qui vous serez destiné . Dés que vous aurez terminé , vous irez vous coucher et vous vous endormirez jusqu'à neuf heures demain matin . Quand vous vous réveillerez , vous aurez complètement oublié ma présence en ces lieux aujourd'hui de même que mon existence . Je n'aurais jamais connu votre fille et n'aurais jamais fait votre connaissance . M'avez-vous comprise ?

_ Oui …

_ Bien à présent je vais voir Sayu .

_Je dois tout recommencer un nouvelle fois_

_Pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas_

_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon cœur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots non_

Alice commença à gravir les marches de l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Sayu . Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa nuit passé chez elle et eut l'impression d'entendre leur rires de fillettes .Elle hésita un instant puis toqua à la porte .

_ Entrez ! Déclara Sayu . A l'écoute de sa voix Alice sentit un frisson la parcourir . Cette fois elle ne pouvait plus reculer et ouvrit la porte . La chambre était comme dans ses souvenirs avec un peu plus de maturité . Sayu était assise à son bureau et tournait le dos à Alice .

« Elle a l'air d'aller bien … » Se dit son amie soulagée .

_ Maman ? C'était qui à la por… Demanda Sayu en se retournant mais le reste de sa question mourut dans sa voix quand elle vit qui se tenait debout devant elle .

Alice étira un sourire tendre .

_ Salut Sayu … C'est Alice …

Médusée , la bouche grande ouverte , la cadette des Yagami se leva lentement de sa chaise et fit deux pas vers Alice sans la quitter des yeux . Elle tendit la main jusqu'à plaquer sa paume contre la poitrine de son amie qui ne bougea pas .

_ Alice … c'est vraiment toi … Je ne rêves pas . Balbutia-t-elle .

La jeune fille saisit la main de la brune et la serra doucement .

_ Oui je suis vraiment là …

Sans prévenir Sayu lui sauta au cou en pleurant de joie .

_ Alice ! Chère Alice comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manquée .

_ Toi aussi Sayu … Murmura la jeune médium en refermant ses bras sur son amie .

_ Mais où étais-tu donc pendant tout ce temps ?! Tu as disparue sans laisser de messages , sans un coup de fils … Pourquoi donc Alice ? Que s'est-il passé ? La questionna son amie en se séparant d'elle et en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le lit avec elle .

Alice soupira tristement .

_ Pardonnes moi Sayu mais il s'est produit un terrible drame pour moi et … je me suis coupée du monde pendant quelques temps …

_ Comment ça ? Tu as perdu quelqu'un ?

_ Oui mon grand frère … Il a été tué par Kira .Avoua Alice .

Son amie devint plus blanche qu'un fantôme .

_ Je suis désolée pour toi … Moi aussi Kira m'a prit quelqu'un … mon père . Dit-elle .

_ Je le sais . Je sais aussi que tu as été enlevée il y a quelque mois par des bandits et que … C'est ton père qui est venu t'échanger contre un cahier … Avoua Alice .

La brune la regarda stupéfaite .

_ Mais comment sais-tu ça ? Il n'y a que mon père et la cellule privée qui enquête sur Kira qui est courant de cet histoire .

La jeune médium déglutit sachant très bien que la suite allait être très dure à encaisser pour son amie .

_ En fait je sais bien plus de choses sur l'affaire Kira que tu ne peux l'imaginer . Et si je suis ici ce soir c'est pour te dire la vérité Sayu … Toute la vérité .

_ La vérité ? Mais à propos de quoi Alice ?

_ Sur moi … Sur ma famille , mes origines , Kira … Cela va être très dur pour toi d'entendre et d'accepter tout ce que je vais te raconter . Pour commencer je ne m'appelle pas Alice Ryuga , à dire vrai-je n'ai même pas de nom de famille …

_ Quoi ?! S'étonna Sayu .

J'ai peur de cette flamme qui avant toi m'a brûléTes yeux me désarment je n'ose plus les affronterMes rêves se fanent, seul le temps pourras m'aiderMais quand tu t'éloignes, j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester

Alice lui parla alors de tout : d'elle , de L , de Wammy House . Comment le plus grand détective du monde avait été pour elle un frère et un héros . Elle lui parla de ses voyages à travers le monde , de ses pouvoirs , des milliers d'enquêtes qu'elle avait menée avec son aîné . Elle lui raconta alors le début de l'enquête Kira . Son arrivée , son faux nom . Elle n'épargna aucun détail de sa triste aventure et de sa douleur après la mort de L . Elle enchaina avec sa rencontre avec ses nouveaux amis , son retour au Japon , sa guerre acharnée et enfin la mort de Mello et Matt . Sayu était tellement abasourdie qu'elle la laissa lui raconter tout sans l'interrompre . Jamais elle n'aurait imaginée que son amie avait vécut une telle double vie . Lorsqu' Alice eut finit , Sayu n'osait plus respirer .

_ C'est pas vrai … Alice … Cette… Cette histoire est complètement dingue … Mais alors ça veut dire que cette fille …ce papillon noir c'est toi ?!

La jeune médium fit signe que oui .

_ Je peux comprendre ta réaction mais je te jure que c'est la vérité .

_ La vérité ? Tu parles d'une histoire ! Et le pire c'est que je te faisais confiance ! Que je te considérais comme mon amie ! Quand je pense que ma famille était espionnée par L et que tu ne rien dit ! S'énerva Sayu .

_ S'il te plait Sayu calme toi . Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre nous . Mais c'était nécessaire puisque … Les soupçons de L étaient fondés … Expliqua difficilement Alice sachant qu'elle allait définitivement perdre son amie .

La brune la regarda choquée . Surtout que quelques minutes plus tôt la jeune médium lui avait dit que Kira mourrait sous sa lame et pas au bout d'une corde .

_ Fondés ? Que veux-tu dire ? Tu oses prétendre qu'un des membres de ma famille est Kira ?

Alice inspira profondément .

_ Oui … Il s'agit de ton frère : Light Yagami .

_Hey hoTu sais me parler_

_Tu sais m'écouter_

_Baby please let me_

_Laisse moi juste me retrouver_

Sayu crut à cet instant que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête . Alice , son amie , osait affirmer une chose aussi horrible . C'était impossible Light ne pouvait pas être Kira ! Ce frère qu'elle aimait et admirait ne pouvait être ce monstre impitoyable qui avait tué son père ! Mais alors si Alice était convaincu de la culpabilité de Light cela voulait dire que demain … Sayu empoigna son amie par les épaules .

_ Alice non ! Mon frère ne peut pas être Kira ! Tu te trompes ! Tu te trompes ! Parce que si Light est Kira alors papa a été … Non Alice ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en secouant Alice comme une poupée de chiffon . Elle plaqua son amie sur le matelas et se mit à sangloter au dessus de son visage . La jeune médium contemplait le visage inondé de larmes au dessus d'elle d'un air stoïque mais dans ses yeux se lisait une profonde tristesse . Elle leva une main pour aller essuyer les pleurs de la brune .

_ Je ne te mens pas Sayu . Je sais que ça fait mal mais je te dis la vérité . Demain je vais tuer Kira … c'est-à-dire Light …

_ Par pitié … Par pitié Alice je t'en supplies ne le tues pas ! Il est le seul frère que j'ai !

_ Sayu … Il a tué ton père … Il vous a mentit , il a plongé le monde dans les ténèbres … Je ne peux plus reculer . J'ai promis …

_ Non Alice ! Tu es mon amie et je ne veux pas te détester ! Mais si tu tues mon frère je te haïrais inévitablement ! J'éprouverais ta souffrance et je ne chercherais qu'à te tuer ! Je ne veux pas Alice !

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots nonJ'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur_

_Mais ces mots sonnent faux non_

_Je dois tout recommencer un nouvelle fois_

_Pardonne moi si je fait un faux pas_

_Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon cœur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots non_

La jeune médium sourit avec douceur .

_ Ne t'inquiète pas . Cela n'arrivera pas puisque tu ne te souviendras même pas de moi .Et en disant ses mots elle entoura doucement la gorge de la jeune fille qui sentit que son corps se raidissait .

_ Quoi ?! … Alice mais que … Ses mots restèrent en suspend quand elle vit les yeux de son amis s'illuminer d'un bleu intense . Elle y lit également une profonde douleur .

_ Je vais m'effacer de ta mémoire … Tout de moi va disparaitre : notre rencontre , nos moments passés ensemble et même la conversation de ce soir . Ne t'inquiètes pas Sayu je garderais précieusement dans mon cœur ces souvenirs pour nous deux . Déclara Alice le regard brouillé de larmes .

_ Non … Alice ne fait pas ça …. Pitié . Supplia Sayu qui été paralysée par le regard de la médium .

_ N'ais pas peur mon amie … Tu es forte , tu t'en sortiras … Tu croiras la version que la police te donnera : que ton frère est mort en héros en ayant permit la mort de Kira , tu feras ton deuil sans jamais chercher à te venger d'un mort , ni en vouloir au monde entier parce que contrairement à moi ton cœur est trop sage pour ça … J'ai été heureuse et fière que tu me choisisse comme amie … Pardonnes moi et adieu Sayu …

_ Alice … La brune sentit un choc dans tout son corps . Comme si elle était une chandelle qu'on éteignait d'un souffle . Tout ce qui était Alice disparut en un clin d'œil d'elle .

_J'aimerais tellement donner autant que toi_

_Je trouverais le mots que tu attends pour toi_

_Je te demande, _

_je te demande juste du temps_

Elle s'évanouit et Alice eut juste le temps de la retenir pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas sur elle . Elle allongea son amie sur le lit et replaça quelques une des mèches brunes . Elle sourit tristement puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir .

Avant de monter sur sa moto, Alice regarda une dernière fois la fenêtre de son amie et se mit à pleurer à la fois de tristesse mais aussi de soulagement car elle savait qu'elle venait de couper le dernier lien qui la reliait à son passé . Il ne rester plus que la dernière étape de sa vengeance : la mort de Light !

_J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots non_

_J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur_

_Mais ces mots sonnent faux nonJe dois tout recommencer un nouvelle fois_

_Pardonne moi si je fait un faux pasTu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon cœur_

_Mais je n'ai plus les mots non_

_La chanson est « J'aimerais tellement » de Jena Lee_


	39. Chapter 39

_39 ) La chute finale (partie 1)_

Le matin du jour fatidique arriva . Alice sentait son cœur palpiter à un rythme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas . Était ce de la peur ? De l'excitation ?

Le rendez vous était proche . Dans sa chambre la jeune fille se contemplait dans le miroir . Elle tenait à se sentir le plus à l'aise possible et avait revêtu la belle robe blanche que Mello lui avait offert pour Noël et elle portait dans ses cheveux la barrette de Matt . A son cou se trouver le médaillon de Near auquel elle avait ajouté son précieux papillon .

« Ainsi ils seront tous là … » Pensa-t-elle . Elle se dirigea vers son armoire dont elle sortit une boite assez longue qu'elle ouvrit : là posé sur le velours était Vengeance Rouge . La jeune médium prit le sabre en tremblant , le dégaina et contempla le reflet de ses yeux dans la lame . Aujourd'hui Light allait payer . Alice ne s'était jamais sentit aussi forte . Elle ressentait la force de milliers d'âmes . Elle se souvint du jour où elle avait touché le death note et de l'horrible sensation qu'elle avait ressenti . Elle se concentra pour transmettre la même sensation dans la lame du vieux sabre . Elle voulait vraiment qu'au moment où le métal entrerait en contact avec la chaire de Light , celui-ci ressentent tout les sentiments les plus épouvantables qu'elle avait éprouvé ces six dernières années : Peur , tristesse , colère , souffrance , haine , rage et désespoir .Tout à coup on toqua à sa porte . C'était Near . Le jeune détective entra dans la pièce sombre et contempla sa cadette .

_ Tu es très belle Alice . Dit-il avec un gentil sourire .

Alice lui rendit un sourire faible mais qui se voulait tendre .

_ Merci grand frère …

_ Mais tu n'as pas peur de la salir ?

_ Si mais je tiens vraiment à la porter .

_ Je comprends . Bien il est temps d'y aller . Dit l'argenté en tendant la main vers sa sœur de lait . Elle la prit et ils sortirent de la chambre . Avant de partir la jeune médium rappela ses dernières consignes à Blanche et à ses amis . Mais dés que les voitures furent hors de vues , la petite aveugle se tourna vers le reste du groupe composé de Chronos , des Jumeaux et de Lucie .

_ Bien à présent nous devons faire vite . Les jumeaux allez les chercher et rejoignez nous aux entrepôts . Lucie va faire les préparations au cimetière . Chronos et moi nous allons suivre Alice . N'oubliez pas l'effet de surprise est CA-PI-TAL !

_ D'accord ! Dirent-ils en chœur .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

L'entrepôt de Yellow box n'avait rien de rassurant . C'était un entrepôt grand , poussiéreux , plein de toiles d'araignées et d'humidité . Il y régnait un silence glacial . Pour y entrer il n'y avait qu'une porte . Dés qu'ils furent à l'intérieur , Alice , Near , Mogi et les membres du SPK attendirent leurs invités . Alice essayait de se détendre mais ce n'était pas facile . Mello lui manquait terriblement à cet instant . Elle sentit une main rassurante ce poser sur son épaule . C'était Mogi qui lui sourit amicalement .

_ Ca va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il .

_ Je suis tendue … Ricana nerveusement son amie .

_ Etonnant … Moi je suis mort de trouille . Rétorqua le policier en riant sur le même ton . Il ne le montrait pas mais Mogi était en admiration devant sa jeune amie qui malgré la peur et la souffrance dut à la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait conservait , un aspect digne et courageux .

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une voiture s'approcher et Alice sentit son cœur accélérer .

Puis la lourde porte de métal de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit et on vit entrer Aizawa suivit de Matsuda . Alice soupira de soulagement en voyant son ami . Le policier s'avança vers Near qui avait mit un masque à l'effigie de L et lui dit qu'il devait vérifié si il n'y avait aucun appareils d'enregistrement ici . Near le laissa faire tandis que Matsuda restait prés de la porte . De là , le jeune homme vit Alice et fut éblouit non seulement par sa beauté mais aussi par son regard d'une froideur implacable . Puis son collègue revint vers lui et ils retournèrent vers la voiture .Quelques secondes plus tard la porte se rouvrit sur Light et les policiers . A sa vue Alice sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser . Elle luttait pour ne pas le tuer sur la seconde . A ses pieds , Near sentait la tension qui parcourait sa sœur et lui murmura :

_ Patiente petite sœur …

Alice respira profondément . Elle constata aussi la présence du Dieu de la mort Ryuk mais savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en informer ses amis .

Elle sentit le regard de Kira braqué sur son frère et sur elle-même et sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge .

Aizawa et Mogi confirmèrent l'identité des membres du SPK .

_ Aizawa , Mogi … Peu m'importe qu'il s'agisse vraiment de Near . Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu es également avec nous Alice . Tu es vraiment très élégante . Je sais que Mello comptait beaucoup pour toi et je tenais à te présenter mes condoléances . Dit Light avec un sérieux mais additionné une hypocrisie effrontée . Ces paroles choquèrent Alice au plus haut point qui manqua de laisser éclater sa colère . Mais elle devait se retenir encore . Elle se contenta juste de répondre froidement .

_ Je vous remercies … Yagami sempai …

Light sourit amusé par la retenue non dissimulée de sa jeune ennemie . Cependant Matsuda se fâcha du fait que Near portait un masque . Alors le jeune homme expliqua qu'il portait ce masque par précaution et demanda à tous de patienter une demi heure avant qu'il ne le retire . Durant ce temps Alice ne quittait pas son ennemi des yeux . Elle entra sinueusement dans son esprit comme un serpent et découvrit le vrai Light Yagami : Un homme à l'égo dangereusement surdimensionné , une intelligence plus terrible qu'elle ne le croyait , une indifférence totale envers tout sentiments des autres . La jeune médium avançait dans cet esprit comme dans un marécage gluant qui la rendait malade . Enfin au bout d'une demi heure Matsuda s'exprima de nouveau .

_ Near ! Plus de trente minutes se sont écoulées ! Et il s'est rien passée !

_ Bien sûr puisque Kira ne se trouve pas ici . Ajouta L2 .

_ Bon puisque tout le monde va bien … Je retire mon masque .

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez nous montrer , maintenant que vous avez retiré votre masque ?

_ Matsuda , ne le brusque pas comme ça . Intervint Ide . Le jeune policier avait du mal à encaisser la situation car non seulement il appréciait Light et on l'accusait d'être Kira mais aussi parce que l'accusateur était vraiment une version plus jeune de L pour qui il avait eu un certain respect .

_ Pardon … Permettez moi de vous faire attendre encore un peu … Reprit calmement le petit détective .

_ Encore attendre ?! Mais attendre quoi ?! S'énerva le policier .

_ Allons monsieur Matsuda calmez vous s'il vous plait … Intervint Alice avec beaucoup de douceur dans sa voix malgré son aspect sous tension . Le policier se détendit quand son regard croisa les beaux yeux glacée de son amie . Il y voyait une profonde colère à laquelle s'ajoutait une tristesse qui lui serra le cœur . Il avait de la peine pour elle car il appréciait beaucoup cette jeune fille qui avait illuminé son quotidien quand il travaillait avec Ryuzaki .

_ L'arrivée d'une personne qui va tout élucider . Expliqua Near .

_ Une personne qui va tout élucider ? Demanda Ide .

_ Il viendra sans faute . Nous devons attendre . Ce bâtiment est hermétiquement fermé . Le seul moyen de voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur . C'est d'ouvrir la porte . Il entrera forcément par cette porte … ou alors il regardera par la lucarne .

_ Et qui va venir selon vous . En principe , nous n'avons parlé à personne de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons .

_ Tout à fait . C'est pourquoi celui qui viendra ici aura été informé par Kira . Il s'agit de X-kira le fidèle serviteur , de Kira . Monsieur Aizawa vous avez continué à surveiller L même après la mort de Takada n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Near .

_ Oui .

_ Dans ce cas X-kira viendra sans faute . Kira passait par Takada pour communiquer avec lui . Le soir où nous avons décidé du jour de cette rencontre L et Takada se sont vus . L en a profité pour transmettre à X-kira la date et tous les détails de cette rencontre .Mais pour moi comme pour L , l'enlèvement de Takada était un évènement inattendu . La mort de Takada a privé L du moyen de contacter X-kira , il n'a donc pas pu lui dire que son plan était annulé . Enfin non , l'annuler n'aurait eu aucun sens . Il n'aurait jamais fait cela parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire tomber nos scénarios respectifs à l'eau.

_ Pourquoi êtes vous si sûr que L est Kira ? Demanda Matsuda tremblant .

_ C'est vrai ça ! Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas vous qui avez organisé la venue de cette tierce personne ici ? Demanda Ide dans le même état que son jeune collègue .

Cela faisait de la peine à Alice que ses amis doutent autant .

_ Parce que celui qui va venir est celui qui rend actuellement la justice à la place de Kira . Il est évident que s'il vient ici c'est sur l'ordre de Kira .

_ Attendez un peu … S'il rend la justice à la place de Kira , il possède un cahier ? Suggéra Matsuda .

_ Oui il va venir avec un cahier c'est certain .Ensuite il regardera mon visage et inscrira mon nom sur une page .

A ces mots la jeune médium frissonna de tout son corps . Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre encore une personne qui lui était chère . Mais Near lui avait dit qu'il ne mourrait pas . Il lui avait promis . Aizawa , Matsuda et Ide le regardèrent surpris . Ce jeune homme à l'aspect si fragile était prés à donner sa vie pour faire éclater la vérité ?

_ Alors c'est votre mort qui prouvera qu'il est l'envoyé de Kira ? Demanda le plus jeune des policiers .

_ Non sincèrement je ne compte pas le laisser me tuer . J'ai promis de vivre à ceux que j'aimes et je me suis jurer de ne pas abandonner Alice . En disant ces mots Near tourna ses yeux sombres vers sa cadette qui lui sourit .Light manqua de faire la grimace .

_ Attendez Near . Intervint Aizawa .

_ Oui ?

_ Si X-kira vous tue , Il devra aussi tuer tous ceux qui connaissent l'existence du cahier .

_ En effet ainsi la victoire sera complète pour Kira . C'est d'ailleurs le but qu'il s'est fixé en acceptant cette rencontre .

_ Je …Je ne vous comprends pas … Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Cet individu va arriver ici tranquillement avec un cahier et il va nous tuer ? Demanda Matsuda en commençant à paniquer . Ide était dans le même état que lui .

_ Et vous voulez qu'on assiste à ça sans rien faire ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Oui .

_ C'est insensé ! Dans ce cas nous jouons le jeu de Kira . Nous perdrons quoi que nous fassions ! Insista le policier .

_ Non . Nous gagnerons . Si vous faites ce que je vous dis , je vous promets que nous gagnerons . Rétorqua fermement l'argenté .

Alice faisait une confiance aveugle en son frère de lait . Elle avait le cœur trop meurtrit et l'esprit trop sur la défensive pour avoir peur de X-Kira . Le seul désir qu'elle avait à cet instant était la mort de son ennemi .

« Dés qu'il avouera … Je le tuerais …Si il le faut je le forcerais à cracher le morceau … » Se dit-elle sa main enserrant la garde de Vengeance Rouge .

_ Ecoutez quand cette personne passera cette porte , laissez la entrer . Mais si la porte s'entrouve légèrement faites semblant de ne rien remarquer .

_ Mais c'est de la folie …

_ Near on dirait vraiment que Kira c'est vous . C'est vous qui avez proposé que toutes les personnes connaissant l'existence du cahier se rassemblent et vous nous demandez à tous de laisser X-Kira inscrire nos noms dans le cahier … Comment ne pas penser que vous êtes Kira ?

Ces paroles choquèrent Alice qui crut que son ami ne lui faisait plus confiance .

_ Mais monsieur Aizawa … Dit-elle inquiète . Mais son ami lui sourit .

_ Cependant … Je sais que j'ai confiance en Alice parce qu'elle a toujours tout fait pour capturer Kira mais aussi protéger tout ceux qui sont ses amis ici . C'est pour cela que … Je vais faire ce que vous dites .

_ Mais Aizawa ! Je ne te comprends plus ! S'écria Matsuda .

_ Moi aussi je ferais ce que vous voulez . Ajouta Mogi en ce plaçant aux cotés de la jeune fille . Celle-ci étira un sourire tendre heureuse que ses amis lui fasse confiance à elle mais aussi à Near . Tout à coup elle sentit une présence humaine mais empreinte de folie derrière la porte .

_ Near … appela-t-elle doucement .

_ Oui … La personne est déjà là … Répondit posément l'adolescent .

Comme prévu Mikami était venu . Alors Alice , pour la première fois depuis cette aventure et pour que le plan de son frère marche , laissa son nom et sa durée de vie apparaitre aux yeux des dieux de la mort et de X-kira . A travers la lourde porte elle percevait les pensées et la personnalité de Mikami : Tout n'était que folie et adoration envers Kira qu'il appelait « Mon Dieu » . Il ne cessait de se répéter « Elimination » et Alice se souvint de sa prémonition avant que Takada ne soit choisie comme nouveau porte parole de Kira . Chaque seconde où Mikami inscrivait une lettre sur le cahier de la mort semblait aussi longue qu'une éternité . La peur pesait sur tout le groupe même auprès des membres du SPK malgré la confiance qu'ils avaient en Near . Matsuda perdit patience et sortit son arme pour déloger X-kira mais Gevanni et Rester braquèrent les leurs sur le jeune policier pour le stopper . Near dit au jeune homme de rester calme et de ne pas bouger . Il expliqua que personne ne mourrai par ce cahier car la page sur laquelle écrivait Mikami était fausse . En effet son équipe avait put avoir accès au cahier et en avait remplacé des pages de sorte qu'elles correspondent à aujourd'hui . Il indiqua que dés que Mikami passerait la porte ils le capturaient s'empareraient du cahier et le seul nom qui ne sera pas inscrit dessus serait celui de Kira . Ce plan était absolument génial bien qu'extrêmement dangereux . Malgré le tambour de son cœur et les infatigables « Elimination » de X-Kira , Alice n'avait pas quitter Light des yeux qui ne la regardait même pas . Même si il avait la tête baissé , la jeune médium vit son regard changer comme si il avait tout deviné à l'avance et qu'il en jubilait . Elle voulut s'introduire dans son esprit mais se heurta à un mur d'orgueil aussi noir et au pressant qu'une fumée de cendre volcanique qu'elle ne put distinguer qu'une phrase :

« Tu es naïf … Tu n'es pas à la hauteur de L … »

« Espèce de salaud arrogant … » Pensa-t-elle en bouillant de rage . Mais elle savait qu'elle devait tenir bon . Elle sentit la main de Near toujours assis sur le sol saisirent un pan de sa robe et elle lui prit . Il massa les doigts de sa sœur de son pouce pour la rassurer .

Brusquement Light demanda à l'homme derrière la porte :

_ Vous qui êtes dehors , avez-vous inscrit les noms dans le cahier ?

Et l'homme répondit d'une voix lourde mais vibrante de respect :

_ Oui je les ai inscrits …

Near fit remarquer qu'il était bizarre que Mikami de répondre de façon si naturelle à Light . Ce à quoi celui-ci sortit une excuse comme quoi l'homme était trop franc ou à l'aise parce qu'il avait découvert leur plan . Cependant Alice voyait que Kira faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire .Cela l'enrageait encore plus . Finalement sur la demande de Light la lourde porte coulissa et on vit entrer Teru Mikami . Alice l'avait déjà vu à la télé avant mais il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le beau jeune homme à l'écran : Ses cheveux long étaient gras de sueur , il avait le regard vitreux et un sourire béat sur le visage qui faisait froid dans le dos . Il avait l'air si stupide et si pitoyable que la jeune médium l'aurait prit en pitié dans une autre situation . Il regarda Light et lui dit à la manière d'un enfant qui avait une bonne action qu'il avait fait tout ce « son dieu » lui avait demandé .Kira sembla agacé mais lui demanda combien de secondes s'était écoulées depuis l'inscription du premier nom . Teru se pencha sur sa montre et commença un compte à rebours de moins de trente cinq seconde . Tous étaient crispés et luttaient contre leur peur de mourir . Mâchoires fermés , yeux clos ils attendaient le choc de la crise cardiaque . Seuls Alice , Light et Near restaient impassible . Au moment où Mikami hurla la quarantième seconde Kira s'exclama :

_ Near j'ai gagné !

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

Mais la mort ne vint pas . Un silence lourd de surprise s'abattit dans l'entrepôt .

Ide et Matsuda se tâtèrent avec étonnement .

_ Je … Je ne suis pas mort … Une minute est passée et je ne suis pas mort .

Le précédent sourire de Light s'évanouit d'un coup .

_ Je vous avais bien dit que vous ne mourriez pas ! Déclara Near .

Mikami , lui , se mit à trembler comme une feuille .

_ P… Pourquoi …Pourquoi ne meurent-ils pas ?! Mon Dieu , j'ai fait exactement ce que vous m'aviez ordonné … Gémit-il en se tournant vers Light . Near ordonna au commandant et à Gevanni de capturer X-kira et les deux hommes se jetèrent sur lui pour le menotté . Ensuite le plus jeune ramassa le cahier et le passa au détective qui présenta la liste de noms sur la page aux autres personnes . Il confirma les identités de chacun des membres du SPK et la sienne . Quand Alice vit la page elle eut une sacrée surprise : En effet elle qui pensait n'avoir pas de nom de famille en avait bel et bien un : Alice L. Wammy !

Comment était-ce possible que le jeune fille ait le même nom que le fondateur de sa maison ?! Elle décida d'y réfléchir plus tard tandis que son frère montrait que le seul nom manquant était celui de Light Yagami .

_ Mikami vous a appelé « Mon Dieu » et il a dit qu'il avait agi comme vous le lui aviez ordonné … Tout est réglé .

Pour la première fois depuis six ans et pour la plus grande satisfaction d'Alice , Light Yagami commença à perdre ces moyens . Il hurla :

_ C'est un piège ! Un piège monté par Near pour m'avoir ! Ce n'est pas normal que vous ne mouriez pas si vos noms on été inscrits dans le cahier ! C'est la preuve que tout ceci est un piège . Ses trois collègues le regardèrent estomaqués par sa réaction à la fois violente et illogique .

_ Enfin je vous ai dit que personne ne mourrait puisque j'ai remplacé les pages ! Affirma Near .

Mais Light n'y comprenait vraiment rien . Il avait parfaitement compris le plan de Near bien avant cette rencontre et pour le paré , avait ordonné à Mikami de fabriquer un faux cahier , de placer le vrai à la banque et de ne le ressortir qu'aujourd'hui . Entre temps le procureur devait utiliser le faux cahier en public pour berner le SPK tandis que c'était Takada qui rendait la justice avec des pages du vrai death note envoyées par Teru . Logiquement ils auraient dût tous mourir aujourd'hui . Light était si embrouillé qu'avec une grimace de dégout il en vint à nier connaitre Mikami qui s'effondra pitoyablement . Aizawa s'avança derrière le jeune meurtrier et posa la main sur son épaule .

_ Light , il est trop tard . Near et Alice sont les vainqueurs . Tu as dit que tu avais gagné cela équivaut à un aveu . Dit-il tristement . Le pauvre Matsuda tomba à genoux le cœur brisé . Devant l'air déçus et la douleur de ses amis , Alice préféra ne pas attaquer tout de suite , ni montrer sa joie par respect pour eux . De plus même si Light avait « avoué » , pour la jeune médium ce n'était pas suffisant . Elle voulait l'entendre dire haut et clair qu'il était Kira . Quand Mogi s'approcha de Light pour lui passer les menottes celui-ci bondit comme un diable et alla se réfugier contre le mur comme un animal apeuré . Near lui révéla alors qu'il aurait put gagné mais sa perte fut le fait que Near avait modifier des pages du faux cahier mais avait intégralement remplacer le vrai par celui que Gevanni avait réalisé en une nuit . En disant ces mots il ouvrit sa chemise et en sortit le vrai cahier dont il montra la ressemblance avec le faux .

« Il a remplacé le vrai cahier par un faux … Il ment ! C'est impossible Mikami avait tout le temps le faux cahier avec lui … Mais puisque personne n'est mort , je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité … Que se passe-t-il ?! » Pensa Light en essayant de reprendre son calme .

_ Etant donné que j'ai touché le cahier … J'ai vu le dieu de la mort à partir du moment où vous êtes entrés dans l'entrepôt . Enchanté monsieur le dieu de la mort . Mon nom est Near . Déclara le jeune homme très poliment . Ryuk le regarda surprit mais sourit amusé :

_ Enchanté moi c'est Ryuk ! Répondit-il en riant . Il trouvait le détective vraiment fascinant .

_ Figurez vous Ryuk que je croyais jusqu'à ce jour que les dieux de la mort avaient une tête de mort et qu'ils portaient une faux .

Le Dieu de la mort rit à nouveau .

_ Ce genre de dieu existe aussi remarquez .

Near demanda , après son étude sur le cahier si il était possible d'en utiliser des morceaux séparés ou déchirés ce que la créature lui confirma .

Light songea aux nombreuses fois où il eut recours à des morceaux de pages et Alice se souvint de son aventure dans le bus . Le bout de papier avait la même énergie que le death note .

Near tourna son regard sombre vers Light et le pointa du doigt .

_ Light Yagami Kira c'est vous !

Le dénommé tourné et retourné rapidement la situation dans sa tête . Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir où son plan avait faillit .

« Il doit y avoir une astuce … j'ai fait utiliser le faux cahier à Mikami tout le temps … Il est impossible à Near de s'emparer du vrai . Mikami n'est quand même pas passé du coté de Near . Non Mikami ne me trahirait jamais . Il préfèrerait encore mourir mais peut-être que si on le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements … »

_ Vous vous trompez … Déclara tout à coup Near qui avait compris les pensées de son ennemi .

Tous le regardèrent stupéfait .

_ Mikami ne s'est jamais rangé de notre coté . Ajouta Alice qui avait également compris Kira .

_ C'est grâce à Mello . Je suis sûr que vous voyez ce que je veux dire .

A l'évocation du prénom de son aîné Alice sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement .

Near tourna la page précédente du cahier et en montra la première ligne de gauche . Sur celle-ci il était écrit :

« Le 26 janvier 2h33 Kiyomi Takada se suicide en incendiant tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elle . »

Light n'en revenait pas . Mikami avait tué Takada exactement dans les même circonstance que lui mais avec une minute de retard ! Light serra les dents de colère . Il avait ordonné à cet idiot de ne pas prendre d'initiative . Near dit que Mikami avait sortit le vrai cahier et que c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient découvert le pot au roses . D 'ailleurs Gevanni qui n'avait cessé de le surveiller confirma les paroles de son jeune supérieur .

Lors de l'enlèvement de Takada Mikami , qui était au courant du fait que son maître été surveiller avait prit l'initiative d'aller à l'encontre de ses ordres et donc il se rendit à la banque et avait sortit le cahier pour l'utiliser .

En découvrant ceci Gevanni attendit que Mikami ressorte de la banque , puis avait ouvert le coffre , sortit le cahier et l'avait rapporté à ses amis qui , en sune seule en avait fait une copie parfaite .

« Cela veut dire que si Mello n'avait pas fait ça … Nous serions tous mort …Mello , Matt … Vous avez sacrifié vos vies pour nous … » Réalisa Alice avec tristesse .

Near aussi sentait la douleur lui déchirer les entrailles .

C'est alors que Hal prit la parole :

_ Mello savait peut-être ce qui allait arriver . J'ai dit à Mello que Near comptait régler cette affaire prochainement en personne . J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il voulait régler l'affaire avant Near mais qi Mello n'avait pas agi comme il a fait , nous nous serions tous fait …

_ Il a voulut nous protéger … Même si au départ Mello s'est lancé dans cette enquête en prétendant vouloir être le premier , ses vrais raisons étaient qu'il voulait comme Near et moi venger L mais aussi nous protéger . Derrière son masque de brutalité Mello était un être sensible et généreux qui était juste trop fier pour révéler sa vrai nature . Mais je sais comme Near que son dernier acte a été fait purement et simplement par amour pour nous . Et ça Light c'est une chose que tu ne pouvais pas battre parce que tu en sous-estimait trop la force . Intervint Alice en fusillant le brun des yeux .

_ Je ne pense pas que Mello ait compris que nous avions falsifié le cahier et qu'il s'agissait d'un faux . Reprit Near .

_ C'est vrai ! C'est la seule chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas ! Déclara tout à coup une jeune voix féminine qu'Alice reconnut . Tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte qui était restée ouverte et tombèrent nez à nez avec Blanche accompagnée de Chronos sous sa forme humaine .

_ Blanche mais qu'Est-ce que fais ici ?! S'écria la jeune médium .

_ Pardon Alice d'avoir désobéie à tes ordres mais ma présence est nécessaire en tant que témoin . Messieurs permettez moi de me présenter , je m'appelle Blanche et je suis médium comme Alice et lui c'est Chronos et malgré les apparences c'est un dieu de la mort .

_ Un dieu de la mort ?! S'écrièrent les policiers . Light lui sentit mal très mal .

Ryuk cependant sembla reconnaitre le dieu de la mort .

_ Chronos ? Bon sang c'est toi ? Eh bien mon vieux ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu !

_ Bonjour Ryuk cela me fait plaisir de te revoir .

_ Mais enfin c'est quoi ce cirque ?! S'énerva Alice .

_ Calme toi mon amie . Je suis venue non seulement apporté mon témoignage dans la mort de Takada mais aussi te ramener le bonheur . En disant ces mots la petite médium tourna ces yeux opaques vers la porte où se trouvaient les jumeaux . Ils entrèrent à leurs tour et à leur suite comme deux fantômes sortis d'un songe se trouvait Mello et Matt bien vivants !


	40. Chapter 40

_40) La chute finale ( partie 2 )_

Un ovni s'écrasant au beau milieu de nos amis n'aurait pas provoqué plus de stupeur que ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux à cet instant .Matt et Mello que tous croyaient morts étaient là devant eux bels et bien vivants . Alice eu pour la première fois de sa vie la même sensation d'avoir vu un fantôme comme une personne non habituée . Elle avait l'impression de rêver . Mello s'avança doucement vers son frère et sa sœur de lait accompagné de Matt et leur sourit avec une tendresse qui ne lui aurait jamais ressemblée avant . Near lui n'osait bouger d'un cil . Recroquevillé sur lui-même il regardait Mello avec des yeux en soucoupes . Le blond tout en avançant tourna son regard vers Light qui avait l'air d'avoir vu l'apocalypse . Il le regarda un instant puis grimaça .

_ Je suis déçus … Je t'imaginais moins … humain . Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque .

_ Mello … ? Appela doucement la voix d'Alice . Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit . Sa belle s'avança vers lui sans le quitter des yeux .Elle posa sa main sur son torse et sentit les battements de cœurs contre sa paume . Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Mello la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer . La jeune fille ne pouvait y croire et pourtant c'était vrai : Son amour était là vivant ! C'était sa chaleur , son odeur et son rythme cardiaque si rassurant qu'elle ressentait . Oubliant un instant ce qui se passait autour d'elle , le jeune médium s'agrippa de toute ses forces à son amant et laissa éclater ses pleurs . Elle était heureuse et soulagée .

_ Alice , mon amour … Tout va bien je suis là maintenant … Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'était nécessaire … Murmura amoureusement le blond . Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Alice qui réalisa : Mello avait mit en scène sa mort ! Et Matt aussi ! Ils avaient fait tout les deux croire qu'ils étaient morts en sachant pertinemment dans quel état ils les laissaient Near et elle ! La colère lui monta au nez et tout en fusillant du regard son petit ami , elle lui flanqua une violente gifle .Mello ne moufta pas sachant très bien qu'il la méritait .

_ Espèce de … Tu as osé faire ça ! Comment as-tu put !? Tu savais pourtant … Est-ce que tu peux comprendre la souffrance que nous avons ressentit Near et moi !? Hurla-t-elle . Mello tourna les yeux vers Near qui avait baissé les siens . Son petit corps tremblait et Mello comprit qu'il retenait ses larmes comme sa colère . Cette vision lui serra le cœur mais l'attendrissait en même temps . Matt prit la parole en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice .

_ On est sincèrement désolés pour tout ça mais on avait pas d'autre choix . Et encore c'est Blanche qui a insisté . Expliqua-t-il .

Alice , surprise par cette révélation allait demandé une explication à son amie quand la voix de Kira hurla :

_ Comment !? Vous devriez être morts ! Tous morts ! Takada me l'avait dit ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle t'avait tué !

Le faux dieu avait l'impression de devenir fou . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le pouvoir du death note l'avait-t-il abandonné ?

Blanche sourit malicieusement :

_ C'est exact Kira , Mello et Matt auraient dût mourir . Et il est vrai que Takada avait belle et bien écrit le nom de Mello mais en fait ce n'est pas sur un morceau du Death Note qu'elle a écrit mais une simple page de papier que je lui ai remis en main propre .

_ Quoi ?! Mais comment as-tu fait ?! S'étonna Hal .

_ Pour vous répondre chers amis je dois commencer par le commencement . En fait Alice je t'ai mentis en ce qu'il s'agissait de ma vision sur la mort de Mello : Elle était très précise et cela faisait un moment que ça durait . En plus Chronos m'avait mit au courant de sa durée de vie . Comme je savais bien que la mort de Mello détruirait à jamais Alice et Near j'ai donc décidé de changer ça . Mais je savais aussi que l'intervention de Mello , malgré son aspect suicidaire, sauverait toute les vies ci présente . Ma difficulté était juste de faire passer Mello mort sans éveiller les soupçons de qui que se soit même de la mort et du temps . C'est à cet instant que j'ai pris la décision d'intervenir personnellement dans son plan mais je savais que mon aide n'était pas suffisante . Voilà comment tout ceci s'est déroulé : Mello a bel et bien enlevé Takada comme son plan l'avait prévu . Il l'a ensuite enfermé dans un camion de livraison où je les y attendais . Dés qu'ils furent entrés et que Takada commença à se déshabiller , parce qu'il fallait que Mello sois sûr qu'elle ne porte rien sur elle qui pouvait le mettre en danger , je l'ai hypnotisée pour d'abord l'immobiliser afin de lui prendre le morceau de Death note caché dans un des bonnets de son soutien gorge et dont j'avais sentit l'énergie . Je l'ai donc remplacé par un simple morceau de papier et je l'ai hypnotisé à nouveau pour qu'elle agisse comme si elle ne me voyait pas .

_ Mais Matt on vous a clairement vu vous faire tirer dessus . Comment est-ce possible que vous en soyez sortit sans une seule blessure ?! S'étonna le commandant Rester . Le rouquin éclata de rire .

_ Très simple commandant . Ce n'était pas moi mais Chronos qui avait prit mon apparence .

A cet instant le dieu de la mort prit l'apparence du rouquin pour en montrer l'exemple avant de reprendre sa forme de vieil homme .

_ Grace au don que notre roi m'a accordé , je peux prendre l'apparence humaine de mon choix . Cependant cela me pose une difficulté , c'est que je suis visible à vos yeux sous ma forme originale même si vous ne touchez pas mon death note . Expliqua Chronos en prenant sa vrai forme .

_ Une des raisons pour laquelle je ne suis pas prés de lui demander la même chose . Ricana Ryuk .

_ Ajoutez à tout ça des poches de faux sang sur tout le corps et le fait qu'un dieu de la mort ne peut mourir sous des balles l'illusion était parfaite . Pour en revenir à Mello et à moi-même nous avons donc pris la route avec notre proie que je surveillais toujours . Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à notre point de rendez vous je l'ai vus écrire le nom de notre ami mais grâce à mon pouvoir je lui ai donné l'illusion qu'elle avait vraiment tué notre beau blondinet . Alors que Mello était en fait à mes cotés et nous avons assisté à toute la conversation de cette chère Takada avec Light Yagami et Mikami .

_ Mais vous ne l'avez tout de même pas tuée ?! Et comment ce fait-il qu'on est retrouvé deux corps dans l'incendie ? Demanda Ide .

_ L'incendie était prévu mais on a pas eut le temps de le mettre vraiment en scène . Expliqua Mello .

_ En fait c'est là que tes partisans nous ont été utiles Alice : Tu te souviens de l'infirmière qui t'a soigné Myriam ? Eh bien beaucoup de ses amis qui travaillent à l'hôpital étaient aussi avec nous . Ils nous ont fournis deux cadavres d'une femme et d'un homme anonymes dont les internes se servent pour leurs études et il était prévus que Mello et moi les placions dans le camion à la place de lui et Takada puis nous y irions mis le feu . Quant à notre chère présentatrice il était dans l'idée que nous la laissions à l'hôpital par le billet de nos amis avec la mémoire entièrement effacée . Mais le pouvoir du death note a été plus rapide que nous et nous n'avons eu le temps que de placer le cadavre de l'homme avant que tout ne s'embrase . Egalement les ambulanciers qui se sont chargés du corps de Matt étaient aussi de notre cotés et ils ont conduis l'ambulance jusqu'à la planque où nous avions prévu de nous cacher jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Malgré la mort de Takada on a réussit ! On est désolé de vous avoir bernés chers amis mais pas d'avoir berné Kira , la mort et même le destin ! On savait qu'il fallait qu'ils vivent car à eux deux Near et Mello , les deux véritables héritiers de L , seuls eux accompagnés d'Alice et nous menant tous pouvaient vaincre Kira ! Continua Blanche .

_ Je sais à présent pourquoi L n'a pas choisi qu'un seul d'entre nous mais nous deux pour lui succéder . C'est parce qu'il avait compris que chacun d'entre nous formerions une équipe qui serait parfaite . Non c'est même plus qu'une équipe que nous sommes . Near , Alice , Matt … Tout ceux de Wammy's House et moi nous sommes une famille . Contre les obstacles et les dangers nous sommes plus fort ensemble que séparés. Je regrette sincèrement de n'avoir pas ouvert les yeux avant . J'ai faillis perdre ce que j'avais de plus précieux en ce monde . Mais c'est terminé . Near … Je ne veux plus te surpasser , ni surpasser L , ni même être le premier . Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer à la maison et continuer l'œuvre de notre frère avec toi et Alice jusqu'à ma mort . Déclara Mello en s'étant approché de son cadet qui avait toujours les yeux baissés . Il y eut un long silence puis Near leva la tête et adressa à son frère le sourire le plus lumineux qu'il eut . Mello crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie devant un tel sourire .

_ Mello … Grand frère … Même si seuls nous ne pouvions pas surpasser celui que nous admirions à deux nous avons pu l'égaler et même le surpasser . Et maintenant nous sommes face à Kira contre qui L n'a pas pu trouver de preuve , contre qui L a perdu et nous présentons une preuve irréfutable ! Essayez donc de trouver une explication pour vous en tirer ! Clama-t-il en dardant son regard noir sur son ennemi .

Light fixa ses enfants maudis . Il sentit un flot de folie s'abattre sur lui comme une vague puissante . Le dégout , la haine , la colère et l'amertume le traversèrent comme des poignards . Des milliers de visages défilèrent devant ses yeux : L , Ukita , Misa , son père … Il sentit son esprit s'enfoncer dans un abîme et hurla comme un exorcisé avant de tomber en boule sur le sol . Il trembla un peu . Tout Alice sentit une aura terrifiante même pire que ça émaner de son ennemi mortel . Il se redressa d'un coup et éclata d'un rire démoniaque . Il était au bords de la folie . Son rire glaça le sang de ses anciens collègues qui eurent l'impression d'être devant un monstre . Et de ce rire infernal tel un glas sinistre la voix de Light s'éleva tandis qu'il se redressait sur ses jambes et adressa à tous un sourire de possédé :

_ C'est vrai ! Je suis Kira !

Aizawa et les autres le fixèrent tétanisés . Mello se mit devant Alice comme pour la protéger .

« Enfin ! Il l'a dit … » Soupira la jeune médium .

Light entama un discours qu'on pouvait qualifié comme sortit de la bouche d'un illuminé :

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me tuer ici ? Ecoutez je suis Kira et le dieu du monde nouveau . Dans le monde actuel , je suis la loi et je fais respecter l'ordre , c'est un fait . Désormais la justice c'est moi . Je suis l'espoir des hommes de ce monde . Allez vous me tuer ? Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Capturer Kira était peut-être une chose juste dans le passé . Mais maintenant le faire serait assurément commettre le mal . La mentalité du monde à changé . Voulez vous capturer Kira pour votre satisfaction personnelle ?

« Pauvre fou … Tu es plus aveugle que moi … » Se dit Blanche .

_ Il y a six ans que Kira est apparu . La guerre a disparu, presque tous les plus dangereux criminels sont morts et la criminalité a baissé de 70% dans le monde . Mais le monde est encore perverti . Il y a trop de gens pervertis , nous devons nous débarrasser d'eux . L'être humain recherche le bonheur et il a le droit de l'obtenir . Mais à cause de quelques gens pervertis ce droit disparait soudain avec une facilité déconcertante . Ce n'est pas un accident . C'est une fatalité du fait de l'existence des gens pervertis . Quand j'ai obtenu le cahier non même avant , le monde était tombé au plus bas et les hommes étaient pourris jusqu'à la moelle . En fin de compte , il faut distinguer ceux qui empêchent les autres d'accéder au bonheur et ceux qui méritent de vivre . Le mal ne peut engendrer que le mal . Les gens mauvais commettent des actes malfaisants et sévissent dans le monde . C'est ainsi que les faibles prennent exemple sur eux et qu'ils deviennent pervertis à leur tour . Finalement ils se justifient en prétendant avoir raison .Le mal et les gens pervertis doivent être éliminés c'est la seule solution . « Si c'est vraiment ce qu'il pense alors c'est toute l'humanité qu'il faudrait faire disparaitre … » Se dit Matt en grimaçant de dégout .

_ Mais je ne dis pas que les êtres pervertis doivent systématiquement mourir . Pour les mauvais qui n'ont plus d'espoir de salut , il n'ya que la mort . Les êtres mauvais doivent être jugés… Tout comme ceux qui font du mal aux autres . Les gens réaliseront pour la première fois quelle façon de vivre est juste . C'est pourquoi je dois enfoncer mon couteau jusqu'aux racines du mal qui a fait du monde ce qu'il est . Cela suffira à faire changer les mentalités . Il ne s'acquiert pas en attaquant en piégeant ou à plus forte raison en tuant son prochain . Rechercher le bonheur sans nuire à celui d'autrui et en respectant les droits des autres , voilà le devoir des hommes sur cette terre . Si le monde change l'individu changera aussi . Il deviendra bon … Mais celui qui ne change et qui continue à faire le mal ne mérite pas d'être un être humain . Normalement l'être humain aurait dû continuer à évoluer en restant la créature la meilleure sur cette terre . Mais il a régressé … Dans le monde de la politique , de la justice , de l'éducation et de la religion y avait-il quelqu'un pour corriger ce monde perverti ? Quelqu'un devait le faire ! Quand j'ai reçu le cahier j'ai pensé que je devais le faire … Non …J'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire ! Je sais que tuer est un crime , mais c'était le moyen de corriger le monde . Je savais qu'un jour on reconnaitrait mon acte comme juste . Je devais être Kira et le faire telle était la mission dont j'étais investi . Je suis l'élu choisi entre tous pour changer la société et créer un monde vraiment en paix , un monde idéal . Avec ce cahier quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il été capable ? Serait-il arrivé si loin ? Aurait-il été capable de continuer ? Aurait-il pu avec un seul cahier , mener le monde et l'humanité sur la voie de la justice ?Mais partout il n'y a que des idiots de piètre envergure , qui ne se serviraient du cahier que pour servir leurs intérêts propres et leurs ambitions égoïstes ! Moi je n'ai jamais pensé à mon intérêt personnel ! Je ne suis pas un de ces escrocs qui s'enrichissent en imposant leur pensée aux faibles ! Ces escrocs là sont les ennemis de l'humanité ! Oui , je suis le seul à pouvoir bâtir un monde nouveau … et , installé au sommet , le seul à pouvoir guider l'humanité vers la justice .

« C'est pas possible il ne comprend donc vraiment rien à l'humain ?! Il commence sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles ! » Se dit Mello en grinçant des dents .

Alice était révulsée par ces paroles hypocrites et bourrées d'égocentrismes .

_ Réfléchissez ! Voulez-vous que le monde redevienne le monde perverti qu'il était ? Voulez-vous que la conscience des gens qui sont en train de changer redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient ? Même toi tu dois savoir ça Near . Il vaut mieux exécuter certains humains . On peut bien tuer des insectes alors pourquoi considérer qu'il est injuste de tuer des hommes malfaisants ?Souhaites-tu sincèrement écraser Kira maintenant ? Est-ce vraiment pour le bien du monde ? Tu m'as attrapé et alors ? Tu t'en réjouis , mais c'est tout ! Si tu prétends vouloir venger L , ton acte est le plus idiot qui soit .

_ Enfoiré ! Cracha Matt . Il aurait voulu lui casser la figure si Henri ne l'avait pas retenu .

_ Celui que tu as en face de toi , c'est Kira ! Le dieu du monde nouveau ! Conclut Light avec un sourire cruel .

Near se contenta de rétorquer :

_ Non … Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin ! Et ce cahier est l'arme la plus abominable de tout les temps .

_ Tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite Light ! Tu dis combattre ceux qui profites des faiblesses et des sentiments des autres ?! Et toi alors ?! Tu as joué avec la vie et les sentiments des policiers qui travaillaient avec toi , tu as trompé ta propre famille et tu as joué avec le cœur de Misa Amané ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous les escrocs qui sont passés sous ta plume ! Alors fermes la avec tes leçons de morale d'illuminé ! Hurla Alice avec rage .

_ Vous savez comment fonctionne la société humaine mais vous ne savez rien de l'âme humaine Light ! Pensez vous vraiment que l'humain va changer ? L'être humain n'est qu'un banal accident de l'évolution rien de plus ! Nous ne pouvons être bon ou mauvais selon VOS décisions car l'humain ne peux choisir ainsi . Si au début vous pourrez maitriser la situation peu à peu la peur que vous avez répandu se changera en haine et de cette haine tous ceux qui n'accepteront pas votre volonté feront sombrer le monde dans un chaos aussi terrifiant que toutes les guerres qui ont existé ! Votre mon idéal ne peut pas exister ! Déclara Blanche .

_ Si vous étiez vraiment quelqu'un d'honnête même si vous étiez du cahier la première fois par curiosité vous auriez été abasourdi et horrifié par les conséquences de votre acte, vous l'auriez regretté et vous ne vous seriez plus jamais servi du cahier . J'irais même encore plus loin . Je peux encore mieux comprendre quelqu'un qui se sert du cahier et qui tue plusieurs personnes pour satisfaire ses intérêts personnels . Il me semble même plus honnête . Mais les dieux de la mort et la force du cahier ont eu raison de vous , et vous vous êtes pris pour un dieu .Vous n'êtes qu'un boucher dément ! Rien de plus ! C'est tout ce que vous êtes ! Affirma l'argenté avec convictions .

Light le regarda avec un mépris des plus apparent .

_ Near celui qui se trompe c'est toi . Je suis la justice .

_ C'est possible .Personne ne sait ce qui est juste ou injuste et personne ne sait où est le bien et le mal . Si Dieu existait et si il nous faisait entendre sa parole , moi je réfléchirais un peu et je déciderais si cette parole ou non . Je suis comme vous . Je crois en ce qui me semble juste et je considère que c'est le bien . Vous n'êtes pas un dieu et je pense que si vous montrez la voie à suivre à l'humanité , les hommes ne vivront pas en paix pas plus qu'ils ne connaitront la justice . De plus pour moi, quelqu'un qui s'autoproclame dieu et tue des gens les uns après les autres est le mal . C'est indéniable . Et pour les autres personnes ici présentes , qu'est-ce qui est bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est juste ?

Le faux dieu promena son regard noir sur toutes les personnes présentes mais ne vit dans leurs yeux que du méprit voir de la haine et du dégoût . Vaincu par son orgueil Light n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête tuer Near , Mello et Alice . Mais sa cible principal était Near qui lui rappelait trop L . Il voulait faire disparaitre L une bonne fois pour toute . Les autres n'étaient que des insectes faciles à écraser pour lui .

« J'ai beau leurs parler ces abrutis ne comprennent rien » Pensa-t-il . Dans sa montre il ya avait un compartiment secret contenant un morceau de Death note sur lequel il avait inscrit la mort de Takada deux jours plus tôt . Il décida de bluffer les autres et de s'éloigner un peu afin d'ouvrir sa montre et en une seconde écrire le nom de Near : Nate River . Mais Light était si engloutis dans sa soif de tuer qu'il avait complètement oublier qu'il y avait avec eux deux personnes capables de lire dans les pensées : Alice et Blanche . Aussi les deux jeunes filles avaient parfaitement entendu et attendirent le bon moment pour frapper. Light commença à bluffer en demandant si le cahier que portait Aizawa sous sa veste était un vrai ou un faux . Il affirma à Near que le seul et unique moyen de vaincre Kira était de tester le cahier sur lui ou Mikami . Mais Near lui rétorqua qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de le tuer . Pour lui tout était finit : Kira allait être arrêté , les cahiers confisqués , son arrestation sera proclamé dans le monde et il veillerai à ce qu'on l'enferme dans un endroit où plus personne ne pourra ni le voir , ni l'entendre jusqu'à sa mort .

_ Mais ne croyez pas que je ne veux pas votre mort . Je la veux plus que vous ne l'imaginez … Cependant j'ai fait le serment de toujours respecter la vision de la justice de L . Cependant j'ai aussi promis à une personne que si elle veut vous tuer … Je la laisserais agir . Dit-il en désignant Alice du regard . La jeune fille mit sa main sur la garde de Vengeance Rouge prête à dégainer . Light ne tint même pas compte de son regard menaçant . S'étant assez éloigné il voulut rapidement exécuter son plan mais n'eut même pas le temps de toucher sa montre , qu'Alice se précipita sur lui et le saisit à la gorge y exerçant une pression qui n'avait rien de naturelle vu son gabarie .

_ Je sais ce que tu veux faire ! Je ne te laisserais pas nous tuer ! Hurla-t-elle en essayant de s'emparer de sa montre .

_ Lâche moi sale parasite ! J'aurais du te tuer moi-même il y a longtemps ! Vociféra le brun en la poussant brutalement . Alice tomba au sol de tout son long et Light put ouvrir sa montre .

_ Il a un cahier dissimulé sur lui ! Cria Rester .

_ Non Near ! Hurla Mello en fonçant sur Light . Mais un coup de feu tiré par Matsuda brisa le poignet du tueur et l'empêcha de continuer . Avec cette douleur ajoutée à sa folie meurtrière Light était hors de lui :

_ Imbécile ! Matsuda , sur qui tu crois que tu tires ?! Arrête ! Si tu veux tirer , tire sur les autres pas sur moi !

Qu'Est-ce que tu fous ? Matsuda ! Tu étais le seul qui pouvait comprendre ! Kira est le bien ! Kira est nécessaire ! Tire ! Abats Near , les gens du SPK , Mello , Alice, Aizawa et les autres !

Matsuda le fixait les yeux brouillés de larmes et le cœur brisé . Il se rendait compte que Light , qu'il avait longtemps vu comme un frère avait causé la mort non seulement de son père mais de l'homme qu'il admirait par-dessus tout .

_ Pourquoi tout ça ? Le directeur adjoint… Monsieur Yagami … Il était ton père …! Pourquoi ton père est-il donc mort …? Demanda-t-il en pleurs . Tout son corps tremblait et il résistait à l'envie de tirer à nouveau sur cet homme . Il voulait comprendre . Alice que Mello et Matt avait aidé à se relever eu vraiment de la peine pour le jeune policier .

_ Mon père ? Soîchiro Yagami ? Tu vois Matsuda … Les types trop honnêtes et droits qui ont un sens aigu de la justice finissent toujours perdants . Veux-tu un monde où on ridiculise toujours les gens comme lui ?!

_ C'est toi qui as causé la mort de ton père …! N'essaie pas de changer de sujet en disant qu'on ridiculise les gens comme lui …

_ Un monde où personne ne se moquerait des gens comme mon père … Soîchiro Yagami est mort pour la création d'un tel monde . Si je te dis de tuer les autres c'est aussi pour qu'il ne soit pas mort pour rien ! Tu ne comprends pas ?

Tout en parlant , il tenta de continuer d'écrire avec son sang mais Matsuda, aveuglé par la rage , lui tira à nouveau dessus , deux fois . Alors que le brun s'écroulé au sol le policier voulut lui tirer dans la tête mais ses amis parvinrent à le retenir et à le désarmer . Epuisé et abattu le pauvre s'effondra en pleurant . Déboussolé et grièvement blessé Light commença à se trainer sur le sol en appelant à l'aide d'abord Mikami qui ne pouvait rien faire , Misa qui était à l'hôtel ou encore Takada qui était morte .

Le commandant Rester se pencha sur le petit détective :

_ Near c'est fini n'Est-ce pas ?

_ Oui .

_ Non ce n'est pas fini . Near tu m'as promis … Rappela doucement Alice sans lâcher sa proie des yeux . Near compris .

_ En effet … Si tu veux vraiment le faire … Je ne te retiendrais pas .

Elle s'approcha de son frère et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux blancs . Puis elle se dirigea vers Mello et lui offrit un tendre baiser .

_ Je suis désolée , je vais sûrement salir cette jolie robe …

Le blond lui sourit tendrement .

_ Ce n'est pas grave . Dit-il .

Light arriva aux pieds de Ryuk et le supplia de l'aider . Ryuk sortit son Death note mais au lieu d'écrire le nom des ennemis de Light il écrivit le nom de son « ami » . Light paniqua et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au dieu de la mort .

_ Je vais mourir ?! Je vais vraiment mourir ? Moi ?! Hurla-t-il .

_ Oui dans quarante seconde d'une crise cardiaque . Tout est réglé .

_ Je ne veux pas mourir ! Merde ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

_ Tu fais peine à voir Light ça ne te ressemble pas . Il me semble que je te l'ai dit au début que quand tu devrais mourir , j'inscrirais ton nom dans mon cahier . Telle est la loi que doit respecter le dieu de la mort qui a apporté un cahier dans le monde des humains et le premier humain qui a touché le cahier . Si tu vas en prison j'ignore quand tu mourras et ça m'ennuie d'attendre . Tout est fini pour toi maintenant ! Tu dois mourir . Jeune médium … Si tu veux te venger il te reste 40 secondes . Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Alice .

_ 40 secondes ? C'est plus que suffisant ! Dit-elle .

Cinq secondes : Elle fut au dessus de Light et dégaina Vengeance Rouge qui siffla au contact de l'air .

_ Non arrêtes Alice ! Ne fais pas ça ! Cria Ide . Il voulut s'avancer mais son corps refusait de bouger .

Dix secondes : Les yeux bleus d'Alice brillaient comme une étoile naissante et autour d'elle flottait une aura des plus effrayante .

_ Je ne peux pas bouger ! Cria Mogi .

_ Moi non plus mais comment ?! Je n'ai même pas croisé son regard ! Dit Aizawa .

_ C'est parce que monsieur Aizawa , Alice a atteint le plus haut point de force qu'un médium puisse atteindre ! A ce stade il ne vaut mieux pas être sont ennemi .

Quinze secondes : Par télékinésie Alice releva Light sur ses pieds et le regarda droit dans les yeux . A cet instant Light comprit . Il avait eu tort de ne pas craindre cette petite fille assoiffée de vengeance . Il avait eu tort d'avoir sous-estimer ses menaces . Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Alice lui fit plus peur que la mort elle-même : De la haine à l'état pure .

Vingt secondes :

_ Alice arrêtes ! Tu vaux mieux que ça arrêtes ! Hurla Aizawa .

Vingt-cinq secondes :

_ Vous savez les médium ne sont que de simples humains qui utilises bien plus que 10% de leurs cerveaux . Nous avons toujours été comme vous et il y a de forte chances pour qu'un jour , si le cerveau de l'homme évolue encore tous les humains de la terre seront des médiums . Mais aujourd'hui je peux affirmer sans exagérer qu'Alice est une médium si puissante que même un dieu peut avoir peur d'elle . Dit Blanche .

Trente secondes : Alice arma son coup .

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû le tuer … Jamais tu n'aurais dû oser l'appeler « Mon ami » … Tu as plus de chance que lui … Tu vas mourir debout ! Cracha-t-elle en enfonçant violement la pointe de Vengeance Rouge dans le cœur de Light . Le brun râla de douleur .

Trente cinq secondes :

Light sentit la lame glacée dans son cœur incisant lentement sa chair . Il sentit aussi la colère , la haine , la souffrance et toute la rage d'Alice dans cette lame mais aussi celles de milliers d'âmes ! Comme si par ce sabre Alice lui transmettait tout les sentiments des morts du Death Note . La jeune médium garda ses yeux de glace ancrés dans ceux de son ennemi distillant comme un horrible poison tout son dégout pour lui .

_ Pour L … pour Watari … Pour Weby … Aiber … Pour ma famille … Murmura-t-elle d'une voix mortelle .

Quarante secondes : Elle sentit la dernière vibration du cœur de Light contre sa lame et la vie disparus de ses yeux bruns . C'était fini .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

Alice restât un instant sans bouger puis retira rapidement son sabre du corps de Light qui s'écroula au sol et dont le sang gicla sur la robe et la peau blanche de son assassin . Les policiers qui étaient retenus de force purent à nouveau bouger . Trempée de sang la tête basse elle regardait le corps sans vie à ses pieds . De derrière Mello vit les épaules de son amour trembler et il s'approcha prudemment d'elle .

Tout à coup Alice se retourna et s'accrocha à son amant en émettant des gémissements tels qu'on ne pouvait deviner si elle pleurait ou riait . En fait Alice était dans un état de choc si fort que tout ses sentiments étaient mélangés : La tristesse et la joie , l'amour et la haine , la colère et la quiétude … Elle avait l'impression de sortir de montagnes russes infernales . Mello la berça avec tendresse en lui caressant les cheveux .

_ C'est fini ma belle … Chut … C'est fini …

_ Il est … partit … Enfin Mello il n'est plus … là … Balbutia-t-elle entre ses larmes et ses rires . Matt et Blanche s'avancèrent à leurs tours et le rouquin ramassa le sabre que son amie avait lâché .

_ Allons lui faire prendre l'air . Suggéra-t-il sans un regard pour Kira . Les trois conduisirent Alice à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt . Quand ils passèrent prés des policiers ceux-ci fixèrent tristement la jeune fille avant de revenir vers le cadavre de Light . Matsuda laissa à nouveau couler ses larmes et Ide lui mit la main sur son épaule . Aizawa et Mogi se tournèrent vers Near :

_ Est-ce que c'était nécessaire ? De la laisser le tuer ? Demanda Aizawa le cœur lourd .

Near soupira et se leva sur ses jambes .

_ Pour Alice … Si Light avait continué à vivre … Son cœur n'aurait jamais été libéré de la souffrance causé par la mort de L . Bien sûr elle le pleura toujours mais désormais elle est soulagée de toute la souffrance de ces six dernières années . Maintenant elle peut faire son deuil … Et moi aussi .

Curieusement le policier comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire le petit détective et il en était heureux . Mogi quant à lui tandis la main vers le garçon :

_ En tout cas … Je parle au nom de toute les personnes ici mais aussi de ce monde et ceux qui ne sont plus là : Merci ! Vous nous avez sauvé la vie .

Near le regarda stupéfait puis étira un sourire émut avant de serrer l'imposante main . Puis il rejoignit ses amis dehors en compagnie des jumeaux et de Chronos .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

En sentant les rayons du soleil baissant et le vent frais sur son visage , Alice leva les yeux vers le ciel . Elle avait l'impression que les chaines qui avaient entravés son cœur ses six dernières années avaient été détruites d'un coup . Il respira à plein poumon puis éclata de rire . Ce son était magnifique et Mello , Matt ainsi que Blanche et les autres eurent l'impression d'entendre le chant d'un oiseau , le murmure d'un ruisseau clair , pur . C'était ce rire qu'Alice avait perdu et qui leur avait tant manqué à la wammy's house . Elle tourna sur elle-même puis s'approcha vers Mello avezc un sourire étrange avant de le gifler une seconde fois .Le blond se tint la joue s'en comprendre .

_ Ca c'est pour t'être fait passé pour mort ! Dit-elle .

_ Mais j'en déjà eu une … Il n'eut pas le temps que la jeune fille l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa profondément .

_ Ca c'est pour être revenu ! Et la première sache que c'était pour m'avoir droguée !

Le blond rit aux éclats . Alice gifla Matt à son tour pour avoir suivit Mello et l'embrassa sur la joue pour avoir été aussi génial . Quant à Blanche et aux autres elle ne sut si elle devait les serrer des ses bras ou les balancer à la mer . Elle choisit la seconde option . C'est alors que Near sortit du batiment . Il s'approcha de Mello qui voulut lui ouvrir les bras mais reçu un violent coup de poing dans la poitrine de la part des son cadet . Tous fut d'ailleurs étonné par la force du petit détective . C'est alors que Mello vit que son frère de lait pleurait .

_ Near ?

_ Ne fais plus jamais ça ….! Tu… m'as compris ?! Si tu t'avises de me refaire un coup pareil je … Oh Mello si tu savais comme j'ai peur … J'ai besoin de toi … J'ai besoin de mon grand frère pour ne plus avoir peur de ce monde …. Sanglota-t-il . Mello sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux . Near avait l'air d'un garçonnet que la nuit effraye . Il avait l'air si petit et si fragile . Le blond l'entoura de ses bras et couvra ses cheveux blancs de baisers .

_ Pardon … je suis désolé … Promis . Je serais toujours là maintenant . Je t'aime Near … Mon petit frère je t'aime de tout mon cœur … Murmura-t-il .

_ Je t'aime aussi grand frère … Dit son cadet en enfouissant son visage dans le torse chaud du blond .

Alice et ses amis les regardèrent heureux que le lien qui les reliaient été enfin renoués .

Ryuk et les policiers les rejoignirent dehors alors qu'une ambulance arrivait sur les lieux .

_ Cette ambulance va conduire le corps de Light Yagami à la morgue . Ne vous inquiétez pas les ambulanciers sont hypnotisés pour oublier le visage de Kira dés demain .Expliqua Blanche .

Tout à coup Ryuk tendit le death note à Alice qui ne comprit pas .

_ Tu ne veux pas connaitre le nom de L ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Pardon ?! S'étonna le groupe .

_ Eh bien c'est dans ce cahier que Rem à écrit le nom de ton frère avant de mourir il y a six ans . Le véritable nom de L est à l'intérieur . Alice et ses frères se regardèrent puis regardèrent le cahier entre ses mains . Ils se sourirent entre eux et posèrent le cahier au sol avant d'y mettre le feu .

_ Alice ? Demanda Aizawa .

_ On en veut pas le découvrir de cette manière mon ami . Expliqua la jeune médium .

_ On a toute la vie devant nous … Ajouta Mello en entourant sa petite amie par les épaules .

Le policier sourit .

_ Par contre ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi ton nom de famille est Wammy ? Dit Near .

_ C'est vrai que c'est curieux . Mais je pense que Roger pourra nous répondre . Déclara Alice .

_ J'ai peut-être la réponce : Voyez vous chère Alice le nom de famille , d'après ce que j'ai put comprendre par rapport à notre vision , nous les dieux de la mort , est la représentation émotionnelle des liens qui unissent plusieurs personnes . Donc je pense que la raison pour laquelle vous portez le même nom que votre regretté fondateur c'est qu'il vous a adopté officiellement .

_ Mais si il m'avait adopté … Il me l'aurait dit …

_ Peut-être n'en a-t-il pas eu le temps chère amie .

Cette supposition laissa Alice songeuse mais heureuse que l'homme qu'elle aimait comme un père lui aurait offert une telle preuve d'amour .

_ Bon … Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi désormais je vais retourner dans mon monde . Oh mais avant de partir jeune médium il faut que tu saches : Même si le cahier avait été vrai tu aurais survécu à Light car ton nom avait déjà été écrit dans ce cahier . Puisque ton nom y été déjà le death note n'avait plus aucun pouvoirs sur toi .

_ Ca veut dire que j'aurais tuer Light quand même ?

_ Il y a de forte chances .

_ Merci Ryuk … Je veux dire d'avoir été honnête avec moi . J'envies votre honnêté .

Le dieu de la mort ricanna de plaisir . Puis il s'envola avant de disparaitre .

Tandis que les policiers nettoyaient les lieux avec les ambulanciers . Blanche apporta des vêtements de rechange à Alice qui se changea dans la voiture .

_ Il faut maintenant qu'on aille au cimetière . Dit-elle .

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda le rouquin .

_ Il faut qu'on aille chercher L . Il est prés à rentrer chez vous . Répondit-elle .

_ Chez nous tu veux dire . Tu rentres avec nous ! Wammy's house sera ta maison désormais . Et à vous aussi Chronos ! Déclara Alice . Le dieu de la mort et la petite aveugle étaient fous de joies d'avoir enfin une maison et une famille .

_ Mademoiselle c'est un honneur d'appartenir désormais à votre maison .

_ Merci Alice , merci de tout mon cœur … Ajouta Blanche les larmes aux yeux .

_ Mais avant d'y aller on a quelqu'un à appeler ! Déclara Near en sortant son portable .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

A Wammy's house il devait être 23h30 . Roger buvait son thé en se délectant d'un bon Jules Vernes quand son portable sonna . Etonné qu'on l'appelle , le brave directeur de Wammy's house sentit son vieux cœur bondir de joie quand il vit le nom du correspondant : Near . Il décrocha .

_ Roger ici Near !

_ Et Alice ! Chanta la voix de la jeune médium .

_ Near ! Alice ! Oh mes chers enfants comme je suis heureux de vous entendre !

_ Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles ! Déclara Mello .

En reconnaissant sa voix le directeur bondit de son fauteuil .

_ Mello ? Je ne rêve pas ?! C'est bien mon garçon ?

Mello éclata de rire .

_ Oui Roger c'est moi . On a réussit , mission accomplis Kira ne sévira plus jamais .

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifice dans le cœur du viel anglais .

_ Merveilleux ! Merveilleux mes petits !

_ Nous rentrons maintenant à la maison avec L ! Déclara Alice .

Roger éclata de joie et après avoir discuté un long moments avec ses petits protégés se leva et réveilla tout l'orphelinat pour cette magnifique nouvelle :

Kira est mort . L rentre à la maison .

Fin de ce chapitre mais pas de l'histoire !


	41. Chapter 41

_41 ) Notre monde à nous _

_I've seen the tears and the heartache _

_And I've felt the pain _

_I've seen the hatred _

_And so many lives lost in vain _

_J'ai vu les larmes et les maux de cœur _

_Et j'ai senti la douleur _

_J'ai vu la haine _

_Et tant de vies perdues en vain _

Le ciel commençait à devenir violet quand Alice et son groupe arrivaient au cimetière . Lucie les y attendait au crématorium toute souriante aux cotés du cercueil de L minutieusement nettoyé . Alice la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant de cette attention . Mello s'approcha du cercueil et en caressa doucement le couvercle .

_ Grand frère … On te ramène à la maison … Murmura-t-il tendrement . Auparavant Matt avait contacté ses parents pour leurs raconter la situation et leurs dire de le retrouver demain à Wammy's house . Accompagnés des amis d'Alice et des membres du SPK ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport . Ils insistèrent pour que Lucie , les jumeaux , Gevanni , Rester et Lidner rentre avec eux . Le commandant était un peu gêné mais devant l'insistance et les yeux de cocker battu de Near il finit par accepter . Mais alors qu'ils embarquaient tous dans le jet privé d'Alice , avec le cercueil , la jeune fille vit arriver dans le hangar Aizawa , Ide , Mogi et Matsuda . Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et alla à leur rencontre, suivit de prés par Mello et Near . Arrivé à leur hauteur , la jeune fille vit que malgré leur sourires les évènements précédents étaient toujours aussi douloureux .

_ Je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici mes amis . Dit-elle .

Matsuda s'avança vers elle et lui prit les mains .

_ Alice … Je ne sais quoi dire … J'aurais du me méfier et te faire confiance , confiance à L … Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi aveugle … Déclara-t-il tristement . Alice sourit avec tendresse .

_ Monsieur Matsuda … Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser … Il a abusé de la confiance de tout ceux qui l'ont aimé … Je tiens surtout à vous remercier car si vous n'aviez pas tiré , mon frère serait sûrement mort .

_ C'est vrai monsieur Matsuda . Je vous dois la vie et vous en remercie de tout cœur … Ajouta Near en tendant la main . Matsuda émut et hésitant serra la main du jeune homme . Mogi serra Alice dans ses bras à l'étouffer et Ide salua les deux détectives . Enfin elle se retrouva face à son ami le plus précieux, monsieur Aizawa . Le policier lui sourit tendrement .

_ Merci mon ami… D'avoir tenu votre promesse … Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en le serrant dans ses bras . Aizawa , dans cette étreinte se remémora chaque instant depuis le jour où il avait rencontré cette magnifique fillette qui, de son sourire faisait naitre la joie dans tout les cœurs de ses amis ,de lui-même et qui avait traversée tant d'épreuves .

_ Bonne chance Alice . J'espère qu'on se reverra .

_ Oh j'en suis sûre ! Le monde est plus petit que vous ne l'imaginez . Et puis … Les prochaines années risque d'être dure à cause du contre coup de cette enquête .

_ Nous y ferons face ensemble . Dit Mello .

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous . Dit Aizawa .

Heureuse et soulagée , la jeune médium regagna sa patrie tant aimée .

_And yet through this darkness _

_There's always a light that shines through _

_And takes me back home _

_Takes me back home _

_Et pourtant à travers ces ténèbres _

_I__l y a toujours une lumière qui transparaît _

_Et qui me ramène à la maison _

_Me ramène à la maison _

Dans le jet , pour la première fois depuis longtemps , la jeune médium et ses deux frères purent dormir, sans qu'aucun cauchemars ne viennent perturber leur sommeil . Le tableau était charmant : Mello dormait, assit dans son fauteuil avec la tête d'Alice et de Near posée sur chacune de ses épaules .

Ils arrivèrent alors que le soleil se levait doucement sur l'Angleterre . L'air sentait le givre , la brume recouvrait tout donnant un aspect fantomatique à la ville . A l'aéroport nos amis furent accueillis par l'homme de l'ambassade qu'Alice avait recontacté . Il les salua en enlevant sont chapeau et les assura de la prise en charge de L . Trois voitures les conduisirent ensuite à Wammy's house .

_Takai kabe no mukou _

_Nani ga attemo _

_Nigetakunai _

_Arukitsuzukeyou _

_Wasurenaide _

_Peu importe ce qui existe _

_Au delà de ce grand mur _

_Je ne veux pas fuir _

_Je continuerai de marcher vers l'avant _

_Et je n'oublierai pas que _

Alice eut l'impression de rêver quand ils arrivèrent aux grilles de leur maison et qu'ils virent les orphelins tous , rassemblés dans la cour avec une banderole déployée : Bienvenus à la maison équipe L ! Et clamant haut et fort leur joie . Roger et le personnel de l'orphelinat étaient avec eux .Même les parents de Matt étaient là et le rouquin ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour se jeter dans leurs bras . Alice , Mello , Near et les enfants tombèrent dans les bras les uns , les autres en pleurant de joie . Les petits pensionnaires étaient surtout heureux de revoir Mello . Et le blond faillit mourir écrasé par eux et leurs éclats de rire . Roger s'avança vers lui et le regarda avec tendresse . Mello ne savait trop quoi dire . Après tout leur précédent entretien s'était passé de façon plutôt brutal . Le blond s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec le directeur . Celui-ci caressa de sa main ridée la joue brulée du jeune homme .

_ Mello … Petit garnement tu t'es encore fait mal … C'est incroyable qu'à chaque fois que tu pars à l'aventure tu reviens égratigné de partout ! Déclara-t-il d'une manière très comique . Mello rit à gorge déployée et le vieil homme le prit dans ses bras .

_ Pardon Roger … J'avais dit que je voulais vivre ma vie mais c'est ici qu'elle se trouve …

_ Alors soit le bienvenus chez toi mon enfant …

Alice lui présenta ensuite Blanche et Chronos , qui avait reprit sa forme humaine , et Roger fut ravis non seulement d'accueillir une nouvelle pensionnaire mais aussi un vrai gentleman qui se proposait pour un poste de majordome . Elle présenta aussi les membres du SPK et ses amis qui furent chaleureusement accueillis par les enfants comme faisant partit de la famille . Ils les invitèrent à entrer et renouvelèrent avec les lieux . Tandis que leurs amis visitaient l'orphelinat en compagnie des enfants , les trois héritiers suivirent Roger dans son bureau . En effet Alice lui avait confié sa découverte à propos de son lien avec le fondateur de l'orphelinat . Arrivé sur les lieux Roger les fit s'asseoir et fouilla dans ses tiroirs .

_ Tu étais au courant Roger ? Demanda Near .

_ Oui Near mais j'avais promis à mon vieil ami et à L de garder le secret . Ils voulaient te le dire après cette enquête Alice . Mais compte tenus du danger de celle-ci , L m'a dit de vous remettre cette lettre . Répondit le directeur en tendant une grande enveloppe aux enfants . Mello la prit et l'ouvrit avant de la poser entre eux trois . Ils retinrent leurs souffles en reconnaissant l'écriture de leur frère :

_Mes chers trésors_

_Si vous lisez ses lignes c'est que j'aurais perdu contre Kira et que je ne pourrais donc rentrer à la maison . Pardon mes petites étoiles de n'être plus là et de vous laissez dans ce monde . Pardon aussi de n'avoir pas put être à la hauteur . Mais je sais pertinemment que même si je suis partis vous , vous jetterez dans cette bataille pour réussir là où j'ai échoué . Cela me remplit de fierté mais m'effraie en même temps à l'idée que Kira puisse s'en prendre à vous .Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas vous retenir car, tout comme je suis acharné , vous le serez également . Je vous connais tellement : vous êtes si différents tout les trois et pourtant si forts quand vous êtes ensemble . Je crois , Mello et Near qu'ils vous seras difficile de vous entendre au début mais vous finirez par vous allier car ensemble vous pouvez m'être largement supérieurs ._

_Mello , mon petit fauve à moi ._

_Tu auras la charge d'être le grand frère et je sais combien se sera dur pour toi . Sache mon lionceau que tu as toujours eu mon soutien , mon amour et mon admiration . Tu es si persévérant et si vif . Mais ta fierté bien qu'honorable ne doit pas prendre le pas sur tes sentiments les plus doux et les plus sages. J'ai confiance en toi je sais qu'avec toi Alice et Near sont en sécurité . Je connais tes sentiments à l'égard de notre sœur et je te demande pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir . Mais ne perds pas espoir mon frère . Ne perds jamais espoir . Tu es pour moi la vrai force de notre famille ._

_Near , mon agneau égaré ._

_Oh combien je regrette de partir et de te laisser dans ce monde qui te fait plus peur qu'à moi … C'est ta raison si exceptionnelle qui sera ta meilleure arme durant cette bataille. Mais n'oublies jamais ceci : Montrer ses émotions à ceux qu'on aime est un bon moyen de leur prouver qu'on tient à eux . Je sais que tu l'apprendras tout au long de cette aventure .Mello et toi , vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce et tu le comprendras vite . Tu es la douceur et la sagesse de notre famille . Si Mello est la force de notre maison , toi tu en es l'esprit . N'aies par peur mon ange , tu es entouré de gens qui t'aime , ne l'oublis jamais …_

_Alice … Ma douce , ma belle Alice …_

_Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne pense que la nuit d'orage où tu es apparue dans nos vies est certainement l'une des plus merveilleuses de mon existence . Si tu savais combien je t'aime et combien je me sens cruel de ne pouvoir te rendre l'amour que tu as pour moi . Pardonnes moi d'avoir fait semblant de ne rien remarquer et de t'avoir fait souffrir . J'imagine combien mon départ a dût te briser le cœur . Ma princesse ,tes larmes pour moi sont un honneur mais aussi une déchirure . Tel que je connais ton caractère tu voudras sans doute te venger . Peut-être même y arriveras-tu . Alors sache que malgré les choix et les actes que tu accompliras , tu seras toujours ma colombe blanche et pure . Je pense qu'à l'heure où tu lis ces lignes tes frères et toi avez , sans nul doute découvert que tu portais désormais le nom d'Alice L. Wammy . La raison de cet acte est que Quillish et moi avons longtemps réfléchis et avons pris la décision de confier Wammy's house , notre petit monde à nous, à la personne qui sera le mieux en être la protectrice : Toi ma déesse .Tu es l'âme de cette maison et le cœur de notre famille . Qui mieux que toi pourrais lui offrir tant d'amour et de réconfort ? C'est-ce que je ressens à à chaque fois que je plonge mon regard dans tes magnifiques yeux bleus . Tout est réglé , selon mon testament et celui de Watari , tu auras tout les pouvoirs sur la fondation Wammy's house à ta majorité et personne ne pourra aller contre cette décision . N'aies pas peur ma perle je sais que tu seras à la hauteur . N'en doutes jamais . Mello et Near sont avec toi . Je suis avec toi …_

_Mes enfants…Ma force , mon esprit , mon âme que j'aime si fort . Soyez toujours vous-même . Et si vous avez peur de ce monde , n'oubliez pas : je serais toujours là . Wammy's house est notre petit monde à nous et il le sera toujours …_

_Je vous dis au revoir avec tristesse mais fier d'avoir vécut cette vie d'homme avec vous . A jamais je vous aime au-delà de la mort ._

_Vivez une vie longue et merveilleuse ._

_Recevez tout mon amour ._

_Votre frère ,_

Alice , Mello et Near versèrent des larmes sur cette dernière lettre si pleine d'amour . Lawliet … Le vrai nom de leur héros était Lawliet . Un nom bien étrange mais en même temps magnifique . Le jeune médium était heureuse et fière de la tache que son père et son frère lui avaient confié .

_You gave me a world to believe in _

_You gave me a love to believe in _

_Ai no tame ni _

_Tsuyokunareru _

_Anata ga iru kagiri _

_Tu m'as donné un monde en lequel croire _

_Tu m'as donné un amour en lequel croire _

_Pour le bien de l'amour _

_Je peux devenir plus forte _

_Du moment que tu es là _

L'enterrement de Lawliet se passa dans l'après midi . Tout le monde était là : Les héritiers de L , Roger , les pensionnaires et le personnel , les amis du SPK , d'Alice ainsi que Matt et ses parents . Mais malgré qu'ils enterraient le détective Alice et tout Wammy's House ne ressentaient pas cette tristesse que l'on a quand on perd quelqu'un . En fait ils étaient apaisés et heureux car L était enfin rentré chez lui et reposait au coté de celui qui fut son ami et son père : Quillish Wammy . Et alors que la dernière motte de terre recouvrit la tombe les enfants crièrent tous en chœur sans l'avoir répété au préalable : Bienvenus à la maison L !

Alice et ses deux frères de lait contemplèrent un instant la tombe de marbre où étaient gravés ces mots : _Ci git L. Lawliet . Héros , frère et ami cher à nos cœur ._

_Namida de afureru kokoro _

_Yorisou yohou ni daite kureta _

_Kizukeba hitori de wa nakatta _

_Kaze no hi mo _

_Ame no hi mo _

_Quand on aurait dit _

_Que mon cœur allait déborder de larmes _

_Si seulement je le remarquais, je n'étais jamais seule _

_Même les jours de vent _

_Même les jours de pluie _

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune fille mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse . Elle était heureuse . Elle songea à cette aventure , à chaque seconde qu'elle avait passé avec Lawliet depuis son enfance . Elle avait connut des moments de joies , des moments de peines , de souffrances , de rires … Mais à chaque fois le souvenir de celui qui fut son frère , son héros , son mentor et son premier amour . La jeune médium lui devait tant et le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour honorer la mémoire de cet être merveilleux était de vivre sa vie à fond sans rien regretter .

_And I see for one fleeting moment _

_A paradise under the sun _

_I drift away _

_And I make my way back to you_

_ Wasurenaide _

_Et je vois pendant un moment fugace _

_Un paradis sous le soleil _

_Je m'éloigne _

_Et je fais mon chemin de retour vers toi _

_Je n'oublierai pas que _

Mello entoura sa petite amie de son épaule et crut sentir la présence de L en lui . Cette même douce chaleur qui lui illuminait le cœur quand il était là . Bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à croire aux anges et que le death note disait que le néant était la seule destination des morts, il décida de se laisser aller à sa propre croyance : Lawliet était mort mais n'avait pas disparu . Il était désormais l'ange gardien de leur petit monde à eux . Le blond se jura d'être à la hauteur en tant que frère , en tant qu'amant et en tant que digne héritier de L . Il sentit Near attraper sa main dans la sienne et y exercer une douce pression . L'aîné sourit et caressa les doigts de son pouce ganté de cuir .

_You gave me a world to believe in _

_You gave me a love to believe in _

_Ai no tame ni Tsuyokunareru _

_Anata ga iru kagiri _

_Tu m'as donné un monde en lequel croire _

_Tu m'as donné un amour en lequel croire _

_Peu importe combien de fois cela prend _

_On peut le refaire _

_Du moment qu'il y a un lendemain _

Après un long moment de recueillement , les trois héritiers s'en allèrent à la suite de leurs amis , bras dessus bras dessous . Near était fou de bonheur . Il avait réussi à réunir sa famille et à retrouver l'amour de son frère qui lui avait tant manqué . Mais il se souvint du dernier discours de Light . C'est vrai que l'espèce humaine est imparfaite . Qui sait peut-être que l'Homme est définitivement irrécupérable , peut-être paiera-t-il un jour le prix de son orgueil et de sa cruauté ? Near n'a jamais vraiment crut en l'Homme . Mais il croyait en l'enseignement de Lawliet , en l'amour d'Alice et Mello . Il croyait au courage et à la dévotion de ses amis . Cela lui suffisait amplement pour aimer cette Terre et la vie qu'il y menait .

_Hito wa kizutsuku tabi ni _

_Hontou ni taisetsu na _

_Kotae ni chikazukeru kara _

_À chaque fois que les gens sont blessés _

_La vérité, c'est qu'on les amènera _

_Plus près d'une réponse importante _

Alice sentit tout à coup une présence dans le souffle du vent frais . Elle se retourna et scruta le chemin de terre derrière elle où se dressaient des chênes nus . Là au milieu des feuilles mortes qui dansaient sur le chemin il lui sembla voir la silhouette fantomatique d'un jeune homme , grand aux cheveux noirs , qui avec un sourire tendre lui adressait un signe d'au revoir de la main . Lawliet … La jeune fille de grand yeux puis lui rendit son sourire .

« Au revoir … grand frère… » Pensa-t-elle .Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur de lui dire car les au revoir ne sont pas des adieux . Elle sait qu'il sera toujours à ses cotés et qu'un jour ils se reverront .

_You gave me a world to believe in _

_You gave me a love to believe in _

_Ai no tame ni Tsuyokunareru _

_Anata ga iru kagiri _

_You gave me a world to believe in _

_You gave me a love to believe in _

_Nando datte _

_Yarinaoseru A_

_shita ga aru kagiri _

_Anata to iru kagiri _

_Anata to iru kagiri _

_Ikiteyukou_

_Tu m'as donné un monde en lequel croire _

_Tu m'as donné un amour en lequel croire _

_Pour le bien de l'amour Je peux devenir plus forte _

_Du moment que tu es là _

_Tu m'as donné un monde en lequel croire _

_Tu m'as donné un amour en lequel croire _

_Peu importe combien de fois cela prend _

_On peut le refaire _

_Du moment qu'il y a un lendemain _

_Du moment que tu es ici avec moi _

_Du moment que tu es ici avec moi _

_Continuons de vivre_

_ Continuez de vivre … Murmura la voix de Lawliet avant de s'éloigner heureux et apaisée …

Fin de l'avant dernier chapitre .

La chanson est de Céline Dion et Yuma Ito « A world to believe in »


	42. Chapter 42

_42 ) Je me souviendrais pour deux _

Un an passa .

Pour le monde entier ce fut une année difficile : En Février 2010 , Near annonça , à visage caché bien sûr , la mort de Kira . Evidement il ne dit pas son identité , ni ne parla du Death note . Officiellement pour sa famille , Light était mort en héros . A cette annonce , les partisans du faux dieu réagirent aussi brutalement les uns que les autres : Certains pleurèrent leur seigneur et crièrent à l'assassin , d'autres hurlèrent au mensonge et refusaient de croire cette nouvelle . Par contre du coté de ceux qui étaient contre Kira , la joie se répandit à une vitesse dingue .Ceux qui étaient partisans d'Alice l'apprirent par Matt et son site internet . Mais comme l'avait prévu Alice et ses frères la suite fut plus difficile : Les partisans de Kira commencèrent à être traqués comme des nazis après la seconde guerre mondiale . Il y avait des épurations sauvages dans le monde entier . Le degrés de violence était tel que les partisans de Kira fuirent les villes et les villages pour ce cacher dans des zones réputées inhospitalières .

Pour Alice , Near et Mello , cette année se présenta calme et sereine . Les six premiers mois , la petite famille retrouva doucement le quotidien de leur enfance à Wammy'house . Mello et son cadet étaient de nouveaux inséparables , partageant tout . Le blond fut également un amant doux et prévenant pour sa belle . Six mois plus tard les héritiers de L eurent une nouvelle affaire : une histoire de trafic de drogue au niveau mondial .

Near et Mello les traquèrent longtemps puis décidèrent , en janvier 2011 ils décidèrent de les prendre aux pièges au Japon à Tokyo . Cela fit rire Alice quand elle apprit qu'elle allait revoir ses amis de la police plus vite qu'elle l'aurait prévu . Cependant elle n'en était que plus heureuse . Elle correspondait tout les mois avec monsieur Aizawa par écrit et elle apprit que son ami avait été promut directeur adjoint de la police .Elle était très fière et très heureuse .

Dfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdf 

A Tokyo, la jeune médium constatait que les choses étaient à peu prés revenu comme à l'époque d'avant Kira . C'était parfois assez désolant mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais y changer quoique soit . A cheval sur sa moto , elle profitait de son temps libre avant le rendez vous entre Near , Mello et la police à 21 heure ce soir . Il était environ 17 heure . Alors qu'elle roulait , elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas loin du temple où se trouvait le cerisier . Elle décida d'aller y faire un tour . En montant les marches de l'escalier, elle laissa son esprit vadrouiller vers le futur . Dans un mois , elle allait avoir dix huit ans et donc pourra prendre ses fonctions en tant que directrice de la fondation Wammy'house . Elle était nerveuse et en même temps impatiente de pouvoir continuer l'œuvre de son père . Elle imaginait aussi son futur mariage . Et oui Mello lui avait demander de l'épouser dés qu'elle serait majeure . Alice avait l'impression qu'après les six années de chagrins , le bonheur frappait enfin à sa porte . Du fond de son cœur , il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'elle ne remercie tout ses amis ainsi que toutes les personnes qui l'ont aidé à vaincre Kira . Mais alors qu'elle atteignait le haut de l'escalier , elle se rendit compte qu'une espèce de pluie rose tombait sur elle . En regardant un peu mieux elle s'aperçut que c'était des pétales ! Le vieux cerisier était en fleur . En plein mois de Janvier ! Le spectacle était magnifique . Le vieil arbre dont le vent secouait les branches faisait tomber cette neige rose fantastique . Alice ouvrit de grand yeux . Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur le tronc noueux respirant le parfum sucrée de ses fleurs .

_ Magnifique n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda tout à coup une voix derrière elle . La jeune fille se figea . Cette voix elle la connaissait . Elle pensait d'ailleurs ne jamais plus l'entendre . Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Sayu . Autre que sa surprise , l'héritière eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vécut cette scène . Sayu n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées . Cependant elle était tout habillée de noir . Alice , sachant bien qu'aujourd'hui on était le 28 Janvier , date de la mort de Kira et donc de Light , eut une pointe de tristesse pour son ancienne amie . Evidement , Sayu ne la reconnut pas .

_ C'est vrai . Je suis impressionnée ! On est en hiver et pourtant …

_ Probablement que deux amis se sont retrouvées … Déclara la brune .

_ Que voulez vous dire ?

_ Vous connaissez l'histoire liée à cet arbre ?

_ Celle de la princesse et de son amie qui travaillait au temple ? Oui .

_ Eh bien ma mère me dit qu'une des probables fins de cette histoire serait que la princesse et la servante ne se sont malheureusement jamais revue . Mais elles n'ont jamais oubliée leur amitié . Et il est dit que cette amitié était si forte qu'elle survit au travers de cette arbre et que quand celui-ci fleurit en dehors de la saison c'est que des amis se sont retrouvée . Raconta-t-elle .

_ C'est une très belle fin . Se contenta de répondre Alice en souriant gentiment .

_ Je le pense aussi . Bien je vous souhaite une bonne journée . Mais c'est drôle j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre .

_ Oh je ne pense pas je suis venu très souvent au Japon pour affaires mais c'est rare quand je sors . Mentit-elle .

Sayu sourit salua Alice puis s'en alla . En la regardant s'éloigner , la jeune médium se souvint de la vision qu'elle avait eu la première fois que Sayu l'avait amené voir ce cerisier . Elle se dit que dans un sens sa vision s'était réalisée . La boucle était bouclée . Même si Sayu ne se souvenait pas d'elle , ses propres souvenirs lui suffisait . Tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Sayu faisait partit d'elle . Les années allaient passer , chacune allait vivre sa vie de son coté , mais la jeune médium se souviendra toujours qu'elle fut l'amie de la sœur de son ennemi . Elle savait surtout qu'elle ne devait jamais oublier ce qu'elle lui avait prit , par respect et par amitié .

Alors qu'au loin la ville de Tokyo se préparait à une nouvelle nuit , Alice s'appuya contre le tronc de ce magnifique cerisier et là , bien à l'abris sous ses branches elle se fit une nouvelle promesse :

« Je me souviendrais pour deux … »

FIN

Et voilà ma fanfic est enfin finit après quatre ans de travail ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier tout mes lecteurs qui ont eu la patiente de suivre cette fanfic pendant prés de Quatre ans ! Merci beaucoup pour votre patiente , vos commentaires si précieux et votre fidélité !

A bientôt

La Walkyrie .


End file.
